Three Count
by KiwiSun
Summary: Olivia has a goal to make it in the WWE, wearing stripes. Her dream to referee at Wrestlemania faces some hurdles while she proves her worth in NXT, but with support and encouragement from seasoned wrestler Sami Zayn, she begins to make waves. / Slow burn.
1. Prelude

Prelude

* * *

March 4, 2013

To whom it may concern,

My name is Olivia Bradley. I'm a 25 year old Chicago native with an intense passion for professional wrestling. With two older brothers and an uncle who wrestled in college, it's fair to say it runs in the blood.

I am aware you receive thousands of emails a week, many probably doing what I am about to; asking for a chance. If you could bear with me, I hope to show that I'm offering to bring something different to the company.

I've read that WWE prides itself on being an equal opportunity employer, and this can be seen in your office staff. I am hoping it extends to your in-ring staff also. I would love to be considered as a full time member of your referee team. Please find attached a resume of my officiating experience, and the professional training / matches I have undertaken to increase my knowledge and experience in the ring.

Should you require any additional information, or have any queries whatsoever, please do not hesitate to contact me. I appreciate your time in reading this email.

Sincerely,

Olivia Bradley.

* * *

July 17 2013

Dear Olivia,

Thank you for your recent correspondence to the WWE Recruitment team.

We apologise for the delay in response; we have been liaising with different contacts across the company in relation to your email.

I am pleased to advise you that there is some interest in your proposal within our developmental territory in Florida. Please email back at your soonest convenience confirming your interest and one of our development team will be in contact with you.

Regards,  
Tara Hudson  
Staff relations


	2. Arrival

Olivia put her car in park. As she turned the engine off, she exhaled heavily. Her eyes flashed to the sign at the head of the parking space. "PRIVATE PARKING: For athletes and staff of the WWE Performance Center only. Trespassers will be prosecuted." Her eyes fixated on the logo at the top of the sign. The world-famous double W, the pinnacle of sports entertainment. With not even a single word, it said so much. It evoked so much. And right now, for Olivia, it was evoking a stomach-churning nausea. _Eyes on the prize,_ she chanted to herself. _Eyes on the prize._

* * *

Rami whipped Cass across the ring, preparing to jump over him when momentum propelled him back in the direction he'd come from. The leapfrog was elementary, but with a seven foot opponent, you had to get it right. He and Cass were part of a group having a skills session under the watchful eye of the legendary Billy Gunn. Rami didn't need technical coaching; despite being an advocate of the old adage 'you never stop learning', truth was he had twelve years on the independent circuit. He had honed his craft and learned almost all there was to know. None of this was new to him. But Sami Zayn was new. WWE was new. He had to take what he'd developed on the indie scene and learn to package it in a WWE bow. He was determined to learn the finer points of the entertainment side of World Wrestling Entertainment. What spot to hit when, what camera to play to, what words to drop. He'd waited too long to get here; he was going to do everything he could to maximize the opportunity.

As he exited between the ropes and jumped to the ground, the rest of the group cheered him and Cass. It was part of the spirit of their cohort, appreciating everyone's effort and acknowledging their work. It did mean that sometimes poor work was applauded, but Rami knew at this early stage, collegiality was probably more important than brutal honesty. They were part of something here, this group. The first era of the Performance Centre. They were the future, they'd been told endlessly. It was important for everyone involved that this experiment proved successful. And the familial feel among the group was an important part of that.

He fell back in beside Neville, who gave him a gentle elbow nudge and eyebrow raise, reinforcing his appreciation. Rami smiled briefly before bending down to pick up his water bottle. As Jason and Tyler locked up in the ring, Neville nudged him again. "Who's that?" he asked in his strong Newcastle accent. Rami followed his eye line to the far door, close to the administration area. There stood Bill and Sara, the Performance Center trainers and a woman he didn't recognize. She had a bag in her hand, that he did recognize. They'd been given a gym bag full of NXT / Performance Center clothing when they arrived two months ago. _Maybe it's a Make A Wish thing_ , he thought to himself, before shaking it out of his head. The charity worked with children, and this girl was at least in her twenties. Along with the gym bag, she was holding a brown envelope. His contract had been given to him in a brown envelope. _Surely not?_ he wondered. _We're the first intake_. _They told us there wouldn't be new contracts until they assessed how we were working out_. He watched closely as Bill pointed out a few things on the gym, and motioned towards the group. The girl nodded, and they turned to walk back through the door. Rami turned to Neville, who had also watched the interaction. He shrugged and turned back towards the ring. Rami stared at the closed door for a moment, before returning to watch the action, albeit absentmindedly. _What was that all about?_

* * *

Later in the day, the group was sitting in what they called the classroom; a room full of chairs and desks, where they could watch full screen matches or listen to coaches. The Performance Center was being taken very seriously, and thus there were teachings that were essential to their development. Halfway their session on rest and recovery methods, Bill walked in, the girl from earlier behind him. His booming voice rolled through the room. "Righto guys, say hello to Olivia," he said, gesturing towards us. "She's joining the group from today onwards, and I want you all to make sure she's comfortable, okay? She's one of us now. Let's welcome her." Bill started a clap, which the group dutifully copied. Rami added his gentle applause, watching as the girl looked uncomfortable with the attention. She smiled softly but diverted her eyes away from the group. _She hardly looks excited to be here_ , Rami thought. _But maybe she's just nervous. It's probably intimidating being thrown in to an established group._ He decided he'd give her benefit of the doubt. Bill leaned in and said something to Olivia, and she slipped into a chair at the closest desk. "As you were," Bill said, before turning to leave.

As Rami walked from the locker rooms to the parking lot with Enzo and Neville, they heard the clunking of weights in the gym. It wasn't unusual that some people would stay behind for an extra workout, but Rami always took a look to see who it was. He wanted to know exactly how much work people were putting in, so he knew how hard he'd have to work to be better than them. To his surprise, he caught a glimpse of the new girl; dirty blonde hair pulled back, wearing black tights and the issued, grey Performance Center shirt. "Ha, look at this," Enzo muttered, having also noticed Olivia. "Doing overtime. She's got a lot to catch up on, especially on the bar!" Enzo and Neville cackled, and Rami assessed the weight on her squat rack. He'd definitely seen the other girls move a lot more than that. In fact, she looked nothing like what a WWE Diva was known for. She didn't have stunning good looks or enhanced chest Vince preferred, although she wasn't exactly repulsive either. Nor was she oversized and powerful, like some of the girls had been in the past, to contrast the slim beauties. She was... regular. From what he could see anyway. "She must have something going for her," he said, continuing up the hall. He trusted the system. _She'll have her purpose, even if it isn't immediately clear._


	3. Testing times

The following day, Olivia was early. She wanted to be there before anyone else to ensure they knew she was serious. She still didn't quite understand why she needed to do all the same training as the athletes, but saw it as an opportunity to learn more about the WWE way, and how each wrestler liked to work. She hoped they'd been briefed on why she was here. She knew she stood out already, showing up to join an established crew. Joining in the last part of the recovery lecture the previous day had been awkward; sitting at the front desk away from the clusters of people who knew each other. The physical isolation was an excellent metaphor for how she was feeling.

She got changed into her training gear and headed to the gym, hoping to do an easy spin workout before most of the group arrived. _I need to look keen, determined. I can't give anyone anything to pull me up on_. When she walked in, she noticed two men assembling an additional ring off to the side. One of them was Bill. _That's strange_ , she thought. _He's the boss around these parts. Why doesn't he have a lackey to do this for him?_ The click of her opening the door caught their attention. "Olivia," Bill called out in surprise. "After those worms or something?" She forced a smile at his reinterpretation of the old saying. "I guess you could say that," she replied. Bill downed his tools and beckoned her over. "Well, if you want to do what you say you're here for, then you're going to have to learn this. Get over here." Olivia smiled. _This is your first chance._ Her older brother Steve had told her that to make it down here, to get where she wanted, she'd really need to exceed expectations. She knew she had this one down.

Bill directed her towards the side of the ring, where they were about to lay the boards. "This should be the first thing any wrestler learns," Bill said. _But I don't want to be a wrestler, remember?_ Olivia responded internally. "I've, ah,..." she began nervously, not wanting to trump his authority. "I know how to assemble a ring." Bill stepped back, frowning at her. "Do you now? How'd you learn that?" he asked, his tone dubious. Olivia adjusted a board onto the skeleton of the ring. "I've been doing this since I was 16, watching my older brothers. They taught me how. It's how I got involved before I was able to learn to wrestle myself." It was true. Steven and Cameron has wrestled when they had each turned 18, and she had tagged along as the annoying younger sister. To keep her occupied, Steve had taught her to 'be useful' and set up the ring. When Cameron had started two years later, he let Olivia's enthusiasm and willingness to be a part of the group take one less job off his list. Olivia liked to joke she could assemble a better ring than either of the boys, but they always fought back with the fact that she'd always need man power to tighten the ropes for her. For that, there was no rebuttal. She could get everything perfectly set up, but she did always need a guy to provide an extra crank or two on the turnbuckles to ensure everything was at the correct, safe tension.

Bill stepped back. "Righto then, build me a ring." _Aye-aye captain_ , Olivia replied in her head, sarcastically. She laid the boards across the mat, testing and eliminating wriggle room. She then lay the foam mats carefully over them, pushing them into place. Next was the canvas, a bit of a handful for one person, but she was determined to go this alone. She carefully positioned it in each of the four corners, before tucking in the apron to the skirting. She took a glimpse out of the corner of her eye; Bill was leaning back against the neighboring ring, watching. He was a gum guy, even at this hour of the morning, and he watched her with long, slow chews of his gum. Olivia crawled across the floor of the ring, assessing its stability and spring. She pulled the canvas tighter in one corner, then moved to the ropes. Always start with the bottom rope, she remembered her coach in Chicago telling her. It made everything easier. In the half an hour it took her to put the ring together, a few others had shown up and begun to workout in the gym. Some were hitting the rower, some weights. Others were running the ropes in the other rings. It's not as if she had a crowd watching her, but she'd noticed the occasional glance her way. _Just you wait, this will be the best ring in this joint_ , she thought. It had been a while since she'd done a whole ring on her own, given assembly was usually a time-pressured job, but she wasn't rusty. As she finished tightening the final buckle, she turned to Bill. "I usually have someone check the tension, just to be sure it's safe." Stu moved to check them, before Bill placed a hand on his arm. He stepped forward and walked around the ring, bumping the canvas with his fist as he did so. He pinged the ropes, and slightly tightened each buckle. He nodded sternly. "Not bad," he said between chews, before wandering away.

Olivia looked at Stu, who had pulled on the ropes himself. "Seems fine to me," he said in his strong Jersey drawl. "And don't worry about him," he said, throwing his head towards the direction Bill had walked in. "Praise doesn't come easy from him. The fact he didn't tear strips off you means he's actually really happy with it." Olivia scoffed. She was used to that. She'd met plenty of guys uncomfortable giving praise to a girl in this line of work. "What's he doing assembling rings anyway?" she asked. "He's the big cheese right? Surely he's got more important things to be doing." Stu jumped down off the apron. "Everybody pulls their weight around here, girl. Everyone does the little jobs to help this ship sail. Even those guys,". he motioned towards the wrestlers in the gym. She smiled. She liked the idea of that, everyone pulling together, no one above rolling their sleeves up. It was familiar to her, and a great leveller for egos.

* * *

After lunch, the group had a fitness session in the gym. Olivia had been nervous and not eaten much for lunch for fear she might bring it back up. The session began with a gentle warm up, before they were numbered off into groups of six. After watching one group complete their set, she lined up with Bo, Emma, Charlotte, Cass and Tyler for their cone sprints. Her stomach flipped. _I am not a professional athlete. This is going to be bad._ At Sara's whistle, they took off. Olivia put her head down and charged forward. Cone three, back to cone one, out to cone four, then backwards to cone two, before a full sprint to cone five. Her arms pumped just as hard as her legs and she found herself finishing only a step behind Emma. She dropped to a knee, and sucked in big, deep breaths. Her shoulders were heaving heavily, in time with the throbbing in her head. It felt like she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. She couldn't remember the last time she'd run that fast. When she had enough oxygen to complete a coherent thought, she commended herself for only coming last by one stride. _Miles better than I thought_. _Sure, the guys were way ahead, but I held my own with the girls._ She pushed herself up to her feet to watch the remaining groups complete their sprints. She wondered what would be next, trying to mentally prepare herself. _Maybe some strength work, or perhaps a plank competition_. She took a look around at some of the other girls. They certainly had firm stomachs, and weren't afraid to show their midriffs. Many had skimpy lycra shorts on as well. She'd just worn her PC workout shirt today, over the top of full length Walmart leggings. _Maybe that's the secret. Clothes slow you down._ "Right, round two," Sara's voice called across the room. "Group one, on your marks…"

 _What?_ Olivia screamed internally, watching the first group line up again. _I have to do that again?_ Her breathing still hadn't recovered from the first effort. Behind her, she felt Charlotte move towards the start line, prepping for their second round. Olivia brought her hands behind her head, trying to suck in as much air as she possibly could. "How many times do we do this?" she asked Charlotte, trying to sound in control of her breathing. "Two more to go," Charlotte said, adjusting her hair. "You'd better get used to it, honey." Olivia could sense the condescending tone in her voice. Her throat was dry. She forced a swallow, hoping to lubricate it slightly. The shrill of Sara's whistle indicated group one had finished. Sara counted down from five. _What the hell have I signed up for?_ Olivia chastised herself, as she took off at the back of the pack once more. This time, while Emma was further behind Charlotte and the boys, Olivia had finished five steps further behind her. She fell to her hands and knees, swallowing back a wave of nausea. Her chest hurt, her head hurt, her pride hurt. In the back of her mind, she knew they'd all be looking at her. _Laughing, probably._ She heard Sara's whistle, but it sounded half a world away. Her forehead dropped to the ground as she desperately tried to gather herself. "Olivia," she heard from beside her. "Olivia, you gotta get out of the way." She turned to see Sami, the red-headed veteran knelt down beside her. "If you don't move, Rusev will bowl you over like a skittle." Her ears suddenly tuned in to the thumping footsteps from behind, and she found the energy the crawl out of the coned area. She looked up towards Sami, but he'd moved down in the line, getting ready for his second round. She sighed, rolling round on to her butt. No one else was on the floor. Just her. She looked at Bayley, who had just finished her sprint. She had her hands on her knees, and was breathing deeply, but she still looked composed. _Not like me. I'll be a red, sweaty mess. And I have to do it all over again._

* * *

Rami had been chatting with Dusty in the promo room for the last half hour. Both talkers, they often got carried away recalling their favourite promos from the past, even though Dream mostly mentioned his own. Rami headed to the locker room to pick up his gear, knowing everyone else would have left by now. He jumped slightly in surprise when he saw a figure at the back of the locker room, sweeping a mop across the floor. Olivia. _In the men's locker room?_ She looked up as she noticed him, smiling softly. "Sorry, I won't be long," she said, dipping the mop back into the bucket. Rami blinked tightly, then assessed the situation again. She was wearing her training gear, actually cleaning the floors of the men's locker room. Is this part of her contract responsibilities, or some sort of punishment? He'd heard she'd assembled a ring this morning for Bill, and wondered if she was pulling staff duties outside of training time. "What are you doing?" he asked, baffled. He watched as Olivia glanced down at the mop and bucket, assuming it would be self-explanatory. "I'm rostered on the lockers this week. I guess I should've expected it, being the new girl and all." She swiped across the floor a few times, and Rami felt his brows furrow. "What are you on about?" he asked again, shaking his head slightly. Olivia stared blankly at him. "You know, the cleaning roster? Xavier and I drew mopping. We rock-paper-scissored, and I lost out. He took his bucket up to the gym." Rami could feel a smirk grow on his face. "Did he now?" he quizzed, the reality of the situation sinking in. Olivia nodded, resting the mop up against the wall. "Do you need me to jump out for a minute while you get changed or something?" Rami couldn't help it, he let out a soft giggle. "No, no. It's fine," he replied. "But I think you should stop mopping the floors." Now it was Olivia's turn to look confused. "I think you've been sold up the creek on this one." He continued as her eyes narrowed. "I will give you $100 if Woods is up there cleaning the gym." Olivia's eyes drifted to the floor, then closed as her head dropped in embarrassment. "Oh my god, I'm such a fool..." she sighed, realising what had happened. She had a smile on her face, and a blush rising in her cheeks. "I should've expected it." Rami chuckled, glad she could see the funny side. "Don't take it the wrong way," he said, trying to sound compassionate. "If anything, this means you're in now. All of us had some sort of initiation rib. You're part of the pack now." Olivia laughed, and he joined in. He did enjoy a good prank so long as no one got hurt, and Olivia seemed to be taking it well. "Guess I should head home then," she said, picking up the bucket. Rami nodded. "It's getting dark out, I'll meet you by the office and walk out with you."

He saw Olivia to her car, an old purple VW Beatle which could've used a coat of paint. "Hey, thanks Sami, I appreciate this. And you know, opening my eyes to whole cleaning lady thing." He smiled. "No problem," he replied. "And hey, call me Rami." Olivia threw her bag across to the passenger seat. "Why? It's Sami, isn't it?" He dipped his head. "Yeah, in the ring. But outside, it's Rami. Nice and easy to remember." Olivia eyed him dubiously. "Wait, this isn't another rib, is it?" she asked. He chuckled loudly. "No, no. And I've got the driver's license to prove it." He motioned towards his bag, but saw Olivia concede. "I believe you," she said, lifting a hand. "See you in the morning," she said, climbing into her car. He wished her a good evening, and turned towards his own car. _Poor girl,_ he thought. _She's had a baptism by fire today._


	4. Squaring up

When Rami early arrived the next morning, the old purple VW was in the parking lot already. It was two hours before they had to be there, and a small, sympathetic smile crossed his face. _She probably feels embarrassed by her fitness results yesterday._ He walked through the doors and took a quick glimpse into the gym. There was Olivia, practicing her explosive jumps. She'd not done very well in those either, and she'd been the talk of the locker room after the session. From what he'd seen, none of the girls had spoken to her, and the next time he'd seen her, she'd been tricked into thinking everyone helped mop the floors. _Maybe it's just down to nerves. We've all been there_. He put his gear in the locker room and headed to the gym himself. Olivia gave him a small smile, a nod and mouthed 'Morning' as she climbed on a spin bike. He returned the greeting before he headed straight to the leg press.

* * *

Later in the day, after promo class with Dusty, Olivia was paired up with Sasha for ring work. There were seven rings, so the group was spread out throughout the gym, with three pairs assigned to each ring. Olivia was extremely nervous, but excited. This was going to be her first chance to get in the ring. _I might not be the best here but I know I can hold my own in there._ As a wannabe referee, she knew her wrestling knowledge had to be impeccable, so she had worked hard on that. And she did enjoy it most of the time. But knowing that was the direction she wanted to take, rather than being a performer, she hadn't taken other aspects of in-ring performance seriously, clearly demonstrated in her fitness the previous day. _Depending on how long we're doing this for, I shouldn't embarrass myself as much as yesterday_. She looked over at Sasha. She was definitely in better shape than Olivia. Sara's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Righto ladies, let's see what you got."

Olivia climbed into the ring and stepped between the ropes. Sasha stood opposite her, relaxed. She tried to quash the growing nausea in her stomach, and forget the eyes looking at her from the outside. _This is why I don't want to do this. I don't want those eyes on me_. Sara clapped her hands and Sasha advanced across the ring. Olivia raised her arms, ready to lock up. When she felt Sasha's arms on her shoulders, she braced her legs, and pushed back. The two women stalled each other's momentum and stood perfectly offsetting the other. "Hey," Sasha whispered, so quietly Olivia almost missed it. "Relax, okay? It's just another ring, loosen up and let's have fun. Just do as I say, and I'll get you through it." Olivia took a look at her, and she winked. She nodded slightly, and Sasha gave her first instruction. "Ropes, cross body, arm bar." She felt Sasha push her and Olivia fell back into the ropes, anticipating catching Sasha's cross body. They fell to the mat, Sasha rolling into position for the arm bar. "Don't forget to sell," she said quietly. _Oh yeah_ , Olivia thought. She'd been too focused on instructions to even think about what her face was doing. She contorted her face, hissed a little bit, and waited a few moments for Sasha to work the arm. As she did, Sasha moved closer to Olivia's ear. "Kneel up, power out. Then what?" Olivia fell back on her favourite, trusted move. "Suplex. Two of them," she replied. She led them up to their knees, reversing the arm bar as they stood. She switched round to behind Sasha, with a quick check of where they were placed in the ring. She grabbed Sasha by the waist, and felt her squeeze her forearm, indicating she was ready. Olivia took a big breath, and lifted Sasha up, falling backwards, tossing Sasha over her shoulder. She got to her feet quickly, and repeated the action. Sasha lay on the mat, selling. _Do I go for the cover? There's no ref. Do we do near-falls?_ Sasha was looking up at her, wondering what the delay was about. _Shit. Do something_. Olivia tapped her elbow quickly and pushed herself off the ropes, bringing herself down over Sasha with her elbow beside her head. "Are we meant to go for covers?" she whispered. "Yeah, but I'd have kicked out at one," she heard her reply. Olivia smirked. She was grateful to have been paired with someone willing to help.

For a few more minutes, Olivia followed Sasha's lead. She took a clothesline, a few kicks to the gut and a suplex of her own, and dished out a series of body chops, a wrist lock and running knees. Sara yelled "Finish it," and Sasha looked Olivia straight in the eye. She stamped her foot twice into the mat. _I hope that means here what it means in Chicago._ Olivia gave a slight nod of her head. She pushed Sasha into the corner, and came running off the ropes, as if she was to hit a clothesline. She kept her eye on Sasha, who pivoted on one leg and kicked up at Olivia's head. Olivia quickly raised a hand to help absorb the impact, while the other slapped her own leg for effect. She fell to the mat, eyes closed, unmoving, selling a kick to the head. She felt a spring in the canvas as Sasha came down to the mat, then crawled over her for the cover. The rest of the group counted to three, before applauding. "Nice," Sasha said before climbing off her. She stood and offered Olivia her hand. Olivia took it, getting to her feet just as the group finished clapping. She scanned them quickly, noticing Sara with her arms folded, looking back at her. As she rolled out the ring, standing next to Tyler, she felt the most comfortable she had since arriving. _Still out of place, but at least I got through that without embarrassing myself_.

* * *

Rami turned the shower off and heard familiar voices in the locker room; Alex, Tyler and Adam. "I mean, Sasha could've run rings around her if she wanted too, it was pretty elementary," Alex said. Tyler jumped in. "She wasn't that bad," he retorted. "Sure it didn't blow anyone away but she was solid enough. Her timing was pretty good." Rami ran the towel over his hair. He knew they were talking about Olivia. He'd been in the ring at the same time so hadn't seen much of her, but knew she'd been matched with Sasha. "But she didn't look threatening at all. All the other girls have at least got something, you know?" Alex continued. "Strength or beauty or flashy moves, or all of it. All I can see in this one is mediocrity, all round." Rami smirked slightly. _Those three out there are never going to be the most accurate judges in the world. Considering they've already made a list of who they'd most like to sleep with._ He reached for his shirt as he heard the group closing lockers. "You know, I heard she's here for some sort of experiment of Vince's," Adam said. "Something to do with TV." Their laughter grew quieter as they took their conversation up the hallway. Rami pictured Olivia after her fitness session yesterday, out of breath and out of strength. He hoped that wasn't true. It wasn't fair on the group, to have someone who wasn't qualified to be here; someone bringing them down. _And it's not fair on her if she is going to be left so far behind. And ridiculed._

He walked up the hall towards the parking lot and saw Bill and Sara chatting to Olivia in the meeting room. It was unusual to have both trainers talking to someone individually after hours. He tried to assess the tone of the conversation, before Bill's head turned his way. Sara and Olivia's eyes followed, and he quickly threw on his widest smile, coupled with a cheery wave. _Hopefully they won't think anything of it._

Driving home, he thought more about Adam's rumor; _what would be the point? And if you're doing it for TV, wouldn't you pick someone a little more marketable?_


	5. Special project

Charlotte towered over Olivia. She had her cornered against the ring post, kicking her in the stomach. Hard. Rami, as part of the same group, was watching from ringside. From the moment they'd locked up, Olivia had been on the back foot. Charlotte was powerful. She was an ex-personal trainer, and with a father like Rick Flair, was a natural in the ring. She stood out among all the girls in the intake, but it was especially evident now. In fact, maybe a little too much. Olivia had pushed Charlotte away from her, but Charlotte had done a backwards roll and sprung to her feet. When Olivia came at her, Charlotte shoulder blocked her aggressively, making her fall to the floor, heavily. Her face contorted. _I'm not sure that's selling_ , Rami thought to himself. She clutched at her shoulder momentarily, before Charlotte began stomping at her ribs. "That's enough," Bill said nonchalantly. "Olivia over." The whole group looked his way. _Really? She's been beaten into the ground_. She looked spent, and sore. She got to her knees, shakily, and gave Charlotte the call. Charlotte's eyebrows raised quickly, a dubious look on her face, but she went with it as Olivia whipped her into the ropes, hit an awkward modified DDT and went for the cover. The group counted to three, and applauded as always. Charlotte got to her feet and immediately rolled out of the ring. It took Olivia a little longer, clutching at her shoulder. Rami finished clapping and watched her move out of the ring. She stood behind the group looking across at Charlotte. _That was unnecessary_ , Rami thought. _That didn't help anything or anyone._

* * *

As the whole group headed to lunch, Bill and Sara called Olivia back. _Oh great_ , she thought. _Another trip to the principal's office_. She exchanged looks with Bayley, and noticed a few other sets of eyes turn her way. _I'm sure they'll all go off to lunch talking about me_. She followed Bill and Sara to the furthest corner of the gym. "How you feeling?" Sara asked her, motioning towards her shoulder. _That's nothing compared to the embarrassment of getting my ass handed to me_. "Fine," Olivia lied, hoping to speed up the conversation. She looked at Bill. He was the hard taskmaster here. She wished he'd have seen her with Sasha yesterday instead of Charlotte. "Bit of a tough one today," he said, and she wasn't sure if that was meant to be a question. "Well," she began, "I guess that's what you get when you put an amateur against a professional." She noticed his face change, but she didn't care. The pain in her shoulder had overridden her filter. She was pissed at him for matching them up this early. _I could've been seriously hurt, given Charlotte wasn't taking it easy. And why should she?_ Olivia wasn't angry at Charlotte. _It's competitive, I get it. I don't blame her for wanting to maximize her opportunity to look strong_. Bill finally replied. "You survived," he said, a dismissive look on his face. Sara, only slightly more compassionate, stepped in. "What do you feel you need, Olivia?" she asked. "What will make this better?" _Are you serious? You know the answer to that_. "Maybe doing what I was brought here to do. Maybe letting everyone else here know what I'm here for? At the moment I just look like everyone's whipping girl." She saw a look pass between Bill and Sara, before Bill replied. "You knew what the deal was though, it was discussed." Olivia tried her best not to roll her eyes. "Yes, I know what we discussed, and as yet, I've had no time refereeing. We spoke about a split, but it's all one way traffic so far." She wasn't sure where the gumption to say that had come from. _Perhaps from the stinging pain in my shoulder_. "We'll get there," Sara said. "We've gotta follow the plan from the office, though. You know that." Olivia stated at them, knowing they were right, but it didn't change anything for her. "Go get some lunch," Bill said. "We'll work something out for you."

* * *

Rami had just finished a session with the massage therapist when he heard Bill's voice. "Hey Rami, can I talk to you about something?" He held the office door open, and Rami obliged. _What's this all about?_ Everyone in the group had weekly individual sessions with the trainers, and he'd already had his. He wondered if perhaps he'd not followed through on some of the things they'd discussed earlier in the week. He'd been asked to act as a leader in the group, as one of the most experienced, and he'd grabbed it with both hands. He wanted to be seen that way, and he knew it would look good to the powers that be. He sat down opposite Bill and waited for him to speak. "I've got a special project for you," Bill said, eying him up for his reaction. Rami was intrigued, leaning forward to show his interest. "Olivia," Bill continued. "I want you to bring her up to speed." Rami leaned back in his chair. That's not what he was expecting. _Why?_ he questioned. _Why me? And why should she get special treatment?_ He wasn't above helping anyone in the group; he enjoyed being able to assist in people's development. But he wasn't sure about this. "Do you think she'll be okay with that?" he asked tentatively. He didn't know if she'd appreciate the help; he didn't know her well enough to know if she'd find it useful or insulting. "She has to be okay with it," Bill replied, his face neutral. _He doesn't seem to be much of a fan_ , Rami thought. There was a short silence before he spoke up again. "Okay. So what? Starting tomorrow? Is there anything particular you're looking for?" he asked, trying to map out how to approach this task; exactly what 'bringing her up to speed' would entail. "You saw her in there today," Bill returned. "Pick something. Anything." Rami nodded. He had actually thought, watching Olivia earlier, that her striking had been good initially, before Charlotte simply overpowered her. He might start with that; build upon a strength. _There's not much else to work with..._

Rani couldn't help himself. His curiosity got the best of him. "Why is she here?" he asked. "If she's so far behind everyone else?" Bill took a long swig on his glass of water, before shaking his head. "She's a special project" he said, sarcastically emphasising the last two words. "From the office. They have plans for her." _That's cryptic_. Rami thought back to Adam's rumour. _A special project for the office..._ "Is this all for TV?" he asked without really thinking. "I don't mind helping her but I'm not wasting my time. I'm not going to do it if it's just for television. I want it to be genuine. She has to buy in." Bill looked at him, perplexed. "Television? Where the hell did you get that from? I wouldn't allow that shit here." Rami nodded. He knew Bill was telling the truth. He, like everyone, needed to legitimize the Performance Center. "This isn't the place for a 'give it a go day'" Bill added. "So she's legit, then?" Rami asked. Bill sighed. "She's legit." _Much to your disapproval, by the sounds of things_. Rami decided not to push his luck any further on that line of questioning. "Okay, I'm in. I'll chat to her tomorrow." Bill chuckled to himself. "You'll start tonight." _Umm, okay..._. He didn't feel prepared. Five minutes ago he wasn't thinking about anything else than heading home to a hot bath. _What the hell can I do with her on such short notice?_

"One more thing," Bill said, just as Rami reached the door. Rami turned back to him, an eyebrow raised in interest. "Make it seem like it was your idea."


	6. Persistence

Rami found Olivia in the gym. She was doing some speed work, jumping in and out of the speed ladder tape markings on the floor. This had been part of the fitness testing and it had been clear she wasn't an expert. He watched her through the door for a while, out of her eye line. _She looks determined enough_ , he thought. _And she's trying. I guess that's the main thing_. He took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing..._

"Hey, you're allowed to go home you know," he said, hoping levity was a good way to start. Olivia turned to him, puffing. "So are you," she got out between breaths. _Fair point_. They'd now crossed paths three times after hours in her first week. "You putting in some overtime or something?" he continued, trying to keep things light. She reached down for her water. "Figured it wouldn't hurt." There was a brief silence, during which Rami considered several strategies _. I'm not sure which to go with..._ "How's the shoulder?" he decided upon. He watched as she rolled it. "A bit tender, but I'm sure I'll be okay. No actual damage, just impact I think." He nodded, leaning against the leg press machine. Another silence. Olivia looked at him, wanting to know if he was going to keep talking or if she could continue. "Good to see you in the ring today," he said. "Bet it feels good to get your teeth stuck in." She looked him sharply. "What were you watching? Did any of it look like it felt good? I got schooled." She sat down on a spare bench heavily, her head hanging. Rami felt for her. _There's nothing worse than knowing exactly how far out of your depth you are._

 _Make it seem like it was your idea_ , he recalled. "Well," he began, "if you want to chat about anything, or an extra set of eyes to provide impartial advice or something, I'm more than happy. I know it probably seems intimidating here." He didn't know what to expect. Olivia raised her eyes to him. "I appreciate that, thanks." _So is that a yes, or what?_ She remained silent, staring at her feet. "No problem," he replied. "May as well make use of us old guys. Ain't my first rodeo." _What?! Did I really just say that?_ He closed his eyes in disbelief. He was nervous, but wasn't sure why. _I guess it's not easy to approach someone, acknowledge they suck and offer to help them, without offending them_. When he opened his eyes, Olivia was still staring into the ground, a defeatist look on her face. _Maybe this is pointless. It looks like she's already decided her fate, in her own mind_. He had had a few dark times himself, but always been able to find the light. He decided on one final strategy. _For today anyway._ He pushed himself off the leg press and moved towards her. "Hey, it's times like this, when you feel frustrated, when you're too narrowed in thinking about one thing, that you need to remember why you fell in love with this," he said, crouching down beside her to get into her vision. "Tell me. Tell me why you love this." He heard her exhale loudly. "I don't," she said, her eyes still down. Rami frowned. _Then what the hell are you here for?_ "I don't want to be a wrestler," she continued. "I want to be a referee."

 _Huh._ Rami pushed himself back off his toes to sit down on the floor. _I did not see that coming at all_. Olivia was looking at him, her eyes seemingly searching for something. _Approval? Acknowledgement? Dismissal?_ "Why?" was all Rami could get out. "I mean, why are you here?" He heard her scoff, and then wince as pain hit her shoulder. "You, me, everyone else. We've all got the same question." Rami was silent for a moment, thinking of all the permutations for the group, for Olivia. The purpose of having her here as part of the training group. He shook his head slightly. He didn't see the point. _No offence, Olivia..._ He didn't say anything, hoping the silence would prompt her to say something, to fill in the pieces of the puzzle. "The worst bit is they've not told anyone," she said, looking out towards the ring. "So I show up here every day, try my heart out and get left for dust, get ridiculed and get hurt, because I'm out of my depth. But no one is told why." Her frustration echoed in her voice. She squeezed her water bottle tightly. "I could've been seriously hurt today. Not at any fault of Charlotte's. They threw a foal to a lion. A lioness." _I am so confused_ , Rami thought. "But you must've been in a ring before, in a match. You know what to do, even if you don't do it well." _Whoops. But it's the truth..._ He was thankful Olivia didn't seem offended by that. "Yeah, I have" she replied. "I've been in the ring since I was 18. But it was only to learn more so I could be a better ref."

Rami thought about that. _That's a heck of a commitment to the cause._ But it still didn't explain what she was doing here. "So, excuse my ignorance," he started, wanting to tread carefully. It was clearly a touchy subject for her. "How did you end up here?" Olivia sighed. "I wrote to the WWE every three months from the day I turned 20. Each letter to a different name I could find on their website, until I ran out of names and started at the top again. It took four years before someone actually replied." _Persistence,_ Rami thought. He admired that in anyone's pursuit of their dreams. "I started having to get creative, sometimes even accusational," Olivia continued. "I started to get shorter and sharper. I think the last one pretty much said 'Don't be sexist. Hire a female referee.' And they finally got in touch with me, and sent me here." _Wow._ Rami didn't know how to process this. The referees he knew, all men of course, were pretty much all either retired wrestlers, or guys whose bodies let them down and couldn't compete any longer. Washed up wrestler? Become a referee. That was a running joke on the indies, and secretly, everyone's biggest fear. _How do you go about becoming a referee if that's actually your career goal?_ he pondered. _And how do you do that if you're a chick?_

"So, you've refereed for a while, then?" he asked her. She laughed gently. "From the moment I could count to three. As the younger sister, to two older brothers no less, I had no chance of actually getting to be The Undertaker or Mankind or Brett Hart. They did the rough and tumble, and I was the referee. Still ended up being me in tears most of the time though." Rami smirked. He had brothers. He knew how family room wrestling played out - the youngest one often running off in tears. He could see exactly how Olivia ended up officiating the brotherly bouts. "The boys both wrestled as soon as they could, and I tagged along everywhere. I learned to set up rings; I would watch the referees and learn the rules. I would ask the boys what they did and didn't like about the way their matches were officiated. One day, watching Trish Stratus guest referee a match, I thought 'I could do that.' I was naïve enough to think I could do that for a living, in a man's world." She stopped herself. "Not to sound like a bra-burner or anything, but you know what I mean. Wrestling is a man's world, even now, really." Rami nodded in acknowledgement. _Sad to say, but it's true._ "So I decided that's what I wanted to do. I've always been a stickler for rules anyway, so it felt like a natural fit. I learned to wrestle to help kill some time while I attempted to plan out a pathway, and I've referred for small promotions around the mid-west. Nothing spectacular, nothing like what you've done, of course. But it's given me a shit load of good and bad experiences. I've definitely clocked up the hours."

Not usually one to be left without words, Rami didn't know what to say. His respect for her had gone up in the last five minutes. _None of that could've been easy. And now this._ "So, why did they send you here?" he asked. He could understand why, if they decided to hire a female referee, they would have her come to developmental. But why was she training with the athletes, with the professionals? _Like she said, she could get hurt._ "I only know what's been told to me, the official line," Olivia answered. "Whether that's the truth or not, who knows. From what I've heard, Hunter wants a high quality female referee for the high quality female wrestling he knows will come out of here. Vince doesn't." _Why does that not surprise me?_ Rami respected Vince, of course, but he wasn't surprised a female referee wasn't on his radar. "Hunter knows there's more to it than being a Diva," she added. "More than big boobs and skimpy outfits. I spoke to him once on the phone, for like a minute, and he said that down here, women's wrestling was going through a revolution, of sorts, and he wanted someone like me to support it. To legitimise it. To prove it was more than just talk." She laughed to herself. "I don't know what the conversation like was around the McMahon family dinner table, but there was a compromise. I had to learn to wrestle the WWE way to be able to referee the WWE way."

Rami thought about that. _That sounds familiar._ That was the line he'd heard when he got here. That despite twelve years doing this day in, day out, he wasn't going to the main roster until he could prove he had what the WWE wants. _Well, what Vince wants._ Olivia was more animated now, talking with her hands. "And I understand that, I do. But this full immersion stuff is a bit over the top. Surely observation would be enough." _I agree,_ he thought. _How long are they going to have her here, doing this?_ He began to sympathise with her. "So why did you say yes, then?" he asked, but immediately knew the answer. _She'd have been stupid not to_. "I'm closer here, sucking at being a wrestler and not refereeing, than I am back home." She was right. Anyone with any dream in this industry would say yes to any job with the WWE, even if it was cleaning bathrooms. _Getting your foot in the door is often all it takes_. "I reckon Vince is hoping that it will all be too hard and I'll give up. Then he won't have to bother with me," Olivia said. She sighed heavily. "And I'll tell you what, I think he's winning so far."

Rami shook his head immediately. "Hey, you're still here. You're winning," he replied. He now felt completely different about her. When he walked in, he didn't know if agreeing to help her was a good thing, or a lost cause. Now he understood. He understood why she was here, and why she was so far behind everyone else. That didn't matter anymore. She was chasing her dream, just like they were. And he wanted to be a part of that. _But how? I can't really help her the way Bill wants me to, not any more._ He could tell her stories about the best and worst refereeing experiences he'd had, but as far as he could see, the rest was out of his hands. "Well, my offer still stands. Anything you need from me, anything I can do, you just let me know. It'd be an honor to help you make history," he chuckled. Olivia laughed at that. "It seems a very, very long way off." Rami pushed himself up off the floor. "Someone's got to blaze the trail. May as well be you. Keep at it." After a brief silence, he asked her if she planned on continuing her extra fitness work. She looked down at the speed ladder. "I probably should," she replied, "but I'm just exhausted. This professional wrestler stuff is hard work." Rami chuckled. "Go home. Get some sleep." He extended his hand to help her off the bench, but she didn't take it, instead slowly rising to her feet with the trademark slowness of someone full of lactic acid. "Here's my first bit of advice," he said, grinning. "Epsom salts." She smiled, and nodded. "And tomorrow," he continued, "we need to talk about letting everyone else know. It's not fair on you to have everyone thinking you're hopeless." She laughed. "Yeah. And hopeless is probably not even the worst of it." He felt bad that she knew everyone was talking about her. He was glad that would change now. _I'll make sure of it._

He saw Olivia to her car and headed home. As he sat down to watch TV, he was still processing everything she had told him, and thinking about possible outcomes for her. _A full time female referee? On WWE television?_ He did like the sound of it, and it was only now he thought about it in depth that he realised how ridiculous it was that it hadn't happened before now. _Good on her_ , he thought. _And good luck to her. I think she's gonna need it._


	7. Back to basics

Olivia reclined in the tub, sighing as the warm water rose over her aching body. She'd taken Rami's advice and stopped at drug store on the way home for Epsom salts. The package has promised 'relief from aches and ailments', and Olivia hoped it worked for the mind also. She'd been training at the Performance Center not even a week and she was already losing the steely resolve she'd promised herself she'd hold on to. She hadn't fooled herself that it was going to be easy, but she didn't think it would be like this. She thought it would be a light introduction to being in the ring, and training; an acknowledgement from the staff that this wasn't her strength. _How wrong was I?_ she thought, rolling her shoulder to let the water run over it. In an ideal world, everyone would know why she was there, and therefore be accepting and friendly. Not catty, questioning or condescending. Respectful. And helpful. _Like Rami._ So far, he was the only one who had said more than ten words to her outside of a ring. From what she'd seen and heard, he was just that kind of guy; the supportive big brother of the PC. He seemed to have a near-perpetual smile on his face, and an endless amount of positivity. _I guess you would if you were actually doing what you loved day to day…._ She appreciated his offer in the gym earlier. She had worked hard to hold back tears and screams of frustration. She had hoped she hadn't come off cold. Staring at the ground had been the only thing which had helped keep it all in.

She was pleased he didn't laugh at her. She'd been half-expecting it. It wouldn't be the first time someone laughed when she'd told them her dream, of course; she'd had it from all angles for years. Her parents, for starters, but she'd won them over. Her brothers, while supportive, did what big brothers do and worried it would be a waste of her time. They knew more about how wrestling worked than their parents, and knew exactly how long and hard the climb would be. And Rami would've known that even more. Yet, once the initial bafflement at why the office had her at the PC had worn off, he seemed accepting and understanding. _What are the chances of the rest of them reacting that way too?_ She lowered herself even further into the warm waters. Rami was right, and she had known it even before he had said it, she just needed the confidence of someone else's support. _Tomorrow, I am going to tell Bill and Sara that everyone needs to know._

* * *

Olivia didn't bother showing up early the following morning. She could've used the extra training, of course, but figured that rest was also important. _That's probably why I'd never make a wrestler. I embrace the rest/cheat day concept too eagerly._ The mental rest would set her right for the last push through to the weekend. She dropped her gear in the locker room and headed to the gym. Many of the group were already there, in the midst of workouts or move sets in the ring. She moved towards the stretching area, reaching for a resistance band to help stretch out her muscles. The bath had helped, but she was still feeling a few niggles in her body. She looped the band over her toes and pulled tightly on the band. Looking around, she took in what the other girls were up to. Alexa was doing squats; Emma was on the rower. Bayley, Paige and Sasha were in the ring together, working a few moves. Olivia changed the band to the opposite foot, and turned towards Charlotte. She was in the middle of what seemed like an endless set of unassisted chin ups. _Holy crap._ Olivia watched as Charlotte's muscular back and shoulders activated, effortlessly bringing her above the bar. _How does she do that?_ Olivia knew her shoulders would fall out of their sockets before they even got her three inches above the ground. Charlotte was a physical phenomenon. She moved with rhythmic precision and looked like only boredom would interrupt her set. At this hour of the morning, it was almost hypnotic to watch her movement. Olivia decided she would be best to never use Charlotte as the benchmark for her own performance. _Maybe if I wanted to be a Diva. But for my purposes, I need to find someone a little more… realistic to fuel my self-conscious, self-doubting comparisons._

She was jolted out of her trance by the sound of a hearty laugh. She'd not noticed Rami walk in, but he was now leaning against one of the rings next to Enzo and Corey. _They're all so relaxed. Looking forward to the day. Another day living the dream…_ She internally chastised herself for her sarcasm. The day was going to be hard enough as it was, without consciously thinking about how much she was going to struggle. She stood, bringing the resistance band over her shoulder for more stretching. The movement caught Rami's eye, and he turned to look at her, giving her a quick wink before turning back to the others. Olivia felt a small smile rise on her lips. _At least there's one person on my side today. One more than yesterday._

Today, the group was going to be split into guys and girls for the whole day. Bill and Sara stood before them, explaining the plan. Olivia was pleased that the men wouldn't be witness to another of her embarrassments. She cared more about them thinking she was useless than she did about the girls. Perhaps it was because she would get the chance to take frustrations out on the girls in the ring, or maybe that she wanted the guys to think she was good enough to referee their matches. Either way, she was glad to only have to deal with the ladies today. _Although it would've been nice to know Rami was around if I felt like giving up._ She shook that out of head. _You don't need someone to pat you on the back all day. Put your grown up panties on and be an adult._ She listened to how their morning would be spent; in the gym and ring sessions with Billy Gunn, while the boys would work with Dusty and an acting coach on character development before lunch. Olivia was looking forward to the switch in the afternoon. She might not ever need to drop a promo, but she had always been a good public speaker, and believed this could be where she made up some ground. Anything which wouldn't result in injury or utter shame had come to generate excitement for her. She just needed to make it through the morning first.

* * *

Rami was walking next to Neville on their way to the classroom when Bill called him back. Bill waited for the group to walk further, chewing his gum quickly. "So, I saw you with Olivia last night. How'd it go?" he asked. Rami took a look around to see if anyone was in earshot before replying. "Well, I offered to help her, and she seemed happy enough to accept it. But we had a very interesting discussion…" he said, letting that last sentence trail off. Bill remained emotionless. _Surely he knows what I'm implying._ "Why are you putting her through this?" Rami asked, keeping his voice level and genuine. Bill chewed on his gum a few times. "It's not us, Rami," he said quietly. "It's the f—king office. I don't want her here." Rami leaned back from him. _That's harsh._ Bill's face contorted. "That's not what I mean. I am all for what she wants to do, but I don't need her here taking up resources from the people they're intended for. This isn't really helping anyone; her, me, the group." He sounded frustrated, and Rami wondered how many times he'd had this conversation. Bill continued. "It serves Hunter's purpose, but no one else's, really. Not even hers."

"You're right about that," Rami replied. "But you know what will? Letting everyone know what she's here for." Bill pinched the bridge of his nose, but Rami continued. "I don't know if you've heard it, Bill, but no one gets it. Everyone can see she's nowhere near the level she needs to be, and she's getting strips torn off her from the whole group. Even me, I didn't get it. But now I've spoken to her, I understand and I no longer have the same expectations from her. If everyone knew that, it would make life a whole lot easier for her." Bill was shaking his head. "I know, I know," he said. "But we can't. Not yet. Like I said, this is a special project from the office. Even I don't know what the outcomes or next steps are. I just know that they wanted her integrated here like she was one of the pack. No word of the refereeing plan." Rami crossed his arms. "Olivia certainly doesn't feel like that's working for her. She's putting herself through hell everyday just being here, and not getting anywhere." Bill looked unperturbed by this. "She knew what she signed up for, I told her that yesterday. We can see she's struggling, that she needs some help. That's why we approached you." Rami sighed. He knew he would be able to help Olivia in the ring, but still didn't see how that was going to help the bigger picture. _Particularly for her state of mind._ "Just hold off for another week, okay?" Bill ordered. "Hunter's coming next week and he's going to meet with her then. But for now, we need to keep status quo." Rami exhaled sharply. He wasn't being asked to lie, directly, but he felt withholding information was essentially the same thing. And it would mean Olivia would be ridiculed and frowned upon for another week. Bill was looking at him, his eyebrows raised, waiting for his compliance. He nodded, and walked off towards the classroom. _This is ridiculous. It's not a government secret._

* * *

Given she hadn't hit the gym that morning, Olivia decided she should probably do some work after everyone left for the day. She changed into fresh gym gear following their afternoon session in the classroom, and headed towards the gym. She noticed Bayley smile at her before leaving the building for the evening, and was quick to return it. She didn't want to turn down any indication of people warming to her, no matter how small it was. She started to untangle the cords of her headphones as she pushed through the door to the gym. "Hey, I was hoping you'd show," she heard, and looked up to see Rami sitting on the apron of the closest ring. "How's the body today?" he asked. Olivia drifted over to the ring. "Not too bad. Shoulder is still a bit tender, but I was paired with Bayley in the ring and she was really good with me. Pretty much let me direct traffic unless Billy gave specific instructions." She didn't know what being in the ring with Bayley would be like; she seemed so determined and eager. But she'd proved helpful and positive. In fact, Olivia had compared her to a female Rami, and wondered if the two of them had considered getting together. _Their babies would be the most positive, happiest creatures in existence._

Rami nodded. "Excellent, so you're good to go then," he said, pushing up to his feet. _Good to go for what?_ Olivia thought. He stood on the bottom rope, widening the space between it and the second rope, and beckoned her with his arm. "Come on. First lesson is on the house," he said, chuckling. _He's going to train me? Now?_ She knew he was willing to help her but they hadn't discussed what that might actually be. "Seriously?" she asked, taking a look around to see if anyone else was in the room. "Seriously," he replied. She stalled. "Going once… going twice…" Rami teased, bouncing his leg on the bottom rope. _Fine,_ Olivia conceded, and pushed herself up on the apron and rolled into the ring under the bottom rope. Rami smirked, and stepped through the ropes. "Miss Independent huh? Don't need a man to hold the ropes for you." Olivia shrugged. She hadn't even really thought about it; she'd just wanted to make it in the ring before he got to the end of his teasing three count. "I'll probably need all the help I can getting out of the ring!" she replied, and he laughed. "We'll go easy," he said. "Take it back to the start. Show me your bumps."

Other than unofficial, technically-incorrect holds on her brothers, bumps had been the first thing Olivia had learned; it was the first thing anyone learned. You needed to be able to take a bump to give a bump. It was elementary, but she could see why Rami wanted to start at the bottom. _Stripping everything back to basics to find the errors,_ she thought. _Well, there will be plenty…_ Following his instruction, she executed ten back bumps, falling simply on to her back. Front bumps followed, flipping over and landing flat on the mat. _Tuck the chin, spread the weight_ , she told herself each time, wanting to look as technically correct as she could. Rami had a reputation as a great technician, and while he'd have seen thousands better than her, she still wanted to show that she knew the basics. She even told him she could work off the ropes, and demonstrated the same techniques off the second turnbuckle. He didn't say much until she was finished. "Well, you seem to have those down okay. Confidence is the key thing in the ring, once you have the technique right. Maybe you're letting these girls get into your head." Olivia nodded. She especially felt that had happened with Charlotte, and knew it would if they ever paired up again.

"Now, I'd like to see your face bumps too, but maybe that should wait til next time," he said, scratching his head. "We really need someone to execute a move on you to work that properly." Olivia stared back at him. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I'll have to see if one of the girls will stay back next time, to help us run through a few things." _Is he for real?_ "Rami, I do have someone to run moves with," she said flatly. He put his hands up. "No, no, not me," he said, pacing across the ring. "I don't.. I don't ah, you know," he stuttered, avoiding her eyes. "Come on, Rami, it's not as if I've not taken a bump from a guy before," Olivia said. He nodded, but still seemed flustered. "Yeah, yeah, I bet. But I just, I'm not comfortable with it, you know," he responded, his arms accentuating his words. Olivia rolled her eyes. "Two older brothers, remember? I can take a hit." Rami looked sideways at her. "I don't know… I've never bumped a woman, it doesn't feel right," he stressed. _I can't decide if that's really lame or really sweet,_ Olivia thought. "I wouldn't want to hurt you," Rami continued. "And I don't mean that I don't think you could take it, you know, cos you've shown you can take a bump. I'm not saying you're not up to it…" He was rambling. "Just, you know, I'm used to not having to worry about hurting someone. Not that I try to hurt anyone…." He shook his head, seemingly aware he was flustered. Olivia smirked. "Rami, shut up or I'll slap you." He stopped pacing and looked at her. "First, I think you're being far too much of a gentleman for a professional wrestler," she said. "Second, if we're being honest… If I'm going to take a bump from anyone here, I want it to be from you. You know your stuff, you're the most experienced wrestler here, and you know my limitations. I know you'll be fine, I'll be safe." He was looking directly at her, and she could still see doubt in his eyes. "I trust you," she added, sincerity in her voice. The corners of his mouth turned into a soft smile. She took a step towards him. "Maybe I should put some bumps on you, to break the ice," she said, laughter rising in her throat. "That's if you're man enough to take them." Her teasing tone must've worked, because after a short stare off, he closed his eyes and smiled. "Fine, but I reserve the right to stop at any time," he said, still not looking entirely comfortable.

Rami decided that the best bump for him to give Olivia was a spear. "You can just fall back before I get to you, pretty much," he said, leaning against the rope, while Olivia stood in the middle of the ring. "And it means there's not really any of my body weight on you." He seemed pleased with himself, but Olivia wasn't sure it would serve the right purpose. She nodded, remembering he was the pro, and to go with his flow. "Okay," she sighed, "let me have it." He glared at her. He was hesitating _. Poor guy, battling his morals. My quips probably aren't helping._ He took a few deep breaths. "Okay, you ready?" he asked her. _Are you?_ she replied internally. "Yep," she said, relaxing her body and getting ready to receive his spear. "Okay," he said. "Okay." _More stalling._ "Rami…." she chastised, her voice mocking. "Okay, I'm good," he said, waving his hand at her dismissively. "Three, two….one…" he counted down, before pushing off the ropes, half-heartedly, taking two steps and diving towards her. He reached his arms out, and Olivia lifted her own. Ahead of when she expected, she felt his hands on her sides. A very gentle momentum took them both down to the mat, almost in slow motion. She still tried to execute all the requirements of the back bump, but there wasn't enough force to warrant it all.

Rami landed on his knees beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked immediately, turning to look at her. He pushed back up onto his haunches, surveying her. "I'm fine," Olivia said, sitting up, and Rami stood, reaching out his hand to pull her to her feet. She didn't take it, deciding to prove just how fine she was by standing unaided. "Just fine," she repeated. He looked her up and down, to be sure. "Promise?" he asked, his face looking concerned. "I promise," she said, trying not to laugh. "That was the softest bump I've taken all week." A grin appeared on his face, and Olivia was happy he was started to unwind. "Now, you take my spear," she said, bouncing off the rope. "I'll show you how it's done." She came in close against his side, and drove him into the mat with everything she had. _Just to prove my point._ He fell perfectly on the mat, spreading his arms and landing with his feet on the mat to create a noisy impact. Olivia pushed herself up to her knees, and Rami lay on his back, fake selling. He groaned, wrapping his arms around his midsection. "My ribs, oh god!" he chuckled, and Olivia couldn't help but smile. _He's the type of guy who would have a whole book of Dad Jokes, I bet._ "Get up," she said, prodding him gently. "Before I start stomping a mudhole in you!"

They stood face to face in the center of the ring. "Look, Rami, I really appreciate your help. I think you'll have plenty of teach me," Olivia said. "Just drop the kiddie gloves, okay?" She watched as Rami sucked his bottom lip in momentarily. "Okay," he replied. "So long as you promise me you'll speak up if anything, anything at all, is uncomfortable or I hurt you, okay?" He looked her straight in the eye. "I mean it." _I know, I can tell._ "Deal," Olivia said, extending her hand. Rami smiled, and took her hand. "Good," he said, sealing the deal.

They smiled at each other for a moment, before Rami let his hand slip from hers. "Right, let's get into punches."


	8. The conductor

Saturday morning, Olivia had zero plans. She'd only got out of bed to use the bathroom and make some breakfast, and then she climbed straight back in. The sun was shining through her curtains, but after the week had caught up with her. For the first time, she had nowhere to be, and suddenly she realised just how exhausted she was, both physically and emotionally. Once the hot chocolate and toast had filled her stomach, she pulled the covers up to her chin and decided to doze off again. _I have nowhere to be, and no one to be with. Sleep…._

She awoke later to her phone ringing. Cameron's name flashed on the screen. Groaning, she answered the call. "Don't you know what time it is?" she said jokingly, knowing it was almost lunch time. Cameron laughed. "Have a big night or something, did you?" he asked. _God, it almost feels like I did…_ "No, just making the most of not having to move." Cameron laughed again. "That bad, huh?" Olivia sighed. Her brothers were her biggest supporters and her biggest critics. Cameron in particular. Steve had always been the protective big brother at all costs; Cam, the joking, tell it like it is type. She knew he'd find her week quite comical. "Well, I've been knocked on my ass more times than I can count, I'm covered in bruises, I can't really lift my shoulder above my head. No one talks to me. They more talk about me, and why I'm even here. So I guess you could say it's been a riot." The cynicism was clear. "It can't be that bad," Cameron said. "You've always been prone to hyperbole, Livvy. What's it really like?" Olivia sat upright in bed. "I'm serious!" she replied loudly. "They are all professionals, Cam. There's guys here who have been on the international indie scene for over a decade. Rick Flair's daughter is here and she's a flippin' machine. And then there's me." She paused to let that disparity sink in. "The worst bit is they've not told everyone I'm here to referee. So they're all just watching me, judgementally thinking I'm meant to be one of them."

She heard Cameron laugh. "Relax, Livvy. It's your first week. You can't expect to have won everyone over yet. You knew when you signed up for this you were going to be spending time in the ring. What's the big deal?" She rolled her eyes. _Trust you._ "It's just not that easy, in reality. I want to just scream out at the top of my lungs that I'm not as good as them because I'm not meant to be. I swear it would make everything easier." Cameron asked her when she expected that they would learn of her purpose. "I am meeting Hunter on Wednesday, when he's here for the TV tapings. I'm going to mention it to him then, if that's not what he is going to talk about anyway," she replied. "Sorry, what?" Cameron asked. "Did you just say Hunter? As in like Triple H? As in The Game? You're meeting him tomorrow?" He didn't let her answer. "Holy shit, what a baller. Rolling with the big wigs now, sis." Olivia held in her laugh so not to encourage him. "Yeah. I'm talking a big game but I'll probably be too shit scared to say anything." Cameron chuckled. "I can just see you; deer in the headlights, star struck, too in awe to do anything but nod. Who knows what you'll agree too," he laughed. Olivia pictured it. She hadn't been nervous about the meeting until Cameron framed it that way. _Holy crap, he's right. I'm not going to be say anything. I can't just tell the COO of the WWE that I don't trust his plan. That I'm going to go against his wishes. I can say that I am, but I'll freeze in the moment. Who wouldn't?_ He must've sensed her unease, because after a moment, Cameron continued. "Chill out, Little Livvy. Remember that there are thousands of people, Steve and I included, who would kill to be where you are. You're in the door, and that's the hard part. What happened to "It's a learning experience?" Just take it one day at a time." _Damn him,_ Olivia thought as she hung up the phone. _Damn him and his logical reasoning._

* * *

Tuesday morning, Rami had an idea. Monday had been rather physical for Olivia; following a fitness session with a bootcamp trainer, the group had spent three hours in the ring. He'd not been able to catch all of her opponents but did see her work with Alexa and Paige. Only once did he hear a loud gasp from the spectators, but by the time he looked that way, Olivia had been back on her feet. He spotted Tyler explain something to her when they were watching Corey and Cass, and hoped others were warming to her. He had then spent another 90 minutes with her at the end of the day working on arm drags. Despite her obvious fatigue, when they finished, her arm drags were cleaner and more efficient. He'd felt proud of her; working that hard at the end of a long day, and proud of himself for persevering and getting the message through. She'd gotten a little stroppy for a moment when she just couldn't get it right, but once they broke through that she didn't look back. Rami didn't mind the stroppiness _. It means she cares._

Because of that effort, and not knowing what Tuesday would bring for her, he decided to book the viewing room for that evening. He knew exactly which matches he'd show her; what he'd tell her to look for, what to analyze. Nothing beat being in the ring in terms of wrestling education, but you could learn a lot from watching the greats of the past. _Maybe she will have seen some of these matches before, but not through my eyes._ Observing these guys, with his explanation, his commentary, would help Olivia understand some of the finer points of what he wanted to pass on to her.

* * *

Neville was just walking out of the locker room as Rami was walking in. Rami gave him their regular warm greeting, but could feel Neville's eyes hang on him for longer than normal. _Why's he looking at me like that?_ "What?" Rami asked, genuinely. A smirk rose on Neville's face. "Doing a bit of extra-curricular work with the new girl, huh?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. Rami immediately defended himself. "No, no, it's not like that," he retorted. "I'm just helping her with a few technical things. Bill asked me to." He watched as Neville's face changed from mocking grin to confused frown. "Huh?" he questioned. "They asked you to?" Rami took a quick look around the locker room before answering. "Yeah, last week. They can see she needs a bit of help." Neville nodded, not disputing that fact. "So you just work with her in the ring each evening?" he asked. "So far, yeah," Rami replied. "It's only been a handful of times, we've only just started." Neville's grin reappeared. "So is she really that bad then?" he enquired. Rami shook his head. "She's been dealt a rough hand," he responded. _Do I tell him?_ Bill had wanted him to keep his mouth shut. But Rami had known Neville for a long time. He knew he could trust him. He pulled on Neville's forearm until they were around the corner of the locker room. Lowering his voice, he made him swear to keep this to himself. "Of course," Neville replied, narrowing his eyes, trying to predict what Rami was going to say. "Turns out she is a special project," Rami started, before going on to tell him of Olivia's dream. He made sure to keep his voice low as he shared what she'd told him about having to learn the WWE way, and her clear passion for officiating. "I really felt for her," he finished with. "She is trying her hardest, with no indication of when they're gonna let her do things her way."

Rami recognised the look of bafflement on Neville's face. It had been on his own a few days earlier. "Well, there's all this talk about a divas revolution. That would be truly revolutionary," he finally replied. Rami nodded. "I don't see the big deal about the secrecy, but apparently Hunter is going to talk to her tomorrow and things will be clearer from there." Neville seemed to accept that. "So you drew the short straw and have to help her?" he asked cheekily. Rami acknowledged the joking tone. "I'm actually pretty happy to be helping her. I was dubious at first, but when I found out why she's here, and why that means she's so far behind, I want to do what I can. She doesn't have too many people on her side right now." Neville laughed. "Yeah, and trust you to be the one to want to save her, SuperSami. Seeing the good in everybody. You're a sucker for this kind of thing." _What kind of thing?_ "Why wouldn't I help someone I had the means to help? It's called being a good person, simple as that." Neville smirked, and raised his hand to Rami's shoulder. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," he said, laughing softly as he walked away.

* * *

Olivia watched Brett Hart closely. The way he spread his body to evenly distribute the impact of a bump. The way he stomped his foot to add noise to a strike. The way his face stayed contorted when he delivered a call. None of this was new to her, but to watch the subtleties when she'd only ever seen his theatricality was fresh. "That's why he's a great of this business," said Rami. "I have probably seen all his matches ever and see something new every time." There was a spark to his voice that made Olivia turn to him. His eyes were wide, bright. He had a look of pure intrigue on his face, leaning forward slightly as he watched. _He loves this_ , she thought to herself. She knew it already, knew everyone here loved it, but it was different with him. _He lives and breathes it. It's like it's what keeps his heart pumping_. Rami began describing the finer points of a suplex sequence, causing Olivia to look back to the screen. _I hope they can see that's how I feel. Just about officiating_.

As they left the building, after night fall, Olivia told Rami about her meeting with Bill and Sara earlier in the day. "I'm not going to be at the taping," she said. "Well, their words were 'not required' to be there, so I don't know if that means I go, or..." She trailed off. She saw Rami's face change. _He probably feels super awkward_. The group had spent all day planning and working out matches and schedules for the following day's tapings, where they would film three weeks' worth of television in one night. Sami Zayn featured heavily. Olivia didn't feature at all. "Sorry to hear that," Rami said, rubbing a hand behind his neck. Olivia couldn't hold in a laugh. "Seriously?" Rami looked confused. "Yeah. I mean I know you've still got things to work on but it would've been nice to see you be rewarded for the effort you've been putting in." He looked sincere. Olivia stared bluntly back at him. "Getting told I wasn't on the card was the best news I've had since I got here," she said. _No way am I ready. No way do I want to be squashed in two minutes. I don't even want to be on TV, unless it's as a referee_. After a moment, Rami chuckled. "Do you think you'll ever enjoy being in the ring?" Olivia sighed. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it. She'd had matches in the past where she'd felt on top of the world, where she felt in control and comfortable. But she wasn't a naturally gifted athlete; none of it came easy to her. _I work hard to suck this bad_. "I do enjoy being in the ring," she replied, knowing completely she was giving an answer to a question he didn't ask. A soft smirk appeared on his face. "Guess I should've been more specific," he returned.

A silence fell over them momentarily. Rami leaned against Olivia's car bumper. "Why wouldn't you want to do this, though?" he asked, looking out towards the city. He gave her a quick look, before turning back. "It's so exhilarating. It challenges you physically, mentally, emotionally. And that's just the training!" He laughed at his joke. _Tell me about it_ , Olivia thought, recalling her last week. "And then you get in the ring..." Rami continued. There was a captivation in his voice, like he was talking about the scent of a beautiful woman, or the taste of rich, creamy chocolate. "Your music hits, and the hairs on the back of your neck are up before you've hit the curtain. People are cheering for you, or if they're not, you swear you're gonna make them before the match ends. You have a story to tell; brave, never-say-die underdog, or relentless, brash villain. And you keep them guessing, you know?" He turned back to Olivia, a spark in his eye. "You can literally hear them gasp when you get it right. The feedback is instantaneous. And it makes you buzz, makes you want it again. So you do something bigger and better, then something better than that. And at the end, whether your arm is raised or you're staring up at the lights, you know you've entertained people." He paused, before adding "You get to be Superman and Shakespeare all in one night."

Olivia smiled. _His passion is undeniable. I wish I loved performing that much, but it's just not me_. "I admire your passion, Rami, it's inspiring," she said. "But I'm not a performer. I guess every orchestra needs its conductor, though." She watched him consider this statement, before he stood upright. "You know, you're right," he said thoughtfully. "I never looked at it that way. A conductor is exactly the word." He smiled at her. "That was very insightful," he laughed. He picked his bag up off the ground. "See you tomorrow? You'll still come watch, right?" Olivia sighed. "I hope so," she replied. "We'll have to see what Hunter says when I met him at 11." Rami pressed his lips together firmly. "Fingers crossed, eh?" he said, before wishing her a goodnight and getting in his car.

 _Fingers crossed,_ Olivia reiterated.


	9. Changing the game

Olivia's leg was bouncing under the table. She rubbed her palms together slowly, inhaling deeply. Sara was sitting next to her, not saying anything, which didn't help with her anxiety. There was a glass of water in front of her, but despite her throat feeling drier than a desert, she didn't want to risk knocking or spilling it. _That would be a fantastic first impression_. "Relax," Sara finally said. "Anyone could smell your fear right now. He's just a regular guy." They locked eyes and Olivia wanted to laugh. Just a regular person. _Just Vince's son in law. Just a multiple time world champion. Just a regular, run of the mill guy_.

She almost jumped out of her seat when Bill opened the door. He let Hunter walk in first, and Olivia instinctively got to her feet. _Nerd_ , she chastised herself. But you've gotta follow through now... She extended her hand. "Hello sir, nice to meet you." He smirked at her, and accepted her handshake. "Please, drop the sir." _Shit he's huge_ , Olivia noticed as they shook hands. Everything from his hands to his arms to his nose was bigger in person than she'd pictured it on television. She took a big breath and sat down. _Remember to be brave. Make sure you get what you need out of this too_.

Hunter sat across from Olivia, with Bill taking a seat next to him. She noticed Bill wasn't chewing gum. _Must be a big deal to him too then_. "So," Hunter began, "how are you settling in?" Olivia swallowed. _No one likes me and my body feels like I've been hit by a truck..._ "Great," she replied. "It's a bit of a shock to the system but everyone has been really welcoming." She avoided eye contact with the trainers. "Well, that's good to hear," Hunter said. "And the training? How's that going?" _What's the right answer here? If I say good it'll be a lie, but if I say there's still a lot to learn, it might work against me_. "I'm learning a lot," she decided upon. "Like I was told, things are done differently here, and I'm starting to identify those things." Hunter nodded. "Good. There's a lot to pick up. But I think you're in good hands," he said, motioning towards Bill. Olivia smiled, hoping that would be affirmation enough. She still wasn't convinced Bill wanted her here.

"So you know you're not on the show tonight," Hunter began gently. Olivia nodded. "But, I do have a proposition for you." All eyes were on Olivia and she suddenly felt very warm. _What? Whatever this is, I can't really say no, can I?_ She looked back at him, trying to look calm. "I want you to sit with me in production. If you're gonna referee, you better get used to someone like me screaming in your ear." _Oh my god!_ Olivia's heart rate picked up, and she stumbled over her words. "R-really? For the whole show?" Hunter dipped his head in acknowledgement. "The whole show. See how we run this ship, and the kind of things the referees are being fed. One day, it'll be you getting those calls from me."

She couldn't help the smile creeping on to her face. _That's it. That exactly what I want._ She let her eyes drop to the table briefly, picturing herself in the ring, getting calls from Triple H. Her moment was interrupted. "But I gotta warn you, it's going to be a hard slog for you," Hunter stated. "Vince, he's... Well, let's just say he's yet to warm to the idea." He had a strange look on his face Olivia couldn't read. "So," she began nervously, "does that mean it'll never happen?" Hunter shook his head. "Refereeing is a man's game in his mind, but I don't see it that way. It just means that we have to work extra hard to prove to him there's no reason to be against it." He took a deep breath. "You're gonna have to be good, Olivia. Probably even better than the male referees. And I know that's bullshit, to be saying that in this day and age. As the father of three girls, it drives me insane; the thought they wouldn't be judged on their merits. But here, we're changing things. I look at the girls, the women we have here and I know in a year or two we're gonna shake things up; we're gonna change the game. So there's no reason you can't too. You just gotta be up for the journey." Olivia nodded profusely. "I am, I swear." _I never thought I'd get this far, so no way am I going to give it up now_. Hunter smiled. "Good to hear." He pushed his seat back. "I'll see you tonight," he said, with a nod to Sara before leaving the room.

Olivia near-floated out of the room. Sara had told her she could go home until show time, but following that news, she was feeling upbeat, a hint of invincibility in her step. She wanted to get in a workout fueled by this buzz. Hunter had convinced her he was on her side: that he truly wanted her to succeed. There had been strong conviction in his voice, especially when talking about his daughters. That had been unexpected, but not unwelcome. She couldn't contain herself. She reached for her phone, desperate to tell her brothers. _I'm going to make it. I just know it_.

She headed to the gym full of enthusiasm. Everyone else was gathered around a ring, listening to JBL, Bill and a guy she didn't recognize, talking about the match order and key storylines for the tapings. Three hours of tapings took place across the night, so it was important for the talent to remember what part of the storyline they were portraying in each match. Some of them would wrestle three times tonight. Olivia tugged on the lat pull down bar and felt a tweak in her shoulder. It had been almost a week since she'd hurt it and it was still giving her trouble. _Three matches on one night? No thanks._

* * *

Rami noticed Olivia on the equipment out of the corner of his eye. She didn't see him, tucked in the middle of the group, but he could see her working hard on the weights. There seemed to be a different demeanour about her, but he didn't know her well enough to know if it was a good or bad change. He turned back to listen to JBL, who was running through the script for the second show they would tape tonight. He had a programme building with Cesaro, coming back down from the main roster to boost the developmental brand. He was excited to wrestle with him again. They went back a long way, and tonight, they would film a two-out-of-three falls match which he knew would be top shelf. The kind of stuff that excited him, and got him out of bed every morning even if he was bruised and aching.

After the briefing, the group were free to do as they pleased until call time. Some would go home, some would nap. Some would do a gentle workout. Some would spend time in the ring. Others would try and get Hunter's ear. Rami would usually go for a long walk, listen to good music, and relax. He still planned to do so, but made a pass by Olivia to see what the news had been. She was doing dumbbell squats, watching her form carefully in the mirror. Rami assessed it himself from a few feet away. _She's actually not too bad_ , he thought, watching as she lowered into a squat; her back remaining straight, her legs dropping into the movement. He watched a couple more, before his eyes widened in embarrassment. _It probably looks like I'm staring at her ass_. He quickly moved his eyes away, regained his composure and walked towards her. She noticed him approach her and slipped her headphones off. "Hey," she greeted him, smiling. He smiled back. "Hey, how'd it go?" he said, propping himself up on the weight rack. Before she even started talking, he noticed the spark in her eyes. _She's so animated. It must've gone well_. "Oh my god, guess what?" she asked him. He didn't have the chance to answer her. "Tonight I'm going to be sitting in with Hunter, in production!" she exclaimed. "Listening to him call all the matches and stuff. Sending calls to the refs. He invited me to, personally. Can you believe that?"

Rami stated at her. She was grinning at him, waiting for his response. Her face was red and sweaty, but her eyes were fresh and sparkling with enthusiasm. "That's fantastic!" he replied. How could he say anything else when she was so excited? It was a genuine 180 degree turnaround from her attitude last week. "For the whole night?" he asked. She nodded almost aggressively. "And he said that even though Vince isn't on board yet, he really supports the idea and I'll have to work hard, but if I do there's no reason I can't do it." She spoke so quickly that her words all strung together. She was bouncing on her toes as she spoke to him, like an excited child. "Any idea of when you'll get to be in the middle, though?" he asked. Her movement slowed as she bit her bottom lip. "Well, no. To be honest I was a bit nervous to remember everything I wanted to say. And then I kinda got sidetracked by this, I guess." He chuckled to himself internally, able to picture that scenario. "But I guess I'll have all night to build up the courage to ask." He felt bad for denting her excitement, but it didn't seem to last long. _I'll ask more at our next session. Give her time to get answers, and to come down from this_. "Well, Olivia, I'm thrilled for you," he said, genuinely. "Guess I'll see you tonight then!" She smiled broadly at him. "Yeah." Rami held her gaze for a moment, before making his way to the locker room. _I've never seen a smile like that on her face. It suits her._


	10. Introductions

"This is the biggest difference you'll notice about being in the WWE. Aside from the sheer size of everything, of course."

Hunter was seated at a table full of monitors. Every camera in Full Sail Arena was accessible from this table, and Hunter was calling the shots. During the afternoon, he'd worked with all the talent on their entrances; what pose to hit when the lights came on, what camera to play to when the music stopped. Olivia had sat back and watched, taking it all in from afar. Now, she was sitting beside him, listening to him explain each of his decisions. _I wish I'd brought a notebook_ , she thought to herself, but had to settle for trusting her brain to store all the gems he would be giving her over the next three hours.

From the moment he called for the show to begin, Olivia was captivated. _It's like he has five sets of eyes or something._ He was watching every monitor, calling which camera angle to take. What particularly caught her attention was the way he spoke to the referees. There was a gruff assertiveness to his voice as he told the referees to communicate calls though to the talent. "Tell Xavier to slow down." "No more kicks to the head." "Really work the hold." "Change the finish, the crowd's not feeling it." Olivia would listen to his instructions, then watch the referees - Drake, Eddie, Danilo and Shawn – position themselves in the ring in order to give the messages to the talent. _This is what I need to learn,_ she thought, watching how they did it. Some were better than others. There was a subtlety to it; too close without reason and it was obvious. Using hand signals you would ordinarily use in a match whilst delivering the instruction made it less conspicuous, and it was clear who was more comfortable doing that. Sometimes it involved the referees getting on the ground and pretending to check if someone was okay, or if their shoulders were down, but through the microphones, you could hear the message getting through. She thought back to her own refereeing experience. _There's so much to be on the lookout for anyway, and then this?_ Hunter was constantly talking, and the referees were having to pick out what was relevant to them as well as oversee the match, watching for the key spots and of course, keeping everyone safe.

Like every other match, when Graves v Woods was complete, the production room applauded. "Solid," Hunter said. "Solid effort." He turned to look at Olivia. "And that's how it's done. Simple, right?" Olivia wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not, so simply smiled in response. After a short silence, while the commentary team discussed the next match, Zayn v Cesaro, she built up the courage to ask a question. "Do they ever not listen to you?" A smirk rose on Hunter's face. "The referees always listen, they know who butters their bread, you see," he replied with a cocky confidence. "The talent… Sometimes in the moment they simply don't hear, you learn to tell when that's the case. But there's times where talent simply think better of it, and think they know their character, or the match or the atmosphere, better. I've been known to do it myself." _Yeah, but you're married to the boss' daughter…_ He paused for a moment, thinking. "Let's just say that if they go against what they've been instructed, then it better be pretty f—king good." Olivia laughed, mainly because he did, but she could tell he was serious. _I do not want to see Hunter legitimately angry…_

"Here comes your guy," Hunter said, as he ordered Rami's music to hit. _Huh?_ Olivia snapped her head towards Hunter, furrowing her brow. Over his shoulder she watched Sami Zayn burst out on to the stage, walking down the ramp, high fiving hands sticking out over the rail. Hunter gave a couple of camera instructions, before turning to her. "I'm happy Bill told him to work with you, he's got the skills and the temperament." _Wait,_ _Bill told him?_ That was news to her. Bill hadn't mentioned anything about Rami working with her. Rami had just mentioned casually in the gym one evening that he would be happy to help her if there was something she wanted to work on. _Unless he was put up to it?_ She pondered that as she watched Rami bounce off the ropes, raising a hand towards the cheering crowd. It didn't necessarily bother her that Bill thought she needed help; there was no point denying that. _Just why hasn't Rami said he's being made to do it?_

Hunter's instructions weren't as manic in this match as they had been in the previous. He was calling more camera directions and cuts than move sets for the performers. "Sometimes," he said to Olivia without even turning to her, "you know you can trust guys to deliver." She watched as Cesaro spun Rami in the swing 10 times before throwing him across the ring. "These guys have the t shirt, the pressed nickel and the coffee mug. They don't really need me to tell them how it's done." He gave Shawn, the referee, only a few instructions about how he wanted to see more exchanges, and a note that he was enjoying the pauses for effect. The crowd was loving it. "This would be one of the moments where, if one of them went against me, I would be okay with that," Hunter added. "Probably." Olivia had been paying close attention to Rami in the ring. She'd learned a lot from him in the week they'd been working extras, but to see him putting what he taught her into practice reiterated it all. _He really is a master at this. Both of them are._

"So, seeing all this, you still don't want to get in amongst it?" Hunter asked once Rami and Antonio were finished. Olivia shook her head. "If anything, it's only strengthened my desire to be in stripes. This is incredible, seeing all of this," she said, beckoning around the room. Hunter nodded. "You know, I know you're lagging behind, but with Sami working with you, you might be able to make something of yourself. Even if it's not a Lita or an AJ Lee. Every hero needs wins along the way. If you're not interested in the fame and fortune, there's still good money for a mid-carder." _A walkover? Is that what he's suggesting? That I become a wrestler just to lose, because there's more money in it?_ She tried to analyse his intentions but he was busy sending messages to runners before the next match. "It's just not for me," she replied, not knowing if he was listening. "I don't have the look, nor the pure passion for it in the ring." Hunter gave her a look to indicate he was hearing her, even if it didn't look like he was paying attention. "I've always been a stickler for rules," she continued. "It broke my heart when my older brother used to stash money under the Monopoly board. So I guess it's not surprise I'm more interested in being an official. I enjoyed the physicality of it when I was younger, but the more I learned about refereeing, the more I enjoyed it." Hunter flicked through a text message on his phone, and took a swig of his water. She continued. "The pressure is off, you know? The performance, the look? No one cares. No one's looking at you." He swallowed his mouthful and looked right at her. "You do know that everyone will be looking at you if you make it though, right?" he asked. "More than if you were just another female wrestler." She nodded. She knew that if things went the way she wanted them to, there'd be a little bit of attention her way. "I know," she replied. "For a while anyway. But I'd hope that would pass eventually." He looked at her briefly before screaming "Camera 2, Joe, 2!".

 _I wonder if any of that sunk in,_ Olivia thought.

* * *

Thursday was a rest day. Following a sleep in, Olivia decided to make the most of the talent having a day off and headed to the PC gym. She was surprised to see a handful of cars in the parking lot. _It's grind grind grind with these guys, man_. She smiled a greeting to Bill as she slipped into the gym. She wanted to talk to him about the Rami situation but decided to wait until their next one on one. In the gym, she saw Cass, Charlotte, Corey and Bayley. Aside from Corey, they had all been in three matches last night. _And they're back here again today? Far out_. Although she wasn't surprised to see Charlotte powering through some deadlifts. _The woman never stops._ _  
_  
"Hey!" she heard cheerily from behind her. It was Bayley, smiling. "I heard you got some tutoring from The Game himself last night. That's awesome!" Olivia smiled. Bayley seemed enthusiastic about everything. "Yeah, it was really insightful," she replied. "You were great last night, by the way," she added. "It was great to see everyone come to life in front of the crowd." Bayley nodded. "Totally different beast than in here." She paused. "I'm sure it won't be long til you join us. Looks like you're getting better by the day." Olivia did her best to hold in a laugh. "Thanks," she said, before heading to a bike to warm up _. I wonder if that was actually the truth, or if she's just being nice..._ _  
_  
Thursday night, Olivia didn't know what to do with herself. Each night since she'd arrived in Orlando, she had sat on her couch on watched television _. It's a day off_ , she thought sarcastically. _You should take a day off from being a lonely hermit_. She decided upon a walk around town. She went past the lakes, watching people out on an after-work run or cycle, couples holding hands, and teenagers skateboarding. After a Subway sandwich for dinner - _the walk negates those carbs, surely_ \- she was walking past the movie theatre when, on the spur of the moment, she decided to catch a film. She had seen the trailer for Now You See Me, and thought it looked good. With no one to ask to go with her, she did something she'd never done before – walked in and bought a ticket, heading into the cinema alone.

Olivia went to the bathroom quickly at the end of the movie. She'd overestimated how much cola her bladder could hold. She quickly checked her reflection in the mirror, adjusted her cardigan and walked out into the foyer. "Olivia!" She heard someone call her name, and turned left to see Rami standing across from her. "Hey," he said, walking towards her. "Fancy seeing you here. What are you up to?" he asked her. _Seriously?_ Olivia said internally, amused. "I've, ummm, just seen a movie," she said flatly. "What are you doing at the movie theatre?" she asked, sure to have a mocking tone in her voice. She watched as Rami realised what he'd said, and that she was unlikely to be doing anything else at the movie theatre. A small, bashful grin crossed his face. "Funnily enough, exactly the same," he replied, chuckling at his pointless question. "Who'd have thought?" Olivia returned, laughing softly herself.

She began telling him what movie she'd been to see. "Who'd you come with?" he asked, and just as she was about to answer, a woman appeared from behind him. She smiled nervously at Olivia, and it was only Olivia's eyeline moving from him to the woman beside him that made Rami realise she was there. "Oh hi," he said, loudly, almost jumping in surprise. "Olivia… I, ah, I just bumped into Olivia," he said to her, before turning to look at Olivia. _Why is he acting weird?_ she thought to herself. Rami continued talking, quickly, while the woman looked at her politely. "Olivia, this is Kerrie," he said. "Olivia is one of the girls at the Performance Center," he explained to Kerrie. Olivia smiled, and Kerrie returned it. "Oh, nice to meet you," she said, extending her hand. Olivia returned the gesture, retaining her smile. "Rami talks so much about all of you there, so it's nice to see one of you in the flesh." Olivia searched her brain for something to say, but came up short. Rami jumped in, almost literally. He was a ball of energy all of a sudden. "Olivia saw the same movie we're about to see," he said to Kerrie. "She said it was really good." His eyes flicked quickly between Olivia and Kerrie, and back again. _He looks really uncomfortable. Unless this is what he's like when he's not in a ring?_ She decided to take some of the heat off him. "Yeah, it's got a nice twist at the end, so make sure you're watching carefully throughout." Kerrie nodded, with a small grin on her face. "Well, I better be heading off," Olivia said. "Enjoy the movie," she added, smiling at both Kerrie and Rami. "See you in the morning," she heard him call over her shoulder.

 _Awkward,_ Olivia thought to herself on the way out of the theatre. _He clearly didn't want me to cramp his style on their date._ She laughed at how uncomfortable he had looked, then found herself reviewing Kerrie. _She seems nice. Well, she's dating Rami so she's bound to be._

* * *

Rami settled into his seat in the theatre. He and Kerrie had purchased popcorn and drinks for the movie, and she hadn't stopped talking the whole time. He hadn't really been listening. Seeing Olivia had caught him off guard. He wasn't opposed to mixing work and his social life, but he just hadn't expected to see anyone from the PC here at the cinema tonight. Especially Olivia. _Was she here on her own?_ he wondered. She hadn't had the chance to answer his question. _I hope she didn't come on her own. Surely she knows someone who could've come with her._ The lights dimmed for the start of the movie. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kerrie turn to him and smile. He sent a quick smile back to her, then faced the screen again. _And if she's by herself she'll be heading home alone in the dark. I hope she's okay…_ He shook his head quickly. _She'll be fine. Now stop thinking about another woman when you're here on a date._

But try as he might, he couldn't get into the story. _Why does it bother you that she might've been here by herself? And why did you act so weird when Kerrie appeared?_ It nagged away at him for the rest of the night.


	11. Analysis

Olivia showed up early on Friday morning. She was keen, physically, which was surprising to her. Now that she had some sort of clarity over the fact that Hunter wanted her to referee, she just wanted to get about learning what she needed to know in the ring. She was eager to get back to it, after a couple of days of pure gym work. She was also keen to talk to Bill about the Rami situation. It still didn't bother her, the fact he had been asked to coach her, but she just wished she'd been informed. It was just another thing which wasn't within her control.

She knocked on Bill's office door, and he called her in. "Oh, hi," he said, when he saw it was her. "I've actually good news for you," he said, looking back down to his papers. "Take a seat." Olivia did as she was told. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?" he asked her, chewing away on his gum. Olivia nodded. "Of course. I learned so much. Hunter's a genius in there." Bill raised his eyebrows. "He sure knows what he wants," he replied, and Olivia wasn't sure if he meant that in a nice way or not. She'd never been good at reading people. Bill looked up at her, continuing. "And he wants everyone to know about you." _He says it like I'm some sort of criminal._ "I see," she said, trying to keep her voice level, despite her relief in hearing that. "And what do you think about that?" Bill leaned back in his chair. "I am not sure what I think about this whole thing, actually, but you know that," he said bluntly. "It's not that I don't believe in what you're doing, but I think you've come here too early." He sighed heavily. "But none of that is up to me, and I think the last week or so has shown that it would be easier if people knew your purpose."

 _I agree,_ Olivia thought. "So did Hunter mention anything about when I'll get to referee?" Bill shook his head. "No, but that's up to me. You show me that you can handle being in the ring with these guys and I'll give you a chance to put the shirt on. I won't do it before I know you're ready." _Should I say it?_ She was nervous about saying anything to upset Bill, especially after that comment. "So is that why you asked Rami to work with me?" she asked tentatively. He narrowed his eyes. "Who told you about that?" _Well, that's not a denial…_ "Hunter did," she replied. "He said he was happy you'd paired me with him as he knows his stuff." Bill was silent for a moment. "Well, that's true, that's why I thought he'd be good. And he's so keen to be involved, he wants people to be the best they can. I knew he'd enjoy you as a project." _Excuse me?_ Olivia was taken aback at the use of that word. "So is that what you told him, that I'm a project?" Bill sighed heavily. "I might have used that word, but I don't mean it demeaningly. You know that this is a bit of a special project, unchartered waters for us all. He needed to know that," he told her. Olivia considered her options for a moment. "Well, I thank you for setting that up, I think Rami has plenty to teach me, so that was a great decision," she said. "But please, for anything else concerning me, can you talk to me about it first? I don't want to be the last to know." Bill held her stare for a moment before issuing a single nod. "See you in the review," Bill said, indicating the impromptu meeting was over.

* * *

In the classroom, the whole roster had gathered, along with the referees and production staff, other than Hunter, who had travelled home after the show – on the McMahon family jet, of course. Olivia had learned it was tradition to sit together in the classroom and watch the matches from the previous night. They would be broadcast across the next three weeks, so the group needed to know what was going to be shown. It was also an opportunity for open discussion; what worked, what didn't, what the crowd reacted to, what to replicate next time around. Olivia, of course, hadn't been involved in anything, so there wouldn't be much for her to react to. But she was interested in how this process worked. The group seemed to be very supportive of each other. _I wonder if that extends to constructive feedback as well._ Olivia was sitting on her own, again. She scanned the room. Bayley was with Sasha, and Rami was with Enzo and Cass. Her only two allies had plenty of their own. _I can't be their priority_ , _or their problem,_ she thought to himself.

Bill entered, and stood at the front of the room with the other trainers and coaches. He began by congratulating everyone for a great night in general, before calling out specifically Charlotte, Sasha and Rami for their outstanding matches. The group applauded politely. He shuffled some note papers in his hand, and mentioned the support staff. "It takes a village, you all know that," he said dismissively. "And, so you all know, Olivia is the newest member of that village." _Seriously? This is how he's doing it?_ She swallowed as she felt almost all the heads in the room turn towards her. She kept forward, desperate not to look at how people were reacting. "I know we've not mentioned it before now, but Olivia is here to work on becoming the WWE's first female referee." _Well, at least he made it sound good._ Someone started a round of applause, and without looking it sounded like it had come from where Bayley was sitting. It wasn't loud applause, or long, but most people seemed to join in. Olivia tried to look appreciative, but she could still sense some apprehension. "NXT is proud to be revolutionising women's wrestling," Bill continued, "and part of that is to reflect the ability of women in all facets of the industry. Olivia is an experienced referee in the North West, and now she's here to learn the WWE style. The same way you all are." Despite sounding like it could've been written by someone in the creative team, Olivia appreciated that last line. _They've all had their wrestling experience before they got here, and so have I. It's just about being moulded now._ She felt it put them on a level footing.

That was all Bill had to say on the matter. He moved quickly on to reviewing matches. Once they got into it, and the lights were down, Olivia took the opportunity to look around the room. She noticed the referees sitting together in the middle of the room. They were listening intently to what Bill was saying. One of them had a notebook. When she wasn't paying attention to the conversation around matches, she was watching what the referees were doing. _That's what I'll need to get used to, whatever it is they're doing._ She made a few mental notes of her own, when group discussed points which affected the referees or one of Hunter's calls. After a long couple of hours, they group readied themselves for a recovery session in the gym, and Olivia left feeling comfortable, safe in the knowledge there would be no longer be a need to hide her intentions, nor her shortfalls.

* * *

Rami was anxious. He'd not had the chance to talk to Olivia all day. _And what would I say, if I had?_ He wasn't sure why, but he'd been overanalysing the way he'd acted in the movie theatre the previous night. _I was nervous and weird. And I think she knew._ He'd been flustered seeing her unexpectedly, and flustered she'd seen him with Kerrie. _But why?_

Neville wandered into the changing room, catching Rami deep in thought. "You alright there? You look a bit far away," he enquired. Rami shook his head once, then nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just taking in all that comment from the review." Neville seemed to accept that. Reviews were open, honest sessions where anyone could bring anything up. It was a 'safe zone', and there had been a lot of discussion back and forth about certain aspects of the show. "So, how'd your night with Kerrie go?" Neville asked, suggestively. Rami shot him a look. _He'll never stop trying._ Rami had been seeing Kerrie for about three weeks now, and Neville was determined to find out if they'd slept together. "It was fine," he replied, wanting to avoid further questioning, for more than one reason. "So, that's date… four, if my memory serves me correctly?" Rami stared at him. "Give it a rest, Nev," he stated sharply. "Oh come on, indulge me!" Neville egged him on. "Dinner, a movie, a nice romantic walk under the stars…" Rami rolled his eyes, but it didn't stop him. "Retire back to your place, or her place….."

 _Stop it._ He decided not to say anything. He and Kerrie hadn't slept together yet, so there was nothing to tell. _And even if there was, I wouldn't disrespect her like that, telling people about spending the night together._ He knew there was a 'bro culture' in the industry around those kind of things, but he'd always managed to avoid spilling the beans himself. It earned him a few ribs, about being a prude, about not being able to convert a date to a home run, about being from a different century. But he valued the trust of the women he'd been with, and he wasn't about to kiss and tell in the locker room. Even to Neville, who he knew well. "You can keep trying, but I'm not going to tell you anything," he said, throwing a dirty towel in his direction. He stood and walked out of the changing room, leaving Neville's voice behind him. "Then I'll just make it up….."

Rami sighed. He'd not thought about whether it was too soon to sleep with Kerrie, or if it should've happened by now. They'd been taking their time, only meeting up once a week, and he'd been enjoying how they were traveling. _Until last night._ He didn't enjoy last night. Olivia had thrown him way off and unsettled him for the rest of the night. Kerrie seemed to pick up that he wasn't quite himself and hadn't hung around long after the movie. He didn't mind that, however, and had gone home alone thankful to not have to hide his thought patterns.

Now, in the gym, he found himself looking for Olivia. He wanted to talk to her about her time with Hunter last night, and what Bill had said about her this morning. But he didn't want to talk to her about last night. He spotted her chatting to Sasha in the corner of the gym, and he smiled. It was good to see her talking to people. _Hopefully the announcement of why she was really here will make things easier from hereon in_. He wandered away readying himself for their recovery session, when he heard Olivia's voice behind him. "So, what'd you think of the movie?" He spun on his heels quickly, anxious that she'd asked about the previous night. _Please don't mention Kerrie,_ he found himself thinking, but quickly chastised himself for doing so. "Ah, you were right," he began. "Totally didn't see that twist coming." He fudged that answer, because he hadn't really been paying enough attention to be able to see the ending coming at all.

"How about that from Bill though, huh?" he said, changing the subject quickly. "Now everyone knows you're here to make history. No more secrets." She looked at him inquisitively. "Or is there?" she asked, her tone indicating she was heading somewhere. _Is this about Kerrie? She doesn't need to know about my private life, we're not on that level. Are we?_ His lack of response must've invited her to continue. "Hunter and Bill told me about you being asked to work with me," she said. _Ah, so not about Kerrie. Stop overanalysing, will you?_ "Oh, right" was all he could manage. _I thought it was meant to be 'my idea'._ "So I'm here to let you know, I do appreciate what you've done for me, but please don't feel like you have to continue. I know now it's a directive, rather than you being willing to help, and that's okay. But if you want to re-neg, that's totally okay too." _She thinks I'm only helping her because I was asked to._ "No, no. I won't be re-negging. I may have been asked to help, but that's because I asked to help. Not specifically you, but in general, a month or so ago. And like I said last week, I want to be part of helping you make history."

Rami hoped she could see he was genuine. "I guess you could say I've bought in," he added, chuckling. _That wasn't funny,_ he criticised himself. Olivia nodded. "Okay, cool. Remember that door is there though, if you want it." _Is that an invitation? Does she want me to bail?_ "From now on," she continued, "let's make a deal. You be honest with me, about everything, and I'll be honest with you, about everything." He didn't reply immediately, giving her chance to reiterate her point. "The good and the bad. I've got brothers, remember, this skin is thick." He felt it was okay to laugh at that. "Sure," he said, happy she wasn't angry about the situation. "Honesty is the best policy, always. Sorry I wasn't upfront before." Olivia shrugged it off. "No extras tonight, alright? I'll give you the night off tonight, so you can relax and enjoy yourself." She raised her eyebrows suggestively before walking back towards Sasha.

 _Okay, I'm pretty sure that was about Kerrie._ He whacked his palm against his leg a couple of times. _Get it together, Rami. Don't let it get to your head,_ he told himself, knowing full well that the same message hadn't worked last night. At all.


	12. Goal setting

_**[Three weeks later]**_

Olivia was sitting opposite Sara and Bill, still not feeling any more comfortable in the office than she had previously. She began to count the chews of Bill's gum while she waited for one of them to speak. They had called the meeting, so she didn't have anything to say. _Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen…_ "You're not on the show," Bill said, straight up. _Well, let's not waste words or anything,_ Olivia thought. She marvelled his ability to cut through bullshit. _I need some of that myself._ "Okay, I wasn't expecting to be," she said, calmly. "No one had said anything to make me think otherwise." There was a pause, and Olivia wondered if that was her cue to leave. _Twenty six, twenty seven, twenty eight…_ "We wanted to let you know, though" Sara began, "that we've seen the hard work you've been putting in. You've improved and we see that. So don't get disheartened." _Why would I get disheartened? I don't want to be on the show…._ She nodded to show she appreciated the compliment. _At least I think it was a compliment._ "So, is there any movement on when I can start officiating?" she asked. Bill and Sara looked at each other quickly. "We've not had any direction on that, actually, but I'll be sure to ask Hunter when he's here tonight," Bill replied. Olivia smirked. She hadn't thought anyone was actually be working on a plan for her, and this just confirmed it. "Well, maybe I could ask him myself?" she posited. "Will I have the chance to sit in with him tonight?" Bill shrugged. "I'm not sure, I've not heard anything either way about that." _Well, that's convenient, isn't it?_ When Olivia left the room, she was more confused than when she entered.

In the gym, she took herself off to the ring furthest away from where the rest of the group had gathered. Soon, Bill and Sara, along with the production team and trainers would start walking through the three tapings for tonight. With no purpose, she decided to hang back as far as she could while still able to hear what was going on. She recognised Shawn and Drake, two of the referees, chatting to some of the talent. She rolled under the rope and propped herself up in a corner. _It must be great for them, knowing they'll be in the ring tonight; working with their allocated guys and girls, getting to play a part in what they've all been working towards_. For an hour, while the group walked through the order of matches, Olivia closed her eyes and tried to think of a plan to make sure that in three weeks' time, she would be involved too.

* * *

Rami looked across at Olivia. She had been called away by Bill and Sara and was now sitting in a ring across the other side of the room by herself. If he didn't know her better, he would think she was sulking. He wondered what they could've said to her to make her feel that way. She'd been so positive for the last few weeks. They'd been working extras almost every day, and if he said so himself, she seemed to be improving. A few of the group seemed to open up a bit more to her now that they knew why she was here. She was earning respect; not only did they realise how hard it must've been for her to get to this point, but they seemed to appreciate the effort she was putting in to make it work. He'd noticed that Sasha and Bayley, in particular, had warmed to her, and he'd watched them work with her in the ring. They were patient and willing to work to her strengths, and would give her a few pointers along the way. He was pleased with that. Olivia's confidence had grown over the last fortnight. _It's weird,_ he thought to himself, _now the pressure is off her in the ring, she's only getting better and better._

He wandered across to her, leaning his forearms on the ropes. "What's with this, huh? Over here on your own?" he asked, breaking her train of thought. She turned her head to him. "Just thinking about stuff," she replied. It was unlike her to be so short with her words. He asked her what Bill and Sara had to say. "That I'm not on the show," she answered. _But everyone knew that anyway,_ he thought to himself, with no malice intended. Everyone had known their feuds for the tapings for days, and Olivia hadn't been expecting one. _Surely that's not upset her?_ "Is that all they had to say?" he posed tentatively. She shook her head. "They acknowledged the work I've been putting in, that they've seen an improvement," she said. Rami leaned further on to the ropes, closing the distance between them. "That's great news!" he said softly, reaching out and tapping her on the arm. "That's what you need, right, them to think you're getting better. That's the first step." To his surprise, she shook her head. "Not really. I know what you mean, but I don't need them to think I'm good at wrestling. I need them to think I'm good at refereeing. And right now, I don't see how that's going to happen."

The deflated tone in her voice struck Rami by surprise. _I thought this Olivia was gone. Where's the confident, happy Olivia?_ She was frowning, looking down into her hands. He pushed himself up on the apron and scooted under the bottom rope, bringing himself in beside her. "Well, let's think of something," he said. "Let's start with the main goal, and work backwards, and how we can make that work." _We?_ He didn't intend to make it sound like he wanted to take over. He hoped she saw it like he meant; that he just wanted to help, not tell her what she should be doing. "I've got a first step figured out," she said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Rami raised an eyebrow in interest, encouraging her to go on. "I'm going to ask Bayley if she wouldn't mind me getting in the ring next time she has a run through with someone," Olivia said. "I think she'd like the idea; she seems to have been pretty supportive so far." Rami nodded. Bayley had been encouraging of her in the last few weeks, in a wrestling sense. He thought she was a good selection. _I would trust her to look after Olivia._

He couldn't argue that he'd become quite protective of her and her quest. He'd defended her in the locker room against some of the guys who wondered why they'd throw a referee in with professional athletes. He would try and catch as much of her in-ring action as he could, and had noticed a growing competence in her acting and mic skills. She had been working hard on her fitness, and he was looking forward to seeing her results in the testing next week. In their extra sessions, she was becoming more creative and bold, willing to try things without him first demonstrating fifty times. He'd heard his own coaches in his early years say there was nothing better than watching one of their students 'get it', and succeed. She may not have succeeded just yet, but he still felt proud of how she was progressing. "Well, you know, if you need anything from me to make that happen, I'm here to help," he said, grinning at her. He extended his fist, and was happy to see Olivia bump it with her own. It brought a smile back to her face.

"Actually, there is one thing I wanted to ask you," she said after a moment. "And you know, honesty and all that, Rami. I want you to be frank with me." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Of course," he replied, unsure where she was going. He watched as a new expression crossed her face, a sheepish, shy look. "Wrestlemania is the dream for everyone here, and I'm no different," she began. He wasn't surprised to hear that. She spoke the truth; no one would be here if they weren't hungry for that big stage. Everyone wants to be at the top of the game, including referees. "But I want you to tell me honestly – do you think I'll ever have the chance to referee a men's match here?" She looked at him, hopeful. He was without an answer, initially. He hadn't been expecting that. He lifted his eyes and looked across the ring, trying to picture what he'd be thinking and feeling with a woman in control of his match. With Olivia in control of his match. He couldn't be sure how he would feel, although he knew what he'd want to say; that it wouldn't matter. _But I wouldn't want her to get hurt._ He winced at the thought of her being hurt by a man in the ring, but then also at the thought itself. _Is that just chauvinism wrapped in a bow? An excuse; saying that I don't think she'd be good enough to keep up, to avoid getting hurt?_ He had been silent too long, and he saw Olivia's face drop. _She must think I doubt her._ "So long as you're good enough, there's no reason why it shouldn't happen. Like anything around here, Vince would have to be on board, but small steps, right? Make waves with the women, then do the occasional men's match, and one day, maybe you can do a title match on pay-per-view."

Olivia scoffed. "There's no way they'd let me do a championship match, ever, pay-per-view or not. My sights aren't that high," she said, delivering it matter-of-factly. Rami gently elbowed her. "Hey, there's more than one title in this business," he reminded her. "Tag titles, IC title, US title… You could do those, if they wanted to save the championship for the males." He watched as that realisation spread across her face, and wondered what she was picturing in her mind. _Her raising the hand of the new Intercontential champion, or maybe in between the defending tag team champions._ He smiled at the thought, but wouldn't let on that he believed it would be tough for her. _She needs empowerment now, not realism._ "I'll tell you what," he said, moving his head around, looking at her until she returned his gaze. "Once you've had your chance to prove yourself to them with the ladies, and you feel ready to push that glass ceiling, you let me know, and I'll be the first to let you referee one of my matches." He heard a small breath escape her lips. She was looking at him in disbelief, before a wide smile spread on her face. "You're not bullshitting me, are you?" she asked, a slight quiver in her voice. Rami placed his hand over his heart, and tried to portray how genuine he was in his face. "You have my word," he said.

As Olivia's grin grew wider, he could feel it reflected on his own face. He did mean it; if anyone was going to give her her first shot refereeing a men's match in the WWE, he wanted it to be him. It would be fitting, and he believed it would make her comfortable to know at least one of the guys in the ring was on her side. But as he rolled out of the ring, he couldn't completely shake that lingering thought from his head. _What if she got hurt?_


	13. Milestones

Olivia fell back on her love of stationery to help her with self-imposed homework. After a restful Saturday, Sunday she hit the mall to buy a wall calendar, a diary, highlighter pens and post it notes. At home, she made herself a fruit platter and got down to business. _Where do I want to be in a year?_ she asked herself. Of course, the end goal was regularly officiating on WWE television and house shows. But given the warnings everyone was giving her about a hard climb, she scaled that back. _Regularly officiating on NXT television and live events_. And she worked backwards from there. Soon, her wall calendar was covered in color-coded writing and post-its; blue for wrestling milestones, green for refereeing milestones and red for potential political roadblocks. She stuck it to wall of her apartment and stepped back to assess it. Once the stationery nerd in her calmed down, she focused in on the coming week. There was a fitness testing post-it as the wrestling milestone. The refereeing milestone? _Be part of a women's grappling session._ _  
_  
She wondered if she needed to run her plan by anyone, to see if they thought it was achievable. Bill and Sara would be ideal, but it was clear they either had no power or no interest in the matter. _Or maybe both_. Steve was the first viable option in her mind. Out of the three children, her oldest brother was the most pragmatic, sometimes frustratingly so. Cam was too carefree in his approach to life; he'd just tell her to go with the flow. She needed Steve's analytical mind. _But he doesn't know what it's like here. What I'm up against_. She tapped her Sharpie against her temple, feeling her lips contort. _Rami?_ At least he would know more about the barriers she might encounter. _But I don't want to burden him with this_ , she thought. _Sure, he's willing to help, but I can't take advantage of that_. She sank into her sofa, still tapping the pen. _Well, maybe..._ She wouldn't be asking for his help with all of the tasks on the wall. Just to review them for viability. She thought about how he had been with her so far; helpful, understanding, supportive. It was more than she deserved, really. She wasn't able to give him anything in return. He was just helping her out of the goodness of his heart. Olivia smiled. Her grandma had always said "The greatest gift you can give anyone is your time," and Rami was being extremely generous with his. _Particularly when he has a relationship to maintain_. She thought about how kind he had been to her, and decided that he would make a very sweet boyfriend _. Kerrie struck it lucky there. I hope she knows it_.

* * *

Monday morning, Olivia wasted no time in tracking down Bayley. "Hey," she called out as Bayley entered the mess room. "How was your weekend?" Bayley told her about going shopping and swimming with Sasha, and how Olivia should join them next time. Olivia felt a warmth rush over her, happy to be included. "You know what, that sounds great," she replied, before taking a big breath. "I was wanting to ask a favour of you, actually," Olivia began tentatively. Bayley look intrigued, and took a seat beside her. "Okay, sure. Do I need to have my inside voice on?" she giggled, mocking Olivia's hushed tone. Her demeanor calmed Olivia's own. _Here we go. Hopefully I'm not denied at the first step_. "You and Sasha, you mess around in the ring all the time, right?" she began, before correcting herself. "Well, not messing around, I'm sure it's all very serious and productive." Bayley chuckled. "Most of the time it is. Yeah, probably two or three times a week, on top of regular ring time. Why?" she asked. "Do you wanna join in? Make it triple threat?" Olivia smiled. "Well, yeah, but not how you may think."

She watched as Bayley seemed to scan her mind to work out what she was referring to. Olivia took a quick look around the room before continuing, checking to see who was within earshot. "No one's giving me a chance to referee, they're not even saying anything about it," she started. She saw the realisation rise in Bayley's eyes, and continued. "I just need to get in amongst it. So they can see me. So I can prove I know my stuff. And, so I don't get rusty, I guess." Bayley looked at her sideways. "So a stealth, staged grappling session to give people the chance to see you calling the shots...?" Olivia nodded, anxious about the curious tone in her voice. Bayley took a moment to reply. "I love it, I'm in." Olivia's smile spread quickly across her face. "Seriously? There's no pressure from me at all, I swear." She wanted it, of course, but she didn't want to upset either Sasha or Bayley. "Of course. You need your chance like the rest of the group. You're gonna be reffing us for years, no reason why we can't start now." She smiled warmly at Olivia. "I'll chat to Sash, and we'll make it happen. This week."

 _This week!_ Olivia was thrilled. _On track to tear one of those post its down_.

* * *

Rami shook out his arms and legs. He was feeling fresh and ready for fitness testing. Last time around he'd been nursing a bruised knee, but now he was fresh and keen to improve from his last showing. He'd never been a huge fan of fitness but couldn't argue that it made everything in the ring easier. He'd given that to Olivia for free, the fitness advice, and she had joked she would end up the world's fittest referee. He took a look over at her, in the same group as last testing, and she looked apprehensive. He knew she was hoping to beat her previous results, in everything, after the work she'd been putting in. _I hope so too_. As his line got called up for their first sprint, he couldn't help but laugh at her appearance. The other girls were all in skimpy shorts and exercise crop tops. Most of the guys chose to do their testing shirtless. Olivia accentuated her amateur status by wearing leggings and the grey PC tee. Rami came second in his group for the first sprint, behind Jason. He heard the whistle blow and turned to watch Olivia's group. After a slow start, she caught up to Emma and crossed the line with her _. If not a step in front_. He tried to catch her eye, but she was too busy taking in oxygen to notice. _She might be better but it doesn't look any easier than last time_.

In his second round, Rami remained consistent, second place behind Jason. This time it took a few bigger breaths to get the air back into his lungs. He missed the start of Olivia's round, and when he turned to watch he didn't see the grey t shirt. _Did she drop out?_ he wondered, quickly scanning the rest of the group behind the start line. As the runners went thundering past him, he noticed her hair flicking side to side behind her. _Ah. Costume change_. She was now wearing a black singlet. He watched as she crossed the line, this time clearly ahead of Emma, and brought her hands up on her head. Emma patted her shoulder as they moved to the side, facing Rami. He stared at her, taking in big breaths, noticing how her chest was rising and falling rapidly. He'd not paid much attention to her chest before, even when they'd been grappling in the ring. _She looks completely different. Almost like an athlete. Like she means business. All because of a singlet?_ He noticed her look his way, and he snapped himself out of his blank stare. He raised his eyebrows and grinned impressively at her. _Nice work_ , he tried to convey. Olivia, still recovering, simply nodded in return. _On the running, of course_ , a voice inside his head transmitted. _You're impressed with her running_.

* * *

Olivia was half-laying, half-sitting against the wall. She was glad she'd taken her tee shirt off early and completed fitness testing in her singlet. It was hot, and she was sweating like a lady shouldn't. _That grey T shirt would've been saturated_. Despite working on each of the components of the test individually for the past number of weeks, she didn't feel like they'd gotten any easier. However, without knowing the final results, she knew she'd improved in most areas. _But being better than awful isn't actually that hard_ , she said to herself. She had sprinted, explosive-jumped, chest-pressed and planked until her she wasn't sure her arms and legs could hold her. And now, they didn't have to. The whole group was sitting on the ground, sipping water, wiping their faces with towels, and generally looking spent. Even Charlotte. _I guess she pushes herself too, even though she makes it look effortless._ She took a look around the room, her eyes falling on Rami. His cheeks were red and he looked how she felt; wasted. She'd not caught all of his results but he worked hard and seemed to be towards the top of the guys in most components, despite not being as big or strong as some of the others. _I hope he improved his numbers too..._

Her train of thought was interrupted by Sara kneeling down beside her. "Good job today," she said, placing some papers down in front of Olivia. As Olivia ran her eyes over them, Sara continued. "Well, I suppose it's been a good job for the last couple of weeks, not just today. Those kind of results don't come without hard work." Olivia, still reading, just nodded in response. _Not that I have enough energy to say anything anyway…_ She was analysing her scorecard when Sara said she had a proposition for her. _Has she heard about my arrangement with Bayley?_ Olivia couldn't help but wonder. "Bill can be a bit of an asshole sometimes," she said, as if it was a secret. Olivia was unmoved. "He hasn't had any directive on you from the office, and has too many other people to worry about. I heard what you were saying the other day, that you need something to focus on. So, I've had a word with him, and, well, was wondering if you'd like to do a dark match at the next tapings." _Oh my god, really?!_ Olivia's heart began racing in a different way. _That's awesome, yes!_ "Absolutely, that's fantastic. Thank you," she said to Sara, trying to contain her smile and play it cool. "I'm glad you're excited," Sara said. "I was worried you wouldn't be." _How on earth could I not be?_

Olivia brought her eyes to Sara's and read her expression. It dawned on her. "Wait, you don't mean as a referee, do you?" Olivia asked, deflated. She watched Sara frown. "Oh. No," she said, shaking her head. "Is that what you thought? Oh. I should've been more clear." _No. I just should've been more realistic. No one's planning anything for me._ "Are you still interested, though? I've had to push quite hard for this, Olivia." _And?_ Sara's tone suggested that Olivia should be grateful for the opportunity. With her energy and filter sapped from the fitness testing, she was worried about saying something she might regret. "What's the purpose?" was all she could muster. Sara looked baffled. "To see how you're progressing, of course. Like I said, we've seen the work you've been putting in in the ring, and today showed you're taking this seriously. We wanted to reward you." _By giving me something I don't want?_ She wondered momentarily if she said this out loud, as Sara's face changed. "I'll tell you what. You do this, and you do it well, you'll be showing us you know what goes on here. To officiate a WWE match you've gotta know how one plays out." She paused before delivering the next sentence. "Show us you can do that, and I'll push your case to referee the next dark match." _Now you're talking,_ Olivia thought. She glanced around the room at the other girls, wondering who her opponent would be. _Am I ready for this?_ Her vision moved to Rami, now chatting with Xavier. _I owe it to him to give it a shot. And I've got another two weeks to work with him before I get in the ring._ "Fine," she said, with a little bit more venom than she intended. Sara nodded, and got to her feet. "Work on a name. I'll get music and gear sorted for you."

Olivia let her head roll back against the wall. _What the hell have I got myself into?_


	14. Killer Kayla

Later, when most of the group had left for the day, Rami and Olivia were in one of the rings in the gym. Olivia had recovered marginally and now trusted her legs to keep her upright. She felt fatigued, but no longer sapped of energy. Rami had initially suggested they take the evening off extras given her results in the fitness testing, but she near-begged him to stay. She didn't let on at the time, but she now needed every minute in the ring that she could find. Rami had decided they would work on knees and ankles; how to take and keep someone off their feet. They'd been at it for an hour or so when Olivia asked for a drinks break. While filling up her bottle at the cooler, she looked around for others. It was past 7 now; there was no one in the gym and likely to be no one left in the building. _Maybe Bill, in his office_. She didn't know when word would spread about her match, but didn't want anyone overhearing her telling Rami. She rolled back in the ring, just as Rami moved to hold the ropes open for her. "I'll get you one day," he laughed at her ability to duck his chivalry.

"What's up?" he asked, when Olivia didn't respond to him. "Are you sore?" She shook her head, and took a big breath. "I've got some news," she said cautiously, measuring his reaction. "Some good news, or bad news?" he questioned. _Well, that depends... I've been made to feel like I should be extremely gratefu_ l. "I've got a dark match," she said, knowing he wouldn't even consider it would be as a referee. His eyes widened and a small grin appeared. "At the next tapings?" he asked. Olivia nodded. "Wow, that's incredible!" He placed his bottle on the apron and came closer to her. "Wait, it is incredible, right?" Olivia looked at him. He looked so genuinely pleased for her _. And probably for him. He's worked hard with me too. I can't kill his buzz like that_. "Yeah, you could say that," she answered eventually. Rami chuckled, and stepped closer. "Hey, it's okay to be nervous," he said. "In fact, it's perfectly normal. Natural." _Says the ten-year veteran_. Her trepidation must've shown on her face, and he leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. "Come here," he chuckled, tightening his arms around her. "You'll be just fine. We'll get you ready."

Olivia's hands came to rest on his sides, acutely aware that, while they'd spent hours in holds and covers in the ring, they'd never hugged before. She'd touched his body before, but this felt different. "I'm so proud of you," he said softly, before pulling back. The words sent a quick buzz down her spine, not going unnoticed. _What was that about?_ Rami brought his eyes to hers, and Olivia smiled. The happiness and pride shone through them, it was palpable. He placed one hand on her shoulder, and leaned down to her height. "I promise you, we'll have you ready." After a brief second, she nodded. "I know," she replied. "I know."

* * *

Rami was waiting by the main door for Olivia. They'd finished their session, with Olivia's ankle locks improving markedly. She had gone to get changed in the locker room, giving Rami time to reflect. He was thrilled about Olivia's match. _She's worked so hard. And so have I_. He hadn't predicted she'd pick things up so quickly, but as she reminded him, she had wrestled before. It just wasn't her passion. _Shame_ , he thought. _If it was, maybe she could make something of herself_. He checked himself. _Stop. Stop forcing your dreams on to hers. She's got her own._ He started thinking about the lack of excitement in her voice when she told him. _I think I was more excited than she was_. He'd put it down to nerves, but was starting to question that. _Maybe she doesn't actually want the match?_ That seemed strange to him. Even though it wasn't refereeing, it was still a step up, an acknowledgement from the trainers that they noticed her improvement. _And that's what it's about, right?_ Even her hug had seemed disinterested. It happened without thinking, he'd just been so pleased and proud, and before he knew it, he had hugged her. She'd seemed reluctant to hug him back. Maybe he crossed a line? _Or, perhaps at least one of you remembered that you're seeing another woman..._ Rami shook that out of his head. It was just a celebratory hug. Nothing to do with Kerrie.

Olivia emerged from the hallway. "You alright?" she asked. "You look confused." He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Just remembered something, that's all." Olivia nodded. "Hey, you hungry?" she asked. "I'm thinking of stopping at Sam's Place if you want to join me?" One corner of her mouth turned into a sideways smile, and Rami suddenly felt his stomach rumble. "Heck yes, I'm ravenous," he replied. Olivia scoffed. "I was hoping you'd say that. I've got some things I want to run past you." He raised an eyebrow curiously, but knew he'd have to wait until they reached the diner.

 **XXXXX**

Rami took a bite of his pizza. Olivia was negotiating her chicken salad on to her fork. "I still think you should've gone for the burger," he said between mouthfuls. "Surely the fries negate the salad?" Olivia had agonized over her meal selection, declaring that she'd love a cheeseburger, but eventually settled on a chicken salad. With a side of fries. It was one of the most pointless things Rami had seen. "Hey, I worked my ass off at testing, I deserve some fries," Olivia said with mock protest. He chuckled; _she deserves the burger too_. "Plus, I don't have the metabolism of a Diva. If I had the burger it would still be showing on my gut by the time the match rolls around." _I hope she doesn't get caught up in comparing herself to the other girls. She'll have enough on her mind without thy complicating things_.

"Anyway," Olivia said, her tone changing. "I wanted to ask you a few things about what I have to do to get ready." She looked across at him. "Well, what do you want to know?" he asked, reaching across to steal a fry from her basket. She glared at him, cheekily, before continuing. "I've asked myself a thousand questions since this morning. But there's two main ones I think should be settled before anything else." He nodded to show he was all ears. "First," she said, digging around in her salad, "what should my finisher be? And second, what on earth will my ring name be?" _Hmmmm..._ Rami froze for a moment. He'd not considered a name. He'd thought of ideas for a finisher for her as he'd worked with her in the ring, but he'd not even begun to think of what name she could go by. "No way do I want to use Olivia," she added. "I want to make it as hard as possible for this to be linked to my refereeing career. So, something completely different."

As they ate, Rami watched her _. Would I make her a heel or a face? Or does it even matter if it's just a one off?_ She didn't look like a natural heel; she wasn't strong, didn't have a dark, edgy look. She looked like a face, with her dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He could see a girl next door look in her, if they pushed it. "What are you thinking?" he asked inquisitively. She shrugged her shoulders. "It's only been a few hours. I've not given it much thought at all." She dipped a few fries into the ketchup. "Actually!" she said with her mouth full. She finished before completing the sentence. "I know they've done away with gimmicky type names, but back when I'd mess around with the boys at home, my name was always Miss Vixen." She laughed at the memory, sipping at her soda. "You know," Rami began, "that's actually not bad for an Attitude Era name." They both giggled. "So you were a heel then? Miss Vixen sounds punishing." Olivia closed her eyes softly and suppressed a laugh. "I wasn't really either, I was just there. The boys were Rock and Stone Cold, or Triple H and Shawn Michaels. I only got the late call up once in a while, when I wasn't pretending to referee. And it usually ended with me crying."

After discussing potential finishers, conversation moved back to a ring name. "The most important thing with a name is it's something which resonates with you," Rami said. "Take Sami Zayn. Sami is an Arabic name, my mom legitimately almost called me Sami. And because I don't look Arabic, I wanted my name to be a nod to my background. And Sami was perfect because it isn't foreign enough to scare off a Western audience." Olivia had her elbow on the table, resting her chin on her hand, listening. "The thing is," he continued, "I had ten years to think that over. You have less than twenty days." _Whoops_ , he thought as he watched her baulk at the thought of how close that was. "So let's go over the basics. What's your mom's name? Or your middle name? Or grandma?" Olivia shook her head. "Mom's name is Mae, and I don't want to look like I'm comparing myself to Mae Young. And grandma is Veronica. She's the sweetest but….I just don't think it's got the... Marketability. Not that I want to be marketable, but you know what I mean." Rami nodded. _Veronica is not appropriate_. Olivia sucked her lips in, thinking. "My middle name is Michaela, and I kind of feel the same way about that." _Michaela_. "Traditional spelling?" Rami asked. She nodded in response. "I could see Michaela working, if you changed up the spelling. Freshen it up somehow, maybe."

He called over a waitress and asked for her pen. Grabbing a napkin, he began scrawling different potential spellings of the name. Olivia leaned over table to offer suggestions. "Wait, that's it!" she said, grabbing the pen out of his hand. He watched her circle one spelling; Mikayla. _Funky_ , he thought. _Different_. Olivia then scribbled out the first two letters, and sat back to assess. "Kayla," she said, pushing the napkin back across the table at him. He read it, in handwriting much neater than his own, and said it out loud. "Kayla. Kayla." _Not bad. It's definitely got a face feel to it._ "I think you could make Kayla work," he said, looking at her, trying to re-imagine her as Kayla. "It sounds….nice. Kayla sounds like a nice girl." Olivia tried to hold in the mouthful of soda she'd just taken in."Oh really? I was kinda thinking Killer Kayla had a nice ring to it." She laughed, and it reached her eyes. For the first time today, she had seemed excited about something. _If she wants to be Killer Kayla, I won't fight it. It's good to see her excited about something to do with competing._

"Right then," Rami began. "Let me be the first to welcome Kayla into the world by shouting her dinner." Olivia raised a hand. "Oh no, no, no. If anyone owes anyone a meal here, it's me. After everything you've done for me… I insist." She rummaged around in her bag, and got to her feet. "Nope," Rami protested, "I won't have it." He gently pushed Olivia back down on her seat. "We're celebrating, albeit it a diner, but we're celebrating nonetheless. My shout." She stared at him with mock disapproval on her face, and he felt a slight wave of something rise in his stomach. _I'm glad we did this, time away from the PC. Even though we still talked shop most of the time._

Outside, Rami walked Olivia to her car. "There's one more thing, actually," Olivia said, pulling out her phone. He watched as she navigated through to a photo. "This," she started, holding her phone out to him, "this is my master plan. I've plotted out where I want to be in a year, and how I'm going to get there. What I need to be ticking off." He was looking at a wall chart covered in colourful post-it notes. The writing on them was too small to make any sense at that size. _That looks intense. That looks serious_. "Can I send it to you?" she asked with a hurried excitement. "I'd really appreciate you looking over it and letting me know if you think it's achievable." She looked at him hopefully. "Please," she added, as an afterthought. "Of course," Rami said. "I don't mind at all." She asked for his phone number, and entered it into her phone. "Awesome, thanks Rami. I really appreciate all your help," she said, and he could feel the authenticity of the statement. "I hope you know that." He felt a slight heat rise in his cheeks. "Yeah, I do. And don't worry about it, I'm happy to help." She smiled softly at him, before saying goodnight and getting into her car.

 **XXXXX**

Rami threw his keys down on the kitchen counter. He had felt his phone vibrate in his pocket on the drive home, and wasn't surprised to see a picture message from an unknown number; he knew it would be Olivia. _I must save that number._ There was also a message from Kerrie, asking if he wanted to go to her place for dinner tomorrow night. Rami felt guilty. He'd not thought of Kerrie all day. _I should probably call her._ As he dialled her number, he found himself searching for an excuse to turn down the invitation. _I might have to train Olivia tomorrow night. We've got to work on a finisher._


	15. The problem

"Anything you need from us? Anything in particular you're wanting to showcase here?"

Sasha questioned Olivia with a cheeky tone and a bounce in her step. Having booked a slot in a ring, she and Bayley were about to grapple like always; unscripted, unplanned, unannounced. Except this time, Olivia was going to be in the middle of it. _Refereeing, like I was brought here to do_. "Yeah," Bayley added. "This is about you, not us. If you want us to do something which makes you look good, then just let us know." Olivia thought about what would be best. She didn't want this to look like an elaborate orchestration, even though it partially was. It needed to be natural. "No," she said. "Just do your normal thing. Except actually finish. Bayley over. I'll call it." The girls nodded. "And thanks again guys, I really appreciate this." Bayley smiled widely, and Sasha held out a fist. "Let's smash it."

Olivia rolled into the ring and took a look around. The group was scattered around the building; some doing additional work with coaches, some working in the gym, others simulating matches or trying new things in the ring. No one else knew of her plan today, not even Rami. She'd wanted to keep it on the down low as much as possible to avoid it getting vetoed. He was doing some ring work with Corey. _He might not even notice_ , she thought. It didn't bother her. Bill and Sara were in the room. _That's who needs to notice._ Sasha and Bayley stood in opposite corners, and looked towards Olivia. They hadn't discussed an official start to the match, but Olivia knew that's what they were looking for. She stepped in to the centre of ring, looking at each of them. "Ring the bell!" she jokingly shouted, making a signal with her hand. She stepped back, and the girls came together and locked up right away. As she got in close to assess the holds, Olivia felt a sense of calm wash over her. _There we go_ , she thought. _This feels much better_.

Bayley applied a sleeper which had Sasha drooping. Olivia dropped to her hands and knees and checked Sasha could still respond. "What do you say Sasha? You good?" In a moment so quick no one else would've caught it, Sasha stopped selling and winked straight at Olivia, before returning to her grimace. Olivia held in a smirk. _Last week, this moment felt so far away._ She was glad to have two people with enough faith in her to give her the opportunity to referee, even if it was staged. Sasha and Bayley owed her nothing, she was aware of that. _I hope they know how much this means to me_. Olivia pushed back on to her knees as Sasha began to resist the hold, and work her way on to her knees, selling the battle with each move. Their wrestling and their storytelling was so much better than anyone Olivia had worked with before, and she internally made a note to work on that herself; both for her upcoming match and as an official. _WWE style and all that…_

Back on their feet, Sasha pushed Bayley into the corner, and climbed up onto the ropes. Olivia started the ten count of strikes to the head, then warned Sasha off her. Sasha got up in Olivia's face, a cheeky smirk appearing. "Oh come ref, stop playing by the rules!" She side-stepped Olivia and grabbed Bayley by the wrist. Olivia could hear the run of moves Sasha passed to Bayley, before whipping her across to the opposite corner. She chanted them to herself internally before catching up with the pair, Sasha now delivering kicks to the stomach. "Get her out of the corner, come on!" Olivia said, beginning a count again, and Sasha stepped back, playfully excusing herself. Bayley held in a giggle, and as she stumbled out of the corner, she winked at Olivia as she passed. _Hopefully that means she thinks I'm doing a good job._

After a couple of fierce exchanges, they caught each other with matching clotheslines. Olivia got close to the girls on the ground. Pretending to check on them, as they lay catching their breath, she delivered her instruction to Sasha. "Right, thirty seconds to finish, Bayley over." She quickly switched to Bayley, looking over her with pretend concern, and repeating the message. Olivia got to her feet and started a ten count as neither woman was standing. She was glad they had worked a few ref-orientated rules into this session, giving her the chance to flex her muscles, and dust off the rule book. At four, Bayley stumbled to her feet. Sasha crawled to the ropes, using them to take her weight as she stood. Bayley approached Sasha, who fought her off with a series of back elbows. Bayley stumbled backwards momentarily, before Sasha came charging at her. Bayley caught her, and whipped her quickly on to her back in an adjusted suplex, the finisher she had been working on. Olivia stood back, making room for the finish, then slid in close for the count. She made sure her three count was controlled and even, before motioning for the fictional bell to be rung. When she looked up, a handful of people had gathered around the ring. They applauded the girls, common in the spirit of the PC. As she held Bayley's hand up to the group, she caught Rami's eye. She cocked her head sideways quickly. He too was applauding, but the smirk on his face made it feel like his applause wasn't for the girls. _He looks different. Why does he look different?_

She rolled out of the ring and reached for her water bottle. She felt a hand on her back, and spun around, expecting it to be Rami. Instead, Bayley pulled her in for a hug. "You were great," she said emphatically. "You can tell you've done this before. Thanks for letting me win." Olivia squeezed her in return. "Thank you," she replied. "For setting this up. That was great." Sasha approached and slipped her arm around Olivia's shoulders. "Great job ref. I better have the next one." Olivia laughed, and as she took a sip of her water, she locked eyes with Bill. _Hold it_ , she ordered herself. _Hold the stare, hold your ground. Don't look away_. He took a few long, deliberate chews of his gum. Olivia, full of adrenalin and feeling brash, let a slow smirk appear on her face, feeling confident she'd made her point. _Don't forget what I'm here for._

"Not bad," she heard Rami's voice say, interrupting her stare down. "Is this some sort of 'taking what's mine' kind of set up?" he asked. Olivia shrugged. "You could say that," she replied, taking another drink. "Trying to catch their eye, wanting to have some fun, making sure I don't get rusty. It served a few purposes." Rami nodded. "Well, I think it was a great idea. It certainly didn't go unnoticed. I think the message was pretty clear." Olivia nodded. _Me too. Now they just need to act on it_. She knelt down to pick up her towel. "Hey, you wanna hit Sam's again after our session tonight?" Rami asked. "I've looked over your plan and think it's doable, I just want to discuss a few things." Olivia turned to him, and instantly felt a burst of energy which carried from her head all the way down her spine. Rami continued talking, lowering his voice so no one overheard, about how some of her plan might be too ambitious, and other bits not ambitious enough. He was telling her to give herself more credit, but she didn't really hear him. _Have his eyes always been that colour, or is the lighting weird in here? I don't think I've noticed the colour in his eyes are before_. His face was glistening with a bit of sweat, and he had an open mouthed grin on his face. Olivia had missed most of what he'd said. "Ah, yeah. Sure, sounds great," she said, hoping she hadn't agreed to anything crazy. "Good," Rami replied. He reached forward and placed a hand on her upper arm. "Ring 4 at 5.30. I'll see you then. And great job in there." Olivia looked down at his hand on her, before he smiled and went back to Corey. _What's wrong with you?_ she chastised herself. _Why are you acting like a weirdo?_ She shook her head, picked up her things and headed to the locker room.

* * *

After two hours working on a potential finisher that Rami had suggested - a springboard dropkick with a roll up for the cover – the pair were sitting at the diner, the same meals as their previous visit. Rami wasted no time once their orders arrived, telling Olivia his thoughts on her plan. "It looks like you've given everything a lot of consideration," he began. Olivia nodded. "Well, I've been thinking about this since I was a teenager, really. I didn't always know the pathways but I knew what I wanted. I guess I visualised the rest." Rami sent her a half-smile, and Olivia felt her cheeks flush. _Maybe I'm coming down with something?_ Rami finished his mouthful. "I have a couple of thoughts about a few potential roadblocks. Mainly McMahon-shaped. But there's something I thought was quite odd." Olivia sipped at her drink and stared blankly back at him. She had given the plan so much thought, and thought she had everything covered. "You have all these milestones you're wanting to tick off, but there's not many wrestling milestones on there," he said, tentatively. Olivia rolled her eyes. "You're not going to give it up, you are?" she chuckled. Rami shrugged innocently, his eyes sparkling with a hint of cheek. "I'm just saying, you might have something else to consider. You might be better than you're giving yourself credit for." Olivia shook her head gently. "Only because you're making me." Rami reached across the table. His hand didn't quite reach Olivia's but the gesture didn't go unnoticed. "It's not just me, Olivia. You need to start believing in yourself, okay? People around here can smell doubt. And even if you don't want to be a good wrestler, you're gonna have to pretend to be one to get where you're wanting to go. If only for a few months." _Dammit,_ Olivia thought internally. _Why is he so convincing?_

"I think you made a good move today," Rami continued. "The grappling. It was a great reminder to management, and was a nice way to show everyone you're the real deal." Olivia put her cutlery down. "Do you really think so?" she asked. She had thought it was the best way to send a message to Bill, but she hadn't really given any thought to how the rest of the group would see it. Bayley and Sasha were on board, clearly, but what did everyone else think? She didn't want to get any more isolated than she'd felt already. Rami smiled. "Yeah, I do," he replied. "Sure, it wasn't a real match with real calls, but it was a great way to show everyone that you do really know what you're talking about. You looked great in there." His face scrunched quickly, before quickly adding "You know, officiating wise. You were responsive, clear and assertive. Everyone noticed." Olivia smiled, genuinely touched by his review. "So you reckon I've got what it takes to make it?" Rami bowed his head for a moment, smirking. "Let's put it this way. With this plan, and your….determination, I think it would be a unwise man who would bet against you." He held his glass up, and Olivia tapped it gently with her own. Rami was smiling at her, a smile that reached his eyes, and she found herself focusing on them again. _How does he manage to get his expressions to show through them so clearly? And have they always been that colour?_

* * *

Later that night, Olivia was lying in her bed staring at the roof. She'd tossed and turned for almost an hour, unable to get to sleep. She sighed heavily. "What the hell is my problem?" she asked the empty room. Things had gone well at the PC today. Rami had built her confidence up around her refereeing performance. She had a finisher she was getting the hang of. She couldn't think of any reason why her mind wouldn't switch off. She reached for her phone, and scrolled through Facebook, then put it down on the bed beside her. She looked at it, sighing again, and picked it up. She flicked to her messages, and opened her conversation with Rami. She began typing a ranting message about not being able to sleep. _No,_ she admonished herself. She deleted the message and threw her phone across the bed. _I can't bother him with my problems. Especially at this hour of night._ She looked back up at the roof, her head replaying his encouraging words in the ring and from the diner tonight. The way his eyes had looked different. And that half-smile he'd flashed while eating. The corners of her mouth turned upwards as she remembered it, and the way her cheeks had warmed in response. _Shit, that's it,_ she thought. _That's the problem._ She folded half of her pillow over her face and groaned, unable to believe what her mind had just stumbled across.

 _He's the problem._


	16. Surprise entrances

The following week, Olivia was growing increasingly nervous about the match. It was less than a week away. She'd not told Steve or Cameron, for a variety of reasons, but the main one was that she was hoping it would get shelved at the last minute. That said, she'd taken care to try extra hard in the ring, and that morning, she had squared off against Paige and felt like she'd held her own. Paige went over, but she didn't mind. Sasha had given her words of encouragement afterwards, and so had Paige. "All that hard work with Sami is paying off," she'd said with a wink. _I don't know why people are joking about it. It's all legit_. Olivia had tried very hard to keep things strictly business with Rami, even though little moments kept repeating themselves in her head at the most inopportune times. She would think about the way he exaggerated his celebration when hitting one of his finishing moves, or the way he'd laugh when she suggested she could throw him. The way his fingers seemed to linger on her when he showed her the finer points of elbows to the back of the neck. _Like seriously. The elbow. Could there be any less sexy body part?_ She'd had more late nights with Rami in her thoughts, and after writing in her journal, and getting it all out, she had deducted it was all just a silly crush. _He's a lovely man and he's helping me. I'm just being silly. Just a sign of how sad my love life is here. There's nothing in it._ She kept telling herself that. _There's nothing in it._

* * *

Sara had called Olivia into the office. Over the past few days they'd discussed the name Kayla, and Sara had felt comfortable with it. Olivia was pleased because she had no other options, and apparently Bill's suggestion had been Ivy. _I'm not a plant_. Sara sat down in front of a laptop, having promised to have entrance music and ring gear for her today. "I've been working with the sound guys and they've sent me this," she said, clicking on a button. A deep, pulsating synth sound came from the speakers, and Sara turned to her. "What do you think?" _It's awful_ , Olivia thought. _Therefore it's perfect_. She didn't want to love her entrance music. She wanted everything about the match to be awful so she wouldn't have another one. "It's great," she replied. "I think it suits Kayla well." Sara nodded, seemingly glad she agreed.

Olivia watched as Sara reached into a bag next to her. "I also had a package sent from the seamstresses. It's basically everything left over from the main roster girls, that they either didn't fit, or like. Take it to the locker room, pick your favourite and let me come and see. Remember that you ideally want it quite snug so nothing comes out." Olivia had been staring at the only item she could see in the bag; a bright pink pair of tights. _No thank you_ , she thought. _No pink tights. And no wardrobe malfunctions_. "Can't I just wear my workout leggings and a crop top or something? Why do I need actual attire?" _It's not like I'm going to need it again_. Sara shook her head. "You might not make it on television but there are still cameras there. You need to be on." Olivia sighed, and took the bag from Sara. As she left the room, Sara gave her one final piece of advice. "Kayla's a heel. Choose appropriately."

* * *

Rami was sitting on the apron of one of the rings chatting with Cass. The group had just gone through a mic skills session with Dusty, on the makeshift ramp and stage in the gym. Bill and Sara had taken a handful of people away after the session, Olivia included. It was known now that Olivia was going to be in a dark match between the first and second tapings next week. Her opponent was Summer Rae _. I still can't believe that_. He'd almost been insulted when he found that out. _She might not be the best here, but Olivia could wrestle rings around Summer_. She was a lovely girl, of course, but he'd always remembered a line from Michael early on – 'she's just here for the swimsuit edition'. Harsh, potentially, but fair in the sense of her wrestling ability. It said something that a wannabe referee was better than her. I guess Vince knows what he wants, Rami thought. Olivia had said she was pleased with Summer as an opponent, saying most other options would've intimidated her. She'd squared off with Summer once and felt like she had the upper hand, she'd said, so she felt comfortable being in the ring with her. Rami was sceptical. _They're both so inexperienced. They could get hurt._ He trusted that he'd been correcting a few of Olivia's bad habits, but he couldn't be ringside on the night reminding her of the things they'd been over. And he wouldn't have any influence over Summer Rae. _It's going to be interesting, that's for sure._

Bill walked back in and got everyone's attention. "Righto, this coming week we have a few of the team who will be debuting on television, as well as one debuting full stop." A round of applause started up, originating from Bayley. Rami laughed; she was always the first to congratulate anyone in the group. "We're gonna sit through their entrances now and then give feedback, in the PC spirit, okay?" There were a few murmurings among the group, as the final few people cleared the ramp. A few pulled up chairs, while Rami felt like he was in a good position on the apron. He was excited to see what Olivia had come up with for an entrance. When he'd asked her about it, she said she'd make it up on the night. _She really doesn't want to be a wrestler,_ he remembered laughing. Everyone he knew had their entrance sorted from when they were kids. Rusev went first, his dominating stride set to almost regal sounding classical music. _He needs something more… aggressive,_ Rami thought, internally judging creative for once again trying to push a country over a character. He walked angrily down the ramp, with the group cheering as he came to an end. A few people offered some comments; he rushed, he shouldn't look so angry, he should look angrier. Rami didn't have anything constructive to offer so remained silent. He liked Rusev. He had what Vince liked, and he was getting better and better in the ring. He could see him up on the main roster, and soon. _He'll be a leading heel in no time._

A loud beat interrupted his thoughts. A repetitive synth reverberated through the gym. For a moment, nothing happened. A few people began to look around at each other, wondering if the delay was intentional or if something had gone wrong. Rami exchanged a look with Cass, when movement caught his eye. Walking across the stage, slowly, was Olivia. She had a long, black PVC coat on, three quarters of the way to the floor. She stopped at the top of the ramp, turning her back to the group. In time with three heavy bass beats, she flicked her arms; first her right, then her left, then crossed them in front of her body. She slowly turned around as the synth returned, and then three bass beats hit again. This time, she uncrossed her arms and shrugged the jacket from her shoulders. Rami stared at her. _She looks completely different._ He'd never seen her in ring attire before, so took a moment to look her up and down. She had black wrestling boots on, nothing uncommon there. Instead of the black workout leggings she almost always wore around the PC, she was now wearing small black shorts, accented with heavy grey stitching. His eyes continued up over her stomach to the matching top, where grey and black intertwined, making one side of her chest grey, the other black. She took long, slow strides down the ramp, and Rami noticed her heavy eye makeup. He'd never seen her with make up on previously. _She looks… Wow._ He could feel himself staring at her, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. _This is nothing like the baggy t-shirt Olivia I've been working with._ She was nearing the end of the ramp, and Rami took the chance to look over her at a closer range. He gulped. _You shouldn't be looking at her like that. That's Olivia,_ he reminded himself. _No, that's Kayla. Kayla is different. Kayla is… hot._

The music faded away, and Olivia stood awkwardly at the end of the ramp. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking uncomfortable. For a while, no one said anything, until Sasha spoke up. "I think the slow walk is good. If you're gonna be a heel, take your time and piss people off. Make them feel like you're wasting their time." Olivia nodded, and Rami was glad the first comment had been friendly fire. A few other people gave advice; Olivia's nerves had shown on her face, and while physically she looked the part, with the dark gear and slow walk, her face wasn't adding to the story. She looked up at him, and he felt his mouth fall open slightly. He wanted to say something constructive, and she was clearly looking for it from him, but he didn't know what to say. Instead, he felt himself send her crooked smile. _What the hell? That's not going to help her._ A small grin rose on Olivia's face, before her eyes dropped to the floor. With no one else adding comment, the group applauded, and Sara gave Olivia the jacket she'd left at the top of the ramp. Olivia hurriedly put it back on, looking desperate to cover herself and take a seat. Rami reached for his water bottle, his throat feeling particularly dry. _Well, that certainly wasn't what I was expecting._

* * *

In the evening, when the majority of the group had gone home for the night, Rami and Olivia headed to a ring. Olivia rushed into the ring, seemingly eager to go over more with him. She'd had a run through with Summer Rae following the entrances, and both girls had worn their ring attire. Although he'd been busy in the ring himself, Rami had stolen a few glances at the two of them being put through their paces under Sara's tutelage. Olivia was looking strong, confident. _Maybe it's true what they say about girls and how an outfit can change their lives. Or whatever it is they say. She looks like a completely different woman. And wrestler._ Now sitting in the middle of the ring, stretching her legs out, Olivia was still wearing the skimpy shorts many of the girls chose to work in, with the grey PC shirt almost covering them entirely. He chuckled at her softly. _She looks cute. Like half and half; half Olivia, half Kayla._ "How'd you feel, with Summer earlier?" he asked her, bouncing back against the ropes gently. He listened as Olivia told him how things had played out, and that Sara had given her some pointers around ground work. "In fact, both Summer and I said we'd be happy to work essentially to a choreography," Olivia said quickly. "I know you're gonna hate me for that, but the truth is, today has brought it all home to me, Rami. I'm having to actually wrestle in a WWE ring in less than a week. I am officially crapping my pants." Rami laughed. "Better take those pants off, then," he said, without thinking. Olivia didn't seem to notice, either that or not care, about the connotation. "I mean, you know. Metaphorically. Take the metaphorically-crapped-in-pants off and put the dominating, I'm-gonna-kick-ass pants on." _Good one. Now you sound like a creep._

Olivia jumped up to her feet. "Yeah, I knew what you meant. In fact, I do actually want to get these things off," she said, motioning down to her shorts. "They are not comfortable at all. But I have to break them in, get used to wrestling in them. And trust that my ass isn't going to split them." Rami didn't know where to look. He wasn't going to admit that he'd taken a good look at her getting into the ring and could wholeheartedly report there was no split in her shorts. "Just relax," he said, wanting to divert attention away from her attire, and his reaction to it. "The whole lot. The entrance, the gear, the flow of the match. All of that takes care of itself when you don't stress yourself out about it." He took a step closer to her. "It's entirely natural to be nervous, Olivia. Just don't go too far; the more you worry about it, the more you overanalyse… Well, you'll psych yourself out and not be able to think. And you need to be thinking." He saw her nod, and he repeated that last instruction to himself. _You need to be thinking. Remember what you're here to do._ "So, you need to work on your ground work huh? Let's get to it then."

After an hour or so, they stopped for a drinks break, the gym now empty of others. Olivia wiped her head with a towel, and chuckled at the make up coming off her face. "I don't think, cumulatively, I've worn this much make up in my life. Sara sure piled it on." _So that explains it._ Rami thought someone had intercepted Olivia, and told her the more black she had on her eyes, the more convincing she'd be as a heel. It certainly had made an impact on her appearance, but now, hours after her practice entrance, there was barely any left. "You might have to soak your shirt after this," she giggled, and he noticed a couple of brownish marks on his top. "No big deal," he found himself replying, watching as she sent him a cheeky grin, before chugging back more water. He took another sip himself, quelling a feeling rising in his stomach. "Shall we run through your first sequence, then? What you were working on with Summer?" he suggested. "From the top. You call it." She looked at him dubiously. "Quit stalling, Olivia," he mocked her. "In less than a week, you're going to be doing this for real. You won't be able to run anywhere. It's safe here, so practice." He saw her sigh heavily, tighten her pony tail, and roll her shoulders. "Okay. You're not going to know what hit you," she said with fake aggression. "Bring it, Bradley," he said, beckoning her slowly with his hands.

Olivia charged at him and they locked up, with her pushing him back into the ropes. "Ropes, over, under, clothesline, headlock." She grunted slightly as she pulled on his arm to get him across to the ropes on the other side of the ring. As he bounced off the ropes, Rami ducked his head, as Olivia jumped over him, pressing down on his shoulders as she went. "Damn, you're taller than her, I can't jump that high," she giggled, as she landed, and bounced off the ropes he had just come from. He hit the opposing ropes, and turned back to her, smirking and raising his eyebrows at her. This time, Olivia fell to the mat, and he jumped over her, and on his return, she hit him with a clothesline. He fell to the mat, face down, allowing her to fall in beside him, wrapping her arm around his chin. "Remember to keep your arm high, don't let it fall down on to the neck," he said, thinking he was being helpful. To his surprise, she laughed. "Remember," she said, dropping a knee into his back to accentuate the arch, causing him expel a breath quickly. "I'm a referee." Underneath her arm, he was able to form a smile. _Of course she knows the rules,_ he thought.

Olivia gave him the next move set, which was where Summer was meant to take control. "I'll go through with the moves, but softly," he said as he battled to his feet. "Neither of us need an injury." He threw gentle elbows into her stomach, happy with the way she jumped to absorb the impact, but also adding ring noise to the exchange. "Are you trying to say I'm fat?" she asked, and Rami stopped in his tracks. _Where the hell did she get that from?_ He stood upright and took in the sly look on her face. "Lifting me up would give you an injury, would it?" she laughed, and the breath he had been holding rushed out of his mouth. He stood looking at her, glowing and smiling, and it took her reminding him what was next for him keep going. He backed up into the corner, and Olivia came charging at him, the grin still on her face. "You're the smiliest heel I've ever seen," he said, as he stepped out of her way, and Olivia crashed into the turnbuckle. He pulled on her shoulders, gently, to send her falling to the mat. He began to stomp softly on her ribs and stomach. "Not smiling now, are you Kayla?" he yelled. "Huh? Where's that cute little grin now, girl?" Olivia, while selling the kicks to the midsection, was chuckling away to herself on the mat. _I love that she's having fun,_ Rami thought. He couldn't help but smile in return. _I love that I'm having fun._

Rami pulled her up by her hair, careful not to actually hurt her. He fired a couple of knees into her back, and began to stall. _Surely it's not on._ Olivia pushed his arms to the side, and looked up at him. _Oh my god she thinks it's on._ Rami didn't have time to react before her arms were wrapped around his waist, and she tried to lift him. She audibly strained and managed to get him a couple of inches on the ground. Rami looked down at her, her face contorted with the effort of lifting him. There was no way she was going to suplex him. And from this level, he couldn't even propel himself over her shoulder. She didn't stop trying, though, and he began to chuckle. "I could do this all night," he said, goading her. He felt her shoulders shake twice with a laugh, and she placed him back on the ground. Her arms fell to her sides, and they locked eyes. "I tried," she said in mock defeat. "And that's all I ask for," he said, holding her gaze for a moment. He could feel her breath on the base of his neck, and he felt the hairs on his forearms stand up. Olivia's eyes dropped from his anxiously, and he remembered what he was meant to be doing. He bumped backwards and landed in the middle of the ring, awaiting a pin. Olivia fell beside him, hooking the leg. As she rolled back on to his chest, he had a good view of her thigh, and the way the high cut shorts accentuated the length of her legs. "One, two," he heard Olivia say. _Shit,_ he thought, and pushed her gently off him. They both sat up, looking at each other, Olivia shaking her head. "Longest two count in the world," she laughed. "Where were you?" she asked, jokingly. They were sitting at 90 degrees to each other, faces turned towards each other, only inches apart. _I can't tell her I was distracted by her shorts. Again._ "I was just recovering from the suplex from hell," he quipped, and Olivia pushed his shoulder. "You're a dope," she said, laughing.

Olivia listed the next exchange, which saw Rami giving her a headlock, then after she powered out of it, a spinning kick to the chest. Olivia bumped backwards and Rami was quick to move in for the cover. He began a count and Olivia lifted her shoulder of the mat at two. Rami hooked the leg and went for another cover. Again, Olivia kicked out at two. They rolled away from each other, and slowly got to their feet. The cheeky look reappeared in her eyes, and Rami knew she was preparing for her finisher. He took her wrist and whipped her across the ring, following her with arms to the chest. He then sent her to the other side of the ring, with another arm to the chest. On the third attempt, Olivia stepped out of the way, and Rami crashed into the turnbuckle. Olivia jumped quickly on to the second rope, and off again, rotating to drop kick Rami square in the chest. _Her timing is so much better,_ he thought, as he bumped to the mat, and felt Olivia cover him. "One, two, three!" she counted joyfully. He patted her on the back, and she jumped to her feet in mock celebration. Rami rolled to his hands and knees, and eyed her up. He positioned himself to wrap his arms around her waist and bring her back to the mat, but Olivia's voice stopped him. "Bill," she said, sounding surprised. She stopped jumping.

Rami turned his head and saw Bill standing just inside the door. With a woman next to him. He pushed himself to his feet. "Kerrie," he managed to get out. "What are you doing here?" Rami turned his head to Olivia, who was staring at the two people across the room. Her eyes dropped to the mat quickly before turning to him. "Well," Bill said, "she was in reception saying she was looking for you, and she had the right phone number for you so I figured she was alright." _That doesn't answer the question,_ Rami thought, his heart racing. "I'll leave you to it," he said, throwing a look between Rami and Olivia. Kerrie walked forward, and Rami saw Olivia step backwards slightly, towards where her water bottle and towel was. _She's giving us space. She probably feels awkward….. Same._ Rami dropped to a knee to be at Kerrie's eye height as she reached the ring. "What are you doing here?" he repeated, keeping his voice low. Kerrie shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you were where you said you were, when you've been brushing me off each time I call," she said, bringing her eyes to him. "And you are. So that's okay, I'll leave you to it." Rami scratched his head. _She came to check up on me?_ "It was wrong of me to come here, when you're busy coaching," she said, turning around and heading towards the door. _What is going on?_ Rami thought, getting to his feet. He turned around to see Olivia stretching on the mat in the far corner. She looked up him, a hint of sadness in her eyes. They exchanged a long look, before she spoke up. "Go after her, Rami," she said softly. "If you care about her, go after her. Take it from a girl, that's what she wants you to do."

Rami sighed heavily. He grabbed his water bottle and towel, and rolled out of the ring, taking a final look back at Olivia. She gave him a sad smile, and he wished he knew what she was thinking. He knew what he was thinking. He was going after Kerrie against every message in his brain. _It's what she wants me to do, huh? Well, it's not what I want to do._


	17. A matter of trust

"So she just showed up here? Unannounced?"

Neville had pulled Rami up in the mess room, saying he could tell something was up with him. That the bounce in his step was missing. Rami had tried to deflect the questioning away but Neville had been persistent. Once he was sure no one else was in ear shot, he'd told Neville about Kerrie showing up last night and how things had played out. Rami sighed heavily. It had been a long night stuck in his thoughts. Olivia had been right; Kerrie seemed happy that he'd followed her outside. But Rami wasn't happy. She'd tried to explain herself, but he couldn't get away from the fact that she'd not come as a nice surprise for him, or to see if he wanted to go out for dinner. She came because she doubted him. And he couldn't drop that, or the insinuation behind it.

Neville was looking at him, uncertain if he wanted to press for more information. "You seem pretty riled up about it, was it really that bad?" Rami closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the sad look on Olivia's face. She almost looked guilty, and he hated that she'd been made to feel that way, when she'd done nothing wrong. _Neither of us did anything wrong_. "She said that she wanted to make sure I was where I said I was," he began, taking a big breath to keep himself level. "I know that I've been pretty busy here lately, and not made a lot of time for her, but she knew from the very first day that this is my priority. I told her that, and she accepted it. She said she would be able to work around that." _I made sure of it. I told her I was one step away from my dream and I wasn't going to give that up for anything._ Neville sat down on the stool opposite him, and Rami looked up at him. "So yeah, I know I've not been the greatest guy to be dating recently, but I've had legitimate reasons which I forewarned her about. And then for her to say what she said? Do you know what she really meant by that?" Neville was looking back at him, aware that was a question he wasn't expected to answer. "It means," Rami continued, "she doesn't trust me. She doesn't trust my word. I've given her no reason not to trust me." _No reason,_ he repeated. He could feel his pulse quicken with anger, like it had done for much of the night. "And worse, the silent accusation that she thought I was cheating on her. That I might be telling her I was here working, when really I wasn't. That I might be with someone else. That's what felt like a kick to the stomach, to be accused of something like that." _That's not me. I'm not that guy. I would never._

Neville remained silent for a few moments, allowing Rami to let out his anger. "Did she actually say that though? That she thought you were with someone else?" Rami shook his head. "She didn't have to; I could tell that's what she meant. And when I brought it up, she didn't deny it. She kept apologising, saying she should've known better; that she knew I had been telling the truth and it was just all some silly scenario she'd concocted in her mind, but…" He looked up at his friend, who he'd known a long time. He knew he could rely on him to hear him out. "I find it a massive breach of trust, and faith in me. It's insulting, quite honestly." Neville nodded. Rami wasn't sure if he was agreeing with him, or it was just a sign he understood where he was coming from. "If you haven't got trust, what have you got?" Rami asked, turning his hands upwards in questioning. _I don't know how you go on from something like that, knowing that someone doesn't trust you._ "So what did you do?" Neville asked, keeping his voice low. "I told her I wasn't in the frame of mind to talk about it," Rami answered. Kerrie had apologised and offered to make it up to him; she had been angling for him to go to her place – she'd cook him dinner and he could tell she was propositioning making it up to him in the bedroom. That was the last thing he'd felt like doing in that moment. "I went home, had a shower and asked myself what had just happened. And what I was going to do about it." Neville nodded. "So undecided, huh?" Rami left the question unanswered. _I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to do. What I need to do._

Neville began his next question tentatively. "I don't want to fuel the fire here, mate, do you think maybe she had a point? Even just a tiny one?" _What?_ Rami's eyes flicked to him quickly. _What are you trying to say? That I'm dishonest?_ Neville held his hands up innocently. "Just think about it. You have been spending a lot of time with Olivia recently. And you know how girls are. They read into these things. She just overreacted. I'm not condoning her actions, but I can see why she might have thought that, maybe, there was something to be jealous about." Rami's chest was rising and falling quickly. _I can't believe he's siding with her. There was no reason for her to suspecting anything._ "Not in the slightest," he said, matter of factly. "I told her I was coaching Olivia, that she had an important match and I was helping her work towards it. I was honest, and that's the truth. We've either been here, working in the ring, or twice we went to Sam's diner to discuss her refereeing plan. There's nothing for her to be questioning." He saw Neville bite his lip. "And anyway," Rami continued, "if I did have feelings for someone else, I would make sure that I ended things with her first before anything happened. I am not that guy." Neville leaned back. "No one is saying you are, Rami." _It seemed like you were suggesting it,_ Rami thought to himself. "You know how girls are though, they read into these things. Even if there's nothing to worry about, they'll worry about it," Neville said, raising his eyebrows. "There was nothing for her to worry about," Rami insisted, and Neville stood up off his stool. "Okay, I heard you the first time," he said, picking up his water bottle. "But you know something, I'm just not sure who you're trying to justify it to. Me, Kerrie, or yourself." He wandered off, leaving Rami staring at his back. _What is that supposed to mean?_

Rami walked into the gym, heading straight for the boxing bag. He strapped his hands and slipped on some gloves, trying to regain control over his breathing. He was fuming. _This time yesterday everything was fine. And now, all that's happening is people pissing me off._ He hit the bag; right, right, left. And again. Right, right, left. _They all think I'm happy go lucky Sami all the time, that nothing gets me down or frustrates me._ Right, right, left. _Well, I do get pissed off. I get pissed off when people doubt me; when they don't take my word; when they call my character into question._ Right, right, left. Right, right, left. _Kerrie had no right to be here. To doubt me. To make me feel like this. To make Olivia feel bad._ Right, right, left. _She's collateral damage here and she doesn't deserve it. All she's been doing is working hard. All I've been doing is helping her. And to think Kerrie didn't take my word for that._ He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so furious about something. _And Nev, thinking she might've had a point. What the hell was that about?_ Right, right, left. _Saying I'm trying to convince myself that she had nothing to worry about. I thought of all people he'd know me, and trust me. He's seen Olivia's improvement; he must know we've not been wasting our time._ Out of the corner of his eye he saw Olivia working with Summer in one of the rings. She was practicing her finish, so Summer would comfortable taking it next week. She was looking fluid and strong off the ropes now. _See. That's what we've been working on. How dare they f—king doubt me!_ he screamed internally. Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left.

* * *

Olivia gave Summer a high five and rolled out of the ring. She grabbed her towel and wiped her forehead. They were getting better and better each day. She felt confident that next week, the two of them would do their four minutes well. _But that's because we have been practicing this one thing day after day. How on earth do these guys do something different every night?_ She sculled back her water, and looked over at Rami in the gym. He was hitting a boxing bag with an intensity she'd not seen from him before. She hadn't spoken to him since he followed Kerrie last night. She'd spent her night wondering what had happened between them, and had figured they'd either had passionate make up sex or a roaring argument. _From the looks of his mood, it was the latter._ Rami had told her, during one of their ring sessions, that he did have the fiery red-headed fury within him, it just didn't come out very often. _Looks like it might be unleashed now._ She walked through the gym towards the lockers, and caught Rami's eye. She sent a soft smile his way, not wanting to do anything to further his ire. She couldn't read the look on his face. It was anger, confusion, apologetic, frustration. Olivia dropped her eyes to the floor and kept walking. _It sucks not seeing that grin on his face. I hope he lets it all out. That poor bag._

* * *

Rami collapsed back on his sofa with a takeout dinner. He hadn't been in a good mood to start with, but it turned even worse after Olivia had suggested she needed a night off. Tapering, she'd called it. An evening's rest to ensure she was firing on all cylinders over the coming few days. He'd read through it right away. _She doesn't want to rock the boat any further._ He wished he'd been able to tell her that what happened last night didn't have anything to do with her, and that there was no reason they shouldn't keep training tonight. He didn't say it, but he had been counting on a session with her to lighten his spirits, but she had insisted. So Rami had come home, left with nothing but his angry thoughts. _Why does that feel like a punishment?_

He flicked aimlessly through the TV channels, with nothing catching his attention. His phone lit up with a text from Kerrie, asking what time he'd be finishing at the PC tonight. He rolled his eyes. _Like I'd tell you._ He caught himself. _Don't be so petulant. You're almost 30. Deal with this like an adult, not a teenager._ He sipped at his sparkling water and sighed. _What would a real man do?_ He looked at the message from Kerrie, and knew the answer. _A real man would end it, sooner rather than later, so she doesn't get hurt._ He began typing a message to her, asking her to come round to his place, when he was interrupted by a text from Olivia. _Typical,_ he thought. Just as his brain was focusing in on Kerrie, Olivia nudged her way back into his consciousness. 'Hope the early night does wonders for your mood, you fiery ginger.' For the first time in almost 24 hours, a small smirk rose on Rami's face. And it was Olivia who put it there.

 _Stop it_ , he admonished himself. _Back to Kerrie_. He knew he needed to end it. He didn't see how he could trust that she would trust him going forward, after the way she'd made him feel last night. And despite what she may think, or Neville, it wasn't even about Olivia, or anyone else. For years, he'd heard guys in the industry all say that you knew when you met the one, because you loved her more than you love the game. He didn't feel that way about Kerrie. Wrestling still came first. _Even before she demonstrated that she didn't trust me, it just wasn't like that_. When he'd not been with her, he'd not even been thinking about her. He didn't miss her. _So she can't be that one who changes it all_. There had only been one woman he'd been thinking about recently, and that had all been wrestling-orientated. _Until I saw her as Kayla..._ But even then, he was still thinking about her in a wrestling context. _Kerrie just doesn't get this. Doesn't get the industry. Doesn't get my aspirations. Doesn't get how much it takes to succeed._ When they met, he thought he could teach her all about it. But by doubting him last night, she'd proved that wasn't willing to accept how important his career was to him.

He ignored Olivia's text message and replied to Kerrie's. He sighed. He wasn't looking forward to this, but knew it was what needed to happen. _Sometimes, you gotta do what you gotta do._


	18. Countdown

When Olivia's alarm blared at 6.05 on Monday morning, she was surprised at how deep her sleep had been. She'd spent the whole weekend with a near-constant touch of nausea in the pit of her stomach, and it had taken a long time to turn her mind off on Sunday night. Wednesday's match was looming, and it was almost all she could think about. She desperately wanted to talk to someone about it; to have them say that it wasn't a big deal, that everything was going to be okay, that she wasn't going to make a fool out of herself. She had already decided she wasn't telling the boys about it, so calling her brothers was out of the question. She didn't want to burden any of the talent at the PC, and she figured they'd only laugh at her stressing out over an inconsequential dark match. _But it's not inconsequential to me._ She would have felt comfortable talking to Rami, but he'd not been himself over the last few days. She wanted to give him space to breathe. _He has three matches of his own to worry about on Wednesday, plus whatever is happening with Kerrie. He needs some down time too._

She rolled over to turn off the alarm on her phone, and noticed she had a message from Rami.  
 _\- Big week for Kayla! Sorry for being a bit AWOL mentally. Promise I'm back on board. See you later._  
Olivia sucked her lips in, but it didn't stop a smile from forming. She felt a warm rush through her head and chest. She bounced out of bed and headed to the bathroom. _Just a crush, remember? Just a stupid little crush._

* * *

Olivia only had time to put her bag in the locker room before Sara shoulder tapped her. "Bill wants to see you in the office," she'd said. Butterflies hit her stomach. _Maybe he's going to pull the match?!_ She told herself not to get her hopes up, but walked into Bill's office with the idea not far from her mind. "Sorry for the unscheduled meeting," he said, already chewing his gum. "Take a seat." Olivia did as she was told, nervously. "Enjoy your little showcase last week, did you?" he asked her, and she knew he was talking about her officiating moment with Bayley and Sasha. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun, good to be back doing what I love," she replied pointedly. There was a short silence, before Bill looked up at her. "Look, you know I'm not against what it is you're trying to do, okay? I wish you all the luck in the world. I just know that while you're here, until you get whatever tick of approval you need from the big boys, that you're wasting everyone's time, including your own." Olivia wasn't offended, she felt the same way. "But I want to commend you on how hard you've been working, how seriously you've been taking it. It could've been easy for you to blow this off." Olivia nodded. "Well, the sooner I show that I've got WWE style down, the sooner I can take the next step and stop wasting everyone's time. You know that. I know that. So yeah, I'm taking it seriously." Bill gave a single nod. "That's why I thought the match was a good idea. We all want you to move on as soon as possible, you know, towards your goal, so we are giving you a chance to show it this week. Let's hope Hunter sees it too. Once he gives the word, I'll have you in stripes in no time." Olivia's heart rate quickened at the thought. _Was that a vote of confidence in my officiating?_ She wasn't going to bank on it, but she was pretty sure that was Bill saying he could see her refereeing in NXT. _His praise doesn't come easy, so run with it_ , she told herself.

Bill could scare the crap out of Olivia, but she did respect how straight up he was, and how he wanted the best for his group. _He's right about this being a waste of my time._ "Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about," Olivia said, deciding to be straight up with him in return. "Over the weekend, I was thinking about the match. A lot. I thought about the outcomes and the repercussions, and I realised something. Summer should win." Bill's eyes locked on hers quickly. "What?" he asked, narrowing his eyes on her. "I don't need the win," Olivia began. "You don't want to waste resources on me, so don't waste a win on me. I'm not trying to build a career as a performer. Summer is. She needs to go over." Bill held her stare, taking long, slow chews on his gum. "I don't think I've ever had someone sit here and tell me they don't want to win." Olivia shrugged in response. _What's the point in having me win?_ "I can show I know WWE style while still losing. Isn't that a key WWE lesson, putting someone over?" _That was a bit cheeky._ Bill smirked at her question. "I'm sorry to tell you, Olivia, the decision to put you over came from above me. I don't have the power to change it." _Oh._ Olivia felt deflated. She thought that had been a great suggestion that would take some pressure off her, give Summer a needed boost, and be something Bill would agree with. "Look at it this way," he said cockily, "if you have your way, you'll retire with a 100% win record. That would be something to be proud of." He gave her a half-smirk, and pushed his chair back from the table. "And I'm sure Sami wants you to win, after all the work he's put in to bring you up to speed. You don't want to let him down, do you?" Olivia's eyes dropped to the table. _He's right. Rami was thrilled when he found out I was going over. He'd probably take it as a personal insult if he found out I had the result changed._ She felt ill in her stomach just thinking about how disappointed he'd be in her. Bill was looking across the table at her, knowing he'd played a winning hand. "So, unless there's anything else, Kayla," he said, an emphasis on her ring name, "I believe you have a gym session to attend."

Olivia spent Monday in the gym, the final heavy weights session they'd have before the tapings, and working alongside the tech crew to hone her entrance. People were asking her thoughts on their suggestions for lighting, and each time she'd shrug and say "Whatever you think is best." She honestly didn't care. She just had one request – no pink. While the rest of the group were in the classroom practicing their promos with Dusty, she was working on her entrance and putting finishing touches on move sets with Summer. Towards the end of the day, they were introduced to Eddie, who would referee their match. Eddie smiled warmly at Summer, and Olivia noticed his demeanour change slightly when he turned to shake her hand. "I believe you're wanting to come to the dark side," he said, his voice animated. Olivia nodded. "That's the goal," she replied, not sure if he was genuine in his warmth. "Well, this is a strange way to go about it, but good luck to you," he said, before asking them to walk through their match. Olivia was slightly distracted, diverting her attention away from Summer and watching what Eddie was doing as they rehearsed each move. She'd done it herself, plenty of times, making mental notes of spots and near falls, telling opponents where they needed to be. But this was her first time in the ring with someone who was WWE-approved. She wanted to know exactly what it was he was doing. _And better to look now than Wednesday night._ After Olivia hit her finishing drop kick, Eddie rolled out of the ring. "Right, got it. You two will be fine," he said, holding Olivia's stare as he walked away. She felt Summer get to her feet behind her. "He didn't have much to say, did he?" she asked, running a hand through her hair. Olivia looked at her out of the corner of her eye. She chuckled. "We might be working our asses off on this, but we'd be stupid to think our four minutes will matter to anyone other than us," she said, hoping she'd not hurt Summer's feelings. _It's true, though. How many of them care about a low-card women's dark match? Eddie's probably not even going to get paid for it._

* * *

Rami and Olivia had booked the viewing room. Sara had taped the girls' run through earlier, and while they were going review it with her tomorrow, Rami had lined up an advance viewing for he and Olivia tonight. He wanted to see what Olivia noticed about her own work; if she saw the same strengths and weaknesses he did. If she recognised what she needed to work on. He held the door to the viewing room open for Olivia and felt a jolt through his brain as she walked past him. This would be the first time they'd been alone together since the Kerrie incident, and he knew she'd be aware of that. After he'd called things off with Kerrie on Thursday night, he'd kept to himself on Friday, and Olivia must've got the message as she didn't even suggest working that evening. He'd felt bad for not talking to her, or trying to explain what had happened. _Do I acknowledge that now? Or do we just pretend that everything's fine and nothing happened?_ Olivia was sitting in front of the screen, her legs crossed on the chair underneath her. There was nothing about her demeanour which suggested she was awkward. _I'll take her lead._

Rami could immediately pick out the moments where Olivia was hesitant in the ring. She telegraphed her clothesline, she was pre-empting Summer's kicks to the mid-section. She was pulling back on her knees to the head. One thing he was pleased to see was her finisher. She looked confident in the set up and execution. He paused the video with Olivia moving back on to her knees after the pin. Olivia glanced sideways at him, almost sheepishly. "So, what do you think?" he asked, wanting her own opinions first. "I think I look ridiculous," she said, letting her chin fall on to her hand. "I look uncomfortable, and rushed." _I should've known,_ Rami thought to himself. _She's not going to give herself credit here, because she doesn't want it._ "Well, I see a girl who has worked her ass off and improved out of sight. Can you imagine doing a springboard dropkick on someone when you first walked through these doors?" The corners of Olivia's mouth turned up. _There, much better._ "Sure, there's a few points you need to brush up on, but to me, that looks like WWE style." Olivia scoffed. "Please. I know you're just trying to build my confidence up," she protested. Rami wheeled his chair closer to her. "That may be true," he conceded, "but I wouldn't lie to you." He locked eyes with her and felt the hairs on his forearms stand up. _She looks so innocent, so trusting of me._ Her eyes were wide, her expression hopeful. "You may not be on the same level as Paige, or Charlotte, but that's okay because you don't need to be. All you need to worry about is acing this match, showing them you get it. And from what I've just seen, you have picked it up. You've got it. Now you just need to polish it."

Olivia bowed her head, looking down in her lap, before looking back up at him. Rami could tell she was blushing, and he couldn't help but smile. _It feels good to make her feel good._ "Thank you, Rami," she said after a moment or two. "You didn't have to invest so much into me, you had no reason to. I hope you know how much I appreciate it." She smiled at him softly before adding "I just hope it hasn't been to your detriment." She looked at him, her brown eyes conveying a meaning she didn't have to say aloud. _She's talking about Kerrie._ He inched closer with his chair. "I wouldn't change a thing," he said softly, wanting to answer her question without directly referencing the situation. "I know that come Wednesday night, when I watch you out there, when that bell rings, I'll know it's all been worth it." _I'd do it all again too,_ he found himself thinking. And it was true. There was just something about Olivia, her story and her dream, which motivated him. These last few weeks had been some of the most challenging, yet fun, weeks of his life. He look at his time coaching Olivia as costing him a relationship. He saw it as opening his eyes to something he should've known anyway.

The blush remained in Olivia's cheeks, and Rami felt his throat begin to dry up. They sat there, close, for a few moments, looking into each other's eyes. A few times, Olivia opened her mouth as if to say something, but the words never came. _I wonder what's on her mind,_ Rami thought. _I hope she can see how genuine I am about what I said._ "So, why don't we go get to polishing a few things, before you watch this with Sara tomorrow? That way, you'll look like an A student who knows where she needs to improve, and you can show her you have." A broad smile spread across her face, sending a spark through him. "Let's go," she said, getting to her feet. Rami watched her push out of her seat, and his eyes subconsciously dropped to her legs, and the skimpy ring shorts she was still in. _I knew they were short, but man those are short._ He stood before she noticed what he was looking at. "Let's go," he repeated, sure to hold the door for her.


	19. Just a normal day

The alarm didn't wake Olivia. She had seen every hour on the clock overnight. The alarm served as a shrill reminder that today was the day. She'd tried listening to music, to talk radio, watching television, and repeating the calls of the match. None of it worked. She felt the exact opposite of how she should be feeling. She wasn't feeling well-rested, or fresh, or keen. She felt, tired, frustrated and nervous. Extremely nervous. She leaned over to silence the alarm. Just as there had been two mornings before, there was a message from Rami waiting for her. _Huh. I must've got some sleep, I didn't notice that come in._ She quickly opened the message, eager to see what he had to say.  
 _\- Today's just a normal day. Do everything the same. AND BREATHE!_  
Olivia smiled. She could just imagine him saying that.  
 _\- What ungodly hour do you wake up?_ she sent back to him.  
All she received back was a smiley face emoji. _Well, at least someone seems excited about today._ She rolled out of bed, fully aware she now had a smile on her face. _Damn you, Rami._

* * *

The Performance Center was a hive of activity, just like it had been on the previous taping day three weeks ago. This time, instead of sitting back and not having anything to do, Olivia had a part to play. The group would listen to the producers run through the match schedule, and later, Triple H would arrive to chat with everyone who had TV time tonight. Bill, Michael and Sara would review everyone's matches and the referees would go through one final run through. Olivia didn't know exactly how much of that she needed to be present for, and she wondered if she would be allowed to sit in with Hunter again tonight after her match was over. _He might tell me then and there if I've done enough._ Even if he didn't, she could still soak up value knowledge from his communication with the referees. As she took a seat next to Paige at the foot of the ramp in the gym, her eyes found Rami. He was busy talking with Bill. She assumed he wouldn't have much time for her today. He had three matches to prepare himself for. _He's spent enough time on my insignificant match. He deserves today to himself._ She settled in just as Michael stood to run through the evening's schedule.

Later, after Sara had watched her and Summer run through their match one last time, Olivia heard her name being called. Bill beckoned her from the other side of the room. She picked up her things and walked towards him. "Someone wants to speak with you," he said, leading her into the office. There sat Hunter, taking Olivia by surprise. _I didn't even know he'd arrived._ She greeted him and sat down at the table. "Today's a big day for you," he said, his voice level. Olivia nodded. She wasn't sure what to say in response. _It is a big day, but that doesn't mean I'm looking forward to it._ "I wanted to wish you luck," Hunter continued. "To tell you that I've not forgotten you. Tonight is the first step towards what you're wanting to achieve, and that's why I decided you should go over. You're gonna be fighting a lot of battles along the way, so I thought making the first step a victory would give you confidence that I believe in you." Olivia had to hold back a gush. She'd not thought of her win like that. "Thank you, sir. Thank you very much." Hunter stood, walking towards the door. "I'll be watching Kayla closely tonight. Bring the heat, okay?" He placed a quick hand on her shoulder as he walked out the door, and Olivia was left looking across the empty table. _I'm not sure if that makes things better or worse._ She found his support comforting, and the acknowledgement of this only being her first step a nice reminder that someone had a plan for her. But knowing that he would be watching her closely? Sure, she knew he'd probably have a look over the tape at some stage, but she'd been thinking he'd be much too occupied tonight with matches that meant something to be worrying about her. She had been trying to avoid thinking about how many sets of eyes would be on her tonight. Now she had to add one more hugely significant set to that list.

Everyone started to leave the PC. They all had their pre-taping routines, and went about them without fuss. Olivia didn't have anything. She didn't know what she wanted to do to kill the few hours before they had to show up at Full Sail. As she threw her bag into the back seat of her car, she heard Rami's voice. "Wait up!" he called across the parking lot. "Hardly seen you today, I've been so busy. It would be rude of me to not check in and see how you're feeling." _I couldn't see him ever being rude,_ Olivia thought to herself, but she knew she was biased. He dropped his bag and leaned casually against her car. _I've never been attracted to a red-head before, but gee he looks good right now._ Olivia had forgotten to answer him. "Ummm, is it acceptable to say I don't know what I'm feeling? My head is all over the place," she finally replied. Rami smiled gently. "That's perfectly acceptable, you know," he chuckled. "It's a lot to take in and deal with. What are you going to do now?" Olivia didn't have an answer for that. She was just going to head home, and probably watch the clock for the next few hours. "I'm going home, so if I need to nervously pace, or bring lunch back up, or scream into a pillow, it will be in the privacy of my own home," she sighed. Rami chuckled again. _I'm only half joking,_ she wanted to say to him. "Well, you do what you need to do. Maybe try a nap or something. Just be sure to set an alarm!" Olivia nodded; a nap did sound ideal, but she didn't like her chance of drifting off. "Hey," Rami said, taking a step towards her. He placed his hand under her chin and pushed it upwards gently. "Stop thinking." His fingers lingered on her skin momentarily, his thumb inadvertently tracing along her jawline, sending a spark down her spine. "Go put some music on, bake something, watch a cheesy movie, sing in the shower or something. Anything that will take your mind off tonight." He was looking at her, trying to convince her he was right. He pulled his hand away and Olivia immediately wished it was back. His touch, while igniting her senses, had calmed her mind. She could feel herself staring at him, stupefied. _Say something._ "Yeah, I'll go clean the bathroom or something. I'll have the cleanest apartment on the block." Rami laughed, and picked his bag up. "Good. I'll see you later." He flashed a wide smile and turned towards her car. Olivia rolled her shoulders in an attempt to quell the spark in her body. As she climbed in the car, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. _Still just a crush?_ her conscience asked her. _Shut it,_ she forcefully returned. _That's the last thing I need._

* * *

The crowd had been so loud during the first episode taping. Now, standing right next to the curtain, Olivia couldn't hear a thing. Her eyes were fixed on a sign on the wall advising of the emergency exits. _Yes please._ She was in her ring gear. She had warmed up, and stretched. She'd spoken with Summer, then Eddie, and commended herself on remaining relatively calm. But now, her heartbeat was ringing in her ears and she wasn't sure her legs would hold her any longer. The stage crew were out clearing a few things from the ring, and any moment now, she would get the nod that it was time. She placed both hands against the cool wall and steadied herself against it. _Just breathe, just breathe_ she chanted to herself. A small, pained noise escaped her lips. The nausea in her stomach was growing. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this nervous. Usually she was a feel-the-fear-and-do-it-anyway type, managing to keep the nerves under wraps. Now, she was doubting her ability to perform elementary tasks such as standing and walking. _How the hell am I meant to wrestle like this?_

She felt a hand on the small of her back. "Oh good, I thought I'd missed you." She registered Rami's voice in her mind but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Other than a quick hello when he'd arrived, he'd not had much time to talk to her until now. He was still in his ring attire, having had the final match of the first taping. "Hey," he said, bending to get into her line of sight. "Hey, you're gonna be just fine. Look at me." Olivia turned her head slightly, breathing heavily. "Olivia, look at me," Rami repeated. "This is just another ring. The same shape and size as all the ones you've trained in. It's still Summer across from you. Focus on her, and her only, and you'll be okay." His hand was moving ever so slightly up and down her back in an attempt to calm her, and in the depths of her mind, Olivia wished she could appreciate the feel of his touch. Her eyes dropped to the floor. "I don't feel very well," she managed to get out. She heard a small chuckle from Rami. "You have got this, Olivia. It's four minutes, it'll be over before you know it." _I think I'm gonna… I'm going to be.._ She turned her head away from Rami and vomited all over the floor.

She bent over, breathing heavily, equally embarrassed and grossed out. "Feel better now?" Rami chuckled, and it was only then that Olivia realised he was holding her hair out of her face. "Here, take this," he said, handing her the towel around his neck. She wiped at her face, hoping there were no remnants of her lunch around her mouth. _Oh my god,_ she thought, looking down at the mess she'd made. _You just vomited. Everywhere._ She glanced and saw some had splashed on to Rami's boots. She looked up at him hurriedly, her eyes wide in shock. "I am so sorry." The words stumbled out of her slowly. Rami laughed, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. I need a change of tights for the next taping anyway." Olivia didn't see the funny side. She took a hand and rubbed her temples, her mind now racing a millions miles an hour. _I can't believe I just spewed all over him. What a lady._ She didn't notice Rami step away briefly, but he came back holding a bottle of water. "Get some of this into you," he said, opening it for her. Summer's music hit, and she walked up the steps to where Olivia had been standing, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "See you out there, we got this," she said, before bursting through the curtain.

"You hear that," Rami began. "She knows you got this. You will be fine." He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. He looked her up and down, nodding. "You look like a hot, kick ass heel. One night only special." _Hot?_ Olivia took a big breath, and strangely felt better than she had moments ago. _Perhaps all I needed was to lose my lunch…._ Rami's hands slid from her shoulders and down her arms, until he grabbed her hands. Olivia looked down at their hands intertwined, then back up to him. He was smiling at her. "I believe in you, Killer Kayla. Go out there and show me what you got." He squeezed her hands, just as the beginning synth beats rolled through the arena. She allowed a small grin to form on her face. "Remember, breathe, listen and sell." With that, Rami winked at her, turned her around towards the curtain and walked down the stairs. She was on her own. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought, taking another quick sip of water and bursting through the curtain, needing to make it to the top of the ramp in time with the beat.

* * *

Rami ran down the stairs from gorilla and back to the production area. He had wanted to watch the match in a quiet place where he could really analyse Olivia's performance, but he didn't count on needing to stay with her so long behind the curtain. _It's a good thing she has layers of make up on, or else she might look like a ghost._ When he'd reached her, she looked paralysed by fear. _She really, really doesn't want to do this,_ he thought. When the triple bass beats hit for a second time, and Kayla turned under the spotlight, he couldn't fight the smile growing on his face. Despite her nerves, despite her lack of confidence, and despite the contents of her stomach being on the floor in gorilla, she looked great. She'd hit the right spot for the entrance, and though the crowd didn't really seem to care, she walked slowly down the ramp the way she practiced. She frowned towards Summer in the ring, and kept her lips in a firm line as she made her way down the ramp. _Kayla is still hot,_ he thought. _She looks fantastic, even if she doesn't feel it._

* * *

Olivia stepped between the ropes and raised both arms, playing to the crowd. _That's right,_ she thought internally, _boo me, because I don't want you to remember me!_ Eddie met both girls in the center of the ring. "You girls ready?" he asked, looking between them. Summer nodded. Olivia, trying to channel a heel, just stared across at Summer. "Ring the bell!" Eddie called, and the girls began their hesitant start, circling to feel each other out. _Breathe. Listen. Sell. Breathe. Listen. Sell._ Summer Rae stepped in towards her, and Olivia grabbed her wrist and sent her into the ropes. She jumped over her as she returned, landing on her feet, and then fell to the floor as Summer stepped over her on another return. _Wait…wait,_ she told herself, careful not to go to early with the clothesline, like she had been prone to doing. She brought her arm across Summer's chest at just the right time, with Summer bumping backwards awaiting the headlock. Olivia fell to her knees. _Okay, everything's fine so far. Just remember to breathe._

* * *

Rami was leaning on the back of a chair in the production area. He watched as he could see Olivia talking to Summer during the headlock. She'd been hissing and grimacing like she was trash-talking, but he knew the girls would be encouraging each other and setting up the next move set. He knew what was coming, he'd been over this with Olivia so many times. On cue, Summer powered out and began hitting elbows to the stomach. Olivia sold them well, eventually breaking her hold on Summer's head. _Not bad,_ he thought. _She has nothing to worry about._ He winced slightly when Summer pulled Olivia to the floor by her shoulders. Olivia fell hard, but didn't seem to be hurt. After being pulled up by her hair, and taking a few knees to the back, Olivia hit a perfect suplex on Summer Rae, and slid in for the cover. Rami found himself nodding in approval. _So far, so good._ While the girls got to their feet, he took a sideways glance at Hunter. _I hope you're watching closely. She's showing you she can hang._ Hunter leaned forward towards his monitor, watching as Summer delivered a sharp kick to the back. She would try two covers consecutively here, Rami knew it. He'd played that role himself. Just then, he heard Hunter send a message out to Eddie. "Give them another minute." _What? No!_ He felt his pulse quicken. _You can't mess with their plan. Olivia will lose her shit._ The girls had rehearsed this exact match; they would be completely thrown by the additional minute. He scratched his head. _What are they going to do?_

* * *

Olivia kicked out of Summer's second cover. "Another minute," she heard Eddie say. _That's gone quick, thank god for that,_ she thought, thinking that they might have to rush the next two move sets in this final minute. Eddie fell to the mat and got close to her head. She knew what that meant. _That there was a message._ "You hear that ladies, you've been given another minute. Fill it." _What?_ Olivia was glad she'd been on the receiving end of the last exchange and could take a moment to catch her breath. She looked across at Summer, trying to keep some semblance of character. _What the hell are we going to do?_ she tried to portray through her eyes. Eddie stepped in next to Summer and she nodded her head, showing that she had received the message. Olivia closed her eyes and allowed a roar to come out of her throat. _It might seem like the roar of an angry heel, but that's the roar of an angry Olivia._

* * *

Rami watched Olivia's face carefully. Because he knew her like he did, he could tell she had taken a moment to collect herself. The girls got to their feet slowly, and Rami felt his palms get clammy. He had no idea what to expect. The match the girls had planned wasn't the greatest, but it would be solid enough. This extra minute might undo all their hard work. _Come on, Olivia,_ he willed. _You can do this._ The girls came together in the ring, exchanging holds, but more importantly, exchanging moves. Summer extended Olivia's arm into a wrist lock, and Olivia sold it well. _Good, good_ , Rami commended them. Olivia kicked at Summer's knees, taking her down after the fifth strike. Summer bumped to the mat, and Olivia moved in towards her feet. Rami watched her intently. She hooked both of Summer's feet through her elbows, stepping across her body and flipping her into a crab. _Yes! Atta girl,_ he cheered in his head, accompanied by a small fist pump. _That's perfect!_ The submission move would run down the clock, while still looking legit. Summer was groaning and teasing a tapout, but she wasn't too far from the ropes. Olivia lifted her feet, allowing Summer to inch towards the rope. Rami had never seen this move from Olivia before, but it was clear she'd had practice. Summer was over-selling, but Olivia was sitting down on the move with a true heel aura. As Summer reached the rope, and Eddie began the count for Olivia to break the hold, Rami felt his chest swell. _Crisis averted. Expertly._

The match reverted to the plan for the final stanza. Summer whipped Olivia from corner to corner, and on the third attempt, Olivia moved out of the way in just enough time to send Summer into the turnbuckle and stumbling back. She lifted her feet on to the second rope, twisted and hit her dropkick perfectly on Summer, before covering her for the three count. Hunter's slow applause made Rami look his way. He was nodding. "Not bad," he said, getting out of his seat. "You did well," he said towards Rami as he moved out of the room. Rami nodded in acknowledgement, before looking back to the screen. Eddie was holding Olivia's hand high, and she had a smug, arrogant look on her face, perfect for a heel. _Although I bet that smug look is directed at the people back here._ Eddie dropped her wrist and Olivia's hands fell to her hips. He watched as she crudely stepped over an over-selling Summer Rae. Olivia was keeping her expressions in check, only an evil smirk displayed. _She may be sweaty, her hair might not be strand-perfect, but she sure looks good as a winner_. Rami took a final glimpse at the screen before quickly leaving the room. He wanted to be at gorilla when she came through the curtain. _I want to be the first to congratulate her_.

* * *

Olivia battled her will, holding her character, and a hand on her rib which she decided to sell, until she walked through the curtain. She didn't wait for it to close behind her before doubling over, taking deep breaths, desperate to calm her breathing. _That was insane. I never want to do that again._ Within moments, she heard footsteps up the stairs, and she looked up to see Rami coming at her. "Killer Kayla, that was incredible!" he said. He looked so happy, his smile almost ear to ear. His positivity sent a buzz through her body. _He looks proud of me. I hope I did him proud._ Rami powered towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "You did it!" he said, lifting her up off the ground. Olivia's arms folded around his back. _I hope he doesn't notice how sweaty and gross I am_ , she thought, before he placed her down on the ground. "Did you… did you know about the time?" she managed to get out. "Not until you did," he said. He was talking quickly, and told her about watching in production, and how his stomach dropped when Hunter sent out the instruction. "But you handled it like a pro, Liv, no one would ever have known." _He called me Liv. Only my family call me Liv_. "What did I tell you? You had nothing to worry about," he added. Taking a swig from the water bottle she'd left behind before the match, Olivia scoffed. "It definitely did not feel that way," she said, her breathing returning to normal. Rami locked his arms on her shoulders, looking her dead in the eye. "I am so proud of you," he said, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "You were awesome out there."

Just then, Summer came through the curtain. _Dammit,_ Olivia cursed internally. She wanted to bask in the glow of Rami having kissed her, even if it was just an innocent, celebratory forehead peck. "Well done!" Rami said to her, as she reached for a water bottle. "You guys nailed that extra minute." Summer placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "It was all this one," Summer said, turning to Olivia. "She dictated the moves and said they'd buy us time. If it wasn't for her, I'd have frozen out there." Summer placed an arm around Olivia's waist, and Olivia reciprocated. "Thank you," she said softly, and Summer walked down the steps towards the mess room. Rami had a smug smirk on his face when Olivia re-focused on him. "All you, huh? What a cool, calm head out there," he chuckled. Olivia was thrilled at his praise, but tried to play it cool. "One night only special, remember?" she quipped. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her down the stairs. At the bottom, Hunter was waiting for them. "Nice work," he said, extending his hand. "I threw you that curve ball to see how you'd react. That's all part of WWE style, things changing at the last minute." _Oh gee, thanks,_ Olivia thought, taking his hand. "Well, thanks for that. I hope I did okay," she replied, more a question than a statement. Hunter retuned a small smile without answering. Before he walked away, he slapped Rami on the shoulder. "You should be thanking this guy."

Rami turned his head to follow Hunter out of the room, then back towards Olivia. He was still smiling. "You know you don't have to thank me," he said, squeezing her shoulder. "It's been a pleasure. Watching you get through that, professionally and correctly, that's thanks enough." Their heads were so close, Olivia hoped he might kiss her again. _Dream on, girl. His work here is done._


	20. Not a date

Olivia spent most of Thursday in bed. Her body was fine, physically. She was thankful for the effort she'd put in in the ring and the gym building up to the match, as her body seemed conditioned for it. Her shoulder was a bit achy, but nothing to cause concern. She just felt mentally exhausted. A lot had been riding on her performance the previous night, and the 24 hours leading up to it had been emotionally tumultuous. She was happy with how she had performed, how she'd worked with Summer and how, together, they'd worked to create a solution to Hunter's curveball. Rami had seemed happy with how things had gone, which in turn made her happy, but she couldn't drop the fact Hunter hadn't given any indication of if she'd done enough. _I do not want to have to go through that again. Would I, if they told me I had to?_ By mid-afternoon, she was feeling well-rested and took herself out for a walk, before an easy dinner. As she settled in on the couch to watch Smackdown, she wondered what the next three weeks would hold for her at the PC. _I don't want to feel like I'm back in limbo. Hopefully someone has some answers for me._

* * *

Friday morning, everyone involved with NXT, bar Hunter, of course, gathered in the classroom to review the tapings. Bill began by highlighting a few standout matches and spots, before the analysis began. Match by match, the group watched and openly reviewed. Olivia watched Rami's match closely; she had missed it Wednesday night when she was in a debilitating state of nervousness. He had lost, but as always, he looked clean, realistic and professional. _And attractive._ She was glad the lights were down and she was sitting towards the back of the room. She rolled her eyes at herself. _You need to get over this, girl. You're a grown woman._ She had found herself thinking of Rami before she drifted off to sleep the previous night. She was hoping her performance had been enough and therefore wouldn't need to wrestle again. Which, in turn, meant her one on one time with Rami would no longer be necessary. As thrilled as she would be to never have to step foot in the ring again as a wrestler, she did feel deflated at the thought of not having a reason to spend time with Rami each day. Her eyes drifted across at him, sitting with Alex and Enzo. He was concentrating on the review, brow slightly furrowed. _He's totally not my type,_ Olivia said to herself. _Why has he got you in a spin?_ She was pretty sure she knew the answer. His positivity, his belief in her, and his genuinely sweet nature. _It's hard to find a gentleman these days_. _It's like he's from the 1920s or something. Like dating him would be more like courtship; drinking lemonade on a front porch and him asking for permission to hold your hand._ Initially she hadn't looked twice at him, but now she found him increasingly attractive. His smile, his laugh, his facial hair, his body, and those eyes, which brought a blush to her cheeks almost every time. It had been a while since a boy had given her butterflies, but Rami was changing that. _Maybe I'm just a Sami Zayn fangirl?_ she wondered. She glanced up at the screen, to see Sami kneeling in the ring, sweaty and breathing heavily after a near fall. Subconsciously, her tongue traced across her bottom lip. _I'm pretty sure it's more than that,_ her conscience told her.

* * *

Bill sat across from Olivia, chewing on his gum. It had been almost a minute sitting in silence and Olivia was getting anxious. The longer Bill stayed silent, the more she worked herself up that he was going to deliver bad news. Her leg began bouncing under the table. She felt the wave of nausea return to her stomach. Just as she felt like she was going to scream, Bill opened his mouth to speak. "I've got good news for you," he began, and Olivia felt her pulse quicken. _Please. Please please please._ "Hunter was impressed with the way you worked on Wednesday, and the way you got around his little curveball. He said the decision is now up to you – if you want to stop working in the ring to focus on refereeing, then you can. He doesn't see the point in waiting if you're not into it." Olivia felt her eyes widen. _Yes! Oh my god, yes! Thank goodness for that._ "He also says that the door is open if you've changed your mind. He saw enough in you to think you could become a handy wrestler. If," he said, emphasising the word, "if you worked hard and wanted it enough." Olivia could feel her shoulders shake slightly. "No, no thank you," she said, trying to keep her composure. "I appreciate that but no. I came here wanting to be a referee, and Wednesday did nothing but confirm that for me. I was petrified the entire time. I didn't enjoy a single moment of it," she said, honestly. _How did they not notice that?_

Bill looked at her, a semi-impressed look her face. _I hope he appreciates my honesty,_ she thought. "I'll give you this," he replied, "you're sure determined. You want this real bad." _I do, and I'm good at it. Just let me prove it._ Olivia nodded to validate his point. "So," he continued, "I've got a plan. But I want you to have a plan. Take the weekend, and show me how you think we can make this work for you, now you know how things work here. None of this pie in the sky 'I want to get to Mania' stuff. Make it workable. Show me how we can help you get there." Olivia couldn't hold back her grin. "I've already got one," she said, almost smugly. "I'll bring it in Monday." Bill nodded, chewing on his gum. "Excellent. Well, I'll tell you what – next week, we'll set up a hit out between a couple of the girls, we'll get an ear piece on you and I'll call the match solely through you. You ready for that?" Olivia caught her breath. _I am more than ready for that._ She looked Bill in the eye and nodded confidently. "Absolutely." Bill smirked slightly. "Very well then. I'll see you and your plan on Monday, then."

Olivia closed the meeting room door behind her, and only once it was firmly closed, she allowed herself a little fist pump. _That's another post-it down off the chart. One potential road block down – acceptance._

* * *

"Olivia, that's fantastic!" Rami said, his happiness clear, but trying to keep his voice down so others didn't overhear her news. He had been the first one she'd wanted to tell. Not only because he was omnipresent in her mind at the moment, but also because of his efforts in helping her prepare for the match. She'd not even text Steve and Cam yet. "Well, this… This is cause for celebration," he continued, placing his hand on her arm. Olivia bit the inside of her lip as she felt a buzz emanate under his touch. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked. "Dinner on me." _Like a date?_ Olivia immediately asked herself. _No. Snap out of it. He's just being a nice guy, a happy, proud mentor._ "No, no way," she rebutted, thinking of how he had already paid for her dinner twice at the diner. "If anything, dinner should be on me. You've helped me so much, Rami, I owe you one. More than one, actually." He began protesting, but Olivia wasn't having any of it. "Let me cook dinner for you tonight, as a token of my appreciation." _What? Where did that come from? You can't cook…._ Rami's face changed to a cheeky grin. "Well….who would I be to say no to such an offer? Sounds great. What can I bring?" Olivia's face didn't show the panic she was feeling internally. _He's coming to your apartment… What the hell are you doing?_ She could feel herself stalling."Ah, nothing," she said, trying to keep her cool. "I'll leave here early and have everything sorted. Say 7pm?" she suggested. Rami held her gaze for a moment, then nodded. "Sounds great, see you then."

* * *

Olivia had been so flustered she had forgotten to text Rami her address. It was only when he messaged her at 6.30 that she realised. Her mind had been racing a million miles an hour since her invitation to him, and now her heart was joining it. She'd swung by the store on the way home to buy what she needed to make her signature lamb meal, then rushed a shower, straightening her hair and putting on a slight layer of make up. _Not too much, I don't want him to think that I tried… It's not a date._ Despite repeating those four words to herself over and over, she couldn't help the feeling of anticipation in her stomach as she simultaneously prepared dinner and hid some of the accumulated mess in her apartment. _Everything will be fine so long as he doesn't open the wardrobe…_ She had turned music on to help calm her nerves, but cursed the shuffle function as it rolled out song after song about falling in love. "It's not a date!" she screamed at Justin Timberlake as he sung about Summer Love. _Woah. Calm the farm, Livvy,_ she told herself, channelling Steve's mocking tone. _She doth protest too much…_

When her buzzer went, she jumped half a foot in the air. She could feel goosebumps down her arms. As she pressed the button to let Rami in, she quickly checked her appearance. Her hair, pinned away from her face, was behaving for now, and the black singlet was showing just enough in the open neck of her white shirt. She'd worn jeans to demonstrate just how cool and chilled out this dinner was. She had just enough time to look herself in the eye and play it cool, before Rami's lively knock on the door interrupted her. _Not a date._ She took a big breath and opened the door. Seeing Rami in non-active clothing startled her. His blue polo was buttoned to the top, falling tidily over his steel grey pants. His smile was wide, his hands were behind his back, and she noticed his eyes flick to her waist quickly. "Oh, sorry, I must have the wrong place. I was looking for Olivia," he said, his dopey grin growing, and Olivia couldn't help but gush at his lame quip. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, and was glad when he began to speak. "I couldn't come completely empty handed, so these are for you," he said, bringing his arms around from behind him. Olivia felt her breath catch when she saw a large bunch of yellow roses, wrapped in hessian with a silver bow. _He brought me flowers?_ "Congratulations, Olivia, and congratulations to Kayla too. Undefeated!" he laughed, extending the flowers towards her. "Wow, Rami, these are… These are lovely," she managed to get out. "You didn't have to do this." "I know," he smirked at her, as he walked past her into her apartment. _Not a date, not a date, not a date….._

Rami sat at the kitchen counter while Olivia tended to dinner. She could see him looking around, and she suddenly felt very conscious of the size of her apartment. "It's certainly no mansion," she said, causing Rami to look back at her. He smiled softly. "It doesn't need to be," he said warmly. "You're doing way better than some of the places I was living during the independents." He chuckled, and it made Olivia wonder what stories he could tell about those years; travelling the world, being on a budget, making friends and enemies along the way. "So you're here by yourself?" Rami asked, interrupting her thoughts. "I thought maybe you might have a roommate or something. You're a long way from home on your own," he said. Olivia laughed. "You sound like my father," she said. "I needed to remind him that I'm not 17, and that I had already lived on my own back home." Rami smiled. "But you're his baby girl, Livvy," he teased in a high pitched voice. "Out here in the big wide world on your own, where you're not five minutes away for him to check on." Olivia rolled her eyes. "That's exactly it, multiplied really, once you add the boys on top of that as well. They may not have been so overt in their worrying, but they felt the same. I had to keep reminding myself it was all coming from a good place." Rami nodded. "I've only got brothers, but I can imagine my father would've been the exact same. And if I have a little girl, you're damn right she's not moving to the other end of the country!" He was laughing, but Olivia was too busy swooning to join him. His laughter had reached his eyes, and it stirred a warmth inside her. _And he's talking about being an overprotective father…. He wants kids!_ "But seriously, what you did takes balls," he continued once he'd stop laughing. "Even taking the career leap of faith out of it, moving so far away from those you love, that's a big deal." Olivia shrugged. "But you can't take the career move out of it. That's what makes it okay, the lonely nights, the weekends of only having yourself for company. Not having anyone to go to the movies with," she replied, then immediately regretted it, hoping he now wasn't thinking of Kerrie. "I mean, it would've been the same for you. You wouldn't have let that stop you from making your way in the indies." Rami took a sip of his juice. "You're exactly right," he agreed. "And I don't regret it."

After dinner, after Olivia shooed Rami out of the kitchen and away from the dirty dishes, he stood over her sofa, looking at the wall chart of milestones. "So this is the master plan, in the flesh," Rami said, running his eyes over the paper. "Hey, it's not accurate anymore," he said, causing Olivia to wander over to him. "What are you talking about?" she asked, hoping that he hadn't changed his mind on its viability. "Well," he began, pointing a post-it, "you've ticked off one of these blue ones." Olivia followed his finger towards the post-it which read _First Wrestling Match_. She'd been so exhausted Wednesday night and all day Thursday she hadn't taken it down physically, even though it was no longer a hurdle in her mind. "Let's fix that up, shall we?" Rami reached over the sofa and pulled the post-it off the paper slowly. He handed it to Olivia, who screwed it up and threw it on the ground emphatically. "Thank god for that," she said, causing them both to laugh. "And actually," she added, "this one can come down too." She copied Rami's action, leaning forward and peeling off one of the red post-its, her first road block – _Management Acceptance_. Now that Bill was working on a plan for her, she could finally start addressing some of the milestones and goals she had in place. "Mmmm, yes, that one can certainly come down," he said, snatching it out of her hand, scrunching it up and throwing it on the floor beside the other one. She watched it fall to the floor, and turned back to the chart, catching Rami's eye on the way. He had a warm grin on his face, causing her to fight back her own. He had a strange look on his face, which she couldn't quite read. Whatever it was, the intensity of how Olivia was reacting to it caused her to look away. _He is one goddamn attractive ginger._

After a cup of tea and some chocolate biscuits Olivia got out once Rami admitted to having a sweet tooth, Rami had noticed the time. It was nearing 11pm. Olivia hadn't even been contemplating what time it was. She was too busy enjoying his company, and keeping check on her swooning. "I guess I should be going," Rami said with a sigh. "It's getting late, and one of us needs our beauty sleep," he chuckled, winking at her. Olivia felt her shoulders fall. _Is it that time already? I don't want him to go home._ She shook the thought quickly from her head; she definitely didn't want to portray that he should stay over; not that she was opposed to the concept, at all, she just didn't want to show him how carried away her feelings had become. _Stop it with the thinking,_ she told her brain. _So far, we've not ruined anything._ "Well, thank you so much for coming," she said. "Like I said, it really means a lot to me, how much effort you put in to help with the match. Now I'm on the right track, and I couldn't have done it without you." Rami's head shook slightly. "Firstly, I should be thanking you for the delicious meal, and even better company." _There's those eyes again._ "And second, I really enjoyed working with you. You love this industry too, just in a different way, and I love that. You were a keen, easy student. And I learned a lot too. It didn't even feel like work really." Olivia noticed him suck in his bottom lip slightly. "It felt like fun," he added, looking at her sincerely. Her heart was pounding in her chest. _Does he know I have this crazy crush on him and he's actively trying to make it worse?! Or is he genuinely unaware of how adorably handsome and sweet he is?_ She couldn't trust her words, so nodded in agreeance. "And hey," he said, reaching out to her. "I want to be involved in the next step too, okay? I meant what I said; you can have one of my matches when you feel you're ready. I want to be on the right side of history. And on the right side of you." _Excuse me?_ His eyes dropped quickly to the floor and he ran a hand over his face. "That came out wrong," he hurried out. "All that to say, I want to be your biggest supporter here, Olivia. I am proud of what you achieved this week, and I just know you'll do it. And you'll do it your way, which will be even better." There was a brief silence, as they looked at one another, before Rami leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Olivia's cheek. "Thanks again," he said, before opening the door. "Goodnight, see you Monday." Smiling broadly, he held her gaze for a moment longer, before nodding once, and walking towards the stairs. "Goodnight," Olivia managed to return, but her voice was so soft she wasn't sure he'd have heard her. She watched him disappear around the corner, then closed the door, letting her forehead rest gently against it. _Oh my god_ , she mouthed. Her stomach was doing flips, and the spot where his lips had touched her cheek seemed to be burning. _I'm pretty sure I just dreamed this whole evening._

Once she was in bed, Olivia knew there was no chance of going off to sleep for at least another hour. Her heart was still racing and there was a whole evening's worth of overanalysing to do. She pulled out her phone and typed 'yellow roses meaning' into Google. Although it took only milliseconds, she was impatient for the page to load. She clicked on the first entry of the search, and her shoulders deflated instantly. _Yellow roses are the traditional symbol of friendship,_ she read to herself. Then she read it again. _Symbol of friendship._ She exhaled heavily. _You were right the whole time,_ she said to herself matter of factly. _Not a date. And he knew it too._


	21. Homework

Rami drove home with a smile on his face. He was tapping his fingers in time to the music playing loudly from the stereo, and somehow managed to make it to his apartment without crashing, despite his thoughts being on anything but the road in front of him. He was replaying Olivia's smile over in his mind. When she saw the flowers he'd brought her; when he told lame jokes he knew weren't very funny; when she'd embarrassingly confessed she hadn't been to any of the theme parks yet due to her fear of being upside down. And when he'd kissed her goodbye. _Where did that come from?_ he asked himself. He'd been overjoyed on Wednesday and kissed her forehead quickly out of pride in her performance, but he knew that tonight had been different. Tonight he'd kissed her because he'd not been able to take his eyes off her. He'd seen her in workout gear and not really noticed her. He'd taken a second look every time he'd seen her in her ring gear, with more skin on display and heavy make-up changing her appearance completely. Tonight, she'd just been wearing a casual shirt tucked into jeans, but she had looked different again. And it intrigued him. Like there was more to know.

It had got to 11pm very quickly. He hadn't wanted to leave, but he also didn't want to make things awkward and overstay his welcome. He had initially been surprised when Olivia had offered to cook for him at her apartment, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. _She isn't the wining and dining, fancy meal type. And neither am I. A casual dinner just the two of us was perfect._ They were able to talk about work without having to keep an eye out for anyone who might be a fan. And they were able to talk through Olivia's pathway which she'd present to Bill on Monday. He was looking forward to see how that went down; he sincerely hoped they'd let her do her thing and not stand in her way. He could predict some bumps further down the line, but here at NXT - developmental territory - there was every reason to be experimental.

He turned the shower on and let the warm water hit his skin. He ran his hands through his hair, clarifying his thoughts, when it hit him. _She'll be focusing on the girls now; they'll be the ones she's working with every day._ He dropped his hands and let the water run down his neck and shoulders, thinking the reality of that over. _I guess that means we won't be working one on one going forward._ He could feel himself frowning. _Why does that matter? She'll still be at the PC; you'll still see her every day._ This calmed him somewhat, but now a new question formed in his mind; why did it matter if he saw her every day or not? _Just business, right?_ He'd been telling himself that for a while, but he knew that after tonight, that line had blurred slightly. _And maybe it has for her too, given the way her cheeks flushed several times tonight._ Of course he'd noticed; it had been hard not to. But she hadn't said or done anything that indicated there was any reason to read anything more into her invite. That's why he'd not gone with red roses. He knew red roses were the epitome of romance, and he didn't want to send that message. He had no idea what yellow roses meant, but their color and vibrancy had made him think of Olivia. _That way, she could take them however she wanted to._

He climbed into bed, pulling his arms behind his head and looking into the darkness. His last foray in romance hadn't gone so well, and he wasn't in a hurry to try again. But, there was just something about Olivia; her drive, her humility, her humor. It had been on rotation in his mind for a while, but their time together tonight had him revisiting everything. _Maybe I'm just reading into things that aren't there, just because I had a nice evening._ He sighed, and rolled onto his side. _I wonder what's on her mind right now….._

* * *

Bill took another look over the papers in front of him. "This is very thorough," he said, before looking up at Olivia. "Well, I've had a decade to think about it," Olivia said, tentatively. She wanted to remind Bill that she was as serious about her dream as the talent in the gym were about theirs. She had re-worked her wall chart on to a more formal-looking document to present to Bill, having removed her potential roadblocks and personal notes. She'd broken it down further into weekly developments and opportunities; working closely with the women, initially, during their training session; chatting to the current officials to further understand the role of a WWE referee, and gleaning dos and don'ts from them; liaising closely with Bill, Sara, Michael and Hunter in the lead up to events – dark matches first, then live events across the state, before building to being on television by the end of the year. _If not before then,_ she hoped. She didn't want to look over-ambitious, over-confident. _It's a learning experience_ , she reminded herself.

Bill nodded, chewing quickly. "I can see ways this could work, and ways we might have to change it up. And of course, while we'll do what we can for you, you know your appearance on television comes down to the office." Olivia sighed. She knew that. And while it sounded like Hunter had been genuine, she didn't know if that was just talk. And she also knew nothing about Vince, aside from the fact he'd not backed female referees in the past. "I know," she acknowledged. "And I don't want to be on TV just to be on TV, that's not what it's about," she implored. "I want to be the best referee around here, and there's absolutely no reason I can't be. Especially if I'm given the same resources and opportunity as the rest of them." Bill narrowed his eyes, and she wondered if he was contemplating if that comment was directed at him. "I will work my ass off here Bill, I promise you." He nodded again. "Good, because you're going to have to. Let's get you in the ring a few times this week, I'll call the matches. And I'll set up a meeting with Shawn, our senior official, and the two of you can work together the same way you've been working with Sami." Olivia swallowed a small grin; _everything's coming up roses._

"Do you think there will be any animosity from them, the officials?" Olivia asked. It was something she'd asked Rami on Friday night, and he'd told her not to be silly. The NXT referees were all great guys, he'd said, and would welcome her into their group. Olivia was dubious; the number of matches wasn't increasing, meaning if she started to officiate women's matches, they would have less time in the middle overall. "If there is any hint of that, I'll be having a word with them," Bill said stoically. "I'd even suggest that they'd be okay with not being involved with the women's matches, to be honest." _Excuse me?_ "What do you mean by that?" Olivia asked, trying to hide the indigence from her voice. Bill's face remained calm. "Look, I know that we're going to do great things for women's wrestling here, we really will. But good things take time, and just like the fans and the talent think a two-minute match is pointless, it doesn't do much for a male official either." Olivia wasn't satisfied with that answer, and her steely stare must've spurred Bill to continue. "Everyone wants the title match, the pay-per-view, Olivia. You're the same right?" he said, picking up her document as reference. "These guys, be it right or wrong, think they have bigger fish to fry than the Divas division. So, you'll have bragging rights eventually. You take the small matches off them, and they'll think you're doing them a favour. But they'll be the ones sitting back and watching you when we get a women's match main eventing television in the future."

Olivia felt her chest swell with hope. _Imagine that? Even on NXT, having a women's match close the show._ Bill must've picked up on her thoughts. "That's what we're all working towards, you know. Hunter's not lying when he said we're going to break some moulds around here. My team is working hard to produce female wrestlers, not female performers or entertainers. These girls have been hand-selected to lead a revolution in this industry, and they're fully capable. And according to what I've been told, so are you. So. Get on board. Help us lay the ground work and your rewards will come." They exchanged a long look, and it didn't go unnoticed that this was the biggest vote of confidence Olivia had had from him. _I'm on board. Don't you worry about that._ Just as Olivia was leaving the room, Bill added one final comment. "Don't let those boys bother you; that's my problem." She closed the office door, smirking. _Don't you worry, boys, I'll take those pesky little women's matches off you…._

Olivia took herself off to the viewing room. She'd been slightly distracted during last week's review, but now, she wanted to stat studying what Shawn, Eddie, Danilo and Drake did in the ring. Their mannerisms, their expressions. Which angles they chose when delivering instructions, and if there was obvious difference between general chatter and specific directions. She pulled a notebook out of her bag and queued up the full three hour recording from last week. _Homework time,_ she thought, unable to hold in the smile on her face. _It all begins again, today._

* * *

Rami hadn't seen Olivia all morning. Even now, when the group was breaking for lunch, she was nowhere to be seen. He knew she was in the building as he'd seen her purple Beetle in the parking lot. He had assumed her meeting with Bill was this morning, so initially hadn't been concerned. He was hoping to catch up with her over lunch to see how things had gone. When she hadn't shown in the mess room, he'd taken his food with him and gone looking for her. Bill had been in the gym before lunch, so she wasn't still talking to him. He wandered the hall, trying to remain inconspicuous, when he noticed the lights were out in the viewing room. He peered through the window in the door frame, and saw himself on the big screen. He changed his angle, now able to see Olivia sitting cross-legged at the table, watching intently. A weird jolt went through his body. _She's watching my match?_ A half-smile grew on his face. He pushed on the door, trying to be as quiet as possible, not to break her concentration. In an instant Olivia's eyes flicked towards the door. "Sorry, sorry," he said jokingly. "As you were," he said, motioning towards the screen.

Olivia reached to pause the recording. "Oh hey, I'm just doing some homework," she said, smiling at him. Rami's eyes deliberately looked to the screen, where Sami Zayn was mid-air over the top rope, and then back to her. "On me?" he asked teasingly. He watched as her mouth dropped open, and even though it was dark, he was pretty sure she blushed. She shook her head, flustered, before tapping her pen on a notebook in front of her. "No, no," she protested. "I'm actually watching every match from last week. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not paying attention to you at all." Rami cocked his head, unsure what else she would be watching one of his matches for. "You're probably going to think I'm a nerd," she continued, "but I'm focusing on the refs, and what they do during the match. Identifying trends in their behaviour that I'll need to replicate." He sat down on the chair beside her, looking at her in silence for a moment. "You are such a nerd," he confirmed, before chuckling. Olivia giggled herself, making Rami's smile grow. "So, you come to tease me or what?" she asked. _I wanted to know where you were._ "How'd it go this morning?" he inquired, taking a mouthful of his wrap. Olivia relayed the outcome of her conversation with Bill; that she would be in the ring with the girls under his instruction multiple times this week. Rami lifted his water bottle towards her. "Fantastic," he said, as she raised her bottle to his in a toast.

Olivia pushed play on the recording, and Rami started telling her what Shawn had been relaying to him in the ring during the match; time cues, praise from Hunter, changing spots. Olivia listened intently, making a few notes in her book. Rami watched her taking in the match. _She is a nerd. Just like me._ He'd spent hours studying his idols in his youth, and while he was sure she wouldn't list Shawn as her idol, he was where she wanted to be, so it made sense for her to be watching his work. It only endeared her to him more. Sitting next to him, paying full attention to the match, she looked captivated. _And cute._ He could see the Olivia he'd seen on Friday night, now he knew that she was in there. Suddenly, she turned her head and looked at him. _Uh oh. Snapped._ She'd caught him staring at her, red-handed. Now it was his turn to blush slightly. "I better get going, Dream doesn't appreciate us being late," he said, looking at the time to give him a reason to look away. "Have fun watching my matches," he teased, knowing it would bring that smile back to her face. Olivia scoffed, shaking her head jokingly, with a grin spreading across her face. Rami stood, and placed a hand gently on her upper back. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and expectant. "And hey, don't replicate these guys," he said, his head motioning towards the screen. "You do you. Do it your way, and do it better."

They exchanged grins, and as Rami walked out of the room, he could feel the goosebumps on his arms. He bit his lip softly. A concept he had been tossing around in his head all weekend had just been confirmed. _I am going to return the favour. I'm going to cook for her. But I just need to have the right reason._

* * *

 **A/N:** Things are going to change slightly from here on out – we've laid the foundation of Olivia and Rami's life at the PC almost day to day, but now, we're going to have a few time jumps to significant milestones on Olivia's wall chart. Keep an eye on the dates that will be appearing at the top of each subsequent chapter. (So far, we've been dealing in August-October of 2013). Reviews appreciated :) KS


	22. Confessions

**October 24, 2013**

Rami was excited to be heading back to the PC. He'd been away on a fantastic tour to the UAE with the main roster, where he had been extremely popular. The company knew what they were doing, taking him along and getting him to greet the crowd in Arabic. He'd wrestled Bo each night, sometimes for the NXT title, which he'd lose, and sometimes he'd been victorious in a non-title match, causing the crowd to celebrate wildly. He'd had an amazing time connecting with that part of his heritage; being in Florida and away from his family, he wasn't as immersed in it as he had been in the past. The tour had been wonderful for rediscovering that. He had put on great matches with Bo, got to rub shoulders with guys on the roster, and had loved the treatment they'd been given everywhere they went. He'd enjoyed every minute, but when he slipped into bed each night, he'd found himself thinking the same thing; _I wonder what Olivia is up to._ Today, he'd get to see her the first time in almost two weeks.

* * *

Olivia was sitting in the mess room, waiting for Shawn to join her. Making good on his word, Bill had set up a meeting with Shawn, and he and Olivia had agreed to get together two mornings a week to talk shop. They'd met three times so far, and already Olivia felt more confident she could deliver what was expected of a WWE referee. Similar to what Bill had mentioned, she'd got the feeling from Shawn he and his team would be happy to hand off the women's matches. He'd sandwiched it nicely, saying it was an amazing opportunity for her, and how he was really supportive, but she'd seen through him. He wasn't being malicious towards her; more running down the importance of the women's matches. _We'll show you, boy. We will show you._ When Shawn entered, she was sure to be bright and breezy, looking keen and willing to learn. Today, they were talking about her refereeing the upcoming women's dark match at next week's tapings. _Crazy to think I wrestled in the last one!_ Shawn seemed especially pleased none of his guys would be involved. Olivia was excited; she knew she'd do a good job once she could work with Summer Rae and Alexa. Her only concern, if she could call it that, would be if anyone would recognise her from the previous tapings.

As Shawn was explaining his checklist of what he does in the lead up to taping day, Olivia glanced up to see who had just walked in. _Rami!_ She'd missed him while he had been overseas, and several times had to stop herself from texting him. He'd been on her mind more than normal, given the noticeable lack of laughter and positivity around the PC. "Hey, traveller!" she welcomed him, perhaps a little too excitedly. Rami locked eyes with her, and she felt a familiar buzz in her stomach as she watched him smile at her, a smile that shone in his eyes. _Maybe he missed me too?_ "Hey, Olivia," he said, his eyes quickly flicking to Shawn next to her. "Shawn," he nodded in acknowledgment. Shawn repeated the gesture. "Good trip?" she asked, eager to hear about his experience, without giving Shawn reason to question her enthusiasm. "Absolutely. Hot crowds, hot temperatures… It was a great time," he replied. "I can see you're busy, I'll catch up with you later," he said, giving her another long look before leaving the room. Olivia felt butterflies in her stomach. _I will make sure of that._

* * *

Rami had spent the morning with the physical therapist, getting a few knots worked out of his body. The majority of the storylines and feuds had been set for the coming taping, and he was in the midst of a 'suspension' storyline, centring around him, Bo and JBL. This was to allow him to adjust to having a busier than usual schedule over the past few months; working with Cesaro, training Olivia and then touring with the main roster. He wasn't looking forward to less time in the ring, but he knew enough to know his body would appreciate it. He wandered into the gym, with most of the group working in the rings. He took a look around, and his eyes settled on Neville working Corey. More accurately, his eyes settled on Olivia, leaning on the side of the apron, next to Shawn. He was explaining something to her, pointing at Danilo and his interaction with the boys. Olivia was all ears; turning her head to take in Shawn's words, then back to the ring to see them in action. She looked interested and engaged, as if she was hanging on his every word. _It used to be me she looked at like that, when I was training her._ Rami sighed heavily and ran a hand across the back of his neck. He knew he needed to put his plan into action, sooner rather than later.

* * *

Rami loitered around the office until he saw Olivia head up the hallway. He pushed the door open to the parking lot, careful not to walk too quickly, to give Olivia chance to catch up with him. _This is so high school,_ he cringed to himself. But he knew he wanted to talk to Olivia without interruption. He was a couple of feet away from his car when he heard Olivia call out to him. "Rami, hold up!" He turned back, to see her walking swiftly towards him. "Sorry I didn't have the chance to catch up today; I've been busy with Shawn and then working with the girls ready for next week." Rami shrugged. "No problem," he lied. They exchanged awkward looks for a moment before Olivia spoke up. "What are you up to now? You want to head to the diner? I want to hear all about the trip." She rocked back on to her heels, looking at him hopefully. Rami swallowed. _Now or never._ "Ah, actually, I'm super tired, jet lag and everything," he began, watching her shoulders fall. _Well, at least she looks disappointed. That means she wants to spend time with me._ He continued. "But what are you up to tomorrow night? I'll be caught up on sleep by then, and I was kinda thinking I needed to return the favour… You could come to my place for dinner?" Olivia's eyes widened, her mouth falling open slightly. "You know, I could set up the projector and bore you with a slideshow of pictures from my vacation…." Rami joked. Olivia chuckled, pulling a hand down over her face. "I see your jokes didn't get any better while you were gone," she said, a cheeky glint appearing in her eyes. Rami smirked. "So, what do you say?" he offered again, trying his hardest to look charming. "Masterchef at my place, 7pm." Rami recognised the colour appearing in her cheeks. "That sounds great, thank you," she replied, looking down towards the ground. "Let me know what type of flowers I should bring."

* * *

Olivia parked opposite Rami's apartment complex. _He clearly earns a lot more than I do._ The complex was neat, modern and the individual apartments looked spacious. There was a tennis court and a swimming pool. Her complex had a couple of dated park benches in an overgrown garden. _That's what you get when you're one of the hottest talents in independent wrestling, I guess._ She checked her appearance in the rear vision mirror. She'd spent all day Friday trying to work out what would be suitable for tonight. She'd told herself this wasn't a date, just like their previous dinner, but she couldn't help but want to try a little harder than she had last time. She'd dug out a blue maxi dress, paired it with some strappy sandals, and worn her hair down again. She thought she looked quite nice. _For what I have to work with, anyway._ Cute and casual is what she'd tried to achieve. _Here goes nothing…_

She knocked on Rami's door, holding a six pack of sparkling water that she'd seen him drinking in the mess room. As she waited for him to answer, she practiced her opening line. _I couldn't come empty handed… I've seen you drinking these so figured you'd like them… Here! These are for you!_ Nothing sounded right in her head. _Please don't embarrass yourself…._ The door opened to reveal Rami in jeans and a plain black shirt. _A tight plain black shirt._ "Hey," she said, trying to sound normal while she ran her eyes over his chest, accentuated by his shirt. He smiled at her, his eyes running down her body. "A dress? Someone should've told me there was a dress code this evening," he laughed, opening the door wide and beckoning her to come in. Olivia stepped inside, and put the drinks down on the counter. "I couldn't come empty handed," she said, and his laugh interrupted her before she could add anything further. "My favourite," he said. "And I guess now we're even in the 'don't bring anything' stakes." He put the drinks in the fridge. "Come, this way," he said, placing his hand on her lower back, guiding her towards his balcony. Olivia rolled her shoulders as she felt a jolt of electricity run up her spine. _This feels different. Something about this, about him, feels different._ He sent her a quick smile as they stepped outside. "Wow," she said, as the view interrupted her train of thought. His fifth-floor apartment was high enough to give a good view out on to the lake, with the ocean further in the horizon. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him grin. "Not too bad, huh?" he said, turning out towards the water. "I thought we could sit out here for a while, take it in before we lose the light." He turned back to a table with two chairs behind him, set up with a plate of pre-dinner snacks. "If you don't mind, of course," he added. Olivia had no words. She shook her head softly in reply. "Good," he said, pulling out a chair for her. "Take a seat."

After she asked, Rami told her about the tour. Olivia was especially interested in the reaction he got from the local crowds. "It was awesome," he said excitedly, the sentiment clear in his voice. "I dusted off my Arabic and was able to have some mic time. Of course the company pedalled me out to do just that, but that didn't make it any less meaningful, for me. It gave me a home town kinda vibe, every night." She asked about Dubai, and he told of towering sky scrapers and a stifling dry heat. He passed on stories of interacting with the roster; how weird it was that he'd worked with some of them in the past; how strange it felt to have others treat him like a rookie when he had more in-ring experience than most of them. "But you know what the biggest takeaway was, for me?" he asked, turning out towards the horizon. "How much I want it." Olivia noticed his eyes change, growing steely and focused. He glanced back at her. "I want it so bad. I want to be performing in the biggest arenas around the world. Against the biggest names. I want to be the biggest name. I want them to know my name already, to be wearing my shirts and holding signs with my name on it." He took a drink, and turned back to the view. "I wondered, a tiny piece of me, before I came here if it would feel like selling out. You know? Giving up creative license, having to tow the company line. But I've had a taste of the main roster now. And I want it. Bad." Olivia found herself smiling. His drive, his hunger to succeed was inspiring. _And attractive_. "I'm sure you'll get it," she replied. "You're the most experienced, hardest working guy here. Taking you on tour was reward for that. Even if they wanted to exploit your roots, they wouldn't have taken you if they didn't think you were good enough." Rami turned to face her, a gentle smile on his face. "Thanks," he replied. "That means a lot."

As the sun lowered, the colour of the water changed to reflect the burnt sky. Olivia almost felt like she was on holiday, enjoying a drink with the ocean on the horizon. "Dinner's ready," she heard from inside, and she made her way through to the dining table. "I'm not much of a chef," Rami said, placing a plate down in front of her. "Lemon-salted fish with seasonal vegetables. That's what I'd call it on an official menu." He had a dopey grin on his face which caused Olivia to smile. _My face is going to hurt tomorrow…_ "Well, it smells delicious," she said. Rami looked genuinely happy to hear that. "Bon appetit!" he said with a grin. As they ate, Rami asked more about her family, what it was like being the only girl, and how often she was in touch with them. _He's getting rather personal tonight._ Not that she minded sharing this with him, and what he was sharing in return about his family. It was just… different from their usual conversations. After they'd both finished, and Olivia had complimented him on the meal, Rami encouraged her to move into the living area, bringing out ice cream for dessert. "I figured we could allow ourselves a treat," he said, handing Olivia a bowl. They sat on his sofa, chatting idly while they ate. "What's the hardest thing about being on tour?" she asked. "You've told me all the good things, but is there anything that sucks? Jet lag?" Rami chuckled. "Yeah, the jet lag sucks, going both ways. But I guess missing out on what's going on here sucks. Now I'm essentially off television for a month, given that we film so much in one night. And you know, the day to day stuff. You miss it. Seeing everyone, knowing all the gossip" he laughed, putting a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and swallowing it. "You know what," he said, his face changing slightly. "I kinda missed you." Olivia felt her mouth dry up and her heart rate quicken. _He missed me? Play it cool…_ "Oh yeah? How come?" she asked, noting the flirty tone to her voice. _What are you doing?_ she chastised herself. Rami took a moment to reply. "You know, I was kinda asking myself the same thing," he smirked, throwing his arm across the back of the sofa. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Rami closed his eyes gently, giggling. "I guess I got used to spending so much time with you." _Same,_ Olivia thought. _Got used to it, came to rely on it, developed feelings for you…_ She could feel her face burning, and tried to think of what to say. _Something cool. Don't be lame…_ Rami beat her to it. "And you see, you sit there, looking like that, with your cheeks blushing, and it makes me think that maybe I wasn't the only one."

 _Uh oh. He's on to you. Now what?_ Olivia smiled shyly. "Maybe you weren't," she said, trying to quell the sound of her heart in her chest. Rami placed his bowl on the coffee table and scooted ever so slightly closer to her. "Do you remember," he began, "when we first started training, and I was afraid I'd hurt you?" Olivia remembered. She remembered every time they'd been in the ring together. "We made a deal, about being honest with each other. And I know that was to do with being in the ring, but I'm gonna apply it here too. I'm gonna drop the kiddie gloves, like you asked, and be honest." He took a deep breath. Olivia held hers. "Something's… happening here, right? Between us. I don't know exactly what it is, but I can feel it." Olivia's mind was blank for a moment while she registered his words. _He is so attractive right now. Look at him being adult about this, and you just hiding behind silence. Say something._ She looked at him, battling her nerves. "Here I was thinking it was all in my mind," she managed, surprising herself with the sense of calm in her voice. He shook his head softly. "So you feel it too." _I feel it alright._ She nodded in response. "I thought so. Not to come off cocky or anything," he added through his trademark chuckle. She couldn't help but laugh at that. Rami couldn't be cocky if he tried; he was much too sweet and genuine for that.

"So…?" Olivia managed to get out. "What do you suggest?" Rami reached his arm out, gently touching her shoulder. "Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night. See if we can't work this thing out." _How can he be so under control about this?_ Olivia was sure her heart was going to leap out of her chest. "That sounds great," she said, as she noticed Rami's thumb trace slowly back and forth across her skin. "Wonderful," he replied. "I was worried you might think it was too soon." Looking into his eyes, Olivia had so much to say. _He's been honest with you, you owe it to him to be honest too._ "I don't think that at all," she began, finding courage from somewhere. "If we're being honest, I've been feeling it for a while now, so, it doesn't feel too soon to me." Rami smiled at her. "Well then, I'm glad we're being honest," he said, leaning closer to her. "Because truth is, I think you've had me captivated for quite a while." Olivia couldn't contain her swoon, gushing and lowering her head. _I captivate him. Did you hear that? Who says that? What a charmer._ "I've never had a ginger make me swoon before," she joked, trying to deflect attention away from her. "We're a rare species," Rami returned quickly, raising his eyebrows, "with rare talents." Olivia cracked up at his quip, and he joined her. When she calmed down, she took a few deep breaths. _I think I could totally jump him right now. But, stay classy…._ She inched closer to him, and the corner of his mouth turned up. He lifted his forearm off the sofa and pushed her hair behind her ear. It was a simple gesture but felt strangely intimate. Olivia looked in his eyes, the colour stirring her heart. _I can't help it…._ She telegraphed her thoughts by looking down at his lips, and allowing her tongue to travel across her own. He didn't flinch. She slowly leaned closer, and felt Rami's hand wrap gently around her neck, pulling her softly to him. They looked quickly at each other again, before Olivia closed her eyes, feeling his lips connect with hers. She moved against him slowly, able to taste leftover ice cream. His fingers ran along her hairline, causing a sigh to escape her lips. With one final movement of his lips, he pulled back from her. A grin spread across his face. "I better put a hold on that," he chuckled, leaning back from her. "I mean, we've not even been on a date yet!" Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't blame me," he laughed. "You're the stickler for rules!" _I get the feeling you'll make me break all my rules,_ she thought, sucking in her bottom lip to recapture the taste of him.

It was nearing midnight. Olivia did not want to go home. _Even before I kissed him, but now?_ However, she knew she should be getting on her way. _I would totally sleep with him tonight if he initiated it. But I'm trying to be classy. And that wouldn't be classy, when we've not even been on a proper date yet….._ "I should probably head home," she sighed. Rami shot her a sideways smile, realising she was right. "Yeah. I guess you should get a good night's sleep, I've heard you have a hot date tomorrow night." His cheeky smile was replicated in his eyes, and Olivia found herself wondering if she'd ever feel capable of responding to him without first having to collect herself. "Let me walk you out," he said, taking her jacket off the stand beside the door and holding it out for her to put on. She reached out and grabbed it from him, feigning that she wouldn't be cold, but the reasoning was she didn't want the jacket to ruin her look, which he'd seemed quite impressed by. She reached out for the door handle, feeling Rami grab the door above her. "Hey, that's my job," he said, mock protest in his voice. As he pulled it open for her, encouraging her to pass through, he made eye contact with her. "You may try to deflect my attempts at chivalry, Olivia, but I can guarantee I won't stop dong them." She smiled, continuing out the door before he could add another flush of her cheeks to his tally.

Outside, Olivia felt a breeze but refused to put her jacket on. Rami escorted her across the road, and placed his hands just above her elbows. "You're ridiculous," he said, rubbing his hands repeatedly up and down her arms to create warmth. "Go home and get warm." _This is warm. I'm warm. I think part of me is on fire_. "Thanks for a nice dinner, and... unexpected conversation," she said, holding in a light chuckle. _I definitely didn't see that coming_. Rami shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes you can't see something that's right in front of you, until you open your eyes." He smiled down at her, before putting his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into him. "Drive safe, text me when you're home," he said softly into her ear, causing a tingle to shoot down her spine. As he pulled back, he extended one arm down to capture her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. "See you tomorrow," he added, gently squeezing. "Goodnight, Rami," Olivia managed, before getting into the car. Rami stood curbside, and she could see him watching her car until she turned the corner, at which stage she let out a quick, loud, excited squeal.

* * *

Olivia climbed into bed. _What the heck just happened?_ _And how long has he felt this way?_ She sent a message to Rami, as requested, letting him know she was home safe, and thanking him again for the meal. A reply came back after a few minutes.  
\- _Good to hear. Sleep well, Livvy. PS: You looked lovely tonight, but tomorrow, wear jeans and a t-shirt okay? I have plans for you.  
_ Olivia sighed heavily. She knew it was going to be another late night, trapped in her thoughts. But this time, deliriously happy ones.


	23. Like a kid again

**The following day…**

Despite the late night, Rami woke early. Similar to when he had a big match to look forward to, he was frustrated and wondered how he was going to fill his day. He spent an hour or so catching up on news from home, and scrolling through Twitter, but it was still only 7.30am. He and Olivia had arranged to meet at 6pm, and even that had felt early. _I wonder if she'd mind if I brought it forward…_ Unless she had other plans, he couldn't see her being upset about it. Last night had gone even better than he had hoped, and even further, thanks to Olivia. He had been nervous as hell bringing up the elephant in the room, but he did have a strong inkling that Olivia felt something for him. She may not have said anything to make him think that, but her cheeks couldn't lie. He was glad to have put it out there, what he'd been thinking, and was genuinely surprised to hear that Olivia had felt something similar for some time. When she leaned forward to kiss him, he'd felt a heat spark in his chest. In that short, simple kiss, he'd felt more than he did in the times he'd kissed Kerrie. He was glad she had made the first move. Not only had he been nervous, he'd also not wanted to seem overbearing, or trying to rush things, particularly when he'd told her he 'wasn't exactly sure' what was happening between them. Of course he was sure. He had just been hedging his bets in case she wanted an out. But with that kiss, she made it clear she didn't.

Rami picked up his phone, pulling up his conversation with Olivia. He passed it back and forth between his hands, contemplating whether or not to ask her to be ready earlier. He closed his eyes and tried to think if it would look desperate, charming or inconvenient to add a couple of extra hours on to their date. He pictured her last night, in her colourful, floaty dress, hair falling over her shoulders. He couldn't help but reach out to touch her; recalling how warm and soft her skin had felt. How bright her eyes had been, and the way she looked at him. He began typing. _I need more of that._

* * *

Olivia had just finished breakfast when her phone beeped. A small grin creept onto her face when she saw it was Rami, enquiring as to how she slept. _If we're still being honest…_ she laughed to herself. She'd lay awake until nearly 1am, thinking over their dinner, thinking about him, with a low buzz of anticipation for tonight. _I'm not one to wish my life away, but roll on 6pm._ She replied saying she'd slept well, and asked if he did. As she waited for his reply, she waltzed into her bedroom, looking into the wardrobe for what she would wear tonight, and noticed herself humming. To no tune in particular, but it didn't escape her. _You're so happy,_ she said, almost teasingly. _What's got into you?_ Her phone beeped again, and in a flash she picked it up.  
\- _Took me a while to turn my mind off, but slept soundly until the body clock kicked in. Hey, I was wondering… It's meant to be a nice afternoon. If you're not busy, can I pick you up around 3? We could make the most of the sun._  
She panicked initially, wondering how on earth she'd be ready in time, given all the things she wanted to do to get ready. She wanted to wash and blow wave her hair, find a place which could give her wax at short notice, and try on at least five different jean and t shirt combos. But as she thought about it, she felt her chest swell. _He wants to spend more time with me. I don't have to wait as long to see him._ As she sent her reply back to him, she felt the grin on her face broaden. _I still can't believe these last 24 hours._

* * *

Rami pulled into the parking lot of Olivia's apartment complex, and felt his stomach flip. _Yep. Guess this really is something,_ he thought to himself, knowing there was no point trying to downplay his anticipation. He had messaged Olivia before leaving home to let her know he was on his way, and she was waiting for him. Just as he'd asked, she was wearing jeans and a light blue t shirt. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail, falling effortlessly down to her back. He bit his lip slightly as he got out of the car. "Hey," he said, moving quickly to open her car door. "You look great." She looked down at her pants. "I am in jeans and a t shirt," she said, disbelievingly. "Exactly," he said, reaching for her hand. He gave it a squeeze, and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "You ready?" he asked cheekily. Olivia giggled softly. "I think so," she replied. "I don't know what I'm ready for, but I'm ready for it." She slipped into the passenger seat of his car, and Rami closed the door for her, rubbing his hands together quickly as he made his way back to the driver's seat.

He drove them a few miles before pulling up in a public parking lot next to one of the lakes. He'd not had much time to plan what they were going to do today, but he didn't feel any pressure. At least activity wise. He knew Olivia would enjoy the two of them spending time together, no matter what it was. The pressure he felt centered around the end of the evening, but he was trying to stop his mind from drifting there at this early stage. As Olivia got out of her side of the car, Rami reached in the back, pulling a bag from behind his seat, and his skateboard. Olivia didn't see him, so when he leaned it against the fence she gave him a funny look. "What's this about?" she asked. Rami smiled at her. "Just a bit of fun," he said. "You skated before?" She shook her head adamantly. "Cameron did a lot, and I tried a couple of times, but I never really succeeded. Balance isn't my forte." _I'd argue that; I've seen you in the ring._ "Practice makes perfect," he teased, putting the board down on the concrete. "Come on, get over here. I'll help you," he said, with a duck of his head to motion her over. She frowned at him, before sighing. "Okay," she replied tentatively. "But prepare for me to suck. This will not woo you in any way." She laughed, and Rami smiled. He'd been counting on her to be awful, to give him an excuse to touch her. He slipped the bag on to his back, and took her hands, helping her on to the board. Holding them tightly, he began to walk, bringing her with him. Olivia was looking down at her feet on the board. "Keep your head up," he told her. "Not only does looking down mess with your balance, you can't see what you're going to hit." She giggled, and looked up at him. The board gave her slight leverage, and it was strange to have her at immediate eye level. "There we go," he said, walking faster to increase her speed. Olivia was gripping his hands tightly, but he didn't mind. After a couple of hundred feet, he loosened his grip, and gave her a push. Olivia's face changed, looking slightly panicked she'd be on her own. He kept pace beside her, encouraging her to use her arms for balance. "As you slow down, use your foot to push you along," he told her. Olivia had been standing square on the board, so when she put her foot down, she all but stepped off it, falling slightly on to him, where he caught her waist. _Just like I planned,_ he thought, flashing her a smile. "Try again," he willed her. "This could be quite amusing to watch."

Within half an hour or so, Olivia was only slightly improved, now able to propel herself forward, but not at any great speed. He'd caught her, steadied her with his hands on her hips a dozen or so times, and commended himself at only leaving his hands lingering twice. He wasn't sure if Olivia noticed; she had a serious look of determination on her face, desperate to master the challenge. Still, her look of accomplishment made Rami feel like he'd made a good choice. He had wanted to start off the day with some free, fun activities in the sunshine, and decided on things which would make them feel like kids again. "Thirsty?" he asked, and Olivia nodded. "Here," he said, taking her hand and leading her under a tree. He opened his bag and lay out a beach towel, and helped her sit down. As he joined her, he reached into his bag and pulled out two juice boxes. Olivia giggled. "You know I'm not _that_ much younger than you," she laughed. Rami joined in. "I know, I know. I just wanted to do something different. Something fun. So, this afternoon is all about being big kids." He handed her a juice, and they leaned back against the tree. "Alright," Olivia suggested. "If we're going to be kids, then I wanna know what you were like as a kid." She asked him about his schooling; what his favourite subjects were, who his favourite teachers had been; how he'd spent his weekends before he was able to start wrestling training. In return, he found out about her moving to Chicago from Rockford just as her oldest brother was about to start high school. He learned that she had played the piano, tried her hand at horse riding, and been part of girl scouts, before being politely asked to leave due to her aggression in their sports games. He almost spat out his mouthful. "But you always follow the rules!" he joked, and Olivia threw her hands up in protest. "I never broke the rules. I just played hard. I had two big brothers, I was conditioned to be rough, but never once did I break the rules. The rest of them just didn't play hard enough." Rami smiled. _I love that. Hard but fair, a great motto._ And he knew the steely determination Olivia could have towards a goal. He would love to see any home videos of the girl scouts playing dodgeball, a red-faced mini-Olivia tossing balls aggressively at prissy girls.

When the conversation came to a natural pause, Rami looked out at the park. The families who had made a day of it were now starting to pack up. Some teenagers walked, cycled and skated around the lake. Some were obviously on first dates, awkwardly holding hands. Some people were out for a jog, others walking home from work. No one was doing what he had seen earlier in the day, which gave him the idea for the extra couple of hours he'd spend with Olivia. He turned to her, and she looked back, expectant and keen. "When was the last time you flew a kite?" he asked. Olivia scoffed and shook her head. He marvelled in her surprise. "Oh my god, probably when I was like 11, if that," she replied. He dug around in the bag and pulled out two budget plastic kites he'd purchased from a toy store earlier that morning. "Good, so you'll be just as bad as me," he replied, handing her one. They left their things under the tree and walked out on to the grass. Olivia wet her finger to ascertain which direction the light breeze was coming from, then ran, tossing her kite in the sky. It stayed airborne for a couple of seconds, before crashing emphatically into the ground. She groaned. Rami didn't have any better luck. "Now this is probably entertaining to watch too, for passers-by," Olivia said, trying again. A gust of wind took her kite into the air, and she wheeled out some rope to get it higher. Rami watched how she manoeuvred it, but couldn't get his to lift. "Here," said Olivia, holding her line out to him. "Take this one." Rami took control of her kite while she tried to get his into the air. She was running a few feet, the wind behind her, then throwing it into the sky. Unsuccessfully. But she was right, it was amusing to watch. _And adorable._ She looked pretty cute jumping and running around after a $4 plastic kite. _I hope she's enjoying herself, cos I am._

"Rami, look ou-" Olivia didn't have chance to finish her sentence before he felt a strange pull on his line. He followed it up to where he expected the kite to be, only to see it caught high in the tree they had just been sitting under. "Oh man," he bemoaned, looking up at it. He tugged on the line, gently at first, then harder when the line didn't come. "Don't pull it too hard," he heard Olivia say from behind him. "You'll break it." _It cost $4 dollars. It doesn't matter if it breaks._ "I'll get it," she added, and when he turned to look at her, she had taken off her shoes, and swung herself up on the lowest branch on the tree. He watched the muscles in her arms pull her up to the next branch, and couldn't help his eyes from watching her butt as her lower body followed. "Was this all part of the plan too?" she asked, breaking his trance. "Tree climbing like kids as well?" Rami chuckled. "Would you believe me if I said no?" Olivia glanced down at him, smiling broadly. "I thought you didn't like heights," he enquired, seeing her now four branches in the tree, edging out towards the tangled kite. "Nothing wrong with heights," she said, cautiously placing her feet on the branch as it thinned out. "I said I didn't like being upside down." She stopped in her tracks, looking down at him with a serious look on her face. "Please tell me we're not going to a theme park. I don't want to go on those rollercoasters." Rami grinned, but could see she was serious. "We're not going to a theme park," he assured her. She looked visibly relieved. "Today," he added cheekily. Olivia reached out and unhooked the kite from the branch, letting it fall to the ground. "Catch me," she said, and for a moment Rami panicked, thinking she was really going to jump from that height. The cheeky grin on her face caused him to breathe a sigh of relief, but his heart rate stayed elevated for a moment longer. When she reached the bottom branch, he held out his hand to her. "I'm gonna jump," she said, a wild look in her eye. _She looks beautiful,_ he had time to think, before she was heading towards him, her hands landing on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist, taking her weight on his chest, and slowly lowering her down. Her shirt rose up slightly as she came down against him, and Rami fought to keep his hands still. He held her slightly off the ground, at eye level with him. "Gotcha," he said, trading smiles with her. Her brown eyes were wide and full of energy, as she placed a quick peck on his lips, wiggling herself to the ground.

An hour later, the pair were sitting at a makeshift table at the food truck bazaar. Olivia had chosen Mexican, while Rami had visited the Maine lobster truck. They chatted while they ate, people-watching, and Olivia asked if Rami found he needed to keep his head down in public. "No, not yet," he said. "I'd imagine it's different on the main roster, but not too many people around here care about NXT just yet. I hope that changes, but I'd still like to be able to do this type of thing." Olivia nodded, taking in his words. "I did this because I wanted to wrestle. I never wanted to be famous, still don't. I just want to wrestle. You'd be naive these days to think they're mutually exclusive, when you make it in this company. But I'd hope that won't affect my ability to enjoy things like this." He took a drink of his water. "Anyway, that's not an issue at the moment, clearly I don't have a big enough fan base just yet!" Olivia laughed. "It probably helps that no one is used to seeing your face." Rami nodded. He knew a certain aspect of anonymity would be lost when he gave up the Generico mask. The sun was starting to droop behind the buildings, with a certain buzz picking up around the market. There was live music, buskers and a constant dim of people placing orders. When they'd finished eating, they queued up for a sickly milkshake, which neither were able to finish. Walking back to the car, Olivia asked what was next. Rami smirked smugly. "It's all a surprise," he said, reaching out for her hand. They walked silently, each with a smile on their face.

His final plan for the evening was the observatory. He didn't know if Olivia was into astrology, but it was something he'd had a passing interest in at school. "Oooh," Olivia cooed from the passenger seat. "I've never been to a night time session at an observatory. I hope we see something!" Rami praised himself internally, before reaching back for his jacket. Olivia rummaged in her bag and pulled out a cardigan, and as she slipped it on, he noticed her nipples through her shirt. He felt a small twitch in his pants, before swallowing and forcing himself to get out of the car. _You're in it for more than that,_ he chastised himself. _She's an awesome girl, don't objectify her._ Olivia got out of the car, pulling the cardigan tidily over herself now she was standing. _She is an awesome girl. With a very nice body. It's okay to appreciate both…._ She walked towards him, slipping her hand into his as they walked towards the door. Her hand was small; he felt like his engulfed her, but it was soft and warm, sending a happy glow up to his up into his head.

They took in the children's education section of the observatory initially, learning facts about each of the planets, stars and the telescopes held at the observatory. At 8.30pm, they were taken as part of a small group into a dark room, filled with cushions. They were encouraged to lie back and watch, as the roof turned into a projection, showing a film about star formations and patterns. Olivia was lying beside Rami, their knuckles touching gently. _I need her closer,_ he thought, and he held in a laugh as he tried the old stretch-and reach technique. Olivia didn't seem to mind; taking the hint and shifting herself into the crook of his arm. He threaded her fingers through his as they both looked back up to the roof. He lost track of the film. He was too busy thinking. _Yep. This is sure something. I feel happy. I feel attracted and attractive. And she made me feel… like a kid again._

* * *

"Do you want to come inside?" Olivia asked. They were parked in the lot of her apartment complex. Rami had been dreading that question. He knew what his answer would be. "Yeah, sure," he replied, and his mind immediately started questioning the wisdom of that decision. He knew he wouldn't want to leave. He knew she wouldn't want him to leave. _And if things get carried away, how do you like your chances of pulling back?_ After the fun they'd had today, and the way she'd been looking at him, he knew all she'd have to do is make the slightest move and he would be more than willing. Now that he was certain in his mind that he had feelings for her, he felt like they were developing quickly. _No self-respecting girl will let you sleep with her on the first date,_ he thought, following her into her apartment. And he didn't want that; he didn't want her to think he was only after getting in her pants. Which is why he didn't want to come inside. But he knew he couldn't say no. He just hoped she didn't lead things down that road and force his morals to battle his desire.

Olivia made them a hot chocolate and they sat on the couch for a while. She'd taken her cardigan off and was sitting with her legs tucked under her. As she spoke, Rami ran his eyes down her body, taking in the angles of her legs, the curve of her hips, the shape of her chest, the length of her hair. He felt his mouth go dry. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on what she was saying. As he finished his drink, he checked the time. It was almost 11. "I should probably go, after keeping you up late last night. I don't want to go getting a reputation…" he joked, trying to distract himself. He stood, taking her mug from her and taking them into the kitchen. Olivia followed silently behind him. _Remember, be a gentleman,_ he began repeating to himself. "I wanna know just one more thing," Olivia said, jumping up on to the kitchen counter, letting her legs swing beneath her. "Did we work anything out today?" she said, looking down in her lap, before turning her eyes up to him. _Holy shit,_ he swallowed. _She looks so kissable._ "I am pretty sure I did, yeah," he replied, placing his hands on the counter either side of her. "Did you?" he returned. Colour rose in her cheeks as she shrugged. "I already had my end figured out," she said softly. A sideways grin snuck on to her face, and Rami's heartbeat kicked up a gear. He exhaled heavily, trying to stick to his plan. _But those eyes are magnetic, I swear._ "Very well then," he said, leaning in to her. His lips met hers, softly, and he heard a soft breath escape her. _Did she feel that spark too, the one which gave me a shiver down my spine?_

He held out his hands, helping her down off the counter. "Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked tentatively, as they walked towards the door. "If you'd like to," she replied, hopeful. _Yes, siree,_ he answered in his head. "Excellent. I have a few errands in the morning but I'll text you after lunch, okay?" He was lying. He didn't have errands but he wanted to make it look like he had a reason to not stay tonight _. Reason other than not wanting to rush her into bed_. She nodded softly, leaning back against the wall. "Thanks for a wonderful day Rami," she said. "It was a truck load of fun." He smiled. "It sure was." They stared at each other longingly for a moment, before Rami leaned down to kiss her. Again, the jolt of her touch travelled throughout his body, and he found himself responding by kissing her deeper. Olivia's mouth opened in response, and Rami gently slid his tongue against hers. A small groan from Olivia vibrated against his lips, and her hands came up to his hips. _She tastes delicious,_ he thought, moving a hand to her neck, guiding her into him. Olivia's thumbs traced small half circles from his hip bones to the top of his jeans, and for a moment, his thoughts went blank. He increased the intensity of his kiss, Olivia responding, as their tongues brushed against each other. His hand moved down from her neck, slowly over her shoulder, around the side of her chest, coming to rest on her rib cage. As their kiss deepened, he noticed himself pushing her back into the wall. He felt himself begin to stir, and when she pulled hips his in towards hers, he moaned softly into her mouth. "Livvy," he said, breaking their kiss, leaning his forehead against hers. He felt his fist ball up, scrunching her shirt, and he knew he was frowning, catching his breath. He bit his lip, trying to capture his thoughts. "I should probably go," he almost whispered, opening his eyes to hers. They were big, full of the same energy he felt. "You don't… you don't have to," she offered tentatively. He let out a single chuckle, and threw his head towards the ceiling. "Yes, I do. We're doing this right," he said. She rolled her eyes. "You following the three date rule?" she asked, her shoulders still moving to catch her breath. "You're the one with the rules," he rebutted with a grin. She giggled. "Well, if you're going to be like that…. I think we had dates without even knowing. The diner, dinner here, dinner at your place. We're probably on to date five or six, if you're wanting to get technical." Her smile spread across her face, and Rami couldn't help but kiss her. "Nice try," he said. "But I think all parties need to be aware they're dates. It only felt that like we both were on the same page about that last night." Olivia rolled her head. "Fine, turn me down then," she said, a mocking smirk rising on her face. _You big tease._ Rami grabbed her by the hands and pinned her against the wall, jokingly. He kissed her again, and leaned in close to her ear. "Believe me, I want to. It's been a long time and you're stirring everything up, I promise you." He kissed her quickly. "But I am a gentleman, and a gentleman never gives it up on the first night." He broke into a smile, and Olivia giggled. _It is taking everything I have to walk away from you right now, woman…_ He pulled her off the wall and against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed and reciprocated. "I understand," he heard her say, muffled against his chest. "And I appreciate it, somewhere in there, I guess."

They laughed, shared another quick kiss, and Rami headed down towards his car. He sighed deeply, letting his head fall back against the head rest. _You totally could've got some tonight,_ a voice said in his head. _Yeah,_ he rebutted, _but how much better will it feel when it happens, because of the anticipation?_ As he drove home, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he dealt with the feelings that kissed had unearthed. As he'd said to Olivia, it had been a while since he had been with a woman, as he and Kerrie never slept together. _And she sure never kissed me like that. And I never kissed her like that._ In the spirit of feeling like a teenager again, he was going to take himself into his bedroom and do something about the ache in the groin, thinking about Olivia.


	24. In stripes

**October 30, 2013**

Olivia looked down at the shirt lying neatly folded in her bag. The bold stripes and crisp collar didn't distract her attention from what stood out the most – the WWE logo. _I'm about to become a WWE referee. Sure, it might be a three-minute dark match in developmental, but that doesn't change the logo on the front._ She pulled the shirt out of her bag, slipping it slowly over her head. She had to get changed in a bathroom as they were short on space at Full Sail; she couldn't get changed with the male referees, and she didn't feel like she should get dressed with the female talent, like she had last week. She wanted to act like the guys did, and have that separation before the match. _Plus, I need some space for my emotions…._ She stepped out of the cubicle and took a look at herself in the mirror. The shirt was anything but flattering; they'd given her a men's small size and it needed to be tucked significantly to look presentable. The black dress pants she had purchased herself allowed her to feel at least slightly comfortable. Once she got over the style shortfalls, a grin spread across her face. _This is the first step._ She grabbed her phone and took a bathroom mirror selfie for her brothers – 'Respect my authoritie!'

* * *

In the lecture room where the talent killed time before getting ready for their matches, Olivia found Summer and Alexa. They were each preparing in their own way; Alexa was listening to music, Summer was stretching. She chatted to each about the flow of the match, triple checked spots and made sure the girls had no questions. Then, with each of them satisfied, Olivia took a seat by herself in the corner and tried to quell the butterflies in her stomach. She thought back to her family, her brothers, and her friends who had supported her to this point, and the people who told her that her dream was downright stupid. It didn't feel stupid to her now. It felt attainable. She thought about Rami, who would be in gorilla, ready for his promo with William Regal. He'd been so supportive and understanding over the past few days when she'd been letting her nerves get the better of her. They'd had a chilled out afternoon at her place on Sunday watching cartoons, and had earlier spent the afternoon casually walking the beach to calm her mind. She didn't know how she would be coping tonight without him. He'd listened to her crazy fears about messing up, and distracted her mind when the doubt crept in. He had promised her he'd watch the match from the curtain, which gave her a sense of calm. She didn't know how the crowd was going to accept her, or if they'd even notice her at all, but it was comforting to know she'd have a supporter close by.

Olivia watched Rami's segment from the lecture room, where he returned in time to watch the final match. His eyes searched for her as soon as he rounded the corner, and he smiled at the sight of her in stripes. In order to play it cool, he stopped by to chat to a few others before making his way up to her. "Look at you," he whispered, teasingly. "I suddenly feel like I need to watch my step around you…." He smirked, dropping one hand below the table to rub her knee. It was a small gesture, designed to avoid anyone else's eye, but it still sent a shiver through her. "How are you feeling?" he asked, bringing his hand back up to the table. Olivia nodded. "Pretty good. Pretty calm. And a lot better than the last time I was in this building." Rami chuckled, lowering his voice and leaning into her slightly. "You don't look as pale as you did last time. Nor as hot…" His eyebrows raised suggestively and Olivia appreciated what he was trying to do. _Distraction. Trying to make me laugh._ After a few minutes, Rami stood to move back to the front of the room, to avoid attracting too much attention to the pair of them. "Remember, you've got years of experience doing this. And it'll be much easier than last taping. Breathe, listen and relax." He gave her a quick wink before getting up and walking back to sit next to Enzo. They'd discussed during their beach walk earlier that they wanted to have a little more time establishing their relationship before it spread like wildfire around the PC. Olivia didn't mind; she didn't need the distraction of being gossip material, especially in the lead up to tonight. She knew it would come eventually.

Minutes later, she had reported to production in readiness for a final briefing by Bill and Michael. "Looking good," Michael acknowledged of seeing her in an official's uniform. Bill just nodded his head slightly. "Remember what the takeaways are," he reiterated. It was something that he'd been over with her and the two girls various times over the past few days. She had spent the last two evenings going over and over everything she needed to be aware of, to the point where she'd even turned down spending last night with Rami in order to make sure she'd be ready. She'd been thankful that he'd understood. _No such thing as being over-prepared,_ she thought. She was joined by Alexa and Summer, where Bill and Sara gave them their last minute advice, and then the girls were all left to their own devices. Olivia would head out to the ring before both of them, on her own. She awaited the call from the runner, and just as she was about to head to gorilla, she heard her name. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Hunter standing a few feet from her. "Now's your chance, show us what you got." She smiled, thanking him, and walked up the stairs. She rolled her shoulders, taking big breaths, and felt so much more in control of all her faculties than the last time she stood in this position. _My lunch is not all over the floor, which is a great start._ She turned to place her water bottle on the table next to her, and out of the corner of her eye caught Rami walking down the corridor. He shot her a quick smile and thumbs up. _Gee he's a good looking man._ She gave a couple of short nods in response, took a big breath, and walked through the curtain.

There was a low hum of noise in the arena. The Full Sail crowd were educated to how NXT tapings worked. They knew that there would be a quick match now while things were set up for the second taping. Many were on their phones, or went for a bathroom break, or a walk to stretch their legs. Only a few sets of eyes were on her as she climbed into the ring as inconspicuously as possible. She couldn't remember much about the crowd from her match last week - they had been the last thing on her mind – but she didn't remember too many of them actually caring what was going on in the ring. She hoped for the same tonight. It would give her one less variable to handle in her mind. _I just want to get in there, hear the calls, deliver them, and raise Summer's hand. Show them I can handle this._ Just then, the beginning bars of Summer's entrance music rang through the arena, and all eyes turned towards the ramp. _Thankfully, there's about to be two stunning beauties rolling around in skimpy clothes. No one will be looking at me._

The match went exactly as they'd rehearsed at the PC. Unlike her own match the previous week, there was no call from production to add an extra minute, no curveballs for her to handle. When Summer pinned Alexa, Olivia dropped in and was sure to make her three count even and clear. She called for the bell and felt a feeling lift off her shoulders. _Done. No mistakes. Everything went as it should. Now for the next one._ She held Summer's hand up briefly to the crowd, before rolling out of the ring and walking up the ramp, again trying to keep her head low. She snuck her way back through the curtain and down the gorilla stairs, where she saw Rami leaning casually against the wall. He didn't say a word; he didn't need to. He had a wide smile on his face, and Olivia's breath caught momentarily. _Job done,_ she tried to portray through her eyes. Rami winked at her and turned back towards the lecture room. _He seems to think it went well. Hopefully everyone else did._

* * *

Later, Olivia was sitting on her sofa, enjoying a hot drink. The rest of the evening had been spent watching the matches in the lecture room, and trying to keep her eyes off Rami. And watching him try to keep his eyes off her. He had sent her a few text messages as people came and went from beside him as they competed. In one of them, he'd asked what plans she had for the day off tomorrow. When Olivia had told him she didn't yet have any, he suggested a pool recovery session at his apartment complex, followed by an afternoon chilling at his place. Olivia loved the sound of that, and had agreed in an instant. Now, at home and relaxed, having recapped on the evening and taken down her another green post it note – first dark match – she was letting her mind drift forward to spending tomorrow with Rami. Several times tonight, be it through his words via text, the looks he gave her throughout the night, or his quick hug before he left for the night, he had stirred the butterflies in her stomach. She was excited to have more time one on one with him, not having to worry about prying eyes. _Better dig out my best bikini,_ she thought. She wasn't the most confident in her body, particularly being surrounded by such stunning girls at the PC every day, but she wanted to give him reason to not want to take his eyes, or his hands, off her.


	25. But a man

_**The following day…**_

Rami met Olivia at the gate of his apartment complex. He'd been waiting all morning for her. Part of him had wanted to invite her to stay at his place last night, but he thought better of it. By the time the tapings were complete, and Olivia had helped dissemble the ring, and been back to her place to pack an overnight bag, it would be late. Not leaving much time to do anything else but head to bed. He had reasoned that was too explicit for their first night together. _Come over and we'll head straight to bed._ He wouldn't object, and had the feeling she wouldn't either, but he wanted to make sure the first time they spent the night together, it would be a little more special than that. He wanted some build up, not overtly telegraphing his intentions. He let Olivia through the gate and kissed her quickly. She had a wide smile on her face that made his chest swell. _She looks so happy. Happy to be here, with me._ She was wearing cut off shorts with a black t shirt, and he could see the ties of a yellow swim suit poking out the back of her shirt. He bit the inside of his cheek and exhaled deeply. _She is going to take that shirt off, and I'm going to have to be cool about it._

He led them through to the pool area, which was empty. He wasn't surprised. Almost everyone he knew in the apartment complex worked a regular 9-5 job, so were at work just before lunch time on a Thursday. _Exactly how I wanted it to be,_ he thought. He'd hoped he and Olivia could have the rest of the day to themselves. He had no expectations of what would happen, but definitely had a preference of it being just the two of them. "It's slightly heated," he said to Olivia, as they placed their things on a poolside chair. "It's a great temperature at the moment." He slipped his shirt off over his head, and shot her a cheeky look. "Last one in…." he said, turning and running towards the pool, bombing into the deep end. When he emerged through the water, he turned back to Olivia. She stood looking at him, shaking her head. "I swear you're about 12 years old," she giggled. She unbuttoned her shorts and stepped out of them, Rami watching her every move. Her bikini bottoms were lacy at the top, giving them a lingerie-type look. They were high-cut, revealing more skin than she'd shown in her ring gear, and Rami bounced on the bottom of the pool in anticipation. _Take your shirt off, take your shirt off_ , he said rhythmically. _She was right; I'm acting like a 12 year old..._ Olivia brought her hands to the bottom of her t shirt, pulling it up over her head. Slowly. _She knows what she's doing. She has to know._ Her stomach was slowly revealed to him, pale and flat, and she tugged the shirt over her chest. Her breasts bounced slightly with the movement, and by the time Olivia had thrown the shirt on to the chair, Rami had already looked her up and down. _Holy crap, she's gorgeous._ She wasn't the most muscular, or voluptuous of girls he'd seen, or dated, but he wasn't considering that. As an all-over package; personality, intelligence, disposition, body; he was immensely attracted to her. He wanted to touch her. _Everywhere_.

Olivia lifted her hands above her head to tie her hair, and Rami stared openly. _She's watching me watch her. She's such a tease, dammit!_ "Watch out," she said, taking a step back before charging towards the pool. She jumped high, pulling her knees to her chest, and landing only inches beside him, soaking his head with water. He chuckled as she floated back to the surface and started treading water. Being a good foot shorter than him, she couldn't touch the bottom at the pool's deepest point, and was casually kicking her legs and moving her arms to keep her afloat. They looked at each other pointedly, before Olivia dived under the water and swum away from him. _Not so fast,_ he thought to himself, and took off freestyle after her. She came to the surface where she could touch the bottom of the pool, and Rami came to a stop beside her. "We're meant to be recovering, right?" she said with a glint in her eye. "Should probably get the blood pumping." _I'm pretty sure my blood is pumping…._

They slowly swam a few lengths of the pool side by side, differing strokes as they went. They chatted about Olivia's performance last night. "I thought you did really well, all bias aside," Rami told her. It was true. For a referee to be good, you shouldn't really notice them, and he'd felt that about the match last night. She'd kept her distance when she needed to, and didn't look deliberate in her instructions. Her gestures when delivering notes were relevant and non-obtrusive. And, most importantly, the false finishes weren't telegraphed. He'd have liked to have watched from ringside, but even from his vantage point of peering through the curtain, he could see she was much more comfortable in that role than as a performer. "I felt like I did," Olivia replied. It was novel to see her confident in herself. She'd spent too long doubting herself at the PC, being made to do something she wasn't good at. "The girls were happy, and I haven't had any bad words from Sara or Bill, yet. We'll wait and see what they have to say in review." Rami hoped they'd be kind. He'd not seen any reason for them to pull her up. _Give her the praise she deserves and then move her on to the next challenge._

Olivia was floating on her back, looking right up to the sky. Rami watched her, appreciating the relaxed, happy look on her face. He doggy paddled along the length of the pool, admiring her from each angle. _She's got you, this girl. This wannabe referee from Chicago – the home of the Hawks, for crying out loud!_ He pushed himself off the end of the pool, heading straight towards her. He needed to touch her. It was torture, seeing her flaunt around in front of him and not being able to touch her. Olivia must've felt his presence, and dropped her legs into the water to become upright, spinning around towards him. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her squeal in mock protest. She half-heartedly pretended to get away from him, causing her to laugh, before Rami overpowered her and pulled her against him. Olivia immediately wrapped her legs around him, her arms settling around his neck. A spark ran through Rami's body, generating a twitch in his groin. Olivia leaned in and kissed him. "You're pretty awesome, you know," she said, smiling at him. "You're awesomely pretty," he said back to her, this time initiating the kiss himself. He walked them slowly around the pool, trying to keep his eyes on her face, rather than her chest. He did allow his hands to drop down to her backside, under the guise of keeping her stable, but the way his fingers moved along the lacy band of her bottoms had no purpose other than simply touching her. _That look in her eyes is killing me,_ he thought, as Olivia ran her fingertips through the base of his hair. Her eyes looked dark, focused. _It's turning me on._

* * *

Olivia followed Rami down the hall to his apartment. They'd spent an hour and a half messing about in the pool, including a long embrace where Rami had carried her on his lap. She'd happily wrapped her legs around him, feeling his muscles hold the two of them afloat. They'd kissed, numerous times, and she'd revelled in the feeling of his fingers tracing along the top of her bikini bottoms. She'd reciprocated by running her fingers through his hair, working in deeply to massage muscles. It hadn't escaped her notice that his eyes flickered down to her boobs on more than one occasion, making her heart race. The way he'd been looking at her had begun to make her crazy, and horny. She'd almost been thankful when Rami suggested they go inside for something to eat, because the heat building within her was beginning to overwhelm her. They'd each had a quick outdoor shower poolside to rinse off, before heading up to his place. She was still wearing her bikini, with the towel draped around her neck. Rami had wrapped his around his waist, allowing Olivia to focus on the muscles in his back which she'd felt in the pool. _He has a very nice body…_ She shook the thought from her mind, knowing she needed to clear her head in order to eat lunch like a normal person, rather than a teenage girl with her jaw on the floor.

Rami threw his towel into the bathroom and set his key down on the counter. Olivia towelled her hair once more, trying her best to dry it off, placing it back on her shoulders to catch any stray drips. "What do you feel like eating? Are you hungry?" Rami asked her, moving towards the kitchen. _I think I'm suffering from a different type of hunger,_ she thought. "Whatever you've got, I don't mind," she replied, trying not to be fussy. Rami rolled his eyes. "You know that doesn't really help me," he said, turning back towards her. "I can essentially make anything you want – sandwich, sushi, salad, burgers…. It's up to you. You're the guest," he said, a cheeky glint in his eyes. He walked around the counter towards her. "Whatever you feel your speciality is," she said, trying to return his cheek. He stood in front of her. "Let's be honest; leaving me to make the decision is fruitless," he said, reaching out and tugging on the ends of the towel, pulling her towards him. "Right now, there's nothing going through my mind but you." Olivia didn't have time for the swoon to register in her mind before his lips were on hers, moving sensually. His hands dropped from the towel, along her sides and came to rest on her hips. _Oh my god,_ Olivia sighed, grabbing on to his biceps as she didn't trust her legs to keep her upright. Rami pulled back from her, his eyes focusing in on hers. "Livvy, I am trying to be a gentleman, trying to woo you and make sure I do this right, that we do this right," he said, his hands inching round behind her. "I don't think I can stand to any more, not when you're looking like that right here in my kitchen. I am but a man." He kissed her again, and Olivia responded by slipping her tongue into his mouth. _What are you waiting for?_ she willed, hoping he could read her mind. Not that she'd arrived with much of it anyway, but any resolve she may have had was quickly fading, with every move of his lips, every stroke of his fingers down her spine. _I don't think I can stand it either._ She waited until he pulled back from her again, and placed a hand against his chest. "I don't know what your parameters are," she said, looking up through her lashes at him, "but I think you've been nothing but a gentleman. And I find that really sexy."

She saw him bite his lip gently, exhaling strongly through his nose, before his mouth crashed into hers once more. His hands came up across her shoulders, pulling the towel to the floor. He closed the small distance between them, and Olivia moved her arms from his biceps to around his waist. In case her words hadn't been enough, she pulled his hips against her, and felt him groan gently against her mouth. "Olivia….." he mumbled, looking down at her. Olivia knew that look. She'd seen it on his face a few nights earlier, when he'd told her how she'd stirred him up. She felt him calling her name might be an attempt at a final warning. _Before he goes past the point of no return…. I think I'm already there._ A heat grew within her, knowing she was making him feel this way. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him, hungrily, and he responded swiftly. He lifted her off the ground, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him, and placed his hands under her butt. He gently squeezed her butt cheeks, and in turn, she ran her fingers through his hair, hoping to send the same message through to him. He hoisted her higher, and began walking, slowly, still kissing her, towards his bedroom. When he pulled back to safely navigate them, Olivia took her chance to kiss his neck, along his jawline. She felt him loosen his grip on her and lower her to the ground. Reluctantly, Olivia unwrapped her legs and stood before him. For a moment, they stood in front of one another, exchanging looks. She could see his shoulders moving in time with his breaths. _It's been a long time,_ she remembered him saying. _How on earth could a guy like him not have slept with anyone for a long time? Look at him._ She reached out to pull his head down to her again, and his hands found their way to the tie on the back of her bikini. His fingers traced around it, initially, leaving a tingle in their wake, before he tugged gently on one of the strings. She immediately felt the support loosen around her chest, causing the top to rise towards the only thing holding it in place; the tie behind her neck. Rami eyes dropped to her chest, seeing the top now revealing the bottom of each breast, before looking back at her. Olivia ran her hands up and down his stomach slowly, as Rami moved his hands higher up her back, coming to rest behind her neck. He looked at her very purposefully as he pulled on the strings. The top loosened, and eventually fell to the ground, Olivia now standing topless in front of him. He held her gaze for a moment longer, before his eyes fell to her chest. A small breath escaped his lips, driving Olivia insane. _Oh my god, touch me already._

Rami's hands cupped Olivia's face, pulling it upwards towards him. He kissed her haphazardly while bringing himself closer into her. Olivia could feel her chest pressed into his, and delighted in the feel of being skin to skin. Rami's hands roamed down her back, over her butt and back. _He seems to be enjoying the feel of it too._ She wrapped her tongue around his, her hands now copying his, roaming across his skin. She felt a twitch against her lower stomach, recognising instantly what it was. _I am so turned on right now,_ she managed to think through the warm haze in her mind. Rami pressed against her, with more force, and lowered one of his knees on to the bed. Olivia took the hint, and brought her arms back to support her as she lay backwards. She pushed herself back until she was able to fully lie down, all the while watching Rami's eyes on her. The desire in them was palpable. _I want him so bad_. He crawled over her, one leg in between hers, and looked down before he kissed her again. His mouth moved quickly, as his hand drew up her side; along her thigh, over her hip, her ribs and moving in to cup her breast. He ran his thumb over her hardening nipple, causing Olivia to sigh into his mouth. He placed a quick peck on her lips, before moving slowly down her neck, kissing his skin and leaving a trail of fire behind him. Olivia's hands went with him, moving freely in his hair, as he kissed down her sternum between her boobs. She watched as he traced his knuckles over her soft skin, before capturing the nipple in his mouth. The flick of his tongue caused a rush of heat between her legs, and Olivia rolled her hips gently. Rami glanced up at her, and all she could manage was a smile. The look on his face was clear – _good things come to those who wait._

Further to his promise of being a gentleman, he covered her body with kisses, and Olivia, while delighting in the feel of his lips, felt like she was going to explode. The tension inside her was building and she was desperate for him to touch her. And he knew it. Her hips had been rolling beneath him for minutes, and he'd placed a hand on her hip bone to stop her movement. Only once he'd had his fill, momentarily, of her breasts, and after having kissed his way across her stomach, did he lower his hands to drop below her waist. One hand travelled down the outside of her leg, and back up the inside, while the other helped him manoeuvre lower over her body. Olivia glanced down at his lap, noticing the bulge in his swimming trunks. She tipped her head back, trying to imagine what lay beneath them, when she felt Rami's thumbs hitch under the band of her bikini bottoms. She locked eyes with him, and he ran his tongue over his top lip. _I'm not sure if that was a conscious movement or not…_ She arched her back, bringing her hips off the bed, allowing him to pull the bottoms down across her thighs. He unhooked them from around her feet and threw them to the floor. "Holy f—k," she heard him whisper under his breath, as he turned back to look at her, now completely naked before him. She giggled. _I've not heard that language from him._ Rami nudged her knees apart, settling himself in between them, and pulling her gently down the bed. Olivia's breath quickened, eager for his touch. She spread her legs to show she was more than compliant, and he brought one hand up to her opening. His fingers traced the outer lips gently, and Olivia thought she would scream from anticipation. "Tell me what you like," he said, his voice rough, glancing up at her. _Is he serious? He could do anything and I'm sure he'd be just fine._ He used two fingers to spread her wide, and repeated his statement. "I want to make you feel good, tell me what you like." Olivia sighed. _What a gentleman…._ "I like being licked, nice and slow," she answered, trying to focus on her words while his fingers moved slickly. "And then I like having my clit sucked and flicked, once I've warmed up a bit." _I feel like a porn star, telling him that._ But Rami gave a stern nod, before replying "Well, just guide me as you need to. I'm sure I'll be enjoying it anyway."

He began by tracing his fingers over her clit, sending a jolt throughout her body. He dropped them lower, sliding them into her. She knew she was wet, she could feel it. Rami moaned as his fingers pushed into her, feeling the moisture around him. "That's so hot," he whispered, and she wasn't sure if that was to himself or directed at her. He lowered his mouth down to her, licking slowly upwards towards her clit. A big sigh escaped her lips, followed by a moan, as he ran his tongue over it in long, slow strokes. His fingers were moving inside her at the same pace, and after a minute, Olivia found her hips moving in time with him. His fingers were now deeper inside her, and his tongue began to move from licks into flicks. "Yeah," Olivia moaned, causing Rami to look up at her. "Just like that," she encouraged, looking into his eyes. _This is so hot,_ she thought, hoping her memory was catching the sight of his face buried between her legs. The hairs in his beard were tickling her thighs, adding an extra sensation. She felt Rami's lips purse around her clit, sucking on it gently. _Oh god, that feels so good._ Her hand moved on to the back of his head, pushing him into her. She ground her hips up, revelling in how smooth his strokes were. Sensing a shift in mood, Rami's fingers moved quicker within her, and Olivia's breath hitched. He flicked his tongue quicker, Olivia no longer in control of her hips. They were moving against him quickly, and when he latched his lips on to her clit, sucking firmly, her toes curled. "Please," she said breathlessly. She couldn't even finish the sentence. He moved quicker; his fingers pumping, a few more quick flicks of his tongue and another long suck, before Olivia's whole body shuddered. A flash of light seared her brain, as she felt the tension release through her whole body. Rami continued to flick away at her clit, until she clamped her legs together around him. She moaned softly as the final few waves of pleasure soared through her, her hips slowing with them. Before she had time to catch her breath Rami had pushed himself her to kiss her. His mouth and his beard was covered in her juices. "That was so f—king hot," he said between kisses. "You're so beautiful."

Rami kissed her neck, out to her earlobe and back to her lips while Olivia caught her breath. She could feel his erection pressing in against her hip, and was desperate to touch him. _I need to make him feel this way._ She kissed him back with intent, pressing firmly on his shoulder to make him fall on to his back. "Hold that thought," he said, kissing her quickly, before getting up off the bed. _What? Where is he going?_ she wondered. _Maybe he needs to pee…_ She lay on the bed, waiting for him, and while it felt like forever, it was only a matter of seconds before he was back, gripping something in his hand. He placed it down on the bedside table, and Olivia recognised the shape. _Points for forward planning,_ she thought, happy that he'd thought about protection. He began to unlace the drawstring on his trunks. _That's my job!_ She sat up, leaning across and placing a hand on his wrist. She got to her hands and knees, and crawled to the side of the bed. Kneeling, she pushed his hands away and worked on untying the draw strings, then pushing the shorts down from his hips. She needed to assist it over his erection before they fell to the floor, and he stepped out of them. Before he could come back to the bed, Olivia moved back to her hands and knees, her face right in front of his cock. She looked up at him, his mouth open in anticipation. He brought a hand to her shoulder, and she needed no further invitation. Olivia ran her tongue across the tip of his cock, tasting the fluid which had seeped out of him. She heard him sigh, building her confidence, and brought one hand up to tighten around the base of his shaft. She moved her hand slowly a few times, taking in the length and girth of him, before wetting her lips and sliding them over the head. Another heavy breath came from Rami, and he stretched his hand down along her back. Olivia moved her head along him, bring her hand up to meet her lips. She deepened her range every time, until just before it became uncomfortable, and firmed her lips around him. Rami's hips were pressing forward ever so slightly, pushing him further into her mouth. She ran her tongue over his tip each time she pulled back, and soon, Rami's hand was on the back of her head, guiding her. She relaxed and let him dictate the pace and depth, and when she felt familiar with the movement, increased the pace. She heard a few low groans from him, and mentally commended herself on making him feel good. She felt his other hand come to rest on her shoulder, pushing her backwards. "Livvy," he said, looking down at her with a pleasured look on his face. He pushed her back on to the bed, and Olivia knew what he intended. _Point of no return_ …. She lay back, and watched as Rami ripped into the condom packet, rolling it onto himself before joining her on the bed.

He lay next to her, on his side, and pulled her gently on to her side, facing him. They kissed, and Rami chuckled gently. "You don't know how much I've thought about this in the last week," he said, his fingers running down her side. Olivia smiled back at him. "You don't know how much I've thought about it in the last month," she returned. He laughed, and placed his hand under her knee, pushing her leg into the air. "I mean it when I said it's been a while," he said, looking at her earnestly. "I'm probably out of practice." Olivia scoffed. "Probably not as much as me, for starters," she said, inching closer to him, "and so far I've not had anything to complain about." He chuckled again, looking deep in her eyes, and Olivia felt a pang in her chest. _Perhaps it is because we're about to have sex, but he looks so handsome right now._ Rami nudged his hips towards her, took his hand down towards his cock and positioned it at Olivia's entrance. "You're awesome," he said to her, leaning in for a quick kiss. "I just want you to know that, and that this won't change anything." _Oh my god stop being so adorable and just do it… I'm dying here._ "Right back at you," she said with a smile. With that, she felt him press forward with his hips, and they looked at each other as he inched inside her. "Mmmmm," he groaned, pulling back and repeating the action. Olivia closed her eyes at the feeling of him within her, feeling her adjust to his girth. When she opened them, Rami was looking at her. "Feel good?" he asked her, his hips increasing their pace ever so slightly. "Yeah," she replied, hooking her top leg over his hip, allowing him to get deeper. A low groan resonated from his throat, and he leaned in to kiss her. Olivia rocked her hips in time with him, enjoying the feeling of having him deep within her. Rami's hand came to rest on her boob, alternating between squeezing it gently and flicking the nipple. _Out of practice, my ass,_ she thought. Nothing about what he was doing, and how it made her feel, seemed rusty. As if to prove his point, his hand dropped to her clit, two fingers pressing it softly in time with his thrusts. _Oh god,_ Olivia thought. She knew he would be angling for another orgasm from her, and she had no doubt he'd be willing to put in the work to get her there.

Rami rolled on to his back, bringing Olivia with him. He slipped out of her in the process, but Olivia moved quickly to rectify that. She swung her leg across him, straddling his hips. He reached down to hold his cock up for her as she slid down onto it. Olivia felt her mouth fall open as she came down on top of him. She needed to adjust to the feel of him inside her, but after a couple of movements, she felt more comfortable. She reached down and balanced herself on his hips, and Rami's hands came up to her chest. Olivia moved along his cock at a moderate pace, their bodies slapping together each time she came down on top of him. She looked down at Rami, who was grinning back at her. "What are you so smiley about?" she asked him. "How good this feels," he replied, pressing his hips up into her. "How good it feels for me, and how good it feels to watch you." She knew her cheeks were flushed already, but felt another heat pass through them. He linked his fingers through hers, as she changed her rhythm from bounces into grinds. "Oh my god," he said at the new friction this created. It felt pretty good to Olivia too, her clit rubbing against his pelvis with his cock buried inside her. She brought his hands to her hips, helping her move against him. With each buck of her hips, Olivia felt a pleasure building in deep within her. Traditionally, any second orgasm she had took a bit more work, but it felt good getting there. She knew she was on her way, and the way Rami was watching her, pushing his hips up into her so they could both feel as much as possible, definitely helped her arousal.

Rami pushed himself up on to his hands, causing Olivia to shift slightly. She wrapped one arm around his neck, while he leaned in and kissed her neck and chest. Now that their heads were closer, Olivia could hear his stunted breaths and low moans. She leaned down and kissed him, their tongues racing across each other messily, while keeping the pace of her hips rocking into him. She broke for a breath, Rami letting his forehead rest on her chest, looking down at their bodies coming together. "You feel so good," she whispered into his ear. "So deep." A low, guttural noise vibrated from Rami's throat and against her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her on to her back, causing her to break into giggles. He readjusted his cock and pressed into her, before leaning down on top of her. Olivia spread her legs as wide as possible, allowing Rami to bring his hips right in against hers. She groaned as his pelvis rubbed against her clit. His long, deep thrusts filled her differently on her back, and when she brought her hips up to meet his, he hit right where she needed him too. _Right there. Again._ She couldn't get the words out, relying on her moans to relay the message. Rami was grunting with the effort of holding himself up, and increasing his pace into her. The friction his pelvis created against hers sent electricity through her body, followed up by the pleasure building inside her. A high pitched noise came through her teeth and she heard Rami's breathing change. She looked up at him, breathing heavily, as he bit into his lip. "More, more" she managed to breath out, and he forced himself into her harder. She bucked her hips up to heighten the pressure on her clit, and with two more rolls of her hips, she found herself crying out breathlessly, digging her fingers into his forearms. Rami moaned too, but was still moving rapidly above her. As she felt her orgasm come to end, her eyes focusing back on him, she noticed he was red in the face and straining. _He's been waiting for me, and it looks like he could explode…_ He took another three strokes deep into her, and she felt his forearms tense as he clutched the bedsheets. His face contorted and his jaw dropped as his hips bucked aggressively into her. His groan was breathy, matched by the shudder of his hips. When they stopped moving, his arms buckled and he fell on to her chest. Olivia ran her hands up and down his back, feeling his breath slowly return to normal.

"Holy crap that was great," he said, looking up at her, before pushing himself up to her face. He kissed her gently. "You are magnificent, did you know that?" Olivia chuckled. "I think your bias may be at its strongest right now." He smiled. "Perhaps, but still accurate." He rolled off her and tended to the condom, before rolling back against her. His fingers traced light circles around her bellybutton. "So, work up a hunger yet?" he asked. Olivia hadn't even thought about eating. "Actually, I think I need another swim," she chuckled. Rami laughed. "So, a day of rinse and repeat?" he asked, wrapping her up in a kiss. _Pretty sure I could do this all day,_ sinking into his kiss.


	26. Seeing red

_**The following day…**_

"Vince is pissed."

Olivia's face remained neutral. Bill and Sara had just finished commending her effort at the tapings on Wednesday; shed arrived early to help set up the ring, she'd done everything they'd asked of her during her match, and then spent the next two hours assisting where needed. Bill had even looked impressed. Then he'd said the word "but" heavily, and Olivia braced herself. She didn't expect what he'd said next. _Isn't Vince always pissed? Why is this relevant?_ _  
_  
Bill turned to Sara, a sign Olivia had come to identify as him wanting her to soften a blow. "It would appear that Hunter didn't clear your involvement with him," she began gently. "Word has only just got back to him, and he's a bit annoyed he wasn't approached beforehand." A million things flew through Olivia's mind. She took a deep breath and tried to arrange her questions in some sort of order. "But I was cleared. You guys told me that." She didn't want to think that she'd gone against a ruling from the office. "Yes," Bill replied. "We cleared you with Hunter. He runs this ship, so he's who we go to for the call. I imagine he ultimately answers to Vince, and maybe he didn't get that clearance from the next level up." Olivia's mouth went dry. _I've got an uneasy feeling about this_. "Just cut to the chase, please. If you're telling me this, it's got to mean something is going to result from it." Sara looked sideways at Bill, who kept looking straight at Olivia. "He doesn't want you to officiate again unless he signs off on it." Olivia slumped. In the back of her mind, she knew that was coming. And she knew what it meant. "So basically, he doesn't want me to officiate at all. Essentially. That's what you're telling me." Sara looked at her sympathetically. "We've got three weeks to work on him, before the next tapings. We will go about this as if you're going to have a match, until we hear otherwise." _What's the point in that? Just getting everyone's hopes up. Mine, at least. Does anyone else actually care?_ Sensing her emotions building, Bill stepped in swiftly. "Hunter has assured us he's going to work on him. He wants you to keep working with us, and be ready for another match in the next round. His words were 'leave the old man to me.'" Olivia rolled her eyes. "Isn't that how we got here in the first place? He was supposed to take care of Vince," she spat out angrily, and immediately regretted the outburst. To her surprise, Bill laughed. "You're right, it is. But he gave me a personal assurance he'll work on it." She didn't know what to say. _I guess we'll just have to trust him on that..._ _  
_  
As she stood to leave the room, Sara moved with her. "I know this isn't ideal, Olivia, but just like you told us, you're good at what you do. You've won the rest of us over in the last month. I'm sure you can do the same with Vince." She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and opened the door for her. Olivia thanked both her and Bill, and left the office. She wandered down the hall to the locker room, absent-mindedly. She didn't know what to do with herself. _I could hit the gym and throw some weights around, or punch the crap out of the boxing bag_. The next thing on her schedule was a group referee debrief at 2pm. It was 11. She stared across at her locker. _F-king Vince McMahon and his f-king chauvinistic bullshit._ _  
_

* * *

Rami was feeling on top of the world. He'd had a small review with Bill and Michael this morning, which turned into more of a preview of his increased involvement in the next tapings. He'd be back to three matches, hot off the suspension storyline, giving the crowd something to buy into. This was what he loved about the WWE style so far; the creative side adding to the crowd's investment. So far, he'd been on the right side of it all. He was now in the gym, stretching out his back. He ached more than he should for someone who didn't wrestle on Wednesday. A grin rose on his face recalling the reason why. Yesterday with Olivia had been amazing. He hadn't predicted they'd end up sleeping together, particularly in the middle of the day, but he couldn't say he was surprised. It had been building between the two of them for a week. Seeing her in her swimsuit had been the final straw for him, and he lost hold on the gentleman approach he'd been trying to execute. Olivia didn't seem to mind. The way she felt, the way she tasted, the way she moved, had mesmerized him, and he had the image of her sighing and shuddering beneath him burnt into his brain. They'd had sex once more, after he'd cooked her dinner, and as she'd lay in his arms, lamenting having to leave, Rami wished they'd had today off as well, in order to do it all over again. _You know, just one more day off, to spend with her, then get back into it._ He had the feeling he was teetering on the edge of insatiable with her. The dam had burst the moment she'd kissed him, and now they couldn't help themselves.

He got to his feet, preparing to move into the weights area. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a purple VW driving out of the parking lot. _Where is she going? It's the middle of the day._ He frowned to himself. _Maybe something's happened? Maybe there's been an emergency_. He looked around the gym, noticing Matt, the new coach, looking at him, and had to fight the urge to go to his locker and call her. They'd agreed to keep things quiet from the rest of the group, for now anyway, and he didn't want to raise suspicion. He set himself up in the leg press machine, convincing himself Olivia had just gone for an early lunch break.

* * *

Rami sat across from Olivia on her sofa, listening to her recount what Bill had told her earlier. _That's bullshit. Hunter is the one who dropped the ball, and she's the one getting punished._ The frustration in Olivia's voice was clear. "So they're gonna work on Vince, apparently, between now and the next taping, but until then I'm in some sort of limbo." Rami felt for her. _Everything seemed to be going just fine; in the ring, between her and I; now this_. He tapped his hand on the arm of the sofa, wondering what she needed from him. He wanted to tell her it was all going to be okay, but it was out of his hands. _There's nothing I can do to make this better for her_. "So what are you going to do?" he asked, wanting her response to guide his. He felt a pull in his chest as she shrugged, a far-away look in his eyes. "There's not much I can do, I guess. Show up next week and pretend it's all going to be okay, just like they want me to." She was silent for a moment, before adding "Maybe I should start writing a convincing cover letter to McMahon." She scoffed, and Rami smiled slightly at her quip, before an angry roar pierced the room. Olivia had thrown a cushion across the room, hitting the far wall and falling to the ground. _Woah. This is obviously getting to her._

"Sorry," she said, turning to him. "I just needed to get that out of my system." She smiled softly, looking more like herself. "I just didn't come this far to only get this far, you know. You'd be the same." He nodded. _I sure would. And probably will feel the same if I don't get called up in the next year. I'm not one of these footballer-turned-wannabe guys who knows nothing. I need to move on. So does she. At least I don't have glass ceilings to throw me off_. "Right, I promise that's it, I'm done for the night," she said, readjusting herself on the sofa. "No more on it, from either of us. What do you fancy doing?" _I know_ who _I fancy doing..._ "How about we get Chinese and watch some movies?" he asked. He saw the light appear back in her eyes. "Sounds perfect," she replied. "Any suggestions?" Rami thought on his feet. "We'll go to the store and rent your favourite movie and my favourite movie," he said, watching her grin in agreement. "And what do you say on the way there we swing by my place and I pick up my toothbrush?" Olivia's eyes narrowed slightly, a devilish smirk growing on her face. _Judging by that look, it's going to be an enjoyable night_ , he thought, already thinking about having Olivia's hands on him again. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," she said, her voice low, almost a purr. _You, hopefully_ , he thought, thankful his crude statement didn't come out loud. _People don't expect those comments from me..._ She leaned closer into him, and he braced himself for a kiss. When her lips were only millimetres from his, she whispered "My favourite movie is a musical..."

 _Oh, shit_. Musicals were not his cup of tea. _But she is_. And he didn't know if Rocky would be hers. _Compromise, right?_ he thought to himself. _Isn't that what relationships are all about?_ He'd not been in a serious one for a long time; the indie lifestyle didn't lend itself to establishing relationships. He'd never been one for the tap and gap lifestyle of the industry; he respected women too much to see them treated like that. And he respected himself too much. He'd always seen himself as different from most of the other guys on the road. He actually wanted commitment. He wanted someone to share everything with. The problem being, he had always wanted wrestling more. He'd probably thrown away chances in the past because of his priorities, meaning he slept alone far more often than he'd admit to the guys. He knew this was why his resistance had been so easy to snap when it came to sleeping with Olivia. She was stirring feelings up in him that hadn't been touched for a while, and there had come a point where he couldn't take it any longer. She'd become too tempting. He hoped things would be different with her. _I won't be in a different city than her every week, for starters_. She understood the industry, and she was equally committed to her goal. They respected that about each other. It was novel to him; he'd always had to try and explain his fixation on wrestling, and why it was his priority. Kerrie was a lovely woman, but she didn't understand. Olivia did, and it certainly helped his attraction to her, knowing that she would appreciate his background, his talent, and desire. He knew wrestling was an incestuous industry, and often thought he'd like to have someone who was completely separate, to give him a chance to have breathing space if he needed it. _But maybe that's where I've been going wrong._

Olivia stood, leaning over the top of him, and readjusted one of the red post-it notes on the wall chart above his head. Rami stood and wrapped his arms around her. "We're leaving it, remember," he said, kissing her to distract her. "It's not worth worrying about, not tonight. Let's just focus on us." He gave her a comforting look, hoping to convince her. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just you and me, for the rest of the night. Promise," she said, pulling herself into him. Rami felt flutter of warmth in his chest, and stroked her hair a couple of times, before taking her hand and walking towards the door. As they left her apartment to pick up his things, grab dinner and rent the movies, he felt the most content he had in a while, despite being affected by Olivia's upset. _All I want to do is take her mind off the crappy situation, and put that smile back on her face. At least I have the power to do that._ _I can't believe I'm saying this, but lying on the sofa, with her in my arms, watching a terrible musical, knowing we don't have to go anywhere tomorrow, sounds like perfection to me._


	27. Awesome

_**November 13, 2013**_

Olivia sat at the back of the room, perched on the apron of a ring. She had nothing to do, nothing to offer. The talent were running through the schedule for the night's tapings with the production team, led by Hunter. The referees were sitting close by, listening in and providing input. Well, the male referees anyway. Olivia had been told to join them, but she couldn't help but feel she was getting in the way. Word had spread that she was not to officiate until Vince had given her the green light, and everybody knew that was going to be a hard task. She'd had more sympathetic looks and pats on the back than she could handle. She had tried to look unflustered on the outside, but inside, the frustration was bubbling in the pit of her stomach, and had intensified the closer they'd got to today. Rami had stayed with her last night, by his request, and she knew it had been an attempt to distract her. His final words to her, before they left her apartment, were "Remember; it's just pause. It's not a full stop." Looking around the room, hearing the hum of a discussion she wasn't involved in, she found it hard to feel that way. _It feels like a giant brick wall._

Their relationship was another thing everyone had found out about. To Olivia's surprise, no one had been surprised. Sasha had even told her she and Bayley had a wager on how long it would take for them to tell people. "It's been all over both of your faces from the start," she'd laughed. "I don't know why you even bothered to try and fight it." Olivia had found most of the group had been accepting; once the first couple of days passed, so did the gossip and the jokes. A handful didn't seem to care; Charlotte hadn't said a word to her, a couple of the guys hadn't mentioned anything to Rami. And none of the refs had brought it up with her at all. She had a feeling that meant something. She got the feeling they had plenty of thoughts on the topic, but chose not to voice them. When she expressed this to Rami, he had chuckled and wrapped her up in his arms, telling her not to worry. "The only people's thoughts I care about are yours and mine. No one else knows what it's like between us, and no one else needs to know." Despite her agreeing with that, Sara's acceptance had meant a lot to her. "To be honest, I was kinda waiting for you guys to issue the press release," she'd joked. Sensing Olivia's trepidation around how the news would be accepted in the group, Sara had pulled her to the corner of the gym, and lowered her voice. "Anyone who has watched the two of you could see it. Sami's a dedicated guy, but spending that much time coaching you was beyond the call of duty." Rami had now admitted that himself; even though he'd been with Kerrie at the time, he'd subconsciously wanted to spare more time with Olivia. Even if they hadn't seen it explicitly at the time themselves, Sara's comment had been proof that neither of them could have done anything about it.

Her name pierced the room. She looked up to see Bill beckoning her towards the door. _This is unexpected. We don't have a meeting today_. Her eyes moved to Rami, who was looking at Bill, before turning to her. He raised his eyebrows, a curious look on his face, before he gave her a gentle simple action calmed the intrigue in Olivia's mind. She slipped off the apron and walked towards Bill. Not many noticed her; they were still focusing on listening to Michael. When she reached Bill, he turned and walked out of the gym, towards the office _. I assume that means 'follow me'_ , Olivia thought. Bill closed the office door behind them, and they sat on opposing sides of the table, looking across at each other. Olivia blinked a few times just to give herself something to do while she waited for him to begin. "How you doing?" he asked. _Not what I was expecting..._ "Must be tough for you out there." Olivia raised her eyebrows in agreeance. "It's not much fun, that's for sure," she replied, trying not to sound too upset. "Should be a good one though," she said of the show. Bill nodded, and then stayed silent for a while. _Well this isn't much fun either_ , she thought. "We're having a guest join us," Bill said, looking towards the door. Olivia frowned, wondering if Sara was meant to be in on the conversation. _Well I can fill her in, given not much is happening..._

After another couple of minutes, the door opened, and Hunter's voice filled it. He was finishing a conversation with someone outside, before he walked in and closed the door behind him. _What does he have to say? Am I back on?_ Olivia tried to remain calm. Hunter didn't acknowledge her until he sat down next to Bill, across from her. "Olivia," he began. "How've you been?" _Really? Small talk?_ "Fine, thank you," she returned. "How about you?" She didn't really want hear he how he was, more what he'd been doing in the last three weeks. _Talking to your father in law, perchance?_ Hunter looked surprised to hear the question. "I've been well, thank you. Busy, but well." _Wish I could say I've been busy..._ Hunter took a sip of the water in front of him. "Look, I gotta be honest with you and say Vince still isn't ready," he said quickly, no emotion to his voice. Olivia's chest fell, even though she knew this morning when she woke up that she wouldn't be involved tonight. "I tried, but he's got bigger fish to fry at the moment," Hunter continued, searching for her eye contact. Olivia gave him a soft nod _. I don't doubt that, but why let those fish stop me? Completely separate issues_. There was a long pause, only filled by the sound of Bill chewing his gum. Olivia began bouncing her foot underneath the table impatiently. _So what now?_ She decided to fill the silence herself. "Can I ask, what does Mr McMahon need to be ready? What does he need to see from me?" Bill turned to look at Hunter, who took another drink to stall. "Because," Olivia continued, "I'm happy to do my bit to help out around here. To assemble rings, to oversee training matches, to help organise things back stage at tapings, but I need to have a purpose." Both men looked at her. "Please," she said involuntarily. She could hear the desperation in that word. _I can't just hang around here feeling like I'm in the way_. Hunter didn't flinch. "Just keep your blade sharp," he answered, a serious tone to his voice. "This will be a project for me. I will be pushing your case at every opportunity, so need to be ready to go at the drop of a hat. I'm going to work on getting you back in the ring before the end of the year."

 _The end of the year? That's two months!_ Olivia could feel herself frowning, and tried to hide it. She counted it out in her head, and realised that there were only two more tapings for the year _. I guess that's a reasonable goal, then_ , she thought. _But still, that's a long time of not contributing much day in, day out around here_. She sighed heavily, and knew the men across the table heard it. "Okay, thank you," she said, hoping that sounded genuine through her frustration. As much as she disliked the situation, she appreciated Hunter taking such an active role in her career. "I'll chat with Bill about making sure you have enough to do, that you're on the right track," he added. _Good. Let's hope he means it_.

After another pause, just as Olivia thought things were about to wrap up, Hunter spoke up again. "I must admit, dating one of the talent won't help your case." Olivia was taken aback by both the conversation and stern tone of his words. _News must travel fast around here... And what does Rami have to do with this, anyway?_ Hunter must've read her mind. "It doesn't help with your legitimacy," he said. "Sami's a great guy, and he's not got a reputation or anything, but I dare say if Vince finds out, it'll be a strike against you." Olivia felt her nostrils flare. So much raced through her brain, but none of it was safe to come out. Instead, she just held his stare across the table. "So I suggest you think about that," Hunter said, before pushing back from the table and leaving the room.

* * *

Olivia was acting as a runner backstage, moving between the holding room and production, gorilla and locker rooms, calling talent and officials through for their final chats with the trainers. She barely had time to talk to Rami before his first match, but they'd had their time to discuss what Hunter had told her while they had walked around the lakes that afternoon. Of course, Rami had been understanding and supportive; Olivia had predicted that. He was optimistic that being involved in the final taping of the year was achievable. Olivia hadn't told him about Hunter's other advice. It had been spinning in her head all day, and she wasn't handling it very well. Not only the inference that their relationship might play a role in delaying her progression, but the suggestion that it would impact her career and not Rami's. Of course she would never want to be responsible for holding Rami back, but the chip on her shoulder was large enough to take that personally; she would be punished for something Rami had equal involvement in. She didn't think he would handle that information very well either, so chose to withhold it from him. Just as Rami was about to head to gorilla, he walked over to Olivia. "A good Iuck kiss?" he asked cheekily. Olivia thought briefly about Hunter's words, but the look on Rami's face was too much. She leaned forward and placed a quick peck on his lips. "Be awesome," she said softly. Rami winked at her and turned to walk to his preferred spot in gorilla. Olivia smiled towards him, unable to fight the happiness he brought her. As she turned towards production, she saw Hunter leaning against the doorway, watching her. She knew by the look on his face that he'd seen her exchange with Rami. She felt a strange mix of guilt and defiance. She held his stare for a moment, before he beckoned her with his head. _Uh oh_. "Come listen to me call this one," he said, before heading back into the production room.

After an awkward few minutes where Olivia was waiting for a lecture from Hunter, she realised he was too busy calling the match to worry about her. She relaxed, and it became like the previous times she'd sat with him; taking note of the language used, the movements of the referees. Shawn's voice was clear through her headphones, and she could occasionally pick up calls from Rami or Corey. She was careful not to let her bottom lip drop in sadness, or her eyes narrow in envy. _They're all doing what they love, doing their jobs_. She closed her eyes for clarity, momentarily, before Hunter's voice interrupted. "How do you feel, with him out there?" Opening her eyes, she saw him looking at her. He motioned towards the screen, where Corey had Sami Zayn's arm wrenched behind his back. "Are you worried about if he'll get hurt?" Olivia sucked on the inside of her check briefly. _Why is he asking me this?_ "No," she replied honestly. "Of course I don't want him to get hurt, but no more or less than anyone else in the locker room. He knows what he's doing. He trusts his skill, and so do I." Both of them turned to the screen to watch as Corey kicked Sami square in the chin, with Rami raising his hand at the perfect moment to absorb the impact. _I rest my case_ , Olivia thought. "Good," Hunter said. "Because the last thing we need is you letting your emotions cloud anything." Olivia questioned if she should respond. "You will have no issues there," she said, keeping her voice as level possible. "Rami and I are professionals. We haven't got in each other's way yet, and don't intend to." Hunter sent an instruction to Shawn, relaying the same information to the camera operators, before glancing at her quickly. "You've had to defend yourself a lot before, haven't you?" he said. "You seem well practiced." Olivia shrugged. "I prefer to see it as self-advocacy." Hunter let out a single chuckle. "Exhibit A," he said, a sideways smile on his face. Olivia couldn't help but return it. _Are we okay now? Is this him saying that he's okay with Rami and I? Or is this just him warning me not to push his buttons with sassy replies?_ She watched as Shawn counted Corey's cover, and raised his hand to the crowd, Sami Zayn left on his back in defeat. _You win some, you lose some_ , she thought. She knew the way life worked. _So it's about time I start winning some_.

* * *

Olivia was lying in the crook of Rami's arm, in his bed. Like always, he was wired following performing and wasn't ready to sleep. Olivia, on the other hand, was feeling emotionally exhausted. They had recounted sets from each of Rami's matches, she'd reviewed his promos and interviews - twice - and he'd praised Enzo and Cass' working of the crowd. "You're quiet," he said, running his thumb over her skin. "Everything okay?" Olivia nodded. "Just tired, it is after midnight," she replied, hoping he'd accept that. "Is it because you've been thinking all day?" he asked. "I've seen it, those cogs in there spinning round and round." _He's so observant. Or maybe I'm not coping as well as I thought I was._ Olivia shrugged, which wasn't the answer Rami was looking for. "What's up?" he asked, adjusting himself to face her. "Harder than you expected to not be involved today?" _I don't want to kill his buzz. I can't let my hurdles bring him down._ "It wasn't fun, but I saw it all coming," she replied. It was the truth, but perhaps not the whole truth. Rami wasn't fooled. "So what's getting you down?" He moved his fingertips gently in her hair, and Olivia felt her defences fall. "I just…. I just feel useless, you know? Frustrated, and useless. Everybody else has a purpose, and is working towards their goal. And I'm just kicking around behind the curtain doing whatever jobs they can find to justify my salary." Rami watched her intently, but didn't speak, waiting for her to get everything out. "It wouldn't be so bad if there was a definitive end point to this. Or a set number of defined boxes to tick. But there's not. There's just a McMahon-shaped dark cloud over me, and we don't know if it'll ever clear, or if one day the heavens will open and it'll pour down. And there's nothing I can do about it. So all day, despite helping out, I've just felt… pointless. Useless." She sighed heavily, and her head dropped involuntarily. Rami's hand cupped the back of her head and pulled her forehead to his lips. "Honey, you're not useless," he answered softly. "You're just not being utilised. There's a difference. And a difference in who is responsible. You're allowed to get frustrated. That is 100% the natural response to your shitty situation." He pulled back to look her in the eye. "Let's give Hunter the benefit of the doubt, and see what he can do before the end of the year. And if he can't do what he says he's gonna do, then we'll just come up with a plan ourselves."

He pulled her into his chest. _Us. We. I like how he says that, how we're going to tackle it as a team. I might not want to burden him with my problems, but it sure sounds like he wants to help me deal with them._ Olivia wrapped her arm around him and squeezed him tightly, hoping it would show how grateful she was to have his support and understanding. "And if it helps," he continued, his fingers tracing gently against her scalp, "I think you're tremendously brave, and handling it well. This industry isn't for everyone, and right now, you're walking perhaps the toughest path in it." His chin came to rest on top of her head, leaving Olivia firmly snuggled against him. "I think you're awesome, Livvy. I truly do." She smiled. He used that word purposefully. Awesome had become their word; unconfirmed verbally, but definitely accepted by them both to display the depth of their feelings. Olivia knew she'd fallen very hard for Rami, and knew exactly which four letter word she was headed towards, but didn't want to rush him. Awesome had become a suitable stand-in. The fun they were having, the way her cared for her, it was all a great distraction from what was going on with the company. He kept her focused, kept her positive. _Most of the time he can win me over, anyway. Tonight it just got a bit much._ She turned her head slightly and placed a gentle kiss on his chest. "I think you're awesome," she returned. Rami's arms tightened around her slightly, and she heard him exhale, the movement of his chest taking her with it. The steady rhythm of his breathing lulled Olivia's eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep thankful for him. Hunter's warning in the meeting today, if that's what it had been, wasn't going to change anything. Going back from here wasn't an option. _I don't know how I'd put up with this without him. I need him. He's awesome._


	28. Thanksgiving

_**Thanksgiving 2013**_

"Wait, Generico trained you? Indie legend, El Generico?"

Steven's shock was clear. Olivia was sitting in her parents' front room, around the fireplace, answering a question a minute from her brothers. They'd been in constant contact since she'd arrived in Florida, but there was chance to elaborate on things now they were face to face. "Well, he goes by Sami Zayn, now." _Wait til you hear the rest,_ Olivia thought. She had spent the whole flight back home wondering how she'd tell her family about Rami. She wanted to, and knew it would come up in conversation with her mother at some point; if there were any eligible bachelors in Orlando. She just wasn't sure how much to tell them, or what the boys would think when they found out she was dating a well-known wrestler, albeit under a different name. Cameron shook his head softly. "So you know how to do a brain buster now, then?" he asked cheekily. Neither of them were happy she hadn't told them about the match she had against Summer Rae. "Livvy, we totally would've come to support you," Steve said, sounding hurt about the secrecy. Cam nodded in agreement. "That's exactly why!" she rebutted. "I wasn't going to let you guys spend the money coming down to see that. It was four minutes. Well, five in the end. But it wasn't anything special." Cameron laughed. "No, you're right. Just our baby sister wrestling in a WWE ring, no big deal." Olivia rolled her eyes. "In the grander scheme of things. When I'm officiating a title match on TV, I'll let you know well in advance." They continued asking her questions about her training with Rami, and the tips she had picked up from Hunter along the way. "All this is making me want to dust the cobwebs off and try my luck," Cam said, rolling his shoulders confidently. "They wouldn't even let you through the door," Olivia cracked back, a smile on her face. _It's good to be home,_ she thought. _I miss Rami, but I needed to see these guys._ The unconditional support and honesty from her family was exactly what she needed after a tough few weeks with no news on her advancement.

* * *

"So Livvy, sweetheart, have you made many friends down there?" Her mother's questioning was right on cue, over the dinner table where she would have no chance to duck out of answering, and the whole family would hear her responses. She knew her mom wasn't asking about girlfriends to go and get mani/pedis with. "Yeah, they're a friendly bunch, once you get to know them," Olivia replied, quickly shovelling in a mouthful of food in the hope the conversation was over. "Any nice boys?" her mother continued, no subtlety at all. "Mom..." Olivia protested, but within an instant Cameron was chirping from across the table. "Yeah Livvy, how friendly are they?" he asked, a devilish grin rising on his face. _I could kick you so hard under the table right now_ , she tried to portray through her eyes. He only smirked in response. "Cameron," their grandma chastised, "let her speak." Olivia could feel all eyes on her. She knew the heat in cheeks would be giving away the answer. _Well, now's as good a time as any..._ "Actually, yeah, there is one very nice boy," she said, taking another mouthful of turkey. Cam's eyes narrowed with cheeky intent, but before he could get anything out, their mother spoke first. "Oooh I knew it! I could just hear that in your voice these last few phone calls. Tell us everything!" she exclaimed, leaning further forward in her chair. "Mae, let the girl finish her dinner," their father said, giving Olivia a wink across the table. _Thanks Daddy_ , she sighed internally. "No, no," Grandma dictated from the end of the table. "Tell us all about him Livvy, we all want to know." "Yeah, all of us," Steven piped up beside her, through a mouthful of potatoes. _Oh come on_ , Olivia thought, rolling her eyes, _you're meant to be the nice one_.

Taking a sip of her drink, Olivia steadied herself for a family game of 20 Questions. "His name is Rami," she began gently. "He's one of the wrestlers at the Center." Cameron's eyes lit up across the table, but her father the first to speak. "So he's one of them, is he? Gonna be the next John Cena?" Olivia knew where that question came from. Her dad had been glad when the boys gave up wrestling. He supported their passion, but knew it was unlikely to be a stable earner with their level of talent. "Yeah, he's pretty good, actually. Maybe not the next Cena, but that's not necessarily a bad thing." She took another bite of her meal, and noticed her grandfather giving her a soft look next to her. _Save me, Grandy…._ "So are you together? How long has this been going on? Show me a photo!" her mom insisted. Before she could answer, Cam spoke up. "What kind of name is Rami anyway? Is that his ring name?" Olivia shook her head. "His parents are Syrian. They immigrated to Canada before he was born," she replied casually. "Gee, I bet they're all happy about that," she heard Steve say under his breath. "So Rami isn't his ring name?" Cam persisted. She shook her head. "What is it then? Need to make sure I'm keeping my eye out for my brother in law..." Olivia took a swing at him under the table, connecting with his shin, but he only chuckled in victory, knowing that he'd wound her up.

Everyone was waiting for her to answer the question. "Sami Zayn," she said, quickly taking another mouthful. She heard Steve's cutlery drop beside her. "No way," he said in disbelief. "Seriously?" Cam asked almost simultaneously. "What?" their mom asked, reacting to the boys' response. "What does that mean? Who is Sami Zayn?" Cameron answered her, but didn't take his eyes off Olivia. "He's one of the top guys down there, mom. It seems Olivia's doing very well for herself." "Cameron," Grandad said sternly, and Cam knew to change his tone. Steve continued where his brother left off. "Livvy was just telling us about getting extra training from one of the best indie wrestlers of the last decade. How silly of us to assume it was in-ring training." "Steven!" Grandad said strongly, but the boys were too busy laughing to notice. Olivia saw even her dad had a smirk on his face. _So funny when it's not happening to you_ , she thought. _Families, who'd have them?_ "Well isn't that good?" her mother said, looking at her. "If he's one of the best, won't he be able to pull some strings?" Steve opened his mouth but Olivia elbowed him, forcefully, and he giggled instead of making his quip. "It doesn't work that way, Mom," she replied. "The political hierarchy is very strong." She saw Steve and Cam exchange a look. _I am never going to hear the end of this_. The next voice to speak was Grandma. "So long as you're happy dear, that's the main thing." Olivia smiled softly at her, and nodded. _Especially happy if we could change the subject now please..._ "So what about those Hawks, huh?" Grandad said beside her, taking a drink, and patting her gently on the knee under the table. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. _Thanks Grandy_.

* * *

After Olivia had helped her mom and grandma with the dishes, answering all their questions about her relationship, she sat down on the sofa in the front room. There was a missed call and voice message from Rami. She waited for a break in conversation before stepping out of the room, heading towards the back door, and listening to the voicemail. She opened the door, closing it softly behind her, and sat down on the top step, just as Rami's voice came through the phone. "It's only me. Just calling to see how your day has been. Hope it's been a nice catching up with the family. No need to call back right away, it was just for a chat. Give me a call later to say goodnight. Happy thanksgiving Livvy. Even though my thanksgiving was weeks ago, I am very thankful for you." Olivia ended the call, suddenly unable to feel the chill of the wind, as warm glow passed through her. She composed a text message in reply:

 _I just told my family about you_. _I'm pretty sure the boys are going to want your autograph the first time they see you. They're more impressed with you than they are with anything I've done so far. I'll call before bedtime. I am thankful for you too, Rami. You're so awesome._

She heard the door open behind her. "Grandy, it's too cold for you out here," she said when she saw who walked through. "If it's too cold for me, it's too cold for you," he replied. Olivia couldn't argue with that logic. She knew she held a special place in her grandfather's heart, as the baby girl of the family, even now in her mid-20s. He hadn't let on, but she knew her moving to Orlando had been tough for him. He lowered himself slowly down on to the step beside her, and Olivia held out her hand to steady him. They sat together, in silence, looking out over the yard where they'd spent so much time as a family. Olivia never felt uncomfortable when Grandad was quiet. She always felt smarter just for being in the same room as him. "Are you happy, Sunshine?" he asked her, using his childhood nickname for her. She considered her response before replying. With Rami, she was exceptionally happy. He had become the best thing about her life, which was really saying something given how much she wanted to referee. But talking things through with her brothers had reminded her that she was in the right place, it just might not be the right time. _Be grateful for what you have, but never stop being hungry._ With all that taken into account, there was only one answer. "Yes, Grandy, I am." She smiled out towards the oak trees, before turning to him. He was smiling softly himself. "I don't understand all of this, you know that," he said. "But I know you're chasing your dreams, and what you're doing is a big step. I might not understand, but that doesn't mean I'm not proud of you." Olivia felt her chest swell. "I know," she replied. "I love you, Grandy." "And I you, little one." She linked her fingers through his, recognising how cold he was. "Come on, let's get you inside," she ordered, getting to her feet. As she aided him up, he looked her straight in the eye. "One more thing, Livvy," he said, the tone in his voice making her pay increased attention. "Is he good to you?" he asked. Olivia sighed. _So many overprotective men in my life!_ She couldn't be angry at his enquiry, though. "He really is," she replied genuinely. "More so than I deserve." Grandad shook his head. "I find that hard to believe," he returned. "I'm sure he's aware he's the luckiest boy in the world." Olivia smiled. "You're biased," she chuckled, opening the door for him. "Nonetheless, it's the truth," he said, pausing on the doorstep. He was silent for a moment, before grabbing her hand. "And just remember what I told you when you used to run around out here behind those two lugs inside. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you can't. There's absolutely no reason for it." _You hear that, Vince McMahon? Jack Bradley has a message for you._

* * *

Rami was delighted to have Olivia back in his arms. Four days apart had felt like twice that. She'd run into his arms at the airport, and now that they were back at his apartment, in private, she had thrown herself at him and pushed him onto the sofa. He was lying underneath her, his hands running down her back, while their lips danced around each other. He couldn't get over the way his body reacted to her. The only thing he could relate it to was back when he'd first discovered masturbation in his teens. If he wasn't doing it, he was thinking about the next opportunity he'd have to do it. But Olivia was a thousand times better. He knew that their relationship was well-rounded, and based on more than just sex, which he was extremely grateful for. Olivia ticked a lot of boxes, and one of those was arousal. As she lay on top of him, gently grinding against his jeans, he wondered if they'd ever get enough of each other. The other guys may have thought him a prude, but all it took was to find the right girl, to find that connection, and he felt like he'd be happy to never take his hands off her. They'd learned each other's bodies now, to the point where Rami knew exactly how to get Olivia breathless, to whisper his name before she climaxed. And in turn, she knew that simply kissing his neck and sucking his ear lobe was enough to get him going. He knew when she wanted to go slow; to linger and build up, to feel every movement and touch of his fingers; and he knew when she needed release quickly. For the first time in his life, he discovered the difference between a quick, nasty bang and really making love to someone. Wanting to please them more than you yourself wanted pleasure. The response his body gave to Olivia's touch left him in no doubt.

Thankfully, they'd also learned how to curtail their passion while at the PC, although they shared the odd heated glance every now and again, they were both committed to their tasks and knew better than to flaunt their relationship at work. He was glad, in a way, that their paths weren't crossing much at the moment. Not only did it mean his full attention was on what he was doing, but it also built anticipation for seeing her in the evenings. They weren't spending much time apart at the moment, their nights shared between each other's apartments. Her time in Chicago had made Rami question what he used to do to pass his time. He had missed her, not only her body, but her conversation, her laughter and her smile. And judging by the way she was currently kissing him, she missed him too. _This is pretty damn powerful,_ he thought to himself, just as Olivia began unbuttoning his shirt. _I couldn't say no if I tried._

* * *

Rami's alarm pierced his sleep in loud, pulsating screeches. He stirred, running a hand over his face, before rolling over to turn it off. He felt Olivia stir beside him, with a gentle moan. He rolled on to his back, raising his arm, allowing her to cuddle into him. His alarm had always been set five minutes early to allow time to wake up before getting into his routine. Now, he spent that time with Olivia happily snuggled against his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling he could easily drift off to sleep again. He was warm, content. Olivia had one arm resting on him, her fingers dragging softly back and forth through his chest hair. Before long, his phone was blaring again, interrupting his serenity. _Five minutes already?_ "Turn it off," Olivia said, prodding him in the ribs. He reached out one handed and brought the phone to him, pushing the dismiss button. He kept his other arm firmly around her. Olivia placed a quick peck on his lips. "Time to rise and shine," she said, trying to roll away. _Can't we just have five more minutes?_ Sensing his reluctance, Olivia rolled almost entirely on top of him. "Come on, sleepyhead. There's gains to be gained, for both of us." She leaned down and kissed him, Rami's hand finding its usual place on small of her back. "Neither of us will get to Wrestlemania laying here," she added, kissing him quickly once more before rolling away from him. _I don't care_ , he thought. _Not today._

 _What? Where did that come from? You don't care about Wrestlemania?_ He watched Olivia get dressed, and flash him a joking disproving stare, before slipping into the bathroom. _Of course I care about Wrestlemania. It's just... Well... Five minutes more wouldn't hurt, would it?_


	29. Proposition

**December 17, 2013**

"Vince has a proposition for you."

Bill was sitting across from Olivia, after pulling her aside during a group promo session. His words had sent a jolt of electricity through body. _This could be it_ , she thought excitedly. Bill, neutral as always, didn't give any hints on the nature of the proposition. Her leg began to bounce in anticipation, and she rubbed her clammy hands along her legs to calm herself. She leaned across the table, indicating he had her full attention. "How do you feel about announcing?" Olivia blinked blankly. "Announcing what?" she asked, wondering if Vince was wanting her to plan some sort of official announcement of her television debut. _He can smell a story, and wants to milk it, I bet_. A slight smirk turned up one corner of Bill's mouth. "Announcing the talent. In-ring." Olivia frowned. "Like JoJo?" Bill nodded. "Why?" she replied quickly, unable to hide the disdain in her voice. She watched Bill push back off the table slightly. _This is Vince's proposition?_ "We have an announcer," she said, hoping stating the fact would also show her disinterest. "That we do," Bill said. "I guess he's trying to find a compromise for you." A ball of anger grew in her stomach. "I didn't come here for a compromise," she said, shouting the last word. She immediately regretted losing her cool. "Sorry Bill, I know it's not your doing," she said, and Bill's face softened slightly. "I just don't think this is fair." Bill raised an eyebrow. "Neither do I. I'm only passing the message along."

Olivia bit into her bottom lip, trying to think through the chain of events. "So Hunter told you to ask me this?" Bill nodded. _I can't believe he'd think I'd be okay with this. He knows what I'm here to do_. "Well you can tell both Hunter and Vince that, thank you, but I'm not interested. They know what I'm here for, and I won't be suckered into something else just because Vince McMahon isn't ready to have his sexism challenged." _Wow, where did that come from?_ Bill looked amused across the table. She quickly added, "Well, maybe don't tell them I called him sexist." _Just yet, anyway_. Bill scoffed. "You do realise, this stance might mean it doesn't happen for you, right? Vince might not be ready for a female referee but he's offering you a lifeline as an announcer or backstage interviewer. He respects you enough to see some value for the company." Olivia almost roared in frustration. "Nothing about this says respect, Bill. He wants me to throw some lipstick on and squeeze into a tight dress? I've never felt more disrespected; even the Mid-West promotions treated me better than this." She got to her feet, the anger rising her voice, her stomach, her face. "I know what my contract said. It said referee development. I won't settle for anything else. I'm sorry, Bill, but tell them no."

She tried to remain calm as she left the office, so not to attract the attention of others. Headed towards the locker room to get her car keys, she passed Neville coming out of the physical therapist room. "Woah," he said, taking in the look on her face. "What's up, love? You alright?" Olivia's breathing quickened, and she tried to hold back a sob. "I just need a minute," she said, thankful for his concern but not wanting to indulge it. She squeezed past him into the locker room, before heading to her car. She intended on driving somewhere to escape prying eyes, but the moment the door was closed behind her, she screamed in anger. Her forehead dropped forward onto the steering wheel, and tears began to sting in her eyes. "A f-king announcer!" she yelled to herself, hitting the wheel. _What utter bullshit_. She lay her head on top of her hands and cried, her shoulders hitching in time with her sobs. The opening of the passenger door made her jump in her seat, but soon enough Rami's arms were around her, rubbing up and down her back. She didn't care how he knew, only that he was there. She didn't feel comforted initially; more so that she was safe to let out all her emotion. She turned her head into his chest and cried harder. "What the hell am I here for?" she asked, not expecting an answer. Rami kissed the top of her head gently. "To not let them win," he replied, stroking her arm. _I'm never going to win_ , she thought, forcing more tears to stream down her face. She knew, with what sliver of sense she had in her, that she wasn't going to stop trying, but right now, in this moment, it was all just too much.

* * *

 **December 18, 2013**

Rami was sitting in the office with Bill, Matt, Hunter and Adam. The tapings tonight were going to heavily feature the two of them, and the big wigs had pulled them aside to go over the finer points. He was looking forward to his programme over the coming months, resulting in one final match with Cesaro. _The story of the Underdog is building nicely_. As Hunter wrapped things up, Matt and Adam left the room, talking through some move sets. Rami got to his feet, extending his hand to Hunter. "Thank you," he said sincerely, always happy to have his time and his faith. "No problem, we've got big plans for you, Sami." They walked out into the office area, and Rami felt a whip of anticipation. _That sounds promising_ , he thought. _I wonder how long it'll be before they're implemented..._ _  
_  
Hunter gave him a firm pat on the shoulder and moved towards the gym. "There's one more thing, actually," Rami spat out quickly before he had time to fully think it through. Hunter turned back towards him. "Talking about big plans," Rami started, "I wanted to chat with you about Olivia." A split-second smirk appeared on Hunter's face, before he took a few steps closer to him. "Oh yes," he replied his voice neutral. Rami took a deep breath, closing his eyes to remember how upset Olivia had been last week, and how much it had pained him to see her that way. He took his confidence from that, and the fact he never wanted to witness it again. "Yeah, I was hoping you might have some sort of advancement on officiating opportunities for her." Hunter turned his hands upwards. "Vince is a hard nut to crack, son. It's a miracle he's not become too frustrated with my pestering and called the whole thing off." _Vince is frustrated?_ Rami fought to hold in a scoff. "If anyone has the right to be frustrated, it's Olivia. By a mile," he retorted. Hunter nodded. "I agree, 100%," he said quickly. "I feel for her, I really do. But if we break the rules and put her in a ring without his consent, that would be the end of her. And probably me too. He'd want to take control of this place." He let Rami stew on that last statement, and Rami knew that would be bad. "I'm not asking you to break the rules; that would be the last thing she wanted," he said. "Just please don't forget why she's here. She doesn't want to be an announcer, or an interviewer, any more than she wanted to be a wrestler. She has a contract that says referee development. There's just not a lot of refereeing or development going on." He took a big breath, wondering if challenging the big boss was a wise thing to do. _Maybe not for me, but it is for Olivia_. "I understand," Hunter replied. "I am trying, I can assure you, and her. I bet it's not fun being in limbo. But try to see it this way. At least Vince hasn't said to get rid of her." _What? What would he say that? He can't get rid of her_. "I see him offering her those types of things as a concession, which is a positive thing. Now I just need to break him. We'll get there, but like I told Olivia at the very start - she's in for a long, bumpy ride. She signed on for this, remember?"

Rami didn't have a response to that. _He's right, she did_. _She wouldn't have predicted how brutal it might be in reality_. He gave a single nod to Hunter. "Okay. Thank you for pushing her case. She wants this so bad, and she's good at it." To his surprise, Hunter broke into a grin. "I know, that's why I signed her. I'm not the one who needs convincing." He patted Rami on the shoulder once more, leading him back towards the gym. After a moment, with a jovial tone in his voice, he said "So, should I tell her you came to me to defend her honor?" Rami chuckled, shaking his head. Hunter laughed too. "You never know, you might get lucky tonight, you noble hero." They both laughed, and just as they entered the gym, before they got in earshot of anyone else, Hunter spoke softly. "You focus on you. I'll focus on Olivia."

Rami watched as Hunter moved towards Bayley, letting his final words run through his head. _I can't just focus on me. She and I are becoming one in the same in my mind._ _  
_

* * *

Olivia stood next to Rami at gorilla, watching him go through his final warm ups. She had ducked out of production quickly to see him before he got too far in the zone to be aware of her. Hunter had insisted she sit with him tonight, but she in turn had insisted a moment with Rami before his match, knowing there were a few extra high impact spots planned. "Learning a lot tonight?" he asked, stretching out his arms above his head. "He's being particularly talkative with me tonight. Asking what I'd like to hear if I was in the ring, in the moment," she replied. Rami nodded, his lips pressed firmly in a line. "That's cool," he said. _It is cool. It makes me feel... involved. Important._ Rami turned to her, clearly ready for her part in his preparation process. And it had become a part of his process; it was important for him to have a quick chat with her at some stage before his match, and she also liked knowing she'd wished him luck, in their own little way. _You never know when something might go wrong in there..._ She could hear calls from the production team to cue up Sami Zayn's music, and knew she needed to get in quick. She leaned forward, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She had decided to add something to her usual line, due to the nature of some of the moves he'd be giving and taking tonight. "Be safe, be awesome," she said, rocking back off her tip toes. "I love you," Rami replied immediately, a broad smile on his face. Olivia couldn't say anything. She felt her mouth fall open. _Say something, you idiot_. All she could manage was a smile. "And you know the best part?" he continued, quickly. "I already know you love me too. You show me every day." The beginning bars of his music ran through the arena. He gave her a quick kiss, the smile still miles wide on his face, before turning towards the curtain and skipping through it. _Wait_ , Olivia thought _. How dare you say that then just waltz off, leaving me in a gushy puddle!_ Slowly, she turned back towards production, getting a quick glimpse of Sami Zayn making his way down the ramp. The usual bounce was there in his step, but Olivia knew the vibrancy of his smile was just for her _. You cheeky SOB. I love you too._

* * *

Rami peered around the corner of the production room. Olivia was seated next to Hunter, who was talking to Eddie about spots in his last match that could've gone better. Olivia was every inch the keen student, listening intently as Hunter gave stern advice to the referee _. I wish she was wearing that God-awful striped shirt_ , he thought to himself. He caught himself smiling at her, thinking about how taken by surprise she'd been when he told her he loved her earlier. He'd been meaning to save it up for when they got back to his place after the tapings, but he hadn't been able to help himself. When she'd told him to be safe, she had looked adorable; concerned about him but not wanting to cramp his style. He had been flooded with appreciation and love for her, and it had just come out. He didn't regret the words. _The timing could've done with some work..._ _But at least it was genuine_. And he meant what he said about the way she felt too. The way she looked at him, the way she stroked his hair softly when he rested his head in her lap watching TV, the way she listened to his crazy rants and even crazier rhetorical questions, the way she kissed him, the way she cared for him... He knew she loved him because it was so clear in her actions _. I wonder if she knew it herself yet, though_.

Hunter caught his movement out of the corner of his eye, causing Olivia and Eddie to look at him. The smile the spread across Olivia's face sent a buzz to Rami's brain. He raised his eyebrows at them, innocently. "Don't mean to interrupt, sorry, as you were," he said, tearing his eyes off Olivia for a moment to deliver the line to Hunter. Hunter looked at Olivia, made a quick notion with his head towards Rami. She got to her feet and quickly rushed out into the corridor. She'd been busy with Hunter when he'd finished his first match, and they'd not had a moment alone since. She smiled at him knowingly, but silently, as they walked to their spot in gorilla. "Anything exciting happening to you tonight?" he asked, cheekily. "You're an asshole, you know that, right?" Olivia joked, laughing as she shook her head. "Thinking you can just say that and then skip merrily away from me without waiting for a response." Rami leaned back against a crate, a cheeky look on his face. "Oh, you have something to say, do you?" Olivia went to speak, but she was interrupted by a shout for Sami Zayn. "Looks like I need to skip away again," Rami said, chuckling. He could see Olivia was playing the game, and wanted to win. But time was ticking, and he needed to be ready for his tag match. "I've done all my prep except for one thing," he said, tapping a finger against his cheek. He closed his eyes and pushed his face forwards towards her. Her warm lips connected with his skin quickly, and when he opened his eyes, she was looking at him endearingly. "Be safe, be awesome. I love you." The beginning notes of his music struck, and she playfully pushed him towards gorilla. He held her eyes for as long as he could before he busted through the curtain, kicking his way to the top of the ramp. _What a feeling,_ he thought, as he looked around the crowd. He couldn't contain his grin, and had never been happier to be a babyface. _How the heck am I meant to hide this? She loves me._ He wanted to scream it out, to let everyone in the building know. _She loves me._ He felt like he was flying down to the ring. He couldn't have been happier. He was about to win a two out of three falls match, in two falls, and he was in love. And it was the latter which had him buzzing. _She loves me._ He replayed her words in his head, knowing that he now had a new pre-match routine he needed to hear from her – _Be safe. Be awesome. I love you._

* * *

 _A/N: Up next - Vince's next proposition is something Rami thinks Olivia should consider..._


	30. Storylines

**February 25, 2014**

Olivia and Rami sat beside each other in the office, looking across at Bill chewing his gum. Olivia's stomach was turning aggressively. Bill had beckoned both she and Rami into his office, and, as usual, she hadn't been able to read his intention on his face. _I bet he always wins at poker._ Since their relationship had become public knowledge at the PC, and given what Hunter had said about it harming her legitimacy, she had feared that one day she'd be taken aside and told that she had to make a choice; refereeing, or Rami. The thought of that made her want to be sick, and also made her blood boil. She knew what she would do, in her heart of hearts – there was no choice. But she was glad she hadn't been pushed to make that decision as yet. _And hopefully I never have to._ All the same, she was nervous waiting for Bill to speak. _Maybe today's the day?_ For his part, Rami didn't seem to be worrying. Olivia had shot him a concerned glance as they walked to the office, but he had simply sent her a warm, charming grin in response. It had almost been enough to calm her down. _Almost_.

Bill tapped his fingers on the table a few times before speaking up. "So, I've had a phone call from Hunter this morning. He's got something for you, Olivia." _What?! Finally?! I can referee again?_ Despite previous disappointments, she couldn't help but get her hopes up. Hunter had missed his goal of getting her in the ring again before the end of the year, but kept saying all the right things to her, through Bill. Bill, to his credit, had used her a lot during training matches at the centre, including a couple of Rami's hitouts, but she was still having to collect herself every morning before heading in. It was taking a lot, mentally and emotionally, to watch everyone working hard towards a goal, while she worked towards a question mark. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rami's face light up. _Even he's excited._ "Well, what is it?" she asked impatiently, rolling her chair as close to the table as possible. Bill's eyes passed between hers and Rami's quickly, with a couple of long chews to pass the time. "Vince has agreed to play the long game with you," he replied. Rami's hands clapped together, before he turned to Olivia. "That's excellent news, finally," he said, placing a hand on her knee quickly. He was grinning at her, his happiness shining through his eyes. For a moment, Olivia couldn't do anything but stupidly smile back at him. _He looks so good when he's happy. And he's happy for me._ She nodded at him, and then turned back to Bill. "That is great news," she replied. "What more do you know?" She didn't even care about how long the long game might be. _All I need is a chance, and then he'll realise there's nothing to be scared about, and I'm sure it'll be all systems go from there._

Bill sifted through the papers in front of him. "Well, I don't have all the details here, just an outline," he began. "The idea, and this has come from Vince himself, I'm led to believe, is that you spend a couple of months working some minor shows, just to prove you're up to scratch, and then you'll be introduced to TV. With quite a fanfare, by the looks." _Wow,_ Olivia thought. _Vince is planning a fanfare? For me? After all of his resistance?_ She felt a little sheepish about it. She didn't need a fanfare, and she certainly didn't want one. She just wanted to pull on the stripes and do her job. Rami's expression was one of intrigue, clearly interested to see where this was going. They both looked towards Bill, eager for him to continue. He stalled momentarily. "So, you're gonna be involved in a major storyline right from the start," he said, keeping his eyes on the page. Olivia felt her heart beating loudly in her chest. _I'll get the women's title story from the start?_ She sucked her lips in gently to keep her smile from spreading; she didn't want to seem presumptuous. Bill's eyes remained down. "While the ins and outs are still to be developed by creative, by the end of your first night's tapings, you'll be in a relationship with Sami Zayn."

Olivia felt her chest deflate. Her eyes fell to a spot on the table in front of her, and she let the words pass through her head a few times. She could feel Rami looking at her, and when she turned to him, his face was open and inquisitive. "Well, what do you think?" he asked her. Her eyes drifted from his, unable to answer him. _No,_ she thought. _That's not what I want._ Bill was waiting for her to answer Rami's question. "Everything okay, Olivia?" he asked. She didn't know how to respond, and searched her brain for something which would buy her some time. "Wh-when would all this kick off?" she asked, tentatively. Bill shuffled the papers. "No explicit dates, but I'd imagine you'd be on the live events soon, and Hunter would work with creative for the story." A strange feeling washed over Olivia's body, almost a chill. Rami's hand came back to her knee, which would usually fill her with warmth. "That's great, babe," he said softly. "No more time wasting." Olivia turned towards him slightly, blinking slowly, feeling her mouth dropping open. _Say something,_ she willed herself. But she couldn't find any words. She felt dumbfounded. Bill's voice interrupted the white noise in her mind. "I'm going to give you guys a minute," he said, rolling his chair back and standing up. "I know it might have some implications for the two of you, personally, so you probably want to chat about it." He walked towards the door, adding "You don't need to decide today, Hunter said he'll talk to you about it on Thursday," before closing the door behind him.

Rami swivelled in his chair to face her directly. "What's up?" he asked, leaning forward slightly. "I thought you'd be jumping for joy about this." _I can't tell him,_ Olivia thought. _He won't understand…._ Rami reached out and grabbed the arms of her chair, rotating it until she was facing him. He reached for her hand. "This is what we've been waiting for, Livvy. What's going on in there?" he said, his eyes searching hers. Olivia took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't hide from him. "It's just…. It's not how I wanted it to be," she said, dropping her eyes to floor. She feared his response. He'd been so supportive of her, fighting battles on her behalf, and tolerating her moods, that she didn't want to upset him. Rami took his time in replying. "What do you mean?" he asked, lowering his head to make eye contact with her. "You'll be refereeing. That's what you want." _He doesn't get it, he won't understand…_ He squeezed her hand, a hint of frustration rising in his voice. "Talk to me, Livvy."

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She didn't want Rami to wear the brunt of her emotions; none of this was his fault. She opened her eyes and looked directly at him. "Do you think Eddie, or Shawn, or Danilo had to be in a storyline to make it?" she finally replied. She watched as Rami leaned back slightly, taking in her words. "No. They made it off their own merits. But me? I have to be a sideshow, a storyline. A pawn to play with. What happens when the storyline is over, huh? Does he change his mind? Am I done?" Rami pulled his hand back from hers, and crossed his arms. "Why are you being so glass-half-empty about this? It might not be perfect, but it is probably the best you're going to get," he said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "After all this time, all this waiting, you're gonna turn it down?" Olivia sighed. Clearly he didn't see it from her point of view. _This isn't about getting it however I can. It's about getting it my way._ She made sure her voice was level before replying. "So if you were offered your debut as a sideshow, say a squash match to someone else, you'd take it? Just for the chance to be on RAW?" A flash of annoyance crossed his face. "That's different," he responded. "They give squash matches to locals who they never want to see again, not people who they actually invest in."

Olivia felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. He didn't say it himself, but she'd put jumped ahead in her own mind. "Exactly. To me, this feels like Vince just wants to use me for a story, and then never want to see me again. He's not done this as a vote of confidence in my officiating. He's only done this because of us being together. Don't you think that's unfair?" Rami shook his head immediately. "Stop overanalysing. They're probably doing it so people who don't like the idea of a female referee can get used to you. By the time the storyline is over, they'll get over any unease around seeing you every week." He scratched his chin briefly. "I don't see how, given what he's been like so far, you can expect Vince to offer you more than this. Stop focusing on the storyline, and focus on the fact you'll be refereeing on television. Just like you want." Olivia's fists balled up. _But it's not just like I want._ She chose to remain silent until the right words came to her, but Rami wasn't one for silence. His voice was softer now, trying a different tactic. "I for one think it is a great idea. I'm happy I'm the one who gets to be involved in bringing you into the company. This is your dream, Olivia, and I get to be a part of it. It'll be fun. And who knows, you may even get to screw me over," he said, a smirk creeping on to his face. Olivia could feel her shoulders rising quickly, in time with her breathing. _He doesn't get it!_ "I don't need you to legitimise me, Rami, don't you see? I shouldn't need anyone else to legitimise me! I need my work to legitimise me, and being a storyline is the opposite of that."

Rami wheeled his chair away from her. She could see a color rising in his cheeks, different from the one which appeared during physical exertion. This was anger, she could tell. "Right, I get it," he said, nodding softly. "You don't need me." He pushed his chair back again, creating even more space between them. That hurt Olivia, the fact he wanted to move away from her. "That's not what I said," she began, before he cut her off. "No, actually, it was," he rebutted. "You said you don't need me to legitimise you. You don't need me. That's what you said." Olivia scooched her chair closer to his. "Rami… you know what I mean. I didn't mean I don't need _you,_ I meant I shouldn't need Sami Zayn, or Bo Dallas or Adrian Neville or anyone, to have to make it as a referee." He wasn't looking at her, but she could see the anger hadn't subsided. "It all comes back to the fact that I'm being treated differently from the men, again," she continued. "You've fought for me on this in other instances, why can't you see this is exactly the same?" After a brief silence, Rami shook his head. "Fairytales don't often happen, Olivia. Your debut isn't going to be the world heavyweight title at Wrestlemania in Chicago with everyone you've ever known in your life there to watch. You need to take what you can get, and from where I'm sitting, it looks like you're finding every excuse not to take this." Olivia dropped her head for a moment. _I'm clearly not doing a very good job at explaining myself._ "I don't want to sell out, Rami. I want to do it my way. You would be the same, you've said as much yourself," she said, upset he was angry with her, but not dropping her point. With that, Rami stood, pushed his chair in firmly against the table and walked towards the door. "Say what you want, Olivia," he huffed. "But you've not even considered that maybe the storyline wouldn't be very good for me, either. But I don't care. I just want to see you achieve your dream. I want to help you. So maybe I wouldn't be the same." He opened the door slightly, but before walking out, he turned back to her. His eyes were dark, his face was red. Olivia hadn't seen him like this before. _How did all of this turn in to him being upset? I'm the one who should be upset._ "By the way," he said, his tone cutting. "I would never call working with my girlfriend 'selling out'."

Olivia pulled her legs up on to the chair and hugged them to her chest. _Nice one,_ a voice in her head told her. _You've pissed off your only supporter._ She stared at the papers on Bill's side of the table, the ones which outlined this plan for her. _I'm not just here for your entertainment, Mr McMahon. I'm here for a career._ Her head started to throb in confusion. She felt insulted at the proposition, again. But she felt hurt that she'd in turn insulted Rami. She rubbed her temples gently, wondering is she'd been out of line. She thought back to her grandfather's words at Thanksgiving, remembering what had brought her this far. _I've got to do what's best for me._


	31. Networking

_**February 26, 2014**_

Rami jumped slightly when he noticed someone perched on the front of his car, but his heart rate calmed when he recognised Olivia's favourite, tatty green hoodie. He felt a pull in his chest. Despite having been upset at her comments the previous day, he'd missed her through the night. He'd stared at his ceiling wondering if he'd been too hard on her; if he'd not understood her point of view. He'd been furious at her connotation that being in a storyline with him wasn't the way she wanted to start her career, but overnight he did wonder if maybe he'd been too hasty assuming she should be happy with the offer. What he'd said had been true; he didn't see Vince giving her another chance. She'd already told him no once, and he didn't think that Vince McMahon would take very kindly to being told no. She needed to be careful, or she'd be gone. And he didn't want that for her, both professionally and personally. _If she's cut, would she stay here with me, or go home to Chicago?_ At 2am, after thinking about ways they both could've handled the situation better, he had text her to say he loved her. They may have disagreed, but it was still true. A small part of him had hoped she'd be awake, overanalysing like he was, and would reply straight back, but he decided he was happy when she didn't. She must've been sleeping, and he was sure she'd have been emotionally exhausted and needed it.

He'd been a little agitated when he woke and there was no reply, and it grew when there was still no word from her as he left the house. He knew she'd have been awake. He knew her morning routine; he was usually part of it. That feeling dropped when he saw her outside. When she heard the click of the gate, Olivia had looked up towards him, and pushed herself to stand. She shot him a half smile. _Dammit_ , he cursed internally. _I can't stay angry with her_. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and swear to never argue again, but real life didn't work like that. _She's clearly here to say something_. He stopped about a foot away from her, dropping his bag to the ground. They looked at each other for a moment, before Olivia pulled her hands out from behind her back. Rami looked down to see multiple packets of his favourite cookies tied together with a silver bow. A small smirk forced its way on to his face. "It's a cookie bouquet," Olivia explained, her voice soft. He looked back up at her, looking sheepishly at the cookies. When her eyes met his, he flinched at the sadness in them. "I love you too, and I'm sorry," she said. Her voice was shaky but it was the tears welling in her eyes that did it. Rami felt any remaining defences drop, and he stepped forward, pulling her against his chest. The cookies wedged between them uncomfortably, but he didn't care. He lowered his head and softly kissed her hair.

They stayed like that for a moment, and when Olivia pulled back, her cheeks were wet. "I didn't mean to upset you, I hate that I made you angry. Made you think I don't value you, or what you'd be willing to do to help me. I do," Olivia said quickly. "I appreciate you so much, appreciate everything. It's just that this is so hard and I feel like I'm never going to get an opportunity to show what I can do on my own merits. I know I'm closer than I've ever been before but it still feels miles away." She took a deep breath, mid-ramble. Her hands were moving quickly in time with her words. "And then I make it worse by upsetting the one person who is on my side, the best thing to happen to me and I just ruin it all by being stupid and not thinking about what I was saying..." _The best thing to happen to her?_ Rami took advantage of her breath hitching to interrupt. "Livvy, you've not ruined anything," he said, his hand resting on her hip. "Yeah I was upset you didn't think working with me was going to help you, but that doesn't mean anything is over." She nodded gently. "I know, but I hated it, knowing you were so angry at me." Rami decided she didn't need to be reminded of that. "Last night, I was thinking about it, and you know what I decided?" She looked up at him, a glint of hope in her eyes. He continued. "I decided that yeah, I was frustrated that you couldn't see my point of view, but I was proud of you." He saw the confusion cross her face, and held in a chuckle. "Your determination to make it happen your way, it's frustrating as hell, but it's also admirable. And quite frankly, attractive." He let the grin spread across his face as she looked at him, surprised, not expecting hear that. "See, Olivia Bradley," he said, pushing her chin up towards him. "Try as you might, you just can't make me hate you." A smile formed on her face. He leaned down and placed a quick peck on her lips. "We might disagree, but we won't disintegrate." Olivia pulled back from him slightly, her face now brighter. "You're quite the poet, you know," she said jokingly. He scoffed. "I'd have been an English teacher in an alternate universe," he laughed.

Olivia sunk back into his arms. "Are we okay?" she asked. Rami didn't have to think about that. He still felt Olivia needed to reconsider, but he knew whatever she decided, he would support her. "Yeah. We're okay," he said, squeezing her to reinforce his point. "I just want you to succeed so much, Livvy. As much as I want to myself." She nodded slowly. "I know. Sometimes I forget it's not just me invested in this," she said softly against his chest.

* * *

 _ **February 27, 2014**_

There was a palpable buzz in the air at Full Sail. For the last week everyone involved in NXT had been bubbling under the surface, and now the night was finally here. Hunter had collected everyone, from talent, to crew to staff, in the lecture room to give a rousing speech. Even Olivia, with no official involvement in the evening, was left with the hairs standing up on the back of her neck. It was time for the first live special on the Network, and NXT had the honour. And greater than that, Rami had the honour of kicking off the show. Hunter and the production team were not stupid; the conclusion of the Zayn/Cesaro battles would set the tone for the evening. Rami was thrilled, and his pride and excitement in the responsibility was enough to make Olivia forget she wasn't going to be part of this little section of history. _Almost_. She leaned casually against the wall, watching Rami go through his final warm ups, not wanting to interrupt. They'd not spoken any further about their disagreement around the storyline; Olivia didn't want to distract from one of the biggest matches of his career. _Tonight, I'm just supportive, proud girlfriend. Don't let anything else get in the way._ _  
_  
Rami got to his feet, pulling out his headphones and taking a drink of water. A light sweat dusted his forehead. He turned to Olivia, a small smile on his face. They both knew the outcome of tonight, not that it mattered; they both knew the journey to the outcome was going to be worth it. Olivia let her hands rest gently on his hip bones. "You're a superstar, Sami Zayn," she told him. "You're going to nail this." Rami nodded. The trust and confidence he had in his ability was unshakeable. _He knows how good he is_. "It's going to be an absolute blast," he said, pausing to take in the noise from the crowd. "I wish you could be a part of this too," he added, a hand running softly down her arm. _Same. So bad._ "One day," she replied. "But for now, I am part of it. You're part of it, so I'm part of it." He smiled his thanks at her; she could tell that meant a lot to him. They heard runners calling his name, and Olivia knew that was her cue. Rami did too, and looked at her expectantly. "Be safe. Be awesome. I love you," she said, and in their well-rehearsed routine, he leaned forward to kiss her quickly. "I love you," he returned, and added another quick peck, before leaving her with a wide smile.

On his way back in from his opening promo, Hunter beckoned Olivia to follow him. They took their usual seats in production, in time for the entrances. Hunter referred to notes in front of him as he called camera angles. She closed her eyes during Cesaro's entrance, remembering the last big match she had officiated. It had been for a Mid-West promotion she'd been working with for years. It was a tag team match, where the titles would change hands to the faces who had been duped several times. She had been part of the storyline leading up to the title change; the heel duo had misogynistically bullied and harassed her into certain calls or positions where she'd miss a critical chair shot to the head or a tapout. It had been fun, and a giant slap across the face of the leading heel had set up the winning sequence for the underdogs. There had been 300 people there that night, max, but they'd been red hot, and the roof lifted with the ovation the new champs received. She had been proud of the match; proud of her involvement, but mostly proud of the way she kept a handle on the spots and flow with all the noise in the building. She had been credited for both her officiating and her dramatic elements. _That's how it should be done_.

An instantly-recognizable female voice pierced her flashback. "Here we go, here we go!" Stephanie McMahon was rubbing her hands in excitement, and stood in behind her husband. She rested her hands on his shoulders gently and Olivia could comprehend her position. Excited, proud, but not wanting to interfere in her man's work. Hunter called for the bell, and the camera pulled tightly onto Rami's face. Olivia's mouth went dry. _Suddenly I'm very nervous_. There was no need. The boys were exceptional. In a match lasting over 20 minutes, there were multiple false falls which had the crowd on edge; an incredible sequence which left all in production cheering; and a moment where Olivia's stomach dropped, thinking Rami was genuinely hurt. Not even the call from ringside calmed her heart rate. _Damn you, Sami Zayn, you sucker for punishment_. When the bell rang, with Cesaro's hand raised in victory, applause ran through the room, Olivia's included.

Hunter called for the cameras to follow the post-match interactions, where Cesaro would extend a hand of respect to Zayn. Olivia was listening closely to his words when she felt someone move in beside her. "So you're the one who is causing drama at our family dinner table," Stephanie said, a jovial look on her face softening her words. _Do I laugh? Do I smile?_ Olivia wasn't sure. "I don't mean to," she said politely. "I'm just trying to do my job." Stephanie nodded. "From what I hear, you're very good at it too." Olivia stayed silent for a moment, analysing her responses, fully aware of who she was speaking to. "I like to think so," she finally responded. "Although I can't say I feel like much use at the moment." Stephanie smiled, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Vince McMahon can be a tough nut to crack, he's set in his old man ways sometimes," she chuckled. Olivia didn't think it was funny. "So, does that mean you think I'm wasting my time?" Stephanie shook her head quickly. "Not at all," she replied. "It's going to happen one day, a female referee, so why not you?" _That doesn't sound convincing..._ "Are you in it for the long haul?" Stephanie added, with a quick glimpse at the monitors, showing Rami hobbling slowly up the ramp. "Of course I am," Olivia said strongly, feeling an insinuation that she was only here because of Rami. "I've wanted this since I was a child." Stephanie nodded in acceptance. "Well, my husband seems to be a big supporter of you, so I am sure he won't rest until you're in the ring." _That's not worked so far_ , Olivia thought to herself. "I'm very thankful for his support," she responded, deciding that was safe. Stephanie smiled and moved to walk away, but Olivia found herself following her in a bravery fuelled by frustration. "He's been really great, talking about how it's time, and women are doing great things in this company now. He also mentioned your little girls, and how they could be anything they wanted to be." Stephanie stopped and looked at her pointedly, the mention of her children unexpected and garnering her attention. _Keep going. You're not doing anything wrong._ "And they could be, anything. I'm sure their grandfather wouldn't stand in their way." Stephanie's eyes narrowed momentarily, and Olivia felt a chill run down her spine. _Too far?_ "You're absolutely right," Stephanie replied, giving her another glare before walking back to Hunter.

Gentle applause echoed from gorilla, and Olivia, heart beating rapidly, arrived in time to see Cesaro accepting the praise of his peers. She edged her way towards the middle of the group in readiness for Rami. She never liked to crowd him after a match, but did like being one of the first faces he saw, win or lose, and he liked to know she was there. The curtain parted and he hobbled down the steps, still selling the knee injury until he was completely certain the audience couldn't see him. The applause started again, and Rami graciously accepted it, thanking the gathered crowd softly. His eyes scanned the small area, finding Olivia's. She smiled at him, and he responded with a wink. He looked incredibly fatigued. _I just want to take him home, run him a bath, cook him some dinner and let him relax for the rest of the night._ But that wasn't Rami. He'd take a moment to recover and warm down, and then be sat watching the rest of the matches for the night, supporting everyone the way they'd supported him.

She followed him down the hallway. The pace was slow as everyone wanted to congratulate him on the match, praising it as the best possible start to the broadcast. Just as he was about to head to the outdoor production hub for some fresh air, Hunter intercepted him. "Hey, great job," he said to Rami, extending his hand, and Olivia watched Rami's eyes brighten. Praise from the big boss would be priceless to him. "You didn't just earn his respect," Hunter continued, referring to the storyline between Zayn and Cesaro. "You earned everybody's. You earned mine. Congratulations," he said, pulling him in for a quick hug. Olivia couldn't help but smile, happiness and pride swelling through her. She noticed Stephanie doing the same, behind her husband's shoulder. "Yes," she added once the men had finished their embrace. "An excellent start to the show. Just the standard we're looking for." She flicked Olivia a quick glance, not unnoticed by Rami, before the two of them went back inside.

Rami sat and took a swig from his water bottle. "What you think?" he asked, looking at her hopefully. "They're all right, it was truly fantastic," Olivia replied, leaning down to kiss his head. He let out a quick laugh. "Then why the stern face? I was worried you didn't like it!" Olivia shook her head. "I just wish you weren't so good at selling. My chest hurts from my heart pounding too much." This made him chuckle. "Be glad you didn't see a few of my indie matches!" _I can imagine_ , Olivia thought to herself. A silence fell over them for a moment, Olivia kicking at a bump in the ground, wondering if now was a good time. Rami decided for her. "Never met Stephanie before," he said, taking in some more water. "I may have put my foot in it with her," Olivia responded, frowning. Rami looked at her inquisitively, and she told him about their conversation in the production room. Rami considered his reply, and was just about to speak when they both heard "Sami Zayn can handle the pain! Brother!" Olivia smiled. Enzo was often heard before he was seen. "Top shelf, bro, top shelf," he said, extending his hand. "Thanks Zo," Rami said, accepting his fist bump. Olivia conceded; _He deserves this moment. I can wait._

* * *

When they got back to Rami's apartment, Olivia thought he would be so exhausted, all he'd want to do was fall into bed. In a sense, she wasn't wrong. While she brushed her teeth, he stood behind her, hands on her hips. "So you really asked Stephanie if Vince would treat her girls this way?" he asked, his hands tracing lightly up her sides. Olivia, a mouth full of toothpaste, nodded in response. Rami stepped closer, now pressed up right against her back. "That's pretty ballsy," he said softly. "God I love a confident woman." His hands roamed around to her stomach, and up over her ribs. "It's so hot," he whispered in her ear, knowing that sent shivers down her spine. Olivia leaned over the sink, hinging at the waist, fully aware she was pressing against him. His hands ran over her lower back, before she turned to face him. "Is that so?" she teased, recognizing the dark heat in his eyes. He nodded, bringing a hand up behind her neck. Her heart was beating quickly for the millionth time tonight, but this time she knew what the ending would be, and happily embraced it. Rami pulled her mouth to his, pushing her back against the vanity. He picked her up, sitting her on the surface before nudging her legs apart and standing between them. His hands roamed up and down her thighs while he kissed her collarbone. "You're my f-king kryptonite, Livvy," he grunted, before pulling her cami up over her head. She ran her fingers through his hair while he covered her with his lips, sending burning pulses through her body. All concerns about her own career, and the brazen chat with Stephanie, were gone. After all, tonight, she was just the supportive, proud girlfriend, and who was she to deny him finishing his night on a high?


	32. Celebrations

**March 19, 2014**

"You're back in."

Olivia's eyes widened. _This is what I think it means, right? It couldn't possibly mean anything else_. She tried to contain herself. Given the rollercoaster she'd been on until this point, she was learning to be sceptical. She stared across the table at Bill, hopeful. He repeated himself. "You're back in, this weekend." That made Olivia jump in her seat. "This weekend?" she parroted. She was trying to wrap her head around the sudden change of heart. "This weekend. The live event in Fort Pierce, Emma and Sasha. You up for it?" Olivia knew that question was redundant. Bill knew how restless and itching she was. "What's with the urgency?" she asked, trying to keep her cool. "Not that I don't appreciate it, of course," she added, not wanting any reason for Vince to retract his offer. A smirk crossed Bill's face. He even chuckled, and it made Olivia slightly uncomfortable. He waited a moment before answering her. "Do we need to gender test you, Bradley?" he asked, chuckling. _I don't get it..._ "It appears I underestimated the size of your balls. Bringing Vince Mahon's granddaughters into the conversation." _Ah._ Olivia thought back to her conversation with Stephanie, asking if Vince would hold back one of her girls the way he was holding her back. It had been brazen, but she was running out of options. "Shit," Bill continued, "if I'd have heard that I would've told you to watch your mouth. You're lucky he's not firing your ass right now." Olivia grinned, safe in the knowledge she was going to officiate this week. "Well there weren't many options left on the table, were there?" she replied. "I wasn't getting anywhere so I needed to make some noise. And Stephanie didn't seem to mind, really." _So maybe my point was valid..._ "Either way, you're lucky it worked," Bill scoffed. There was a brief pause. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get out there and find those girls." Olivia got to her feet quickly, smiling. "Thank you Bill, thank you so much," she said sincerely. Bill looked at her, sincerity in his own eyes. "I didn't make the decision, kid," he replied. "But my balls will be in the vice if you cause trouble. So don't f-k it up, okay?" Olivia's smile widened. _That's the best vote of confidence Bill's got. Take it_.

* * *

Rami was in the hallway, waiting for a class to start. He, Cass and Zack were discussing a concert they'd all bought tickets to, when he noticed Cass' eyes beckon over his shoulder. He turned, and only had time to register the size of Olivia's smile before she pulled him into a hug. He dropped his water bottle with the force of her embrace. _She's back_. He just knew it instinctively. He knew she'd been in talking to Bill, and there was nothing else which could've made her this happy. She began to excitedly spit out the facts, so fast he could hardly keep up; Stephanie had spoken to Vince who said she could be back, full time, starting this weekend. _This weekend!_ She was only allowed on non-TV events initially, and women only at first, but her performance would be reviewed in two months, to gauge her suitability for television. She was thrilled, and pulled back to look at his face. _That smile looks so good on her_ , he thought, acknowledging the vibrancy in her eyes. _I'd not noticed that it was missing until now_. "That's fantastic!" he said. "Finally," Cass murmured from beside them, jolting Rami into remembering they weren't alone. Cass raised his hand in a high five, and Olivia slapped it exuberantly. "Hell yeah," she replied, loosening her grip on Rami. "Can't stay, gotta go talk to the girls, but needed to tell you first." She leaned forward and placed a quick peck on his lips, so fast he struggled to return it, before she took off towards the gym. "Catch ya later," he called after her. Zack laughed. "What a whirlwind that was! Is she always like a hurricane?" he asked. Rami knew he didn't need to answer him. She usually wasn't so overexcited, but this has been a long time coming. He smiled. _Now everything is falling into place. Hurricane Olivia is ready to turn the casual sexism in his place upside down_. "Excuse me guys, I just gotta make a real quick phone call," he said, rushing back to the locker room. "Don't let class start without me."

* * *

Olivia heard her front door open and knew it would be Rami. She was just finishing drying her hair following a shower. "In here," she called from the bedroom, and moments later, she heard Rami's voice. "You should probably put on something better than jeans." She looked towards the doorway, where he stood in a tailored black suit, a crisp grey shirt underneath. In his hand, he held bunch of white lilies. Olivia's heart swelled. _He looks like a movie star._ "We're celebrating," he said, stepping closer to her, extending the flowers. He leaned down to kiss her. "Hello, by the way," he said, pressing his lips to hers. "Hello," she giggled, accepting the flowers from him. "This is…. a bit much, isn't it?" she asked. "I'm only getting back to where I was before." She thought a celebration calling for a suit and flowers would be better suited for her television debut, or a championship match. "You're back where you belong," Rami said, rubbing her side gently. "And after everything they threw at you, you did it your way. I'm proud of you, and think that deserves a celebration." He had a soft smile on his face, and Olivia registered a heat in her cheeks. "And besides," he continued, "I shouldn't need a reason to take my lady out for dinner, right?" He walked towards her closet, sliding the door open. He flicked through a few things before pulling out a red dress. "I've never seen you in this, put this one on." Olivia shook her head. "Do you plan on me being able to sit down tonight? Or actually eat? That's a standing up dress only." Rami scoffed. "What the hell is a standing up dress?" He didn't give her a chance to reply. "Wear this one, Livvy. Please. You'll look stunning." He held it against her, looking in her eyes earnestly. She sighed; the richness of color in his eyes would always weaken her defences. "Okay, okay," she conceded, watching a victorious grin rise on his face. "But I'm going to need an hour to get the rest of me up to scratch." "Rubbish," he said, heading into the living room to leave her to it. "Reservation's for 7, by the way." Olivia looked at her bedside clock. 6.15. _Damn you, Rami…_

Rami sat across the table from Olivia looking very pleased with himself. "What's that smirk for, Mr Sebei?" Olivia asked. "Pleased that you managed to pull this off?" Rami shook his head. "You know what?" he asked, leaning forward towards her. "Everyone in the building is looking over here at us; first at you, and then at me, wondering how the hell a guy like me tricked a girl like you into having dinner with me." Olivia blushed, and shook her head. "And I'm kinda wondering the same thing myself," he added. "I'm the luckiest guy." "Well, maybe I need to tell them who the world famous wrestler is sitting across from me," she replied, reaching out for his hand. "You're too much, you know that. This is too much," she said, beckoning around the restaurant. It was four-star, easily, and each table had a glorious view out towards the moonlight on the water. Olivia imagined just the service ware alone cost more than anything she owned. While the food was delectable, she couldn't help but feel slightly out of place. She was enjoying herself, but she felt like any minute someone would tap her on the shoulder and say there had been a mistake, and she needed to vacate the premises. "I hope you know, that if I was on a top rated talent contract, I'd treat you to things like this too," she said, rubbing her thumb across Rami's warm knuckles. He chuckled softly. "It's not about that," he said, "but I know. I'm fortunate to be in the position to do things like this every now and again, to treat you. But you give me more than fancy dinners out, you know," he said. "You listen to my crazy questions, you put up with my mood swings, you take my mind off things when I need it. You care for me in a way no one else has before, and it makes me feel really secure, you know?" He considered his next statement, before squeezing her hand. "And being secure outside of the ring, it only makes me better in it. I feel like I've grown another leg in the last year, and you're a huge part of that, honey."

Olivia couldn't fight her smile. It pleased her to know she was giving something back to Rami, after what he was giving her. "And no fancy dinners or flowers or gifts or anything could mean more than waking up next to you in the mornings, watching you smile sleepily at me," he said, the look on his face changing. "In fact, I was kinda wondering if you might want to wake up next to me every morning," he added, looking at her slightly sheepishly. Olivia felt her heart beat harder in her chest, thrilled at the idea of living with him. "So when are you moving in then?" she teased, causing him to laugh out loud. There was no question she would be moving into his place; it was bigger, more modern and appropriate for someone of his income. _He doesn't have a mouldy bathroom…._ "You do realise life as you know it will turn upside down," she laughed, smiling at him. "I can always kick you out," he returned, the wide grin on his face showing he was anything but worried. "Your desserts, sir, ma'am," a voice interrupted their conversation, and the waiter placed the most extravagant looking strawberry tart in front of Olivia, and a lemon pastry in front of Rami. They pulled their hands back from each other, thanking the server. Olivia found herself smiling stupidly at Rami. _He thinks he's the lucky one_ , she thought to herself. He took a look across at her plate, then up at her. "Did you know," he said, beckoning at her dessert with his spoon, "that despite its name, a strawberry isn't actually a berry?" He slid another bite of his dessert into his mouth. _Where the heck does he get this stuff from?_ she wondered. _This is going to be my reality now._ She watched as he tried to avoid lemon custard running down his chin, adorably tilting his head and rushing a napkin to his face. _Every single day with this dork? Bring it on._

* * *

Olivia could hear Neville's music hit, following his win, indicating it was time for her to hit the ring. She straightened her collar, tucked in her oversized shirt, and made her way through the corridors to gorilla. A strong Jersey accent called down the hallway ahead of her. "Hey girl, looking good," Enzo said, and she replied with a raise of her eyebrows. _Feeling good too,_ she said internally, mostly to reiterate to herself she was ready. She'd spoken to Sasha and Emma, knew how much time they had and how the match was going to play out. The crowd seemed hot and she hoped the girls would make the most of their time. She hit gorilla, seeing Emma using a band to stretch out her shoulders, giving her a smile of confidence. Just before the curtain, already in place in front of the monitor, was Rami. He looked up at her, a proud smile on his face. "Go get 'em, roomie," he said with a wink. She returned a grin to him, accompanied by a thumbs up. The curtain parted, with Eddie slipping through after overseeing the previous match. "Have fun," he said to her. _I fully intend to._ She quickly made her way to the ring as inconspicuously as possible, rolling in under the bottom rope next to JoJo. "I'm glad they changed their minds," she said to Olivia. "The more oestrogen around here, the better!" Olivia took a moment to look around the small arena before Sasha's music hit. _Rami was right. I'm back where I belong. And I ain't going anywhere._


	33. Black and white

_**MAY 2014**_

Olivia listened as Shawn ran through the refereeing allocations for the upcoming NXT Live Event. For a couple of months, the group had been performing outside of the wider Orlando region to test the waters. Hunter was keen to tour NXT, highlighting well known wrestling cities as first to try. But before resources were spent, the team had been putting on shows in Tampa and Fort Pierce to make sure there was a market. This coming weekend, they'd be traveling to Miami. Olivia was loving the new towns. She'd not travelled much through the South growing up; it had more been in the North East and into Canada briefly, with a family trip to California one year. Rami gently teased her about how this wasn't even close to the life on the road he'd known. But to her, it was another step closer to where she longed to be. _Another taste of how the real referees live._

Her positive attitude was no doubt fuelled by finally feeling useful. She still wasn't on TV, but at each live event she was officiating every women's match. Sometimes they were 'title' matches, but the title never changed hands at house shows; other times it was a quick three minute effort from some of the younger girls. Still, two matches a night is two more matches a night than she was doing previously. She was itching for more, but knew she couldn't push her luck. _Be so good they can't ignore you_. It was something Steven had told her a few years ago. _I finally feel like I can do that._

As the referees and production team left the meeting room, Shawn tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey," he said quietly, hanging back to let the others pass. _What's this about?_ Olivia thought. He looked a little suspicious. "I just want you to know that I see you, okay," he told her. "I see your work. You're doing an okay job out there." Olivia smiled her thanks, but still wasn't sure why he'd chosen to tell her this. "I got to admit, I wasn't keen on the idea at first. But you're doing okay. Keep it up. You got my vote," he added, before increasing his pace to catch up with the others. Olivia hung back, and rolled her eyes. _I'm sure he meant to be genuine with that. But seriously? "You're doing okay." I think what he wanted to say was "You're doing okay - for a girl."_

She'd found more genuine support from the talent. The women were all pleased with how matches had been going, and the way she'd been letting them do their thing. Her policy was to just listen, rather than add anything. It was a house show, the talent could experiment and there were no camera cuts or timings to call the way there was for television. The girls appreciated that; even in the men's matches, some of the more senior refs offered 'suggestions' from time to time. She knew Rami didn't appreciate it, seeing it as an insult to the amount of experience and in-ring knowledge he had. He did have a joking reputation for being too controlling of what was happening in the ring, but everyone knew it was just down to his pure passion and wanting to deliver for the crowd. Olivia took her lead from him. She knew the women could and should do the same for their own matches. It had been working well for her. Some of the girls were more vocal than others in letting her know they appreciated her work, but she didn't need everyone's praise. Some of the guys even complimented her work now she had a few matches under her belt.

But there was only one opinion she cared about. Rami was so supportive. Of course, he wasn't shy in giving advice and tips, but he was never condescending or paying lip service. He took the time to explain what did and didn't work, based off years of experience. Olivia would listen to anything he said, of course, but even if they weren't together, she'd value his thoughts highly. He'd worked with a lot of referees, in a lot of situations, so he knew what he was talking about. He'd watched each one of Olivia's matches, the only exceptions being if his match was directly following hers, where she made him promise to warm up and prepare appropriately and not worry about her. But she knew he still did so right next to the monitor, and would give her a wink as she came backstage. His approval, confidence and support had her feeling invincible. _I'm coming for you, Vince_.

* * *

Rami sipped on his coffee and watched Olivia. She was sitting at the dining table - their dining table - legs tucked up underneath her, leaning forward and writing in a journal. She kept a notebook of all matches she officiated; what she felt worked, what didn't; how the crowd responded; the result and how it happened. These last couple of months, nothing could wipe the smile off her face. He knew being back in the ring was helping with that. But he hoped that their new living arrangement was a significant factor as well. He was loving it. He'd not lived full time with a woman before, outside of his mother. He'd never been in one place long enough to warrant it. It was more like staying at a girl's place had just been another hotel for a night or two before he was flying out to another show. _That's if I had a girl at all._

This was different. This was full immersion. He and Olivia spent almost all their time together; they'd take turns at making breakfast for each other before heading to the PC, where they'd be working separately until lunch, shared together with their friends. Olivia would work in the gym when Rami did, and then they'd head home. She enjoyed cooking for him, and he enjoyed letting her. It was novel, and appreciated, having someone wanting to provide for him like that. She joked that it was because he was the main bread winner and she needed to pull her weight somehow, but he knew that she saw it as an act of love; cooking a nice meal for them to share together.

He smiled to himself softly as Olivia tapped her pen gently against her lips, deep in thought for her next word or sentence. Living together had shown him a new side of her, and while they each had little habits which mildly irritated the other, he loved knowing he knew all of her now. He'd not banked on how much stuff a girl would have. _The wardrobe and bathroom are definitely not mine any more_. He was always finding stray hairs in the strangest of places. His hands now smelled of lemongrass and she insisted on buying frangipani washing powder. He took a look around at the coasters on the coffee table, the shawl across the back of the sofa, the weird corrugated iron artwork of Lake Michigan hung above the TV. Before, he liked his apartment, but now, it looked lived in. Her woman's touch had made it a home.

He'd discovered his favorite Olivia, and she was right in front of him. She was wearing tatty pajama pants with The Muppets on them, a black singlet, no bra, no make up, and her hair pulled messily into a bun on top of her head. _Dressing for comfort_. He loved that she was so comfortable with him that she could be herself. He especially loved it when it she stole - borrowed, she would say - his T-shirts and hoodies and they hung down over her thighs. Sometimes she would wear just the shirt, nothing else, and it drove Rami wild. A proud Hawks fan, she wouldn't touch the Habs gear, but seeing PWG hoodies or his favourite band blazoned across her chest only heightened her adorability. Olivia stretched out her arms, tipped her head side to side, then returned to her writing, vigorously. Rami felt his heart warm. _I love that girl. Most beautiful when no one is watching_.

"I think you should get your family down here," he said, breaking the happy silence. Olivia's head snapped towards him, an inquisitive look on her face. "I'm serious," he continued. "It would be nice to meet them in person rather than via Skype." A small grin spread across her face. "My mom is dying to meet you," she laughed. "And god knows how embarrassing the boys will be." Rami chuckled. "They'll get over it," he replied, moving towards her. "I think your folks would love to see what you're up to, and I'd quite like to get to know them. And your brothers." He stood behind her, his hands gently on her shoulders. "So what do you think?" he asked, lowering his chin softly on to the top of her head. "I think it's a great idea," Olivia answered, leaning back against him. "Prepare to have your peace and quiet ruined!" Rami laughed. _Wait til you have all the Sebeis in a room together._ "Excellent," he said, giving her arms a squeeze. "And then I want to take you to Montreal next time I go. I don't think your mom is anywhere near as desperate to me meet as mine is to meet you!"

They both laughed at that. His mom had kept them both on the phone and Skype numerous times asking questions about Olivia and her life, and what they did together. Rami knew she'd been worried about him not finding a wife because he was married to the road. _I think she's more in love with Olivia than I am._

* * *

 _ **JUNE 2014**_

Olivia was sitting across from Bill and Matt Bloom, a recent addition to the trainers group. She liked Matt. Bill's tough love had grown on her, but Matt was much more affable. _And he's seen me as a referee from the start, so he gets it._ Still, this was an unscheduled trip to the office so she found herself slightly nervous about its purpose. Her leg was bouncing under the table as Bill began to speak. "Still having a good time?" he asked. _Well, maybe not this exact minute..._ "Absolutely," she replied with conviction. "This is what I've wanted the whole time." _I'd also like to be on TV, to do the title matches, but you know that_. "Are you still happy with my performance?" She knew she was doing a good job, all the girls were telling her so, but unscheduled chats like this made her doubt herself. She'd never been one to seek for constant praise, but she couldn't help but want Bill's recognition and validation. _He's the messenger to Hunter, who is the messenger to Vince._ "You're doing just fine," he relied, chewing on his gum as dismissive as ever. "In fact, you're getting noticed."

She knew her poker face vanished. Her eyebrows raised and her mouth opened slightly. _By Vince?_ Bill beckoned towards Matt, who activated the iPad sitting in front of him. "Ever heard of Reddit?" he asked in his booming voice, even though she was seated directly across from him. "Yeah, of course," she replied. _What the hell is this about?_ "I can't say I'm on there myself but I know what it is." Matt turned the iPad towards her and pushed it across the table. "Turns out you're an Internet star." Olivia held his amused gaze as she stretched her hand out to grab the device. Displaying on screen she saw a conversation thread tilted "Have you guys noticed the female referee at NXT shows?" She looked cautiously up at Bill and Matt; Bill's face unchanged, Matt smirking softly. She scrolled through the page. There were over 60 comments. _About me?_ The original poster had said he'd seen a female referee in dark matches and live events. Others agreed. Many were supportive. Others questioned the point. Some made crude comments about who she was sleeping with, or would have to sleep with to go higher. But the underlying theme of the comments was that they couldn't believe Vince McMahon was on board, which is why she probably wasn't doing TV matches. _How perceptive of them..._

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked, deciding that was the safest of all her questions. Matt looked sideways at Bill before answering. "There's support for you," he said. "The people want to see a female referee. That only helps your cause." Olivia looked towards Bill, valuing his knowledge of the McMahons and his own opinion. "I can't argue with that," he said, chewing on the gum. _That didn't sound overly positive…._ There was a long pause, before Bill reached below the table. "We're all on your side here, you know that," he said, pulling sealed plastic courier bag onto the table, pushing it towards her. "Given the reaction you're getting, we lined up a couple of things for you." The courier bag slid into Olivia's hands, and with a nod from Matt as approval, she ripped it open. Out fell three referee shirts, and as she held one up, she realised they were in a female size and cut. _Wow,_ she thought _. This is an investment. A statement that they want me to be me, and to continue doing this._ "We thought you might be more comfortable in something that actually fits you," Matt laughed. Olivia smiled. "Thank you, I really appreciate this. More than you know." Matt returned her grin, while Bill gave her a simple nod. "It better make you comfortable in the ring with Zayn and Dillinger next weekend." _What? Did he just imply what I think he did?_ The confusion must've shown on her face, as Matt clarified. "Go thank that man of yours. It was his suggestion." Olivia felt a wave of realisation wash over her. "And we won't even tell Vince," Matt added in a joking whisper.

 _A men's match? For real? In a women's sized shirt? Because of Rami?_ Olivia couldn't wipe the smile off her face. _Another post-it note down from the wall_. _It's all starting to come together._

* * *

Later that night, Olivia was trying on her new gear while Rami was reading through the Reddit thread Bill and Matt had discovered. "Honey, this is fantastic," he said loudly, so she could hear him from the sofa. "And I quote, 'She looks like she knows what she's doing, I didn't even really notice her initially, which is the way it should be.' This is exactly what you want," he said. "Granted there's a few people saying Vince won't let you go any further, but most of them recognise what a step in the right direction it is. Like this guy. 'Long overdue'. 'Nuff said." Olivia could hear the bounce in his voice. He seemed genuinely thrilled to see such a positive response to her dream. He tried to play dumb when she approached him about the match with him and Tye, but he couldn't hold his guise for long. _I am so lucky to have him,_ she thought, adjusting her collar in the mirror. _Maybe those commenters are right, that I wouldn't have the chance if I wasn't sleeping with someone… Just not in the way they meant_. She knew she wouldn't still be here without his support. _He's made this all bearable. Him and his positivity and his stupid, dumb, adorable distractions._

"Guess it could be much worse," she said, rounding the corner into the living area. "So what do you think?" she asked, watching his head turn at her words, taking in the shirt. "That is much better," he replied, getting to his feet. "It's much more you. You won't be swimming in it, that's for sure." He moved towards her, his hands falling to her hips. "I'm really proud of you, Livvy. You just won't give up." Olivia rolled her eyes. _He can still make me blush._ "It helps when you've got someone who won't give up on you," she said, bringing her arms around his neck. Rami smiled before kissing her quickly. Just as Olivia turned to head back into the bedroom, Rami pulled her back. "Leave it on." Olivia looked back at him, and frowned quizzically. "Really?" she asked, baffled by the attraction of the shirt. "Really," he smirked at her, devilishly. "I want to get in trouble for touching the official" he chuckled, picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder, making her break into a fit of giggles. "Better get it out of your system now," she chuckled as he gently lay her down on the bed. "Try this in the ring and I'll be raising Dillinger's hand." Rami smirked. "You wouldn't dream of it," he said, gently tugging on her shorts.


	34. Family matters

_**The following week - June 2014**_

Olivia looked across at Rami and hoped he wasn't regretting his suggestion. Cameron and Steve were eagerly asking him questions about his career, each having dropped the 'play it cool' guise she had asked them to arrive with. _In about thirty seconds_. She rolled her eyes, just as her mother emerged from the bathroom. "Livvy, honey this place is lovely! So spacious and modern. And that view!" She beckoned towards the balcony, where her father was standing. "You've done so well, honey. So well." Olivia blinked away her frustration. "Well, Rami has done well, Mom. I'm just along for the ride." Her mother sighed. "Oh and what a sweet man he is too," Mae cooed. "All the lovely things he does for you. And look at the way he tolerating those two," she added, turning to the boys. "He may very well be a saint."

Olivia had questioned that herself at times. _And if he gets through the next week and still wants to know me, it'll be confirmed_. Her family was down for a week, staying at a resort a few blocks down the road. Rami had chosen this weekend to suggest she referee the match with Tye deliberately so they would see it. Rami and Olivia had picked the family up from the airport, and her mother had almost knocked Rami off his feet. Their Skype calls had given Mae the feeling that she already knew him, but Olivia was aware this was the first time they'd met in person, and the embrace was a little too long to be comfortable. Rami, for his part, didn't look awkward; he kissed Mae on the cheek and returned the hug with much vigour, and warmly shook her father's hand, before doing the same with each of the boys. Now they were at their apartment for dinner, which Olivia was nervous about. Everyone seemed to be getting on fine; she was more anxious about the very real possibility of her family telling embarrassing childhood stories. _It's bound to happen, inevitable. Just face facts._

She walked out to the balcony to see her father, surveying the lakes. They stood silently for a while, before he slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him, placing a soft kiss on her hair. "It's good to see you, little one," he told her. She returned the sentiment, and they both looked towards the horizon for a moment before he spoke again. "Orlando is nice." Olivia smiled. She knew what that meant. _Florida is far away, but it's good to see you're doing well_. Having his little girl far away played on his mind, and Olivia had hoped out of all of her family, he would get the most out of this trip. "Yeah, I like it," she replied, knowing her answer was just as loaded as his statement had been. Her father smiled. "Good," he said, genuinely pleased. "Looking forward to watching you do your thing on Saturday. We're proud of you, love." Olivia's heart swelled. She knew it, but it was always nice to hear, especially from her father. He had no idea of the battles which had gone on to get to this point, but she couldn't be more thrilled her family would be present to watch her officiate in a WWE men's match for the first time. But, as Cameron had so warmly reminded her, they were more excited about seeing El Generico wrestle than watching her referee. He'd told her she wasn't even top five on the list, but the cheeky glint that followed was assurance he didn't mean it.

"So when's Kevin Steen signing? You gotta be pulling for him," she heard Steven say from inside. Rami was in the kitchen trying to arrange dinner, and the boys had cornered him, still harassing him. She peered inside, making eye contact with Rami, rolled her eyes and shook her head sharply. He grinned back at her. _Families. Who'd have them?_ She was happy to have them all together, despite the threat of embarrassment high.

* * *

"No way, Stevie, you were off the mark!"

Rami smiled at the sight in front of him. Olivia and her brothers were in the middle of a very intense game of frisbee as the family walked the beach. The competitiveness of all three of them was evident from the first throw of the disc. The banter was too; allegations of cheating, Cameron lamenting Olivia's increased fitness and claiming steroid use, their father stepping in to remind them of the rules. Rami could envision this scene in the backyard twenty years ago. _Except maybe Olivia's evened up the odds more now._

"They'll never stop," Phil said beside him. "I'm proud of how well my kids get along, but when there's something on the line, they'll battle to the death." Rami laughed. He knew. "I know that myself," he replied. He told Phil about growing up in a house of four boys and how everything had become a competition, even brushing their teeth. "Sheesh, four boys. Two was plenty for us," Phil said, looking back at his kids. Now Rami had met him, and seen his interaction with his family, he could clearly see the soft spot he had for his only daughter. Her brothers even pointed it out, that Livvy was always the favourite, but Phil argued that they picked on her so much growing up that she needed an ally. "She can more than fend for herself these days though," Phil said, watching as Olivia clambered on Steve's back to wrestle the frisbee off him.

"When she was born," Phil began, "we needed to make sure the boys were gentle with her. They were both rough and tumble. Steven had been too placid when Cameron was born to be a concern, but when she came along they were both little terrors. So we told them that baby Olivia was precious." Rami turned to look at him. "They knew they weren't allowed to touch their grandma's precious things. So it was the best word to use. They used to give her cuddles or stroke her head, and say 'precious' and be as gentle as they could. And if someone new was holding her, they would be sure to tell them she was precious. Steven especially." Rami could see that. Olivia had told her Steve had always been the protective older brother, to both her and Cameron. He thought of his own older brother, Nash, and wondered if it was some sort of chromosomal thing for older siblings to be born protective. They continued walking, but there was a break in conversation momentarily. "She's precious, son," Phil finally said, turning to look at Rami. There was a pause for effect. Rami could feel the depth of the statement. _This is the talk. The meet the parents talk. I can feel it_. "I know," he replied. "It didn't take me long at all to figure that out." He smiled at Phil, but his face remained firm. _He's assessing me. Assessing my intentions with his daughter._ "She means the world to me, I can assure you," Rami added, hoping it didn't sound cheesy. Phil nodded twice. "Good. She loves you, I can see it in everything she says and does. She's a long way from home, so you take care of her now." Rami felt a buzz throughout his body. Hearing Olivia's father say that made him happier than he'd have thought. "I certainly will," he responded, looking ahead towards Olivia, running away from Cameron. _I think your dad just accepted me, darling. I'm in_.

* * *

Olivia could hear the crowd from back stage. They were becoming more and more familiar with NXT, and as a result, getting invested in matches and responding well. The product was so good they were desperate for more. She had refereed one of the women's matches earlier, with her family cheering loudly from the front row. She now stood in gorilla with Rami, readying herself to oversee his match with Tye. Her stomach was turning, more than her usual nervous energy, but she knew she could harness it. She had spoken with both Rami and Tye extensively to prepare. She knew what the basic outline of the match was. She knew Rami would watch out for her and not let any curve balls get things off course. She was extraordinarily grateful to Tye, for agreeing to have her officiate and his willingness to communicate with her. She was as ready as she could be.

"I'm waiting..." Rami's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You may be the official but I still need my routine." He took a step closer to her, and Olivia grinned. "Be safe," she began, and before she could add the next part, he repeated her. "Be safe," he said, placing his hands on her arms. "Be awesome," she continued. "Be awesome," he parroted, giving her a look full of belief and conviction. "I love you," she completed, and Rami repeated it, before kissing her. "Hey hey hey!" Tye's voice interrupted. "That's preferential treatment. I thought you're meant to be unbiased and fair?" There was a joking tone to his voice, and both Rami and Olivia chuckled. "Come on then," Tye teased, tapping his cheek. "Even us up." Olivia smirked, and wandered over to place a quick peck on his cheek. "Thank you," she said quietly, and the look on Tye's face showed he knew this was a big moment for her. "You got this," he said, before leaning into some final stretches.

With a call from a runner, Olivia moved back past Rami towards the curtain. "See you out there, ref," he said, a sense of pride in his voice. Olivia felt the wave of electricity run through her. She slipped slowly into the arena, passing Danilo on his way back from his match, and kept her head down. _Grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Another post it down._

* * *

Despite his best efforts, Rami couldn't stop thinking about Olivia as the referee. She'd looked so at home during his entrance that he was smiling broadly. He'd given her a secret wink before Tye came to the ring, and that was all the interaction they had which would give anything away. He tried to treat her like a normal ref, like he said he would, but every time she said something he was analyzing it. _Is she doing it right? Was she too quick there? Too slow? Is she standing in the right place?_ His brain was going overtime, like a multi-man match, but as yet, he couldn't fault her. _And we're almost done._

He was lying on the mat, awaiting Tye to begin the sequence which would lead to a Hulluva Kick for the win. Olivia was exactly where she needed to be. He rolled out of the way of Tye's dive, collected him up and suplexed him into the corner. The crowd roared, knowing what was coming. He took a quick look at Olivia, straight faced and impartial, before running across the ring and delivering the kick. Tye fell to the mat, a second later Rami covered him, and in an instant Olivia was down on the mat, delivering an evenly paced three count. _We did it._ Sami Zayn's music hit, and Olivia and Rami both got to their feet. Rami punched the air and screamed out towards one side of the crowd, before he moved back to the centre of the ring. "Here is your winner," JoJo began, and he felt Olivia grab his wrist, forgetting everything else. Her touch, as always, was soft and familiar, and she raised his arm towards the crowd. Towards her family, who were standing and applauding. _Probably more for her than for me. And I'm just fine with that._

As she let his wrist go, they turned to each other briefly, and Rami could feel his act drop momentarily. "Congratulations, Sami Zayn," she said, the slightest hint of a smirk. "Thanks, ref," he returned, before she slipped out of the ring and headed towards the back, leaving Rami to celebrate with the crowd. _Celebrating separate victories_ , he thought.


	35. Knockout

_**July 12 2014**_

The smile on Rami's face was a mile wide, and Olivia was loving it. They'd flown in to Montreal the previous day, and in that time she'd met his parents, two of his three brothers and an aunt. Rami's 30th birthday had conveniently fallen on a Saturday, which meant they had the opportunity to celebrate on the actual day, with his family and many Montreal-based friends. Olivia had felt overwhelmed; trying to remember names and faces and connections, who was who. Just as they'd predicted, Saida, Rami's mother, had been delighted to meet her and had fussed over her from the moment they arrived. She felt overwhelmed, but incredibly welcome.

Together she and Rami, his parents Ibrahim and Saida, along with his brothers Nash and Ali, were putting the finishing touches on decorations at the function centre they hired for the party. Rami looked incredibly pleased and Olivia knew why. For weeks he'd been excited about coming home and seeing so many of his family and friends. And introducing them to her. "All the people I love in one room, all together. You don't realize how rare this is," he'd told her, and it was evident on his face that this, more than any gift, was all he wanted for his birthday.

Later that night, after a delicious meal, people were giving impromptu speeches; equal parts embarrassing stories and equal parts complimentary, in the end. Olivia was learning a lot more about Rami's life on the road in the indies. Falling asleep in awkward situations, faking credentials to get into clubs for free, ultra-competitive games of cards turning into push and shove. _Thank goodness he doesn't drink or there'd be even more!_ It was all in good fun, and his brothers gave a combined speech which highlighted how proud they were of him. But the speech of the night, without doubt, went to Kevin Steen. Olivia had met Rami's best friend a few times, and spoken to him on the phone. They were such a big part of each other's lives inside and outside the ring, and he was in negotiations with WWE to join them in Orlando. Rami was anxious for the deal to happen so they could work together again, and hang out together all the time. "So basically, while he is the weirdest person I've ever met in my life," Kevin concluded, "he is also the best guy I know. He is incredibly talented and it's great to see he's one step closer to his dream, our dream. He is a loyal, great friend and a tremendous godfather to my son, and he's my best man for life. Joyeux anniversaire, mon frere, je t'aime." Everyone applauded as Kevin wrapped Rami up in a hug, lifting him up off the ground. Someone shouted for Kevin to powerbomb him, and the room broke into laughter. Olivia's heart warmed. _He has four brothers, really. Three by blood, one by choice_.

Following an eye watering speech from his parents, Rami was up. He thanked everyone for coming, marveling again at how many people were all in one room just for him. He tried to respond to all the allegations that had been made by other speakers, but decided talking to a lawyer might be his best option. Once the laughs died down, he got serious. "I'd like to thank Mom and Dad, for everything, but especially for the effort they've gone to to put tonight together, and Nash, Mo and Ali, for keeping me honest and humble. Let me tell you, there's nothing like brothers to bring you down to earth!" _Amen to that_ , Olivia thought. "Thank you to those who have travelled to be here, that's really incredible that you'd come this way and it's been wonderful to catch up. I've been thinking about how my life has changed since I last spoke to many of you. And I've decided that in the last two years, I've learned more and changed more than I have from 16-28. I have a full time, stable job now," he said, which was met with chuckles. "I am living in America, I have a bed that I sleep in every night, I am doing what I love every day. It's a lot different from only coming home to do my laundry before taking off to a country I've never been before. And I loved that. I still want to travel and work in front of sold out arenas around the world. But I've had the chance to gain perspective and realize that I need this really intensive period now to further hone my skills to get ready for the ultimate life on the road. I accept that, and it's been nice to have the time, and the security, to slow down a bit and really think about where I want to be and what I need to do to get there."

There was a little pause while he considered his next statement. "And I'm loving it. I'm working with such great people, have made so many new friends, and I've learned more than I thought I could, a veteran like me who had been there, done that. This past year, especially, has been the best of my life. And most of that is down to who I've had by my side." _Oh no_. Olivia knew Rami would mention her in some way, she just hoped it wasn't a big, Hollywood-type speech that would make her center of attention. _Or make me cry_. He locked eyes with her, and continued. "Many of you are meeting Olivia for the first time tonight, and that makes me so happy. This girl... this girl is fun, supportive, tolerant and passionate and has made me realize why they say everything happens for a reason." Some of the crowd "awwwww"ed, while Olivia could feel her face burning. _He can always make me blush. Now it's in front of 50 odd people..._ Rami wrapped up his speech, people applauded, and he cut into the cake in the shape of the Canadiens logo, Olivia's gift to him.

Kevin elbowed her out of her thoughts. "Gee I thought he was going to get down on one knee there for a minute," he sniggered. _Excuse me?_ Olivia almost dropped her glass. "No no, its not even been a year yet," she protested. "Good things take time and all that." Kevin scoffed. "Not with him. When his heart is set on something, that's him for life." His words spun in Olivia's brain. "And I see it in him, what you've done to him. I think you've got him for life. If you can stand him," he added, laughing, just as Rami approached them. He slipped his arm around Olivia's waist and grinned gently at her. _Do you really want me forever?,_ she thought excitedly. She'd thought about it herself, their future, but hadn't wanted to broach the topic for fear of scaring him off. _And one day when he becomes a Superstar, will he forget about me, especially if I don't make it?_

* * *

 _ **July 26, 2014**_

Olivia stood over Sami Zayn, telling him to break the hold. She began counting, and on three he let go. Tye had got his foot to the rope while in the Koji clutch, just as they'd planned before the match. The boys had been going for around six minutes, with Olivia hearing in her ear that they had four to run. She checked on Tye, giving him the message, to which he nodded. She moved towards Rami, delivering the same information, using gestures to make it look like she was reminding him to break the hold when the foot was on the rope. Rami raised his hands innocently and nodded, a face not wanting to break any rules. "Doing well," he said quickly as he marched past her, keeping his eyes on Tye. He'd stumbled to his knees and rolled out of the ring for some breathing space, lining himself up nicely for the next sequence. The crowd started to cheer as Rami looked left, then right, and bounced on his toes, generating momentum to run across the ring. He bounced into the far ropes, sprang back past her and launched himself over the top rope on to Tye. Tye raised his hands to catch Rami and soften his impact, but the two men went crashing to the ground awkwardly. _Yuck. That didn't look good_.

She rolled out of the ring and moved towards them. Rami was selling the bad landing, and she reached for his hand. He gave a squeeze back, indicating he was okay. Olivia had grown used to trusting him. He repeatedly looked like he had taken a beating and was unable to stand, or had badly rolled an ankle and needed assistance, only to bounce around behind the curtain as good as new. "Check him," she heard him say quickly. "My knee got him." She was already moving towards Tye, who was lying awkwardly contorted slightly further up the ramp. She grabbed his hand, and felt nothing. She squeezed it and awaited his response. Nothing. She crawled in closer to his head, noticing his eyes were closed. _No no no, come on Ron_. "Tye," she called gently, giving him a gentle shake. His body moved with her motion then fell limp. _Shit_. She threw her arms above her head, signaling an X, and called for the doctor. _Keep calm_ , she told herself. _You've handled something like this before. Just not in the WWE_. As the doctor rushed from ringside, Olivia caught Rami's eye. His concern was palpable.

She stood back while the doctor tended to Tye. Within a few minutes, he was sitting up, pushing the doctor away. He was nodding his head, and got slowly to his feet, using the barrier as support. Rami was now standing too, showing concern within the scope of his good guy character, but also genuinely. "He's not okay," Olivia said, causing both Rami and the doctor to look at her. The doctor, James, dipped his head. "He says he's good to go," he replied, as Tye pushed himself up. "I'm fine, let's go." _No way_. "You're seriously going to let him continue?" Olivia asked, trying to keep her voice down. "He was out cold." Rami interjected. "I'll take care of him, it's fine." She turned to James, who looked at Tye. "It's two minutes to the finish. He'll be okay." Tye had already made his way back to the ring, rolling in under the bottom rope. Olivia looked between Rami and James, unsure if she should follow instructions or her heart. It was a wink from Rami that made her trust him. "Fine," she muttered, heading back towards the ring.

"Two minutes from now," she heard in her ear from Matt. _Two minutes. It'll be fine_. The boys were back in the ring, with Tye executing his offense. Rami took a few shots before springing off the ropes and delivering a clothesline. Tye bumped backwards, and fell into a foetal position. An arm pawed for the ropes to pull himself up, but he was in the centre of the ring. Rami was using the time to ramp up the crowd, ready for the conclusion of the match. Olivia kept her eyes on Tye. He stumbled backwards, falling at the ropes. "Tye," she called, kneeling in front of him. His glossy eyes couldn't focus on her. "Ronnie," she called again, slowly and clearly. "Ronnie, tell me what city we're in or I'm calling it." Tye's eyes rolled from right to left, and as he tried to pull himself to his feet, his legs gave out from underneath him. _That's it_. "He's concussed," Olivia said to no one in particular. "This match is over," she said loudly towards JoJo. "Ring the bell. Call it."

She was met with a confused stare from JoJo, but repeated her order. "Ring the damn bell!" This time, JoJo did so, and James rushed into the ring. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked her, not waiting for an answer before he tended to Tye, lying back against the bottom rope. She turned to Rami, standing hands on his hips, breathing heavily. He looked puzzled. "He'd have been okay, Livvy," he said, staying in character to the audience. "He couldn't even stand," she said, more cutting that she intended. James called for her to help take Tye to the back. "We're at least selling this thing," he muttered. "Look at him," she said, rolling out of the ring to help support Tye out the back. "He can't even focus on you." She exchanged a fierce look with him, but together they moved Tye up the ramp. "Did I win?" Tye asked as they moved through the curtain. Olivia looked across at James, as if to prove her point. _He's on a different planet_. "Yeah, you won, pal," James answered.

Matt and Bill were waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. Bill instructed Olivia to let him take Tye to the medic room. She stood back, allowing him to do so, and then looked around at the other referees. She could sense their judgement. _Screw them_ , she thought, _they weren't out there_. _They don't know_. She could feel Matt's presence behind her. "We're gonna need to speak with you," he said softly. "But let's worry about Ron first."

Rami slipped through the curtain and walked down the stairs. Olivia was nervous to find out his thoughts. In her heart, she knew she had been right, but she still wanted to know Rami's opinion. He maneuvered slowly down the stairs, and fell in beside her. "He okay?" he asked, guzzling down some water. "They've taken him to the medics for testing," she replied, looking down the hallway. She turned to him. "He was out of it, Rami. He thought he'd won." She could see that Rami knew she was trying to justify her decision to him. He sighed. "You did what you thought was right, Liv," he said, before walking up the hallway towards the showers.


	36. Know your role

_**The following week…**_

 _They're going to start charging me rent, the amount of time I spend in here._ Olivia was once again sitting across from Bill and Matt in the meeting room, with Shawn joining them this time. Sunday and Monday, the group had been given the chance to relax at home, and Rami had recognised her mind had been doing overtime and did his best to distract her. They had gone bowling, for a jog along the beach, to a movie, hit the mall. He cooked and they watched entire seasons of Scrubs cuddled up on the sofa. But she knew he could see her mind was going over and over her actions on the weekend. And knew that there would be a welcoming committee for her when she walked into the Performance Center. And this morning, before Olivia even had chance to put her bag in the locker, Bill had told her to be in the office in five minutes.

She was initially baffled by Shawn's presence. In one of the many scenarios she had pictured over the weekend, she had seen James joining them. _Or perhaps they talked to him separately_. Shawn wasn't there, he didn't know what the conversations had been around Tye's state and condition to continue. There was only limited camera footage which had been shown backstage, and she wasn't sure what anyone back there had seen. _They certainly wouldn't have seen the way his eyes rolled around in his head._ But the more she thought about it, she realised that Shawn was a good, knowledgeable addition to this debrief, if in fact that's what it was. He was the senior official, and no doubt had been in similar situations and had to make calls during his time with the company. He'd also been increasingly complimentary of Olivia's work, so she settled on him being a calming influence in the room.

Everyone knew Bill would start the conversation, it was just a matter of waiting for him to feel like doing so. Olivia wiped her palms against her legs under the table. _I'm already clammy and no one has said anything yet._ She recalled Rami's words – that it was just a live event, nothing had been ruined, and above all else, she had Tye's best interests in mind. _They can't contest that, right?_ Bill finally spoke up. "We all know why we're here," he said. "Olivia, why don't you tell us why you decided you could overrule our doctor." _Why do I feel like I'm on trial in court here? Are they going to ask James why he felt Tye could continue?_ Her eyes roamed to Matt, a much friendlier face, and she willed him to fill the silence. Although not stern, he did look expectant, wanting to hear what she had to say. "Seriously?" she asked, unable to structure a mature reply. Bill and Shawn remained unmoved, while one corner of Matt's mouth turned up into the slightest of smirks. "You all saw him when he came back. He was out on his feet. His eyes were glazed. He couldn't remember what city we were in. I don't think there's any more justification required than that."

Bill leaned back in his chair. "Given that we're here, I believe there is," he said. A stalemate sunk in around the table. _What more can I say that they don't already know?_ She looked at each of them again, before settling her eyes on her hands in front of her. _This is ridiculous,_ she told herself. _You know what you did was right. You know why you did it. Don't back down._ "What I feel needs to be justified," she began, nerves shaking her voice slightly, "is why there were two of us out there being paid to look after the guys' health, and only one of us did." Bill didn't flinch. "Are you questioning the professional judgement of a long serving medical practitioner?" he asked. The way he framed the question made Olivia sound ridiculous. _I guess I kind of am…_ "I respect James. I like James. Everyone around here has only good things to say about him. But he saw what I saw. He knows how bad Ronnie was. Why did he let him continue?" _Or try to continue, at least._

Bill leaned forward onto the table. "Because Ronnie had a job to do," he said, matter-of-factly. "And James did his job, which was to decide if Ronnie could do his. You were doing your job, until you crossed into a jurisdiction that's not your own, and stopped Ronnie from doing his. And Rami, too." Olivia tensed hearing his name. She knew Bill would be playing her, mentioning Rami like that. While she considered a response, she saw Matt turn his chair slightly towards Bill. "I think what he's trying to say" he began, "is that, yes, while it is part of your position as an official to look out for the wellbeing of the talent, the ultimate responsibility for that rests with the medical team." Olivia appreciated Matt's more personable approach to the situation, and as such, was able to consider his statement, rather than feel accused. "The thing is, I didn't contest James' decision," she said, beginning a defence she'd reeled off to Rami multiple times over the previous days. "When they were out on the ramp, Ronnie was talking, telling us he was okay. I was sceptical, but James said he'd be alright. We all went with that, and moved back into the ring." That was true; there had been another two sequences before Ronnie had bumped backwards following the clothesline. That's when he didn't respond to her.

"Regardless," Bill continued, "you should've let James make that final call." Olivia shook her head. Surely James wouldn't have let him continue in that state. He had been in one of the worst states she'd ever seen someone following concussion, in person and backstage. The time had been ticking for the finish of the match anyway, and the fact that Rami's finisher included another shot to the head didn't bode well. And there was the crowd to consider also. _It was obvious he couldn't defend himself, or react appropriately for the finish. Even they would've known that._ She could feel her frustration building; an intense reaction to being accused of breaking the rules. "I thought, as an industry, we were past exploiting people's health," she said, letting the statement linger in the air momentarily. "It was a house show in front of 300 people in developmental. There was nothing at stake other than his wellbeing, which should come first no matter the circumstances."

"Shawn," Bill said, turning towards his longest-serving official. So far, Shawn had remained silent, and Olivia was keen to hear his thoughts on the matter. Shawn looked at Bill, as if he wasn't sure what he was expected to add. "Well, it's not what I would've done," he replied, "but I can't fault Olivia's intentions. Her execution could use some work, but from what I've heard of Ronnie's state at the time, he shouldn't have been allowed to continue on." Bill nodded. "But you'd have left that decision to James, yes?" Olivia noticed Shawn's eyes flick to her quickly. "Yes, I most likely would have called the doctor back over while attending to him, and allowed him to make the decision." Bill leaned back in his chair, looking like the conversation was now over. Shawn continued, however. "I think, though, it's worth noting that Olivia comes from a different system. In the indies, it's common for referees to be responsible for calling matches, as medical personnel are often not at ringside." Olivia turned towards him. _Is he defending me?_ "She's here to learn WWE style, and that's something she'll have to get used to. That we have the resources and staff to take care of these situations."

Matt nodding in agreement caught Olivia's eye. "I think that's a fair thing to consider," he said. "Olivia would've been under pressure and in the end, I think we can all agree that the right decision was made for Ronnie's health, just not by the best qualified person. We can chalk this up to a learning experience, with, thankfully, no lasting negative side effects." _Thank you,_ Olivia tried to convey through her eyes. _I've certainly learned a lesson here. I have no power to do anything else than count to three._ Her sarcasm aside, she now accepted that the health of the talent didn't rest with her. _But I'll sure as hell intervene if I think it's in jeopardy._ A big sigh from Bill interrupted her thoughts. "Don't forget you are on trial here," he said, looking directly at her. _Tell me about it….._ "It's obvious Vince is looking for any reason to not advance you. Don't give him another one."

With that, it was clear the meeting was over. Olivia felt a strange mix of frustration and relief. Frustration that the chat had to occur in the first place, but relief that there was no reprimand. With Bill's final statement swimming in her head, she walked out behind Shawn, Matt following them. He closed the office door behind them, leaving Bill inside. "Hey," he spoke up, causing both she and Shawn to turn around. Matt took a couple of steps away from the office door and lowered his voice. "I couldn't let you know this prior to the meeting, but Ronnie's failed impact testing. He won't be cleared for this week." He took a long look at Olivia, conveying an assurance he probably wasn't authorised to verbalise. He gave her a short nod, before walking towards the gym.

Olivia let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. She was disappointed and concerned for Ronnie, but felt validated. _See, there really was something wrong with him._ She moved to follow Matt, before Shawn's voice stopped her. "Count yourself lucky," he said, his tone different than it had been in the meeting. Olivia wasn't sure what he was referring to. _I'm lucky that there is something wrong with him?_ She raised her eyebrows. "Me, or James. Because if we'd carried on under his instruction, without my intervention, and something serious had happened, who would be responsible for that?" Internally congratulating herself for a solid response, she turned on her heel and walked away. "Just don't let your oestrogen get in the way," she heard Shawn retort. _What did he just say?_ She snapped her head back to face him. "I mean it," he continued, noticing the firm look on her face. "You want to be in the man's world, you've got to play the man's game. Watch your emotions."

 _And you watch your mouth_ , Olivia spat out in her mind. _What kind of thing was that to say? That my additional X chromosome was the reason I called the match off, rather than the fact Ronnie was unresponsive?_ She watched as Shawn walked past her, and wondered if he meant what he had said maliciously, or had been trying to help her. Like he had in the meeting. She wasn't sure, but what she was sure of was that she'd spend the rest of the day, and evening, analysing it. _Is every single thing I do going to come back to the fact I don't have a penis?!_

The office door opened, and Bill walked out. "I hear Ronnie's not been cleared," she said anxiously as he moved quickly past her. "Makes no difference," he replied, his eyes never turning her way. "Know your role, or you'll go nowhere."


	37. Frustration

_**August 14, 2014**_

Olivia and Rami were watching Bayley and Sasha go at it to become the number one contender for the NXT women's championship from the comfort of their sofa. They, of course, knew the result, as the episode had been taped weeks prior. Like always, they were watching the episode while chilling out at home, after a few busy weeks in a row. Olivia had been doing her best to keep her head down; following the Tye drama, she kept her mouth shut and her emotions in check, the way Shawn had warned her. Bill's words had rung in her mind – _Vince doesn't need another reason to doubt me._ She had been working hard in the gym, working hard in the ring with the girls and not getting in anyone's way. Rami had been trying to get her back in the ring for one of his house show matches, but she'd asked him to put it on hold while everyone forgot about her involvement in Tye's concussion and subsequent calling off of the match. He had been reluctant, but understood her reasoning. _Like always, so supportive,_ she thought, looking over at him.

* * *

Rami was resting his chin on his hand, leaning on the arm of the sofa. Sasha had Bayley in a crossface - _a pretty good one, actually_ – and he felt a twinge of jealousy. _These girls are pushing boundaries and making history. They're being promised something. Their pathway seems clear._ He sighed. _If only we could all say that._ He looked at the TV, but he wasn't really watching. His mind went round and round his current storyline, with pre-taped episodes such as this one already in the books. He was winning, regularly, but the storyline they were building towards was him being unable to get the job done, to win when it counted. It resulted in him watching what felt like everyone around him win number one contender matches, or defend the title, while he wasn't going anywhere. He had been in the business long enough to know it can't be your time all the time. _Well, unless you're Cena._ He knew how the game worked, that WWE worked on storylines and long term plans. But he'd now been in NXT for a year and a half with nothing to show for it. He was over as hell with the crowd, but no title, no sign of getting close to it, and, worse still, no indication of when he would get a call up to the main roster.

"Earth to Rami," he heard Olivia's sarcastic voice sing, piercing his thoughts. He shook his head back into the here and now, turning towards her. She was sitting a slight distance away from him, leaning up against the cushions at the other end of the sofa, her legs tucked up under her. "Huh?" he asked, completely unaware she'd been talking to him. Olivia smirked. "I was saying you've been pretty quiet tonight," she chuckled. "What's going on up there?" She shifted her position, indicating she was ready to give him her full attention. _I don't want to talk about it,_ Rami thought. He knew Olivia was aware of his eagerness to progress, but he didn't want anyone to know just how much it was beating him up. He didn't want to seem ungrateful. "Just thinking about the tour," he lied, referencing the upcoming few weeks he was going to spend in the Middle East and Europe with the main roster. _See, I'm going on another international tour with the main roster, wrestling for the NXT title. I shouldn't be angry._ He tried to remain rational. _But I'm not going to win it…._ "It'll be another long stint away from you," he said, raising his arm, inviting her to snuggle up against him, hoping it would be enough to distract her line of questioning.

Olivia wriggled under his arm, settling in against him. _I can at least do something right,_ he thought to himself, turning his head back to the television. After a moment, Olivia spoke up. "You're not that smooth, you know, RamBam," she said, prodding him gently in the leg. "That was cute, but I know there's no way that's what's on your mind." _Damn you, woman._ He sighed, and didn't answer her. _I don't want to be negative. That's not who I'm supposed to be._ Olivia wasn't having any of his silence. "You can either choose to tell me what's bothering you, or I can start making assumptions, and you know what assumptions do…" She laughed, and ordinarily that would be enough to shake his bad mood. But he'd been thinking about this for too long, and it cut too close to home. _Where do I start?_ he asked himself. Olivia pushed slightly away from him, looking at him intensely. "It's not… it's not something I've done, is it?" she asked cautiously. _Now she thinks she's done something wrong. Man up. Be honest with her._

"It's not you, Livvy," he sighed. "In fact, you're the only thing that's going right at the moment." Olivia frowned. "What makes you say that?" she replied. "Just a month ago you told everyone at your birthday that life had never been better." _That's true, and I know it's still true. But I just want more._ "It's…. it's pretty unreasonable, actually. Sounds stupid to say it out loud," he rebuffed, hoping she would accept that. Olivia's thumb was tracing gently across his forearm, an attempt to comfort him. "Babe, if it's got you so worked up, it's probably not unreasonable." Rami again stayed quiet. He was being careful not to say anything, because he wasn't sure he could contain the frustration once it came out. His eyes flicked back to the screen, watching Neville and Breeze face off for the championship. He knew Sami Zayn was close to running out from the back, making a save. _Playing a part in the storyline, but still not winning it. So close but so far._

Olivia's eyes must've followed his, as she seemed to piece it all together. "Your time will come, honey," she said softly. "Only one person can be champion at a time. I believe it was you who told me that." Rami shook his head. "It's just not good enough," he spat out, running a hand through his hair. "The lack of direction, the lack of communication. Every time Hunter comes I ask him what the scope is for me, and he just tells me that he values me and I'm a big part of their plans, but I swear that's what they told me when I signed. And since then? What? Nothing!" He saw Sami Zayn come running down the ramp, and reached for the remote to turn the television off. "I'm treading water, you know," he said, trying to calm himself, to remain rational. "I came here because it was the stepping stone to the big league. I had it good on the indies. And I don't understand why it's taking so long. I'm not a f—king rookie," he said. _Here it comes, you're on a roll now, boy._ He pushed himself up off the sofa, Olivia moving aside to allow him. She pulled her knees to her chest, watching him pace along the length of the room. "I have years of experience behind me, I can literally out-wrestle everyone in that place." He threw his arms around to accentuate his point. "I am fine with playing a part in storylines to boost other people, but there's no indication whatsoever of when it's going to be my time." _It's bullshit, if you ask me. But I'm not allowed to say that. Always got to be the smiley, happy guy. The positive one. Like it doesn't bother me that I haven't had a chance yet._

Olivia looked at him sympathetically. "It sucks, I get it," she replied and he immediately scoffed internally. _No, you don't, you don't know what it's like._ She didn't notice his response, and continued. "You've worked your ass off, built a name for yourself, and came here expecting the ball to keep rolling. The carrot was dangled, and you can see it, but you just can't reach it." He slumped backwards against the table, taking in her words, and realised she knew exactly what it was like. _The same thing is happening to her, remember._ But to her credit, she wasn't making this about herself. _At least I don't think she is._ "And it's not unreasonable to be upset and frustrated by that," she said, getting to her feet, slowly making her way towards him. "You work your ass off, Rami, you do everything they ask of you. And more." She stood before him, while he looked down, aware he was sulking like a child. "Not to give you a lecture, but you are in a storyline close to the title, you're on TV each week, and you're not getting ignored. There's plenty of guys who would trade with you, including a 2012 El Generico."

 _I know she's right. It's just not easy when you can't see the path ahead._ He glanced up at her, her eyes wide, expression soft. He knew she got it. And when he was being rational, knew she had it worse. "Come here," she said, pulling her into him. He let his head drop on to her shoulder, and wrapped his hands softly around her waist. He frowned, quelling the burning sensation building his eyes. "I'm better than this, Liv. Why won't they let me go up?" The question was rhetorical, and Olivia must've known it. She didn't reply, verbally, but she tightened her grip on him and ran her fingers softly on his neck. "All I know is when you do, they'll regret not doing it sooner." She kissed his temple, and he knew she didn't care. _She loves me, even if I'm not a champion. She's happy enough with that, so why aren't I?_

"There's meant to be an Attenborough documentary on tonight," he heard her say. She leaned back to look in his eyes. "Let's learn some random shit about meerkats or octopuses or something." Rami felt a smile creep on to his face. "I'll make a hot chocolate," she added, squeezing his hand as she pulled away from him, moving towards the kitchen. Rami felt some of his ice melt away. He didn't think anything was going to completely put his mind to rest tonight, but Olivia's suggestion, and bribe of hot chocolate, was the best offer he could think of.


	38. This is it

_**October 24, 2014**_

The alarm rattled through Olivia's brain, jolting her awake. Once Rami had rolled over to turn it off, and she emerged from being startled, a grin crept on to her face. Rami rolled against her, gently nudging her arm with his forehead, asking for an invitation. She giggled, and raised her arm, his head settling on her shoulder. "Good morning," she laughed, kissing him softly on his hair. "Good morning," he returned, linking his fingers through hers. "TGIF," he said, after a moment, and Olivia had to laugh. It wasn't just any Friday. It was a special Friday. It marked a full 365 days since that night, here, out on Rami's sofa – _our sofa, now_ – that they'd had their first kiss, after he had told her that her blushing cheeks gave it all away. One year since they decided to give whatever the hell they were feeling a shot. _And that was a fantastic decision,_ Olivia commended herself. "Happy anniversary," she smiled, leaning forward to kiss him, this time with more intent. Rami moaned against her. "Happy anniversary," he returned. "What a year." _What a year indeed._

They went about their morning routine, a full day at the PC ahead of them, and a dinner reservation that evening. As Olivia emerged from the bathroom, she saw Rami sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't think I can wait," he said, reaching behind him. He brought a well wrapped, small gift into his lap. Olivia gulped. _Small means expensive._ She found Kevin's words from Rami's party echoing in her head. She tried to shake them out as she sat down next to him. "Oh, and there's this too," he said, pulling a card from the inside pocket of his jacket. Olivia could feel her cheeks warming as she slipped her finger into the envelope. Rami was watching her closely as she read his hand-written words:

Lovely Livvy,  
Thank you. I sat for a very long time trying to think what to write, and that was the main thing in my mind. You, your love, your heart, your happiness and craziness has made this last year the best of my life. So thank you.  
You're beautiful, inside and out, and I love you immensely.  
Happy anniversary, darling. Here's to us.  
Love Rami.

 _Holy shit._ She could feel herself blushing. _That's the sweetest thing I've ever read. And his track record means the standards are high._ She looked up at him, feeling very emotional. "Meant every word," he said, leaning into her. "And seeing you like this, it's exactly what I intended." He pressed his lips to hers quickly. "Thank you," Olivia returned. "You've not even opened it yet…" he chuckled, motioning to the gift in her lap. _He looks more excited than I am!_ She worked off the delicate purple ribbon, and pulled back the tape from the wrapping paper. As expected, a jewellery box was revealed. She took a quick glimpse at Rami, his face expectant, before opening the lid. Even before it was fully open, the light caught on crystals, and Olivia felt her jaw drop. The famous Swarovski label on the inside of the box caught her eye. _Small means expensive…_ A silver spiral pendant sat elegantly in the box, its crystals competing for her attention. "Rami," she began, but was unable to finish. _I don't think I've ever held something this beautiful, this expensive. Let alone owned one._

"You like it?" he asked, the smirk on his face an indication he already knew the answer. "It's stunning, I love it," she said, taking another look. "Job done then," he said, pushing her hair out of her face. "I wanted to try and capture you, how I feel about you. 'Stunning, and I love it' – I couldn't have said it better myself." Olivia's smile grew. "You're so cheesy," she laughed, "and I love it." She kissed him, before standing and digging around in the closet. "Well, if we're doing this now," she said, rummaging, before turning back to him with something in her hands. "Happy anniversary," she smiled, handing him the square gift. Rami held it in his hands, returning her smile, tore the card from the front. Olivia watched as he read her words – _nowhere near as touching as his_ – and his smile grew wider. "No, you're awesome," he said to her, grinning, as his hands moved to open the present.

Olivia felt nerves flutter in her stomach. She had felt pressure to get him something meaningful, that he would enjoy, and always remember as their first anniversary gift from her. She wasn't sure what he would think. As he lifted up the lid of the box, pulling away the protective tissue paper, he let out a small chuckle. "No way," he said, looking at her quickly, before his hands rushed to pull the item from the box. "This, this is awesome!" he exclaimed. He held it up before him, and Olivia could tell by the look on his face that he liked it. "Are those real signatures?" he asked, bringing it closer to his face. She nodded. "Yeah, it's limited edition," she said, lifting up the papers to find the certification inside. That small piece of paper certified that what Rami was holding was a legitimate, first edition vinyl of Rancid's _And Out Come The Wolves_ album, Rami's favorite, made into a wall clock and signed by the band. "Apparently if you remove the clock hands it still plays perfectly," she added, dropping the certification on his lap. "The guy said they make them that way in case you ever want to take your clock off the wall and play music instead." Rami slung and arm around her and pulled her to him. "You're amazing, you know, this is awesome. I know how hard it is to find one of these."

Olivia scoffed. "You don't want to know the bidding war I got into trying to get that!" She laughed, but Rami pulled back, looking at her sternly. "Livvy, I told you I didn't want you spending a lot of money on me. That's not what it's about," he told her. "You can talk," she laughed, motioning towards the necklace sitting beside her. She watched as Rami's face softened. Touche, she commended herself. "I feel bad," Olivia said, honestly. "You're always telling me you don't need any gifts. Christmas, your birthday, today…. For your 30th birthday all I got you was a cake." Rami butted in immediately. "A fantastic cake!" Olivia shrugged. "But nothing tangible for you to keep, you know? I kinda wish you had something that you could hold in your hands and say 'Olivia got me that for my birthday.' So I wanted to get you something good for our anniversary." Rami's eyes focused on her softly. "Remember how I stood there and told everyone you were the greatest thing to happen to me in the last year? You don't need to buy me a gift when you're the best gift ever," he said, chuckling at his cheesy line. "And this," he added, holding up the clock, "well this is definitely something I'll treasure. Don't you worry about that." Olivia lifted her chin up towards him, and he took the hint, swooping down to her lips. "I love you," he whispered against them. Olivia repeated his words, and kissed him. The taste of his lips washed away any lingering doubt she had about her gift-giving. _What a man. What a year._

* * *

Olivia and Rami had spent a regular day at the Performance Center, each doing their own thing, with only the occasional loaded glance and smirk at each other. Only a handful of people knew it was their anniversary; while it was certainly not a secret, they didn't like to flaunt their relationship at work. It was business time, and each of them was 100% focused on what they needed to be doing. Now, relaxing in the shower, Olivia was looking forward to an evening out celebrating. Just the two of us, a nice meal, chance to talk and reflect on the last year together. She had chosen her dress for the meal two weeks ago, and was looking forward to Rami's face when he saw her efforts.

She had just finished towelling off her hair when she walked back into the bedroom. Sitting at the foot of her side of the bed was a small, dainty black bag, with a handwritten note in front of it. In Rami's messy scrawl, she read "Just one more thing...". Intrigued, and smiling, she pulled out a tissue-wrapped package, inside which was a bright red matching lingerie set. It was lacy and delicate, far too impractical for everyday use. As she held the very thin g-sting panties up to assess them, she noticed another piece of paper fall from the packet.

"Okay, excuse my selfishness. I guess this is really something for me rather than you... I look forward to seeing it on you (and taking it off you!) later on xoxo"

Olivia could feel her cheeks turn just as red as the lingerie, as a wave of heat ran through her. _Maybe we don't have to go out for dinner..._ she chuckled to herself, as she started getting dressed. _All those guys who think he's a prude, a gentleman, the pure and innocent 'heart and soul', just because he's not part of the locker room banter. Truth is, he's as hungry and horny as the rest of them. Just with a bit more respect._

* * *

Rami was watching TV aimlessly while Olivia was getting ready. He initially had been frustrated by how long it took her to get ready when they went out, but he found himself repealing that frustration when he saw the end product _. And tonight, knowing what's underneath, I'm sure she'll look extra appealing_. He had felt so out of place when he first stepped foot into the lingerie shop earlier in the week. He had feigned a media interview with an Arabic language radio station to have reason for Olivia to not come with him. He drove to a mall on the other side of town, to avoid detection. The two store attendants' eyes had fallen on him the moment he walked in, but they smiled a greeting and left him to his own devices. After ten minutes of wandering, and utter bemusement at the extensive range of options, he was flustered before one of the women offered to help him. He had told them he wanted something special for their anniversary; something classy and sexy (although the woman promoted that description from him). He showed her a picture of Olivia, and the picture he'd snuck of the size label of one of her sexier bras, and the woman had been incredibly helpful. Most of all, she didn't laugh or tease him. She made it seem like what he was doing was normal, which calmed him immensely. He almost felt comfortable. With their options narrowed down to two, he'd gone with red. He was certain Olivia would look good in either the black  & white or the red, but the red won out. _Matches my ring gear..._

"Ready when you are," Olivia's voice interrupted his thoughts. He stood, turning towards the bedroom. _Holy shit_. Rami felt a twitch in his groin. Her body was wrapped in a tight silver lace dress, hugging her hips, and a plunging neckline that revealed more than she was usually comfortable with. Without realizing, he gulped. "Livvy, you look... incredible," he managed to say, moving towards her. Her hair, long and wavy, fell over her shoulders, and she was wearing the necklace he gave her in the morning. It acted as a guide, pointing down towards her chest, which he could hardly drag his eyes away from. "I can't let you go out like that," he joked, leaning down towards her lips. She pushed him away gently. "Nuh uh," she teased, smirking. "Can't ruin my lippy before we even leave the house." She winked at him, turning towards the door. Rami stood in place, his teeth dragging across his lower lip as he watched her. His eyes dropped to her backside, its shape accentuated by the tightness of the dress. _I get the feeling this is going to be the longest dinner ever..._

* * *

Later that night, as Rami unhooked the back of Olivia's dress, running his hands across her shoulders to help push it off her, he couldn't help but think how different she was now than when they first met. The woman he was undressing tonight was a million miles from the frustrated, doubting and reluctant wrestler he had been working with a year ago. She was now a confident, beautiful woman not afraid to stand up for her own convictions. She was regularly refereeing, and albeit not on television, she was doing it her own way and earning respect by doing so. She was happy, now, and it showed. As the dress fell to the floor, and Olivia turned to face him, her chest only barely covered by the bra he had given her, he took a moment to look her up and down. _She looks just as good as I thought she would_ , he thought, lingering on the panties. She moved forward, pressing herself against him. _What was that about confident?_ he laughed to himself, his hands reaching around to her ass. Olivia placed a trail of kisses down his neck, and a hand cupped his erection through his pants. _Jesus,_ Rami swallowed, as goosebumps ran up his arms. _This is so f—king powerful. I love her._ Olivia's lips found his, and he responded vigorously, giving her buttcheeks a squeeze as he pulled her against him. _I love her more than I love being in the ring. I think this is it. She's the one._


	39. Over

_**December 2, 2014**_

Olivia could hardly hear herself think over the laughter resonating from the balcony. But instead of willing it away, she embraced it. She thought back to a couple of months earlier, when he'd been so frustrated at his lack of advancement, and chuckled quietly. _How long ago that seems._ It had almost been as if Hunter had heard that conversation. Since then, Rami had been on a Middle East and European tour with the main roster, working Neville for the title each night. They'd impressed so much that they were taken on a loop through Canada, including Montreal, where, despite losing to Neville once more, he'd come out at the end of the show to clear the ring, leaving his home town crowd chanting along with his music. Olivia had almost got teary listening to him describe the moment down the phone to her. The passion was back, his home town had reinvigorated him.

The booming voice on the balcony, the one generating Rami's roaring laughter, was Kevin's. He'd signed and completed a medical for WWE and was going to make a big impact in just a few days at the upcoming NXT network special, R:Evolution. He was going to make his NXT debut on the same night Rami won the NXT championship, and the moment was not lost on them. Or Olivia. _All those years on the road together, and they've ended up here, about to be in a WWE ring together. You couldn't script it better._ Kevin was just finding the right house for his family to live in, before bringing Karina and children down from Montreal. Olivia looked forward to getting to know them better. _They mean so much to Rami. I want to bond with them._ She glanced out at the two men, relaxed and chatting, and was filled with happiness. Rami was finally getting everything he worked so hard for, everything he wished for. He was about to become champion, his best friend, who he'd been pushing, was about to debut. The main roster was warming to him, and he'd found his mojo again. She was so proud and happy for him.

But, at the same time, she was beginning to feel itchy about her own career. She was having a great time officiating all the women's matches when NXT hit the road, but she was still nowhere near television. She'd almost given up hope a couple of times, but Rami's recent resurgence made her realise that giving up doesn't get you anywhere. _It's okay to have down moments, just don't stay down,_ she told herself. That was almost a daily mantra these days. The girls at the Performance Center kept her on her toes, and complimented her work. She even felt like she could call a few of them friends now, hanging out with them some weekends and evenings. But there was no word from Bill, Matt or Hunter about her next steps. With only one taping left for the year, she knew all she could do was keep on keeping on, and hope that 2015 would be her year.

* * *

 _ **December 10, 2014**_

The Performance Center was buzzing. Everyone was excited about R:Evolution. As per tradition, Rami and Neville hadn't told anyone the outcome of their match, but given the storyline, that Sami Zayn would quit if he couldn't win when it counts, everyone assumed he was going over. As a result, the group was pumping and positive. Rami was a favorite among his colleagues for his attitude, his experience and his jovial nature. Olivia knew his victory would be a popular choice. She couldn't wait to see their response when the bell rang the following evening.

Hunter was in town, making his final comments on the matches and promos to happen the following night. He was in deep conversation with Neville and Rami when Olivia felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Matt. "Follow me, would you," he said, turning towards the office. When they walked through the doors, Bill was sitting at the table, surrounded by papers. "How's Rami feeling?" he asked once he saw her. _I'm good, thanks for asking._ "He's like a kid at Christmas, can't stop talking, won't sit still," Olivia answered, pulling up her familiar seat at the table. "Good on him," Bill replied, not looking at her. "He deserves it." _Sure does._ "Good things come to those who wait," she added, pointedly. She'd become comfortable in this room now. She'd spent a lot of time in here, asking questions, listening to excuses as to why she wasn't on TV yet, getting reprimanded for trying to make things happen for herself. That said, she still wasn't able to read Bill. She never knew what he was thinking. Matt was so much more approachable and readable, and the amused look on his face led Olivia to believe this was a check up rather than a telling off.

"Do you know what this is?" Bill said, roaming his hand over the papers in front of him. "I've not seen it, so no," Olivia responded, swallowing a smirk when she saw the corners of Matt's mouth turn up. "This right here, is 700 digital signatures on a petition wanting the 'small female NXT ref' to be on TV," Bill said, looking straight at her. _700? 700 people want me to be on TV?_ "Happen to know anything about this?" Bill questioned. Olivia shook her head. "It's news to me," she replied, looking towards Matt. "Us too," Matt added, leaning across in front of Bill and flicking some of the papers her way. Olivia slammed her hands down quickly to stop them from sliding off the table. She skimmed over some of the names on the list, not recognising any, as Bill's voice narrated what she was seeing. "You know that website we talked about with you, Reddit? Turns out support for you has grown amongst the marks." She looked up at him. _I have marks? No way._ "Someone started posting on there about how it was good to see a female referee on the NXT roster, but wondering why she hadn't had screen time. They sure seemed to know a lot about how long you'd been around."

 _What is he trying to imply?_ Olivia wondered. _Does he think I started this?_ "What's your point?" she asked, no longer worried about how brash or disrespectful she was in this room. Bill flicked her more papers. "My point is that you have a lot of support, girl. And that might be just what you need. I intend to show this to Hunter today, reinforcing that unless you're in the ring full time on television, you're wasting everyone's time here. And with a swell of support like this, he'd be silly to say no." Olivia let those comments stew. In his roundabout way, Bill had again voiced his support for her, backhanded as it may be. _But is 700 people enough? Vince McMahon probably drinks the blood of 700 people a day._ "What we need to know, though, Liv," Matt started, "is that you have nothing to do with this. Because that will work in your favor. If you do, though, and that comes out, that won't be taken to too kindly." Olivia shook her head. "I swear, I know nothing about it. I've not been on that website since the day you showed me the first time." She looked at both of them to display her conviction, and they nodded. "Very well," Bill said. "I'll show this to Hunter when we chat again later."

Olivia nodded herself, and thanked them. She took another quick look down at the papers in front of her, this time focusing on the print out of the Reddit page which encouraged people to sign the petition. She skimmed over the text by the original poster, who said how good it was to see a 'chick' in stripes, and how there wasn't any reason why she shouldn't be officiating women's matches on TV if they trusted her to do house shows. _Amen, brother,_ Olivia thought to herself. She read the remaining lines of the post, encouraging users to sign the linked petition, then looked to see the username of the person who started it all. _I need to be thankful for that person, I guess_ , she thought, knowing Hunter would be reading these words later that day. When her eyes ran over the username, her mouth dropped open slightly. _JumpinJoeJordan._ She sucked on her lips to hide the smile that tried to creep on to her face. "Will that be all?" she asked Bill, desperate to get out of the room. Bill nodded, and Olivia left in haste.

 _Jumpin Joe Jordan, you sneaky son of a bitch._ She walked quickly down the hallway to the locker room, pulling out her phone. She knew Jumpin' Joe. She'd refereed Jumpin' Joe, hundreds of times. The smile on her face was a mile wide as she started dialling. Cameron hadn't had to think very hard for a ring name. It was the same one he used around the house as a 7 year old, battling Steve Strongman or Miss Vixen, and took it into his limited in-ring career. Jumpin Jordan was reference to Michael Jordan, the hero to any young boy growing up in Chicago in the 90s. Joe was shortened from his middle name, given for their grandfather. Olivia had suffered many a loss to Jumpin' Joe in her childhood. As Cameron answered her call, unaware of what she'd just discovered, she knew that he was making up for all those losses in the living room, on their parents' king sized bed, and in the backyard. Jumpin' Joe had just put Olivia Bradley over.


	40. Champion

**December 11, 2014**

It had been a while since Olivia felt like she was going to lose her stomach standing in gorilla. "I'm so nervous," she whispered, wringing her hands out by her sides. Rami looked at her and smiled softly. He was getting in his zone; he had one earbud in, blasting his favorite tunes, and was dropping into the occasional squat to keep his blood flowing. Olivia paced back and forth a few meters away from him, not wanting to cramp his style. They were only minutes from the biggest match in Rami's career, and she felt like she was back in that moment where she was about to face Summer Rae. _You're not even going out there and you're a mess. Look at him. He's so together._ She watched Rami intently, and noticed that his eyes had switched to what she called 'business mode'. They almost changed color when he was so focused. His jaw was firm, his eyes were set, and he was casually rolling his neck side to side. _I wonder what's going through that beautiful mind of his_ , she thought.

A shout from a runner snapped her out of her ponder. "Sixty seconds!" She knew it was time for her to leave. They were doing a shot of Sami Zayn walking through gorilla to the curtain as he made his entrance tonight, so she needed to disappear. "I better head off," she said cautiously. Rami nodded firmly once, and turned to her. His face was still focused, and she wasn't sure if he wanted to be distracted by their usual routine. He took his headphones out and handed them to her, along with his phone. "You know, I can just feel it," he said to her. "It's still just a ring, the same I've been in thousands of time, but I can feel this is different." Olivia nodded; she understood. "You're going to have the best time," she replied genuinely. _Well, maybe until the after-match attack, but even then, he'll be thrilled it's Kevin._ She placed her hands gently on his shoulders. "Be safe, be awesome," she began. She felt the swell of nerves mix with a flood of emotion, and caught her breath quickly. The action wasn't lost on Rami, who smiled at her, sighing. "I love you," he completed, leaning forward and kissing her. Olivia's hands found his face. "I love you, so much," she added. "You deserve this." He nodded, because he appreciated her words, but also because he knew it was true.

A runner appeared beside her and she knew she had to go. She blinked back the pressure building behind her eyes, composed herself just enough to add a final well wish. "Have fun, Sami Zayn." Rami winked at her, with a smirk that made Olivia's heart burst. _Tonight is going to be amazing,_ she thought as she turned to walk towards production, leaving Rami to be filmed walking to the ring.

 _The next time I see him, he's going to be NXT Champion._

* * *

"One! Two! Three!"

The noise from the NXT crowd drowned out the bell. There were cheers and applause from every corner of the backstage area. Olivia's hands were over her mouth, subconsciously. She wanted to play it cool. She'd known the outcome. But seeing it play out in front of her, exactly the way Rami had planned it, the feeling overwhelmed her. She felt herself pulled backwards into an embrace. "Ye-ah boi!" Enzo shouted in her ear, shaking her in celebration. She chuckled at his excitement, and noticed the roster gathering in preparation for the in-ring moment with their new champion. As Enzo let her go, and she found her feet again, she watched Sami Zayn look ardently at the championship belt which had been placed in his hand. The smile on his face said more than any words could. He placed it on the mat, rubbed his eyes in disbelief, pointing to it and asking if it was his. _Yes, honey,_ she found herself answering him internally. _It's yours. Everything you've done, everywhere you've been, all the ups and downs and round and rounds, it's all paid off._

Another arm slipped around her shoulders. Kevin pulled her sideways into him. He was looking at the monitor too, and she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. _He knows, because he was there for all of that._ Rami raised his arm, belt in hand, finally presenting himself to the crowd as their new champion, and Kevin's hand patted her shoulder firmly. Olivia found herself clapping, shaking her head gently. She could see Kevin's smile out of the corner of her eye, and quickly turned to him. The pride she felt was reflected on his face too. He turned to her and pulled her into a quick embrace. "Sorry for what I have to go and do now," he chuckled. Olivia grinned back at him. "So long as you mean the first part more than you mean the second part." Kevin took a look back to the screen, Rami on his knees, looking around the arena, clearly fighting back his own emotions. "Most definitely," he said, before leaving her with a final squeeze of her shoulders.

As the roster descended on the ring, Kevin pushing his way to the front to be the first to embrace Rami, Karina appeared beside her, young Owen holding her hand. Olivia pulled Karina into her and allowed her tears to roll freely down her cheeks. Karina herself had earlier been in tears, watching Kevin's debut. _I know she understands._ Owen was watching the screen and jumped up and down when the two men embraced. Olivia and Karina stood arm in arm, watching the pair share the moment together. The force of the embrace from both of them was evident, and the camera angle clearly showed Kevin trying to hold in the tears. There was no such control from the two women. Karina snuffled beside her. It was a moment wrestling fans knew meant a lot to the pair, and Olivia and Karina knew the depth of it exactly. Rami pulled Kevin's forehead to his lips, a quick kiss to his best friend showing just how close they were. _Brothers._ "It's a shame the bromance won't last on screen," Karina chuckled. "The world needs to see them like this." Olivia nodded, knowing that in just a few minutes, Kevin Owens would turn on Sami Zayn, slamming him into the ramp, into the ring apron. But for now, they were having this moment; not as Zayn and Owens, but as Rami Sebei and Kevin Steen.

* * *

It felt like an age before Rami was backstage. The day had felt like it had taken forever, but the match itself had gone by in a blur. He was on top of the world, and once he'd celebrated with the NXT Universe, and the roster, including Kevin, all he wanted to do was to get back to Olivia and share the moment with her. But he knew he'd had to sell the attack from Kevin, and as such, with doctors and officials around him until the cameras stopped rolling, and the crowd still in attendance, he needed to move slowly. The moment he cleared the curtain, he looked for her. There were dozens of faces – Bill, Regal, Matt, some of the roster still hanging around – but he only wanted to see one. With the officials making their way through gorilla also, it was overcrowded, but he located her, leaning against the doorway watching him. The bumps and bruises faded away as he registered her wide smile. Rami couldn't fight the grin spreading on his face either. People came up and patted him on the back, congratulated him, but he did little more than nod in acknowledgement as he moved quickly towards her, his eyes not moving from hers. The closer he got, he realized she had tears welling. He gulped. _Don't make me cry, woman…_

But he couldn't help it. Seeing the pride shine through her eyes, her smile, wrapped in her 'In Zayn' t shirt, his heart felt like it was going jump out of his chest. He sucked in his lips, trying to hold back his own tears, and powered towards her. Olivia looked him up and down, and to the title in his hand, and her lips quivered. "Congratulations, champ," she said as he approached, but Rami hardly gave her a chance to get it out, pressing his lips to hers feverishly. Her arms slipped under his, around his back and pulled him into her. When he leaned back, her tears were flowing freely. He took a moment to take her in, smiling and crying with pride. _Savour that look in her eyes, that feeling she's giving you right now. It feels even better than the title itself. She's the greatest prize you'll ever win._ The surrounding people, the noise and bustle faded away. To him, it felt like they were the only two in the room. He let his forehead fall on to hers and he looked into her eyes. "I'm so proud of you," Olivia whispered, wanting to keep the moment private. "Thank you," he whispered back to her. "Thank you for everything."

Someone clearing their throat behind her interrupted their moment, and they both turned to see Hunter standing with his hand out. "Congratulations," he said, as Rami held his hand out to accept it. "As the crowd said, you deserve it." Rami smiled. "Thank you, sir, this means the world to me." Hunter pulled him into a quick man hug, and then straightened out his suit. "Come on, we gotta film," Hunter directed, and Rami panned to Olivia. _Right now? I'm trying to have a moment here, pal._ Hunter followed his eye line, looking intently at Olivia. "It won't take long," he said, referencing a few scenes they were going to film for the website and app. Olivia nodded softly at him, and Rami could tell that she didn't mind. _A champion's gotta do what a champion's gotta do…._ He tried to convey through his eyes that he'd be right back to her as soon as he could, but he didn't know when that would be. "You know what," Hunter began, as he slung his arm around Rami, leading him down the hallway, "I get the feeling things are looking up for you." His eyes turned to Olivia as he finished speaking, and Rami noticed the inquisitive look grow on her face. _What did he mean by that?_ He caught Olivia's eye just as he rounded the corner with Hunter, and shot her a smile. _Hopefully that's good news._

* * *

Much later, Rami was sitting in Kevin and Karina's living room, the NXT title lying along the coffee table. Owen had worn it around his waist until he was reluctantly pushed to bed, and now the four of them were chatting idly amongst each other. Every ten minutes or so, Kevin would look at him, or at the title, or both, and just say, "Dude." _Dude, indeed._ So much was behind that one word. It referenced their long journey to get to this moment. And as much as tonight had been about him, he hadn't forgotten it had also been about Kevin. About both of them. He couldn't have asked for much more in that moment. He was the NXT Champion, with the woman he loved at his side, and his best friend of over decade sat across from him, the woman he loved in his arms, having just made his debut in a WWE ring. The remaining slice of celebratory pizza had gone cold while they reminisced on their path to this moment. After an evening looking back on everything they'd been through, Rami couldn't help but cast his mind forward. _You versus me, Wrestlemania. Dude. Imagine that._ He caught Kevin's eye, and was almost certain he was thinking the same thing. "Dude. It's real."


	41. First Lady

**December 18, 2014**

Olivia and Rami were sitting together in the classroom, listening as the whole group ran through the scripts for that night's tapings. Olivia was excited to see what came next for Rami. He'd been told that Sami Zayn wouldn't feature in the first two 'shows' for the night, in order to sell the injuries sustained by Kevin's attack. But the last two hours would feature him heavily, including an emotional promo and a rematch against Neville with the title on the line. As the entire group flicked over page after page of the run sheets, she didn't even bother looking at the referee allocations. The guys had been working with the talent involved in their respective matches. She hadn't had her hopes up. In fact, she'd even got in the ring for a grapple session with Bayley a few nights back just for fun, for something to do. She had decided that 2014 was going to end with her not on television, and to save her efforts for 2015. _I've already got some plans up my sleeve to get things moving…_

From there, the group was free to do as they wish. Some chose to go home, some broke into their match pairings for the taping. Rami only had one match, and he and Neville had spoken about how they wanted it to go, so they didn't need to lock up, preferring to live in the moment in the ring. However, Rami wasn't about to leave. He was always keen to get involved and see what others were up to, but in the short time he'd been champion, he had taken it upon himself to get even more involved. He'd stayed behind to offer advice and help to the younger wrestlers. He was putting in even longer hours in the gym. He was spending more time with Dusty working on his promos. Olivia couldn't help but laugh; he saw himself as the leader now, officially, and wanted to show he could not only handle the additional responsibility, but wanted it.

Olivia left him to roam around the rings in the gym, while she made her way over to watch Charlotte and Sasha walk through their title re-match. She couldn't get enough of watching those girls, and was keen to see what they'd produce tonight. They were forever pushing each other, taking risks, breaking boundaries. She was loving having such a close insight into their process during the house shows. They were so different to the majority of Divas on the roster. Between the two of them, Becky and Bayley, expectations for women in the ring were changing. It was hard not to get excited about it. Olivia knew her gender made her biased, but even Rami said the guys were excited to see it. It was just another aspect of NXT which made the product unmissable for true wrestling fans.

"Bradley!" Her surname rang across the gym, and a few heads turned towards the door. Matt's booming voice had interrupted her viewing session, and she saw him beckon at her to join him. _What now? Another meeting to say I have nothing to do?_ She heard Sasha giggle behind her, backed up in the corner by Charlotte. "They should just put your name on the door," she said, causing Olivia to smirk. _To be fair, I do spend most of my time in the boardroom…_ As she walked towards Matt, waiting for her at the door, she looked across to Rami, leaning against the apron watching Baron Corbin. He glanced at her, rolled his eyes and shook his head softly. _He's probably thinking the same thing._

When she walked into the boardroom behind Matt, she wasn't surprised to see Hunter there. She was expecting another chat from him at some stage today, be it here or at the arena, about how she was still important to his plans, about how he was working on Vince, or that the new year would bring new things. "Take a seat," he invited her, and she sat next to Matt, across from Bill. "So how does it feel being the First Lady around these parts?" Hunter chuckled. Olivia scoffed. "It's great to see the smile on his face," she said of Rami, truthfully. "He's been waiting a long time and to see how happy it's made him…. It's been awesome. So thank you." Hunter bowed his head. "He deserves it. Good things come to those who wait, those who work hard. There's a lot coming for him, I know it." Those words made Olivia think back to what he said at R:Evolution, about how things were looking up. She and Rami had debated what he had meant by that, and who he would have been referring to, but it was Olivia who had stopped Rami from getting carried away about her future. She'd been burnt too many times before, she'd told him. But her own mind had wondered.

"What are your plans tonight?" Hunter continued, casually. Olivia shrugged, expecting him to say she would once again be welcome in production. She didn't want to offend him, but she was starting to grow bored sitting with him. It would be different if she was doing something, but now that she felt comfortable enough with WWE and NXT style, had got used to hearing his calls, and taking calls on the house shows, she was restless in there. She wasn't learning anything new and wasn't asked to contribute, but felt like she had to be on her best behaviour. She'd have preferred to watch the show with the others in the viewing area. "I want you to clear your schedule," Hunter continued. "There's something I need you to take care of." Olivia inhaled, wondering what irrelevant task he'd found to keep her occupied. "Sure thing," she said, more enthusiastically than she felt. There was a moment, as Hunter leaned slightly forward in his chair. "I need you to go home and get your stripes. You're in."

Olivia's jaw dropped. She was floored. "Wh-what?" was all she could manage. _I'm in? Like refereeing? In the tapings?!_ "Go home and get your stripes," Hunter repeated. "You're in control of two matches tonight." Her lips slowly closed, pressed together in a firm line to force back her emotions. "You're serious?" she asked, her voice shaking. Hunter nodded firmly, and Matt broke into a chuckle. He had a wide smile, while Bill sat unmoved. "Completely serious," Hunter replied. "I mean, unless you don't want to…." he added. Olivia laughed. She closed her eyes tightly, forcing out a couple of tears, while she buried her head in her hands. _Finally. This is happening._ She looked back up at Hunter, trying to steady herself in order to express her gratitude. They held each other's eye contact momentarily, and his face turned into a grin. "Good things come to those who wait," he smirked, referencing his earlier statement about Rami. _Too true,_ she thought to herself. _And I've been waiting a while._ "And those who work hard." Bill's voice had come as a surprise. Her eyes turned to him, looking at her, affirming his statement with a single nod. _Holy shit, even he's on board._

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hunter urged her. "Get out there, find Shawn, and find your wrestlers. We're only hours away from show time." Olivia's eyes scanned the three men in the room, and her heart started pumping. _This is happening. This is really happening._ Matt's enormous hand slapped her on the back, forcing her forwards. "Go on, ref," he said, a chuckle following his words. Olivia started chuckling herself. She blinked several times, holding back her tears of relief, and made clear eye contact with Hunter. "Thank you," she said, swallowing when she heard how shaky her voice sounded. "Thank you so much." Hunter remained stoic. "You're welcome. I'm sorry it took so long." They shared a grin, before his hard man face returned. "Now, go get. I have things to take care of."

Olivia almost floated out of the room. As she pulled the door closed behind her, she let herself fall back against the wall with a deep sigh. Goosebumps ran up her arms as she pictured herself in the ring tonight. _That's another post it down…_ Her smile creeped back on to her face, no way she could deny it. She wanted to call her brothers, her parents, and tell them her wait was finally over. _But first, Rami._ She tried to calm her breathing, her emotions, in order to not embarrass herself, or him, in front of everyone in the gym. Part of her knew it was pointless. _Telling him will be the best part._ She walked quickly back into the gym, finding Rami ringside with Chad Gable. She approached them slowly, trying to give the pair time to finish their conversation so her own could be private. She tried to suppress her grin as she stepped in beside Rami. He turned to her, his eyes neutral, also not expecting anything out of the ordinary from her trip to the office. He finished his sentence to Chad, before asking Olivia if she wanted to go home. "I kinda have to," she answered, feeling the buzz grow in her stomach. Rami frowned, his eyes flicking quickly between hers, clearly not understanding what she meant. She bit her lip, but couldn't stop her smile. "I have to go and pick up my stripes," she managed, before her vision become blurry as the result of tears.

Rami's gentle exhale made the goosebumps reappear on Olivia's arms. His eyes widened and her face was enough to confirm his assumption. "Things are looking up, huh?" he said, the smirk on his face growing into a wide smile. He moved to hug her, but Olivia, now ecstatic after seeing his happiness on his face, jumped into his arms. She took him by surprise, but he managed to catch her, looking into her eyes, and spun her around once. As he lowered her to the ground, he gave her an intense kiss. "I can't believe it, this is fantastic. Finally," he said, oblivious to the eyes turning their way. "What changed his mind?" Olivia couldn't believe she hadn't asked that herself. She had been too excited to think. "I don't know," she replied, "but right now, I don't care." She felt Rami's shoulders bounce with his laugh. "Fair enough," he responded, squeezing her hand. "You're awesome, Livvy, I'm so proud of you."

Olivia could feel her breathing increase. _So am I. I am proud of me. Or at least I will be so long as I don't stuff it up._

* * *

Olivia felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Hunter behind her. "Great job out there," he said, a small smile finding its way through his lips. "Thanks," Olivia replied, genuinely. Hunter had been giving her strong cues and support through her first match of the night between Carmella and Leva Bates, and now, backstage, he was again voicing his approval. Olivia was caught between being overwhelmed and snarky. _What were you waiting for?_ she was desperate to ask him, but knew better. _I've got to be on my best behaviour._ "Can I ask you something?" she said to him cautiously. Hunter's face was open, showing he was listening. Olivia gulped. "What changed?" Hunter let out one big chuckle, his head falling back as he did so. "When Bill came to me with that online petition, I wasn't sure it would do the trick. When I spoke to the old man, he looked over the website, and became more interested in some of the crazy usernames on there rather than what it was they were saying." Olivia felt her cheeks flush, hoping that Cameron's anonymity hadn't been ruined, and that she would be implicated. "So," Hunter continued, "he got distracted, and was in a good laughing mood as he told me he was over talking about you, and would leave the decision to me."

Olivia's eyes narrowed. _So Hunter was right all along; he wanted me there. The moment he had the chance, he made it happen. Perhaps I have been doing him a disservice._ "To be honest, I wasn't going to put you in just yet," he continued, perhaps able to see her mind working overtime. "But then I got this sent directly to me," he said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I thought you may be interested in it." He handed the paper to her, watched her unfold it. Olivia's eyes skimmed the document, full of names. She recognised Sasha's handwriting at the top, declaring that the talent were supportive of Olivia's work. She had told Bayley about the support she'd received online, and put the pieces together that the girls must've started their own petition as proof there was support amongst the group as well. There were at least 50 names on the list, maybe more. She saw all the women, Charlotte included, Kevin, Tyler, Cass, Enzo, Shawn, Eddie, Matt. She smiled when she saw Rami's name towards the top, but it was the final name on the list which caught her attention the most. _Bill._ She didn't think this type of thing would be up his alley. _Either he really wants me to stop wasting resources, or he might actually believe in me…_

Hunter's voice cut in. "It was this, Olivia, that really drove me to get you out there tonight. This is a vote of confidence in you from the people who really matter." She smiled, and made a mental note to thank the girls later on tonight. Hunter put his hand on her shoulder again. "Make it count, okay? Don't let me second guess this." He turned and walked back into production. _Don't you worry about that,_ she thought to herself. _I'm here, and I am not going anywhere._

* * *

Later, Olivia found Rami pacing back and forth in a spare room, his hands moving as he whispered under his breath. She knew what he was doing. The promo he was going to give in this third hour of the tapings would be his first time addressing the NXT Universe as champion. He knew its importance, and knew it had to do justice to his long road to the title. He'd been tossing ideas around with her since the day after he won. She had listened, and given her thoughts, but he'd come up with so many things she wasn't sure which direction he had decided to take, especially after getting some guidance from Dusty and creative. She would be an avid viewer in just a few minutes, as he opened the taping. "Hey champ, how's that victory speech going?" she asked, causing him to look up at her. His face relaxed upon seeing hers. "I dunno," he said, leaning against a chair. "I thought I had it all worked out, but I'm starting to re-think it. It needs to be perfect, you know? It needs to capture everything that lead to tonight." She nodded, and moved in beside him. "If it helps," she began, putting her hand gently on his thigh, "I reckon you just speak from your heart. You're at your strongest when you let your passion do the talking." He linked his fingers through hers softly. "You know what? I think you're right," he replied, kissing her temple softly.

Olivia stayed with Rami until he got his call from the runner, when he gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be watching," she said with a smile. He placed his fingers under her chin, causing her eyes to lock on his. "You better be," he replied, before taking off down the hall. Olivia felt a quick spark run through her. She recognised the dark colour in his eyes, the intent, and it made her excited. It was similar to the look he gave her when he was turned on. _He does love that championship… What do they say about elite sports performance and arousal?_ She laughed internally, and made her way to the viewing area with the other referees.

The crowd was red hot for Sami Zayn, their new champ. _And boy does he deserve this ovation._ It was a pleasure to watch him throw his arm in the air, the title in hand. Smiling and taking in their appreciation, he looked so attractive. He took in the "Oles" from the crowd, looking overwhelmed. He slipped through the ropes, jumped the barricade and took the title on a victory lap through the crowd. The chants of his name filled the arena; Olivia could hear them loud and clear backstage. She felt the emotions crawling up through her throat, and tried to push them back down. She felt like her heart would burst with pride. _Look at him, he is in absolute heaven. This is everything he's wanted._ As he rolled back into the ring, staring at the title, her heart began racing. _I get to take the champion home tonight._

Once the cheering died down, Rami began his promo. He started out like he'd planned with her, talking about how the title meant something different in his hands. But it didn't go the direction she had heard over the proceeding days. _He's going rouge,_ she laughed, _he's embracing the moment and speaking from the heart._ He spoke about how the title represented being able to do things your own way. The crowd responded loudly. _Perfect,_ Olivia thought. _He's calling on his character development over the last few months, having to battle his morals in order to win his way._ There was a brief pause before his next sentence. Olivia was on the edge of her seat, dying to hear where he would take them. "It means you don't have to listen to what they tell you you have to be." Rami turned and looked straight into the steady cam, and she saw those dark eyes return, that look. It stopped her heart momentarily. It felt as if he was looking right at her. "It means you don't have to do what they want you to do, or what they think you need to do to do it. All you gotta do is do you!" A quick smirk crossed his face, similar to the one he saved just for her, and he sent a wink right down the barrel of the camera, before turning quickly and continuing the promo to the audience. "Do it better than anyone else, and the proof, is right here!" He raised the title into the air, and the Universe roared.

Olivia fell back into her seat, feeling like time had stopped. Rami's words replayed in her mind. _You don't have to listen what they want you to do._ She thought about the office, and their efforts to make her a wrestler, an announcer. To have her worked into a storyline. _All you gotta do is do you._ As Rami continued on, talking about how he was the leader of the Zayniacs, and the crowd once again drowned him out with 'Oles', Olivia's heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. _That was for me,_ she realised. _The biggest promo of his career, and it was for me._ Her eyes welled, and she didn't even bother trying to wipe the tears away. Her face hurt from smiling, but she didn't care. Tonight would go down as one of the best nights of her life.

 _We've made it, honey. Both of us._


End file.
